Love Me, Love Me Not
by R117
Summary: We all have that desire in life, to be accepted and to be loved. But what happens when that is not enough? For 16 year old Piper Chapman, the girl who has it all. What more could she possibly need? When will it ever be enough?
1. Typical uptight Chapman

**A/N:** **Hey. So this is my first attempt at writing fiction, but I had an idea to write a story that I feel is an experience many can relate to.**

 **Acceptance and Love. What happens when that is not enough?**

* * *

Love me, Love me not.

 **Chapter 1**

Acceptance. With acceptance comes love, but will that ever be enough?

Sometimes in life we have the desire to be loved, but first we need to be accepted. After acceptance comes love. It is important that those we love can accept us for who we truly are. But what occurs when the truth is really unknown? When we are living a lie, when within our lives we struggle to accept ourselves for who we really are. Those questions that torment us each and every single day.

If I told the truth, will I be loved or will I not?

* * *

Family. Love. The two most important things in our lives. The two most wanted things in our lives. Well, you would think that but in the world of Piper Chapman, is that really enough?

Piper. Piper Chapman. 16-year-old Piper Chapman. Living a stable life in Brooklyn, New York. In fact, some would say it is a perfect life. What more could the young girl need? She has the perfect family, parents who are happily married. Parents with all the money one could dream of. Parents whom love her for what she is. Siblings. Siblings that she can share her luxury, stable life with. Siblings whom also love her dearly.

Complete? You would be stupid to think not.

Of course Piper's parents accept her. The ideal child for which all parents desire to have. The proud parents, Bill and Carol Chapman. Of course they love her for what she is. What more could Piper possibly want? Everything she needs is right in front of her. A stable secure family unit, money, a future career. Ideal. Ideal is what it is. Is that not what everyone desires in life? To live a life with no worries.

But for Piper, this is not enough.

 _Greed. It's just greed. The perfect life that still is not enough. Want, she will never have to want. She asks, she gets. Is that not everyone's dream? Why would she possibly need to act this way? Selfish. This is just selfish._

 _Selfish Piper. Typical, uptight Chapman._

This is what Piper thinks of herself, often. The questions that she asks herself daily. She knows how selfish it is to want more, but with these thoughts brings the desire to be loved.

Love me, Love me not.

* * *

Poor Piper. Has everything and still wants. Oblivious to those families who have to struggle through life. Families that don't have everything they want in life. Families who are unable to live that luxury life. But somehow, these families, the working class families survive. They survive on love. They have all that they need, love.

* * *

Despite not being content in her life, there are still elements within Pipers life in which she is satisfied in. Those elements in which Piper feels she can truly be herself. The times in which those struggles do not occur.

Those times where when Piper got to do what she loved.

"Alright girls, soccer balls over to me!" Piper shouts, as balls are kicked towards her. "The person who collects the most cones gets to lead the cool down alongside me."

Piper could not help but smile at how enthusiastic her team were, and competitive too. She gathered the balls after avoiding being hit by them. She laughed as she watched her team compete to gather the cones scattered amongst the field.

She could never quite understand why they were so competitive at the opportunity to complete their cool down alongside Piper. It wasn't that the other girls were not involved, it was just that one of the girls got to pair with Piper to lead the laps of the field.

"Piper, Piper!" being pulled from her thoughts, Piper looked up to see her team running towards her.

"Who has the most Piper?" The girls excitedly asked in unison.

"I think it's me" she heard one of them say.

Not to her surprise, the girl that thrived off winning had of course gathered the most cones. She was the one who always wanted to win, losing wasn't an option. Piper adored this about her, it was just one of the many traits that created the bond between Piper and the younger girl.

Giving a little nudge to the girl's side, Piper chuckled, "Come on Vause, lead the way."


	2. Larry Fucking Bloom

**Chapter 2**

Piper loved school. Geeky it may seem, but Piper was at her happiest when she got to do what she enjoyed most. Doing the things that she loved often pulled her from the thoughts that occupied her mind.

Pulling into the carpark and turning off her ignition, she looked over her classes for the day. A smile brightened up her face when she read todays classes. English Literature, Art and Physical Education. Her three favourite classes. Those classes where when Piper was at her happiest. When she could be herself, the Piper that she loved to be.

 _She was clever. Really clever. Smart Piper. Piper definitely sat at the top in her classes, always achieved well. Piper's parents were proud, extremely proud, their daughter, Piper Chapman top of class. Of course she could attend the top college. That would be no issue, her parents could afford it._

 _Attending a top college would mean pleasing her parents. Is that not what every child wants to do? Please the parents. Of course that is what Piper wants. Pleasing the parents means acceptance. Being accepted means love._

Everything Piper wants, but still not enough.

 _Piper. The daughter of the Chapman's. An English Literature graduate. Ideal. Perfect._

Well that was the planned life for Piper. The life that was really her parents dream. A dream it seems she will have to follow. Perfect.

Love. She will be loved.

 _If she follows her parents dream that is._

A dream that is not her own desire.

 _No. no. No Piper you are loved. Stop. Just stop Piper._

 _Selfish. There it is. Selfish Piper again, thinking of herself. The best life, yet that still is not enough._

But that's still not enough.

 _Boring. It's just boring. Adventure. Adventure was what Piper wanted, what Piper thrived of. But adventure in the Chapman's household, are you kidding? Chapmans and adventure did not go together well._

 _Stop. Just stop Piper._

"Stop Piper!"

Deep in thought, Piper was stopped, confused. Confused by the sound of her car window being tapped repeatedly. Was she hearing right?

 _Did someone just tell me to stop? Stop what? What am I doing?_

 _Wait, no that can't be it. That's not right. I was just telling myself to stop. Wasn't I? What is happening right now?_

Confused, and focused on what was in front of her, Piper was broken from her thoughts again.

"Stop doing that Piper. That staring thing."

"Are you listening to me Piper?"

"Piper!"

 _So much noise. Just stop._ Breaking her from gaze that was focused on the paper in hand, she looked up to meet the eyes of her friend.

Polly. Of course it would be Polly. Her waspy friend that loved talking so much.

 _I'm sure she loves the sound of her own voice._

Realising that she was totally oblivious to what her friend was saying, she brought herself back to reality. Putting on a smile, "Polly! Hey."

"Do you plan on standing there forever or will you actually let me get out of the car?"

Any excuse to avoid listening to Polly so early. She gathered her bag, opening her door in attempt to make her escape.

"Come on Piper, we are going to be late."

 _There it is again. Sensible. There's a rule book and it's there to be followed._

* * *

Polly and Piper are best friends. They have known each other for all of their lives. Both of their families from privileged backgrounds. Their parent's good friends. Piper and Polly have been brought up together, most of their life experiences they had shared together. They lived a luxury life. That kind of lifestyle that would be expected of families from privileged backgrounds. They didn't break rules, they were the perfect children, polite, hard-working, and committed. Their families had very high expectations of them. Expectations that would be followed.

Well, definitely by Polly.

Polly was the kind of girl who lived her life following a rule book. Yes, she liked to have fun. But that fun was never adventure. Not the kind of adventure that Piper wanted. The kind of fun that Polly insisted was fun always involved following rules set by their parents. Typical waspy rules.

Piper wanted to break those rules. Break away from what was typically expected of a waspy family. The Chapman's had a criteria to meet, they were a family idealised by many. The perfect family some would say. But for Piper, this was not enough, she wanted more. She needed more.

But with all that came with the risk of love.

* * *

"You're doing that thing again Piper!"

"Wha…What... What thing?"

"That staring thing, what you thinking about P?"

"Staring thing? Uh?"

 _How do I work around this question? Damn Polly. Why is it always necessary for you to ask this many questions?_

"Oh, nothing, you know, erm… class… classes"

Piper never really had a Poker face. Her expressions were always so telling. Polly especially could tell when something was bothering Piper, they had grown up together. Polly had learnt to read her expressions. She was always aware when there was something going on in Piper's head.

She could practically see her brain working. It was that obvious. Something was going on in her mind, Piper's little bubble.

"Come on P, there's something on y… you.… PETE!"

Piper watched on has her best friend leaped from her seat. Releasing a breath that she herself didn't know she was hiding.

 _Pete. Of course. I have never been so pleased to see him. That's definitely not something that occurs often. I have never been so pleased to be in the same presence as Polly and Pete. That's a first._

 _But then there's a first time for everything, right?_

 _Let's just hope that conversation has been forgotten about. But then it's Polly, she will probably find a way to bring it back up. That is when she is not sharing the ins and outs on her and Pete's love life._

 _Oh their love life. Let's not think about that, I could potentially vomit at that thought alone._

 _Boring. Oh so boring._

She could breathe. Piper could breathe.

Piper was never an open book, not even with her best friend. Yes they would share secrets, Polly pretty much told Piper everything. But for Piper there were somethings that were not for sharing, those things that she did not want to accept herself.

She had this guard up. A guard that prevented anyone from truly knowing what really went on in Piper's not so perfect bubble.

Her very own bubble, that she was now being pulled out of as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

 _Oh, I wonder who that could be. Act happy Piper._

 _Does he really need to touch me?_

She looked around her, not that she was really interested in making conversation with Pete's friends. It was more of an attempt to avoid making contact with the idiot that currently has his arm around her shoulder.

 _Larry. Larry fucking Bloom. The class clown._

"Piper! How have you been?"

"If I didn't know better, I would say you have been avoiding me."

"Which I'm sure is not true."

 _Finally. The hand. He has moved his god damn hand._

Putting on the fakest smile, still avoiding to meet the gaze of Larry. She spoke.

"Avoiding you?"

"Of course not, Larry."

 _Yes that's right. Avoiding you. But here you are again._

Larry was Pete's friend. Larry the guy that Polly would always try to hook Piper up with. Dates. Double dates. Larry, the kind of person she was expected to date. The guy that was from the same kind of background as Piper. Money. The family had money. Dating Larry means acceptance. Everything she could possibly want. It was guaranteed that she would have a stable life with a guy like Larry. It was the kind of relationship that Bill and Carol Chapman would want their daughter to be in. Larry was the kind of guy that her Parents would allow Piper to marry. In fact. Piper was pretty sure that her parents would love someone like Larry. Perfect. Ideal. That's exactly how you would describe it.

Love. Love that is everything.

 _Small talk. Perfect. Perfect for these situations._

So that is exactly how Piper resolved this situation. Small talk with Larry Bloom. That's all she could do. Especially now that her best friend was occupied by the boyfriend. 'Best friend'. Oblivious to her friends cry for help.

Well, not that she would have got help anyway. She would have looked on with a grin on her face. Taking in what was happening in front of her. Polly always loved to get gossip about Larry and Piper's interactions.

That was how you could describe Pipers and Polly's friendship. Gossip. Polly loved to gossip. It was totally a girly thing to do, and that was Polly. Girly.

It wasn't that Piper did not have other friends. She actually had a lot of friends. A mixture of friends too. But Polly was the one she would always go to when she needed help, when she needed to let things out. Well, only certain things that Piper was willing to let her friend in on.

"So, track. Are you going to the track at the end of the day?"

"Hmm… t..tr…track?"

 _Does he really need to know this?_

 _I thought track was where I could escape this. Escape people._

 _Please, he is not planning on joining me. No. no. no. please. How can I get out of this?_

Deep in thought, Piper had not realised that she had focused her gaze on the person in front of her. Whilst making facial expressions that portrayed disgust. Disgust was perfect to describe how she was feeling in this current situation.

Snap. That's when she realised. There was a way out of this.

"No, not today Larry. I have things I really need to be getting on with."

She was brought back from her thoughts at the realisation she had to be somewhere. That's when she noticed the girls in front of her. The two girls that she had been staring at.

The girls that were laughing.

 _Are they laughing at me? Oh my! Was I staring?_

 _I should really stop those deep in thought moments. Especially when it means I'm staring at people._

Unaware of the facial expressions that she was now making at the idea of being caught staring at people. The laughter had stopped. The only noise that she could hear now was the conversations happening around her. So many. All too much to take in. She had things to do. Her escape route.

She should stop by the sports store. With that she gathered her bag.

* * *

"Piper!" Was that her name being called? She looked around her surroundings, confused as to if she heard correctly or not. Who would she know that would be in a sports store? _'A girl's voice'_ , it couldn't be a friend, Piper didn't have female friends that enjoyed sport. Well, not enough to be shopping in a sports store.

"Hey Piper." She looked in front of her to be greeted by those green eyes. ' _Of course'_ , she thought to herself, ' _how did I not recognise that voice?'_

"AV! What are you doing here?" Piper asked. Of course it would be AV, the only girl she knew that loved sport as much as she did herself. Looking around her, she began to grow concern that the young girl in front of her was alone. "Who are y…"

She was cut off by a voice. "Amber, here you are. What distracted y…" The voice stopped and broke out into a chuckle when the eyes of the woman in front of her looked up to meet Pipers blue eyes.

"Oh of course! Sorry Piper, is my daughter bothering you?," looking down at the younger girl, the voice spoke again. "Come on you, I'm sure Piper has stuff she needs to do, you will see her on Saturday to chat."

Chuckling, Piper broke the silence upon them, looking at Amber and then to the older Vause. "Hey, no it's fine." Nudging Amber, "I love chatting with her."

Watching as the younger girl looked up at her with a smile on her face, she spoke again. "Hey, I hope you are ready for the game Saturday, we need those scoring boots on!"

"We Vause's don't disappoint."

 _Of course, there it is. That confident Vause trait. It must be a trait the Vause family share._

Meeting Piper's gaze, the older lady spoke again. "She doesn't stop talking about soccer." Then taking her hand to run through her daughters long black locks, chuckling as she spoke "She has grown quite attached to the sport, and you it seems."

 _Those eyes, green eyes. Black locks. It's a Vause look. An adorable look too._

 _Wait. Attached to me?_

 _Someone that accepts me, for me._

Piper chuckled at the realisation of what was just said. A genuine smile that lit up her face. Not quite sure on how she should respond. But that thought was broke.

"Mom, mom!" she looked down at the younger Vause to see her tapping on her mother's side. "Can Piper come for dinner?"

"Amber, I don't think that's Piper's thing. Hanging out with 6 year old's."

"Please."

"Please, Piper."

Piper looked between the two, unsure on what to do, or what to say. The happiness and love shared between the two was just so pleasant to witness. Their eyes told it all. It was love.

Love. Love that was genuine.

Their interactions was joy. A joy for Piper to witness. Looking on at the scene in front of her, a pleading daughter and a loving Mother truly brought a smile to Piper's face.

That was it. That was love. Love that was enough.

Awestruck. Piper was awestruck. Once again she was snapped from her thoughts as the older Vause broke the silence.

"Saturday."

"Piper would you like to come by Saturday?"

"After the soccer game? Is that ok with you miss?" Looking down at her daughter.

She looked down to see the younger Vause nodding enthusiastically, looking between Piper and her mother for confirmation.

Piper could not help but grin at how the younger Vause had her Mom wrapped around her finger. An irresistible charm.

 _The Vause Charm._

How could one resist?

Piper broke the silence.

"Ok." Looking to Amber, "I will see you Saturday Vause."

It now appeared that Piper had plans for Saturday. Plans that did not involve her typical lifestyle, plans that didn't mean she would spend her Saturday afternoon surrounded by her parents. No those plans involved spending time with the young Amber Vause, and her mother.

As they parted ways. Piper listened on to the conversation between the two. Well, a conversation that was dominated by the very enthusiastic, energetic Amber Vause.

"What can we cook?"

"Can I cook?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese. No. no. Lasagne! Can we have Lasagne Mom?"

"Pasta is my favourite. Will Piper like pasta?"

Piper chuckled as she listened to the younger member of the Vause family in the distance. Had she really just agreed to go over to the Vause household Saturday? To spend time with 6 year old Amber Vause?

 _It's for Amber. How could you possibly say no to such a sweet and innocent Amber Vause?_

As their voices became distance, barely recognisable. The older of the two spoke.

"Saturday will reveal all kid."

 _Love. That is Love. The kind of love and acceptance desired. Piper's desire._

 _A desire that would be enough._


	3. Jumping for Joy

***** Indicates Flashback

 **Chapter 3**

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of Piper's phone. A text message. She stopped mid action to look at who it was that wanted her attention now.

Turning her attention from getting dressed and picking up her phone, she read the name. Larry.

 _Larry. Uh. Does this guy ever stop?_

Thoughts aside, she unlocked her phone to reveal the full message.

 **Hey Piper. What are you doing today? I thought that maybe we could go out somewhere. Just the two of us. X**

 _Well Larry, you thought wrong._

 _Not. Going. To. Happen._

With that thought, a smile, a genuine smile adorned Piper's face. She could avoid this. No this time she definitely had a reason to avoid this.

It was true. She had plans. Plans that did not involve her parents. Plans that did not involve Polly. Plans that would not involve Larry.

With that, she wasted no time replying.

 **Sorry. Already made plans.**

Blunt. It was blunt. Straight to the point. But that is exactly how Piper wanted it to be.

 _Blunt. At least I apologised. That doesn't make me so bad. Does it? No. no. I don't think so._

She didn't need to waste time in making excuses, because today she actually had plans. Plans that she was looking forward to.

They may have involved spending time with a 6 year old and that 6 year old's Mother. But Piper didn't mind. She liked this family. A lot.

 _The Vause Family._

A family full of love. Love. That kind of Love that Piper wanted to experience.

At that thought, another genuine smile covered Piper's face. Today she was in a really good mood. In fact, that good of a mood that she didn't find herself deep in thought. She didn't find herself living in Piper's bubble. That private bubble she wasn't willing to share with the world.

This was her happy place. Her happy place and her plans only involved the Vause family.

 _What is wrong with me? Why am I so excited about this?_

Perhaps it was that she was intrigued. She adored the younger Vause that played for her soccer team, but there was something about her that she found fascinating. Something fascinating about her Mother too. But for Piper is was the love shared between the family that made her awestruck. She wanted to witness more of that. In fact. Piper very much would like to be a part of something like that.

Something in which she knows that she can be herself. When being herself she would truly be accepted. Loved. When she would be loved.

Love. The kind of Love one desired.

* * *

The start of Piper's day was dedicated to soccer. Her beloved sport. But no this was special. Special because Piper was coach, coach of her very own soccer team. She loved to help others and with coaching Piper could do just that.

Coaching allowed Piper to share what she had learnt with others. Something that she truly loved, using her experience to benefit others.

She loved that she got to do this. She also didn't mind that her Saturday mornings and Tuesday evenings were dedicated to the younger girls. But that wasn't a problem because Piper loved her team and they too adored Piper.

She always made their sessions fun.

Although Piper hoped her team would win, she was always proud of their performance. Her team were competitive, probably because their coach was too. But for Piper she wanted her team to enjoy the experience. The fact that they tried was enough for Piper. If they were happy she was too.

Piper was fully aware of her team's ability. They were an incredible side to. She would often find her team being complemented by other coaches that always brought a smile to Piper's face.

Today was just a league game. Competitive but friendly, after all the girls were only young. Her focus was on the upcoming tournament. As to which the girls had reached the semi-finals. She could count on her team, as young as they may be they wanted the win to.

They were smart.

 _Wise beyond their years._

There was that particular one. The confident, competitive Vause. She really was wise beyond her years. She would stand out amongst her team, that's because she is tall. But no, it was because she was the motivator. She was aware of what she had to do. For such a young age she always found a way to encourage her team.

She was the joker to. Often Piper would find herself in fits of laughter at some of the girl's actions. There was something about this girl that Piper adored. Not that she had favourites but sure if she had to choose one it would probably be AV. The young, smart Amber Vause.

There was a bond that had been formed between the two.

Currently on the playing fields and setting up the warm up exercises for her team, Piper was broken from her occupied mind.

"Hey Piper!"

She looked, no need to try and put a name to that voice. AV. The girl that was always the first to show. Watching as the girl ran towards her, Piper had no time to respond. The girl didn't attempt to make silence, she continued to talk.

 _Did she take a breath? I'm not sure she did._

Chuckling at the younger girls actions, at how enthusiastic she was, Piper continued to listen. She would have to take a breath soon, and that's when Piper would find the chance to talk.

 _She has a lot of energy._

"Mom can't stay. She has to head back home. But she will be back. She promises."

"Mom never breaks a promise."

Looking past the younger girl, Piper's gaze met that of Amber's Mothers. Who was also looking directly at Piper. A smile drawn on her face. Smiling back and raising her hand, Piper gave a wave to the older Vause, indicating that everything was fine there. With that, she watched on as her Mother turned to the car.

Now looking back at the younger Vause, who now had a raised eyebrow at Piper and her Mother's interactions. She broke the silence.

"Well Hey there, AV. I guess it's just me and you."

She paused. Thinking of her next line.

Piper was playful, especially when it came to her team. She loved to see joy on their faces. More specifically Piper loved to tease, so that is what she went on to do.

"Oh no. Does that mean there isn't any one to cheer you on when you score all of those goals?"

"What are we going to do?"

Thinking of her actions and what she had just said. Piper could not help but think that maybe that thought would have disappointed the younger girl. Acting quickly on what she had said, Piper turned to the girl in reassurance. In a jokingly tone she spoke.

"I guess I will have to cheer you on then, uh?"

Meeting the girls gaze, she could not help but grin at the face again. That raised eyebrow.

 _There it is. That raised eyebrow. How is she doing that?_

Going through it in her head, Piper was trying to think of just how that look was pulled off. Would she be able to do it herself? She attempted to practice that in her head without making it obvious to the girl in front of her.

Broken from her thoughts, "Piper!"

"You're silly! You do that anyway."

"You always jump in the air, and cheer so loud!"

It was true. Piper did just that. It was very child-like to. But Piper didn't care. If her actions brought a smile to her teams face then that was all that mattered. She needed to show enthusiasm and that's just how she happened to show it. Which often provoked laughter from her team, their parents to.

She would go to great lengths for her team, to see them smile.

She was extremely proud of her team. She liked to celebrate, when her team would score. So that's how she did it. By jumping for joy. Leaping into the air with raised arms.

In an attempt to act shocked at the girl's revelation, with her open wide, she spoke. "I do not!"

"I don't not leap into the air when you score."

"I do not do just this." With that Piper began to jump in the air energetically, raising her arms as she did. Just like she would when her team would score. This caused the younger girl to break out in laughter.

"Piper!"

"You're funny! Do it again!"

So that Piper did.

Catching her breath, she joined in. Mimicking Piper's actions.

"Like this Piper"

Both girls were now jumping around the playing field. Enthusiastically. If anyone was to pass by I'm sure it would be questioned if Piper really was 16, because currently it seemed that she was acting just how you would expect a very energetic 6 year old to act.

Looking at the girl mimicking her actions Piper could not help but grin.

 _That is just adorable. How can someone be so cute?_

Continuing to act like child, not caring about passers by Piper jumped her way to the soccer balls. Taking one between her feet she began to run, dribbling the ball making her way to goals.

Turning back to Amber, who was still mimicking Piper and oblivious to Piper's actions, she shouts.

"What you playing at Vause?!"

"Jumping around like that."

"At least give me a chance to score."

Before Piper could finish, the younger girl was making her way to the goal. Determined to stop Piper from scoring that goal.

* * *

The game went well. It ended in a draw. Both teams played extremely well. It didn't really require a lot of Piper's celebrating. Much to her disappoint. After all that practice she had managed not so long ago, she was hoping to put it to use.

But now the focus was on the upcoming game. This game was part of a tournament, one that Piper really hoped her team could win. But they had made this far, and Piper was extremely proud of her teams achievement.

If they won this game, they would make it to the finals. This would be achievement for the team, having only started out at the beginning of the season. This was all new to them, they had come so far in a small amount of time.

The fall season was nearing the end, and for Piper she wanted to end on a high. Making it to the final would do just that.

* * *

Soccer finished. Piper was now back at home, preparing herself for dinner with the Vause family. So far, her day had been pleasing. She had very much enjoyed her morning and she was sure that heading to the Vause household for dinner was only going to expand on that.

Piper had only ever associated with the Vause family at soccer, occasionally bumping into them at various stores. But today she could get to know about the family that she found intriguing.

She wasn't sure what excited her about this. Some may find it odd that Piper had opted to have dinner with a 6 year old, but for Piper it was much more than that. This was the chance for her to get to know a family with a different upbringing to hers.

* * *

"Mom!"

"Piper's here! Mom"

"I will get the door!"

* * *

There she was, sitting inside the Vause's household. Piper was not really sure on what she should expect. But right now she was comfortable, the Vause family for sure made her feel at home. They were very loving. If there were people observing their interactions now they would not know that it was just today that Piper had learnt the name of the younger Vause's Mother. Diane.

It was only at the end of the soccer game when everyone was leaving that Piper came to the realisation she did not know the name of the younger girls Mother. Considering she was going over for dinner she figured that was something she would have to learn soon. Really soon.

There she was standing in front of the two members of the Vause family. That was her opportunity. Her chance to learn.

 _Mrs? Miss. I've never seen her with a partner. How do I go around this? Jump in with Mrs indicating I think she is married, or miss? What if I offend the woman in front of me? God Damn Piper. Why do you not know this already? She is the parent of one of your team players and you do not know her name. This is insane. How have I survived this long without learning her name?_

 _Lesson for Piper. Learn the names of the parents._

Hesitant, she spoke. "S…Sor…Sorry…. Mrs? M…m…Miss?

With that, she did not have time to finish. The older member of the family had already responded, cutting Piper short.

"Diane dear. Call me Diane."

At that Piper looked to meet her gaze, the woman had a loving smile on her face. This made Piper feel at ease. The woman, Diane, she wasn't judging Piper for not knowing. In fact, she was generous. Her smile was warming. Piper could not help but return that loving smile.

Diane was a loving mother too. The love that was shared between Diane and Amber was so warming. Piper could not help but look on in awe at the loved shared between the two. It was genuine love. True love. Love that was everything. It was everything that was enough for them.

That's when it was clear to Piper, that from just a short time with the Vause family, Love was what they survived on.

It was clear that the Chapman's and the Vause family were from very different backgrounds, but that did not bother Piper. Right now Piper was comfortable, probably the most comfortable she had experienced in a long, long time.

Sitting in Amber's bedroom, she heard the sound of a door shutting coming from outside of the room. That's when she heard the voice of another person, a third person.

The voice was husky.

 _Perhaps I was wrong. Diane may have a partner after all. Just maybe she isn't married. Not everyone gets married._

Her thoughts shut her off from the conversation that was now happening outside of the room between Diane and that other mysterious person.

* * *

In the kitchen Diane had been joined by her second daughter. The older of the two.

"Alex."

"mmhmm?" came the response. She was currently peeling an orange. Today must have been a busy day at work because she couldn't peel the orange quick enough. Before Diane had the chance to speak again, Alex had already placed half of the orange into her mouth.

"You remember me telling you Amber has a friend over today."

In response she received a nod. Alex still remaining focused on finishing of that orange.

"Well she is here now, they are in Amber's room"

Knowing Alex and her mischievous side, Diane left no time for Alex to respond. She was aware that Alex would want to see her sister's friend, but Diane prayed that Alex would be on her best behaviour and not embarrass the younger member of the Vause family.

"Please be on your best behaviour."

Orange now finished. Alex looked up to meet her Mother's gaze. Raising her eyebrow and her face now adorning a smirk, she spoke.

"Best behaviour?"

"I'm always good Ma."

Alex was mischievous. She had a great bond with her younger sister. They were like best friends. Anyone that knew Alex would say she had this hard exterior that no one could crack. She was tough. Harsh. But no. Not when it came to her younger sister. Alex was loving. She was affectionate. She always made sure to tell her sister just how much she loved her. Sharing hugs and giving her kisses goodnight or before she would leave the house. This wasn't a side of Alex that she would ever want anyone to see. No one, not even her closest of friends got to see this side of Alex because it didn't exist. She would never let anyone get that close to her to know the vulnerable, softer side of Alex Vause.

She was protective of her sister. Amber was never really the type of person to have friends over. Therefore this was an opportunity that she could not miss. She had to meet her sister's friend. Make herself known.

Alex herself was fully aware of how similar she and Amber were. Although Amber was young, she to have this hard exterior, probably not to the same extent as Alex's because Amber did let people in. When she liked someone she would make that known. But Alex was fully aware that her sister would not appreciate if Alex was to walk into her room and place a kiss on the younger girls face.

This didn't mean Alex would have to show her softer side. This was Alex's, playful, mischievous side. The side of her that would allow her to embarrass her sister.

"AV!"

Making her way to her sister's bedroom, with a playful look on her face. She heard her Mother shout.

"Don't go disturbing them!"

But that didn't stop her, and Diane herself was aware that it wouldn't. When Alex had herself set on doing something, she was going to do it.

In the attempt to stop her older daughter embarrassing her youngest in front of her friend, Diane shouted again.

"Alex!"

She chuckled, fully aware that this wasn't going to work. Diane could be serious when she needed to be, and Alex would always be aware of when her mom was being serious. Right now, her mom wasn't being serious. She heard the laugh in her voice, so she continued to make her way.

Without slowing down, she opened the door with force. Falling into the bedroom, still gripping onto the door "Whatcha doin…"

Still firmly gripped to the door, she stopped. Alex looked in front of her. Confused. Was she seeing right? Was there something wrong with the glasses currently on her face? Surely, it couldn't be. Meeting the gaze of the person looking back at her.

"P…Piper?"

* * *

 _Am I seeing right? Alex Vause?_

 _Is she really standing in front of me?_

 _That was the last person I expected to burst through the door. How did I not recognise that distinctive voice?_

 _Vause. Why did it not click? Amber looks just like her._

 _The long jet-black hair. Those green eyes. So alike._

 _This is crazy._

"Alex" was all she managed to say.

The situation that Piper now found herself in was a lot for her to take in. It was crazy. How was this happening? An expression of shock covered Piper's face. Alex on the other hand could not contain her laughter.

 _You have to be kidding._ That was all that Piper could come up with. That she could not manage to say out loud. It appeared that she had now forgotten how to speak.

She was still in shock. How did she not figure this out?

 _I thought I was the smart one?_

With the biggest smirk on her face, Alex could not help but take advantage of Piper Chapman lost for words. Making a joke out of what was happening right now, Alex broke the silence.

"When mom said Amber was having a friend over, I definitely wasn't expecting you."

Jokingly she added.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?"

"Hang out with 6 year olds?"

Realising just how silly she probably looked right now. Sitting on a bed in a 6 year olds room, Piper had to defend herself. In attempt to justify her actions, Piper managed to find some words to throw back at Alex.

"What!? N…no… No!"

 _No that was poor. That did not defend the current situation at all._

Finding her voice again, "Well not always, Amb… Amber just as..."

But that was only interrupted by Alex, who could not help but take advantage of this situation and a defensive Piper. With the opportunity to tease Piper, Alex wanted to do just that. Turning her attention to her sister.

"Hey Amber. I expected your friends to be much younger…"

Attention now back on Piper. Looking a now standing Piper up and down. "Aren't you a little old for the team Piper?"

At the chance to correct Alex, and in Piper's defence Amber joined in. "Alex! You're silly. Piper is coach"

Amber was always very fond of her coach. She would often return from soccer and share the events of her day with Alex. Alex liked sport, but she had never really been interested in soccer. However, she made sure to always make time to listen to her sister talk about the sport. Alex was aware of how much Amber loved the sport, and just how important it was to her. Working Saturday's means that Alex could not attend Amber's soccer games, disappoint for the both of them. As to which Alex did not know who coached her sister's team. But now, face to face with her coach, it became clear to Alex why her sister could talk about her coach for so long.

Right now Alex could very much see herself attending Amber's soccer games. For her sister yes, but now that she had seen the coach, soccer suddenly became more interesting.

Alex to could find herself growing very fond of Coach Chapman.

Raising her eyebrow, looking directly at Piper with that smug smirk on her face, Alex continued.

"Coach uh?"

Caressing her lower lip with her tongue, gaze directly on Piper. "I have to witness that"

She blushed. As much as she wanted to, Piper couldn't contain it. Lowering her head to avoid Alex's gaze, she realised at just how little she had spoken. She was clearly overcome by shock, or embarrassment. That she was not sure.

 _Did she have to be embarrassed about hanging out with a 6 year old?_

 _It was a nice gesture. Piper was being kind by accepting the offer._

Raising her head, to meet Alex's gaze. Noticing that Alex had not moved, her gaze still fully focused on Piper, she must have witnessed the reaction.

 _She saw me blush. Awkward. How do I work around that?_

Thinking of a way around this, an attempt to avoid topic of conversation. Piper opened her mouth, only to be interrupted again by Diane entering the room.

"Dinner will be ready in five."

For that she was grateful of. Diane had possibly just saved her from an awkward situation. All she had to do now was hope that this would not be brought up again.

But that wasn't the case. As the four of them sat down to dinner, the topic was brought up again. Much to Alex's amusement.

Diane was the one to ask, "So you two know each other, uh?" "What's the story?"

Truth being told. There really wasn't any story.

Alex and Piper were school friends. Alex, a close friend of Pete's, Piper, Polly's best friend and that's how they had grown to know each other. _Pete could be useful after all._

* * *

In an attempt to keep conversation with Piper flowing, Larry continued. "So, track. Are you going to the track at the end of the day?"

Not paying attention to what Larry was saying beside her, Piper had her gaze focused in front of her. This was her attempt to avoid a conversation with Larry. She did not want to be harsh about it, she wanted to let him down gently. By focusing her attention on the girls sitting in front of her, it appeared that Piper was interested in their conversation.

But that was very much a lie. In fact, Piper had not taken in what the girls were saying. She in fact, was again in her own little world. Piper's bubble.

Failing to make eye contact with Larry, she spoke.

"Hmm… t..tr…track?"

Piper had heard what Larry had asked. As to which she could only hope that Larry was not thinking of joining her on the track. Her thoughts had now turned on thinking of how she could avoid this situation.

"No, not today Larry. I have things I really need to be getting on with."

As silence fell between her and Larry, Piper was brought back to reality. Lifting her head to make sense of the sound coming from in front of her. It was then that she had realised the two girls were laughing.

 _Was she staring again?_

 _Was is something they said? What did I miss?_

 _Are they laughing at me?_

She could not help but think that those girls were laughing at her. For Piper this was an embarrassing situation. She really had to stop those deep in thought moments, especially when it would make her seem like she was staring at people.

But there it was again, she was in her own little world. Going of the situation she was faced with. Focusing on herself, and her very own little bubble, Piper had failed to notice the girls that were sitting in front of her.

If Piper had realised, she wouldn't have been feeling this way. Because Piper was friendly with these girls, they would joke around together. They were probably laughing at the interactions between Piper and Larry. Knowing Larry and his poor attempt at keeping Piper interested, they were definitely making fun of the situation.

They would often tease Piper about Larry, making fun on the situation. Making fun of Larry.

Alex could not help but laugh at Larry. He was boring. He was a dick, and what Alex had not failed to notice was how bad he was at flirting. Perhaps he should take a lesson or two from Alex. Because if was Alex in Larry shoes right now, she was very much convinced that she and Piper would have been leaving together.

But Piper did not stick around to take note. She gathered her belongings and left.

Little did she know that seated in front of her and watching the interactions was Alex and Nicky. Piper was never really the type of girl that they would hang out with, but they were introduced through Pete.

They weren't really Piper's first choice of friends. That was because they were the type of people Piper should avoid associating herself with. But when in a situation where she is not getting much conversation from her best friend, Piper found herself joining in on the banter between Alex and Nicky.

She could not help but think of how fun those girls were. They were the kind of fun that Piper needed. Being friends with them would definitely be adventure. So those small interactions between them Piper found she really enjoyed. Piper had probably had the most fun spending ten minutes with Alex and Nicky the she had ever done spending a day with Polly.

Piper was sure that they did not know the meaning of serious. It was something that she had never experienced when in their company.

On the other hand, Alex and Nicky, especially Nicky thrived of playing up. They loved to tease. With Piper that was easy. She would always react. She was defensive. This only encouraged them more. If there was an opportunity to get a reaction out of Piper then they would do just that.

Like just now, laughing at the Larry and Piper's interactions caused Piper to react.

* * *

With dinner coming to an end. Piper decided that now was probably a good time to go. She did not want to overstay her welcome, so with that she began to say her goodbyes. Making sure to thank Diane and Amber, showing her appreciation for the meal and allowing Piper over. Little did they know just how much Piper had enjoyed spending time with the family. Despite feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught hanging out with a 6 year old, Piper had overcome that and she really enjoyed being in the company of the Vause family.

It was such a loving atmosphere. Homely.

Raising from her chair, it was Alex who offered to see Piper out.

Walking Piper to the door, Alex made no time in having the last joke.

"Hey Piper. Thanks for being a good friend to Amber." followed by a wink.

There were no words that Piper could use to respond. Looking over her shoulder at Alex, she raised her hand revealing her middle finger. Copying Alex's previous actions, she threw the wink back.

As Piper made her way down the path, Alex needed to be the last to speak. Calling after Piper.

"Pipes."

 _Pipes. I like it. Call me that again._

 _I dare you._

 _I want you to._

Stopping. She turned her head to look back at Alex who was now propped against the door way. Arms folded across her chest.

"Nicky and I are having a Party later."

"Wanna join us?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey. So I have realised that I have never left an author's note, so here it is. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, therefore I cannot guarantee how this will plan out. But currently, I am enjoying writing this, and so I will continue. Shout out to those who are following the fic. I would really like to hear some of your reviews about what you have read so far. So please, feel free to review. Any criticism is good criticism, you reviews will only help me progress. I will take all on board. In relation to the story, right now I have an idea of how I want this to plan out, but that may change. If you guys have any suggestions please throw them out there.

Alex finally made an appearance. In the previous chapters, my attempt was to tease you guys into thinking Alex was not who she appears to be. But she is here now, she is here to stay. I can share with you that Alex will appear a lot more as the chapters go on.

I hope you all continue to read and enjoy what I have to offer. Until next time…


	4. Girlfriends?

A/N: For those that reviewed, thank you. Please feel free to continue as I love to read your thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Nicky and I?_

 _Alex and Nicky._

They did spent a lot of time together.

 _Does that mean…_

 _Girlfriends?_

Had Piper failed to notice their interactions?

 _Wait. Party._

 _Was I just invited to a party?_

 _A party they had planned together._

It makes sense that they would plan a party together if they were together. In a relationship, together.

 _How had I failed to notice Alex and Nicky? Just the other day I was sitting with them._

Piper had to be right. Friends don't plan parties together do they? The way Alex used Nicky and I in the sentence, did that not indicate that the girls were dating? Perhaps that was just a way of making it known that she and Nicky were in a relationship. Perhaps a way of dropping a hint without being too obvious.

 _Why did she feel the need to do that? I wasn't hitting on her. That's not my kind of path._

Did Alex feel she needed to get that point across?

Yes, Piper was friends with them. But it wasn't that kind of friendship. I guess it could described more as acquaintance. She never associated with them outside of school. Until now. She never really got to see how the interacted outside of that environment.

Piper had noticed that they did spend a lot of time together. It was in fact, a lot of the time just them two. Hanging with Pete and his friends. Why would two girls hang out with a boys, they were the only two girls.

It all fits together that they would be dating.

They always seemed so happy to. Laughing and joking together, they kind of had a relationship in which they brought the worst out in each other. Whatever one did, the other would follow.

The only time they were apart was during their classes. Alex was in a lot of Piper's classes, but still then they did not interact. From there Alex would go to spend time with Nicky. I think the message is pretty clear. Everything points at a relationship.

"Hey Pipes!"

"What you saying? You in?"

It was that that broke Piper from her thoughts, again. The sound of Alex's voice. A very smug voice to, Piper did not need to look back to know that Alex was supporting a smirk, because that was typical Alex. The sound of her voice revealed all.

 _Pipes. There it is again._

 _It's doing things to me I didn't think it could._

 _Not sure if it's the nickname or that husky voice._

 _That voice._

 _But I like it._

Laughing, Alex broke the silence again. "You there Pipes?"

Startled at the sound of Alex' voice, she found the courage to break from her thoughts. "Uh…uh… ye…yeah."

The sound of Alex's voice broke Piper from thinking of Alex and her girlfriend. As to which it seemed she had just forgot that. Because now Piper had a plan. Alex wanted to tease, well two can play that game.

"A party you say?"

Not only had Piper got to avoid any interaction with Larry today, but she had n

A party. Piper's day was now suddenly getting so much better. Not only had she got to avoid Larry but she now had the opportunity to experience fun. Real fun. The kind of fun that she needed.

Without looking back, she continues on her journey.

"Count me in… Al."

Little did she know, that Alex had raised her eyebrow. A smug, smirk upon her face, thinking of Piper's nickname for her. Were they really going there? Nicknames. But Alex didn't mind, it only encouraged her.

If only she had looked back.

 _Al._

She smiles, as she continues to make her way down the path. Grinning at the fact she could throw a nickname back at Alex. But she liked it. The way it comes out of her mouth so easily. Easy peasy. She thinks of how only Piper will use that. But all the times she will get to hear herself repeating it.

 _Al._

* * *

There was little time for Piper to prepare for the party. It was short notice. It had only been dropped on her just under one hour ago. Piper had no idea what she should wear. She didn't even know what type of party this way. All that Piper knew was that she was going to party and she has to be ready soon.

Thinking about the party, that's when Piper realised she would be going alone. Usually Piper would not have this kind of stress thrown upon her. Polly would usually help with picking out an outfit, it was the kind of stuff that they planned. But for Piper now, she had the trouble of choosing what to wear. With no help.

That's when she went into her own little bubble.

 _Wait would Polly not be going?_

 _Is Polly going to a party and not invited me?_

 _Have I just experienced being abandoned by the best friend for the boyfriend?_

A lot of Polly's attention was dedicated to Pete, but when it came to parties. That was a different kind of story. Piper was the first to know. Piper and Polly would always go to parties together. Even if Pete was there or not. That did not change anything. The week prior to the party would be spent planning their outfits. But this time it was different.

Piper was doing into solo. With only one hour to make all of these decisions.

She had no time to contact Polly. She had to shower, pick out an outfit, and do her hair. So much preparation for something she didn't know much about. Piper was going to make the way to the party alone. She was capable of that.

She would deal with everything else when she got there.

Right now her focus was getting ready.

Who knows what the night has planned for Piper?

Either way, today was turning out to be even better.

* * *

In typical Piper Chapman style, she was late to the party. She had trouble deciding on what she should wear, going through many outfit changes before deciding on the one. That one that she would most likely change again if she had that option. But right now she couldn't. Because what Piper had managed to do was make it to the party alone. No Polly, just Piper. That she was very proud of.

She was ready to have fun. There were rules to be broken and Piper was set on that.

Piper wasn't really sure on what to expect. Yes she had been to parties before, but this time for her was different. She was alone and currently making her way up the path to the door in front of her. Piper could see that it was busy, with crowds of people gathered inside and outside on the lawn.

Piper did not dare to turn around and make contact with any of the faces. In fact, she had made sure to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She wouldn't have been able to tell you if there was anyone outside as Piper's focus right now was getting inside of the house.

As she made her way, she could feel eyes on her. But she did not dare to look. In fact, she picked up pace as thoughts crossed her mind.

 _Was that because knew what background Piper came from and were surprised to see a member of the Chapman family out? Or was it because of how she was dresses?_

What she did know was just how uncomfortable she was right now.

 _So much for breaking the rules Piper._

She clutched onto her bag, nervously. Reaching the door she brought up her hand to knock, and with that action she was startled by the sudden poking into her sides.

"Fuck!" is all that she managed. Jumping at the touch. She was clearly effected by what had happened. Although she had only managed to respond with one word, it came out in a high pitched squeal. Enough to burst ones ear drums. Those inside would be thankful that the music was incredibly loud.

Hesitant to turn around and put a face to the person currently behind her. Piper took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

She really hoped that it was not a random drunk from the lawn.

But behind all of what had just happened,

Before she could do anything more, her hand was being taken and she was being dragged inside.

"Get your ass in here girl"

Piper did not need to think twice about who that may be, there was only one person with a voice like that. The one and only Alex Vause.

It was quite some voice to. Husky. Deep. Raspy. Hot.

 _Hot._

 _That voice is something else. I'm sure it's doing things to me that no other voice could ever do._

There was only one person who would be able to do that and get away with it. If it was someone else, it would have been a different situation right now. But Piper didn't mind, because it was Alex, and there was only one thing on her mind right now. Alex Vause.

All that was going through her head was the sound of Alex's voice, repeating itself. Husky and Hot. Enough to send sensations through Piper's body. It only left Piper feeling tingly feelings. _Girl._

Before she could bring herself to say anything. Piper was now standing inside, in front of that very person.

Acting bothered by the current events, she found her voice. Flat, monotone. There was nothing behind the voice that indicated Piper was joking.

"Do you often do that?"

"Attack people from behind?"

Alex's eyebrow was now raised, as she listened to Piper continue.

As her tone of her voice altered slightly, she continued. In some kind of mini rant.

"You could have given me a heart attack"

But this did not phase Alex. If there was opportunity for Alex to get a reaction out of Piper she would, and Alex loved doing just that to. She wanted Piper to react, she wanted to tease.

She wanted to see Piper lose control. But would she respond to what Alex was about to do?

"Only to tall blondes, blue eyes, and wearing tight fitting red dresses."

"You know…" looking directly into Pipers blue eyes.

At this point, Piper's face was now red. Blushing from Alex's previous sentence. That did not go unnoticed by Alex, it just encouraged her more. She had Piper now, hot and flustered but Alex indeed wanted more.

Looking the blonde up and down, taking all of her in. Alex stepped forward, her lips now meeting Pipers ear, releasing a breath that sent a sensation through Piper's body. At this point, Piper was only blushing some more. Alex spoke, softly and seductively. "That's quite some pair you have on you…"

Being the confident person that she is, Alex had now taken a step back. As she had predicted, Piper was blushing. Her face was redder then the time before, although Alex did not think that was possible. Taking in all of Pipers face, Alex was feeling smug at the effect that she had on the blonde in front of her.

Wasting no time, she continued. Meeting Piper's gaze with a smirk. One that Piper would only think was smug.

"I'm telling you kid,…", diverting her gaze to the lower half of Piper's body. Then back up, raising both eyebrows repeating the action. In a low and soft seductive tone, she continued.

"Those legs are something else." With that, she brought her fingers to the corner of the glasses on her face. Adjusting them, green eyes meeting blue, she winked. Turning her back, she walked away.

 _Wow._

 _How is she doing this to me?_

Piper at the point had broken out into a toothy grin. She loved this. She loved the attention. But what she loved the most was that it was Alex. Alex Vause. The tall, dark haired, green eyed beauty. There was no denying just how attractive this girl was, and although Piper would not admit that out loud she was sure she had some crush on this girl. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about Alex that she found intriguing. She needed more.

Overwhelmed by what had just happened. Piper remained still, lip between her teeth as she was gently bit down. Her eyes told a story. Needing and Loving.

Alex. Who continued to walk into the distance, in her confident stride, it was like nothing had happened. Wanting to be sure that it would be Alex who had the last say, she shouted, not feeling the need to turn and look behind her.

"Your arse isn't so bad either!"

 _The things that I'd like to do to you._

* * *

There may have been flirting between both Piper and Alex earlier, but that's how it remained. Alex had left Piper flustered before making her way over to her own friends. Whereas Piper on the other hand, did her own thing. After her and Alex's interactions, she didn't feel that she should have followed Alex. She didn't want to seem so keen, but there wasn't any hint from Alex that she wanted Piper to follow. So it was left at that.

In an attempt to avoid coming into contact with Alex, Piper stayed away from the area that Alex was now in with her friends.

For many the party was well under way. But for Piper, it had only just begun.

Luckily enough for Piper, attending a party that was hosted by people from her school meant that there were many familiar faces. Not only did this help Piper keep her distance from Alex, but it also meant that Piper could let go and enjoy herself.

It was a different experience for Piper, with Polly not by her side. But she didn't mind. She was having fun. So far she had been mixing with people, going to and from different friendship groups. She was laughing a lot. She had only experienced one drunken guy try and hit on her so far, but somehow she managed to avoid that going any further.

For Piper the night was not about finding someone to take home, it was about having fun. Experiencing the kind of fun that she feels she has been missing out on. Right now she had no worries, she wasn't surrounded by waspy people who would be sure to judge her on any move she would make. She didn't feel out of place, she was comfortable. There were no limits, and that she planned to make the most of.

In the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a different group of friends, Piper was in a whole new world, and she loved it.

It wasn't typical Piper Chapman. This was the Piper Chapman that she loved to be.

For once she wasn't living her life through a lie, she was being true to herself.

Love.

* * *

Unbeknown to Piper, Alex had wanted Piper to follow her earlier. Alex wanted nothing more than for Piper to be at her side. After all, she had been the one to invite her. Why else would Alex invite a girl if she did not intend on spending the evening wooing her.

Alex was smooth. She was charming. She was confident. If Alex wanted something, she would get it. That was no issue for her.

But why was she sitting watching Piper spend her evening in another's presence?

This wasn't typical Alex Vause. If Alex had her sights set on someone, she wouldn't be wasting time. She would have been at their side, pulling out her Vause charm.

Alex wasn't loyal when it came to relationships, she never fully committed herself. The whole idea of a relationship for Alex was more for pleasure, it was someone to go back to when she got bored. Being in a relationship didn't stop Alex from having her way with anyone, the kind of relationships that Alex committed herself where more of open relationships. Just that Alex would forgot to mention that part. They were the kind that allowed her to do whatever she wanted to. For Alex there were no limits, she had no rules to follow. She was Alex Vause and she would do what she wanted to.

Sitting amongst her friends, Alex was very much taking a moment for herself. She was in her own little world, much like Piper's very own little bubble. But for Alex, her gaze was set on one person, and one person only. Piper Chapman.

Taking in all of Piper Chapman, Alex watched on as Piper danced amongst her friends. With her arms raised in the air and her hips moving seductively from side to side, occasionally bumping into the girl at her side, Alex could not help but wish she was a part of it. Or better, the girl standing next to her.

From Alex's viewpoint, she could see that Piper was having fun. She really had let go. Although she could not see her face, Alex was fully aware of the smile that spread from cheek to cheek, occasionally hearing Piper's laughter above the music. Alex appreciated the view.

She did not fail to take note of the group of guys that were currently surrounding Piper and her friends. Alex did not approve of this, but there was nothing she could do. Yes she could get up and join Piper on the dance floor, but what if that wasn't what Piper wanted? She didn't want to intrude. This time, she would wait for the girl to come to her.

Although it didn't seem that that would be the case. Piper had no idea that Alex was watching on her, or did she know that Alex had really wanted Piper to join her.

For Alex, she did not know that Piper was waiting for a sign from Alex that she wanted to be in her company.

If one of them didn't make the move, then nothing was going to happen between them tonight.

"Yo Vause!"

"You leaving already?"

"The party has only just begun."

* * *

 _That's right Nichols. The party has just begun._

She was determined. She had one destination. She was heading there now.

To the mini bar. Where a tall, long legged blonde was now seated.

Alex wasted no time when she watched Piper leave the dance floor alone. She was planning on playing it cool and waiting for Piper to come to her. But she couldn't wait anymore. She gave in. Being the confident person that she is, she stood up and made her way to the bar. Ignoring the calls from the people behind her.

Right now, all that was important was Alex's destination.

"If I didn't know better, I would say I was being avoided by Piper Chapman.."

"but now that I have her all alone…"

Wasting no time, Alex placed her hand on the lower of Piper's back. Her gaze not yet meeting Piper's as she focused in front of her, her attention now on being served at the minibar.

Shaken by the unexpected touch. Piper turned to her side, wasting no time to take in all that was beside her. The very tall, dark haired Alex Vause. Playing it cool and keeping it casual. She was wearing black skinny jeans that gripped to her long toned legs, and a blouse, tight fitting in all of the right places.

Piper bit her lip.

 _Beautiful._

"There you go again, making me jump. You're really planning on giving me a heart attack tonight, uh?"

She spoke confidently. Not wanting to repeat her actions from her earlier conversation with Alex. This time Piper would remain calm and composed. She wasn't going to let Alex see the effect that she was clearly having on her. She could play this cool.

"Not a heart attack but maybe a little something else", came the response. No sense of hesitation in her voice, Relaxed, confident, smooth. Maybe a little smug and a smirk that was not clear.

Finding her strength, Piper managed to stay composed. Voice, soft and low, "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah"

 _Two can play this game._

Piper had a plan, play Alex at her own game. Be confident, be sexy. Turn on your charm, be a flirt.

"and what may that be?"

At this point, Piper turned on her stool. Facing all of the action, she took in everything in front of her.

"Stick with me and I'll sh…"

She was cut short by the sound of Piper's voice. Her back still turned from the crowd of people, she was unaware of what was going on behind her.

For Piper it was a different story. She could make out the figure of a smaller person walking directly towards her. The expression on her face was unclear. But what was clear was that she heading in the direction of Piper and Alex.

As the figure got closer, confusion was growing on Piper's face. At the realisation of who was heading towards her, her expressions on her face were now of concern. Eyes wide, turning her head slightly to look at Alex, her voice broken.

"Al…uhm, Alex…"

Alex turned, her eyebrow raised.

"Y…yo…your…gir…girlfriend…"

"She…she's coming our way."


	5. Let's Get Out of Here

**Chapter 5**

"Girlfriend?"

Turning around, confusion spread across Alex's face. She turned to Piper, "Pipes, what are you talkin…"

Looking at Piper, she followed her gaze. Her sentence was cut short as she met what was in front of her. A female figure. It was then that Alex had realised, all that she managed was "oh."

Piper had not moved on the stool. Her gaze was still focused in front of her. As Alex looked back, she could see that there was discomfort in Pipers face. Was Piper being serious when she had said girlfriend? There was no indication that Piper was joking. Silence fell upon them as Alex watched Piper's facial expressions waiting for something to change, some response. A hint that Piper was joking, but when there was no response. Alex had to hold back, keeping a straight face, she continued. "You… you think..."

"Al." Piper cut Alex short again. She was nervous, she wanted out of this. "I…I should…I should probably go."

Piper stood, one final look at Alex before she turned to walk away. She adjusted her dress. Only managing to move a few steps, Alex had took hold of Piper's arm.

"Blondie!" Both Piper and Alex had now stopped. Their gaze pulled away from each other's, heads suddenly turning in the direction of the voice.

"Vause taking you home already?"

The voice was closer. The figure now standing in front of them. Turning to Alex, throwing a elbow to her side. "No messing with you is there Vause, I was wondering where you got to."

It was Nicky. Her face plastered in a grin. Mischievousness.

Piper looked at Nicky, and then back at Alex. She had realised the mistake that she had made.

 _Fuck. Jumping to conclusions._

She was embarrassed. She had embarrassed herself. It was silly. So fucking silly to think that Alex and Nicky were girlfriends.

At that point, taking in Piper and her red face Alex couldn't contain her laughter. It escaped her lips. Piper was being serious. This caused Nicky to turn towards her, grin wiped of her face and now looking confused. She was unaware of what was happening right now, and what had caused Alex laugh like she was.

"Vause really working the charm on you blondie?"

Piper had her head down. She wanted to avoid making contact with Alex, she was embarrassed. She had been stupid to think of Alex and Nicky together. Piper couldn't bring herself to look towards Alex, at the smirk she was sure was now spread across Alex's face.

Deciding on making the situation less awkward. "uh…uhm, no. No, I…I was just leaving actually."

Piper finally broke the silence between the three of them. Voice low, her head now turned and looking towards the door. She composed herself, ready to walk away as a voice broke her trail of thought.

"What Pipes, you mean you don't plan on staying?"

 _Alex. Of course. This will torment me for forever. Well done Piper. Way to play it cool._

"My girlfriends company not good enough?"

Her eyebrow was raised, a smirk across her face. Alex could not help but make a joke out of the situation. The fact Piper had thought Nicky and Alex were girlfriends was incredibly funny.

"Girlfriends?!" Nicky chuckled. Looking at Piper whose face was flushed, then back at Alex.

"You and me Nichols, who would have thought it?", Alex wiggled her eyebrows. Continuing to smirk as she watched Nicky pull a confused look towards her.

Nicky frowned. "The fuck Vause?"

Turning to Piper, whose face could only be getting redder. It hit her. She laughed, her gaze fully focused on Piper now. "ah Blondie! No way! You didn't?"

Nicky couldn't help but laugh. Her and Vause, girlfriends. She had never expected anyone to think that of her and Alex.

"You thought, me and" pointing between her and Alex, "Me and Vause were together?" Nicky too, now making light of the situation. She wrapped an arm around Alex, wanting to make fun at Pipers comment. "We make quite the pair don't you think Vause?"

At this point, just had Piper had expected Alex and Nicky were making fun of the situation. Piper had not removed from her spot. She was unsure on if she should run for the door or face this. Join in on the joke. How bad could it really get?

Embarrassed she may be, Piper was not going to run. She lifted her head to look at Nicky. Who had a shit eating grin across her face. Piper was fully aware that she would not live this down.

"I…I just… you know you're really close." She stumbled upon her words, finally managing to find her voice. She was going to try and get out of this. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"Close uh?" Nicky asked.

Elbowing Nicky in the side, Alex joined in. "I love to grope your boobs Nic"

"Well you would be mad not to."

Nicky was a joker. Nothing was ever serious with her. She wouldn't know how to be serious if she ever had to be. "Everyone loves them a fine slice of Nicky Nichols"

Continuing to make fun of the situation. Typical Nichols. She placed her hands so they were now under her boobs, pushing them up. Looking up, nodding her head towards Piper "Hey blondie, you wanna cup a feel?"

She shook her head slightly. Biting gently on the inside of her mouth. "Not really my thing"

"No?" Alex asks, now looking to meet Piper's blue eyes, her eyebrow raised slightly.

She looked at Alex through the corner of her eye, blushing, she turned to look back down at her feet. It was Nicky who chose to continue. "Come on Blondie, you don't know what you're missing out on."

"If you don't want to go home with Vause, I'm available."

"Vause, she's not really my thing, but you..." taking her tongue across her lips. Her eyes were grinning, she wiggled her eyebrows "You are just my thing, what do you say? Wanna get out of here blondie?"

Avoiding Nicky's invitation. "What, so you are saying you… you have never?"

"Never what Pipes?" Alex asks teasingly. Watching Piper through the corner of her eyes, who was shuffling nervously on her feet as she waited on a response?

"Had a round with Vause?"

Piper nodded. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that but it just slipped out. Piper never really knew how to stop herself from saying things that she would regret after. Although she was feeling like she had made a fool of herself thinking that Alex and Nicky may be girlfriends. She was enjoying what was happening between them now.

"Fuck no. Best friends, but I would never dream of going down on that pussy"

"She's been around the block a shit load of times, I don't want to image what it's like down there. Or who may have even been there!"

Piper eyes were wide. For Nicky, she had received a punch to the arm from Alex, an attempt to shut her up. Alex didn't want Piper to hear this. Not if she had a chance "Fuck you Nichols"

This didn't stop Nicky. She was now getting a reaction from both Alex and Piper. This only pushed her to continue.

"Like I said Blondie, me and you. We can get out of her now. Before Vause has me pinned down. What you saying? You feeling peckish?"

Silence had fallen between the three. All three pairs of eyes searching for each other to say something. But nothing come, and the three of them broke out in laughter.

Silence fell upon the three. Looking at each other, they broke out in laughter. It was a comfortable situation between the three. All enjoying each other's company.

Wanting to step things up and enjoying watching Piper and her best friend interact, it was Alex who broke the silence.

"So what do you say?"

"We take things to the next level, who's for a round of shots?"

* * *

Seated at the table, Alex was next to Piper. It was Alex who introduced Piper to her group of friends, or as Alex had quietly put it, Nicky's potential fuck buddies. Throughout their time at the table, both Alex and Piper had drank an unhealthy amount of shots. They had been joking between them as they watched Nicky attempt to seduce her 'friends'.

They were placing bets on who they thought Nicky would hook up with. Alex jokingly betting that it would be more than one. Piper disagreeing. She didn't have it in her. But Alex knew Nicky to well, and she for sure would did have it in her to sleep with more than one person a night. The advantage being that Nicky was in her own home giving her easy access to rooms.

That's when Piper asked. She had been observing Nicky whilst seated at the table, but Alex had remained by her side the whole time. "What about you…"

"Which one are you taking back tonight Al?

She hadn't thought about what she asked, or why she would ask that. It wasn't her business, Alex was only a friend. But she was aware that the response Alex would give, she did not want to hear. Piper was feeling slightly jealous at the idea of Alex taking someone home. But she didn't have a right to feel like that.

Alex wasn't hers, she had no right to be jealous in Alex's decision making.

"Wanna help me choose?"

"Well, Alex. What's your type?"

"hmm…." She looked around her, quickly glances at the girls surrounding Nicky. She could describe Piper or even better she could tease Piper.

"Brunettes, brown eyes, kissable lips"

"You mean like the girl that is looking over at you now?"

Alex looked up. Piper was right. There was a girl watching Alex interact with Piper, and as she noticed Alex look towards her she showed her a warming smile. Alex didn't know this girl, but with a beautiful blonde by her side, tonight she wasn't interested. She had other ideas.

"Yeah, just like that"

"o…oh."

Alex turned to her side, pulling her face into a grin. Moving closer to Piper as she placed her hand on her lower back. She leaned in. Opening her mouth and gently blowing on Pipers skin, as she spoke softly into Piper's ear. "Are you jealous Pipes?"

Piper could turn right now and her face would meet Alex's. But that was too risky. The feeling of Alex's hand on her lower back was sending tingly feelings through her body. The sound of her voice creating a sensation in her core. As much as she wanted to, she decided against it. She wasn't going to give into her desires. She could get past this.

She bit her lip, not wanting to give into temptation. Looking in front of her, she in took in the brunette that was still watching the interactions between her and Alex. She didn't speak, not wanting to show Alex the hesitation in her voice. But before she could think of a way around this, another sensation was sent to her core. Alex's, low husky voice spoke softly into her ear.

"Jealous Piper. I didn't think was something I would see, so soon."

"Does someone else want to have their wicked way me, ummm."

Piper rolled her eyes at the sensation. She was sure she was aroused simply from the sound of Alex's voice, but it didn't help that Alex was now teasingly breathing on Piper's neck. Alex made contact with her face, slowly tracing her nose down the side of her Piper's face so her lips came in contact with Pipers ear. It was too much. She turned her head to Alex.

 _Fucking. Alex. Vause._

"Are you like this with all girls?"

Shocked by Pipers question, Alex pulled back. Green eyes met blue. She didn't want Piper to think of it like that. Although she wasn't sure on what was happening, she didn't want to treat Piper like she would a one night stand. She cared for Piper. Things were different.

She struggled to find her voice. The confident Alex Vause had gone. She remained silent, still looking directly into Piper's eyes. Piper's eyes were searching for an answer. This was the first time she saw beyond Alex's tough exterior, there was a sense of worry in Alex's eyes. For Piper she wasn't really sure what she had said that may have caused this.

"Come with me Pipes"

* * *

Alex didn't really know how to respond to Piper's question. She did not want Piper to think of her as just another girl. As much as Alex would have liked to have her way with Piper, for tonight that was not her attention. She simply just wanted to enjoy the company of Piper. For once, she was feeling like could really get to know this girl. Alex was not sure why. Perhaps it was because Piper had actually met her family. This had never happened before for Alex, her 'relationships' never really lasted. Her 'sleepovers' would never be back at home. Alex didn't ever feel that anyone was worthy of meeting her family. Or did she ever think that she would introduce someone to her family. But with Piper, she fitted in. Just today at her house, she could see just how much her younger sister adored Piper and that Diane had taken to Piper to.

Piper was a family friend, there was no way that Alex could bring herself to hurt Piper. She was aware that if she was to do anything it would also effect Amber and her mom. That she did not want to risk. Alex loved nothing more than to see her family happy, that was the most important thing to her.

She would protect Piper like she would her Sister and Mom.

She opted to try and avoid that question. Taking Piper to a more secluded area, hoping that they could sit and talk. She hoped the question would not resurface, but if it did, she owed it to Piper to be honest. That was because she also hoped that Piper would be honest with her.

Alex wanted to ask Piper questions. She could see that Piper had a guard up. But she didn't know if it would be too soon, so she decided against that.

Alex wanted to take Piper to a more secluded area. There wasn't really anywhere in Nicky's house that currently was secluded, the only other option was to take Piper upstairs, that she didn't want to do. So she chose the kitchen.

They leaned against the counter, drinks in hand as they took small sips. There was silence between them. It wasn't an awkward silence. Both wanting to ask questions, but both choosing to avoid that. Waiting for the other to speak first.

Music was playing in the background. There was a comfortable distance between them. It was almost like the flirting between them just minutes ago had not happened. Both girls could feel that there was something between them, some kind of spark. Something clicked between them instantly, but did they choose to ignore this?

"Fuck!"

Alex jumped at the unexpected voice from her side. She looked to Piper, then to follow her gaze.

"Larry" they both said in unison. Turning their heads to face each other, a small amount of laughter escaped. Until they turned back to look at Larry who was now heading towards them.

 _What is he doing here?_

Piper's face was full of disappoint. She stood, to move behind Alex.

"Pipes…"

She chuckled. Quoting Piper from their earlier interactions with Nicky. "Not your thing either?"

Shaking her head. "No-uh", shaking her head. "Hide me."

"You can't hide their Pipes" Alex said, as she moved slightly to try and hide Piper from Larry who was getting closer and closer.

"Ssshhhh."

Alex let out a small laugh, trying to be quiet. "I think it's too late for that Pip.."

She was cut off. "Piper! What you doing behind there?"

 _Shit._

"Shit" She didn't plan for that to come out loud. Alex had turned to Piper with a grin on her face. She really wasn't helping Piper in this situation. She was really bad at hiding people to, because now Larry was looking around Alex at Piper.

 _You was never good at hide and seek._

"You're bad at hiding people." Tapping Alex on the arm, she quietly spoke into her ear. Payback for earlier. It was Alex's turn to feel Piper's breath on the back of her neck, she too was now experiencing vibrations traveling through her body. Alex let out a moan. She had no time to respond to Piper, Larry had interrupted.

"I didn't know you were here to Piper. You should have said. We could have come together."

Alex let out a small, quiet laugh. Earning her a tap on the arm from Piper. She would get Alex back later. Right now she had to deal with Larry fucking Bloom.

"Want to get a drink?" He asks, still looking behind Alex at Piper.

Noticing the direction that Larry was looking in, Alex could not help but take advantage. "Are you staring at my behind Larry?"

"What!, NO, NO!"

"Piper" He turned to Piper for help, only to see her face in Alex's back, trying to hold back the laughing. Piper was aware of Alex's game. "I…I..., Piper let's go over to the bar."

Raising her head from Alex's back. Remaining behind Alex, her hands now gripped on Alex's sides. "I already have a drink Larry."

Alex watched on, laughing at Larry and his lack of charisma. She could not help but think of how desperate he seemed right now. His voice had one tone, he was boring. He definitely was not a good catch. It wasn't to Alex's surprise that this guy was actually single.

She didn't fail to notice that Piper was now gripped to her. It must have been for support, but Alex was not complaining. She leaned into the touch, the gap between them getting closer.

"You want to dance then?" He was desperate. He clearly did not know when to take a hint. But Piper really did not want to have to give into him. How was she going to get out of this?

Alex turned to look at Piper, their gazes met. She could see in Piper's eyes that she was not comfortable within this situation.

"Piper is with me Larry. We are here together."

Looking at Piper, then to Alex. Larry's face dropped. At this point Piper released a breath of relief.

Confusion spread across Larry's face, he stood in his spot. At the lack of movement, Alex spoke up again. "Larry, Piper will not be dancing with you. She is my date for the night."

At this, Piper and Larry both turned to look at Alex. Piper blushing, Larry confused. Alex took hold of Piper's hand. She was now leading them away from Larry. "Come on Pipes, come and grind against me again." She looked back to Larry whose face had turned to disgust. She dropped him a wink. Turning to head to the dance floor, fingers still intertwined with Pipers.

Piper, taken back at what was happening didn't speak. She followed Alex. But she found herself being pulled back. Looking down to her arm, Larry now had a firm grip. It was like a tug of war. Alex not realising that Larry had hold of Piper and was pulling her back.

It wasn't until Piper let a sound of pain that Alex stopped. She looked back at Piper, releasing her hand thinking that she was hurting her. Looking to Piper, then to the person pulling her back, she stopped.

"What the fuck Larry. Let go of her. You are hurting her."

"Do you not get it? Piper is with me. She isn't interested in you!"

Larry, still holding onto Piper, looking at Larry. "I don't believe you Piper. Just have a drink with me." Ignoring that Alex was still there, he turned to Piper. "You know I called by earlier and you weren't in, now that you are here I thought you could spend some time with me."

At this point, Alex pushed her way between Larry and Piper. Pushing him back.

At this point Alex had now forced her way in between Larry and Piper, pushing him back. "What is it you don't understand Larry? Piper is here with me. So I suggest you back the fuck off and apologise for hurting her!"

"Piper isn't a lesbian Alex. I know she isn't here with you."

"What is it you want Larry?" Her voice was loud. It was clear. She was pissed at Larry and she wanted to make it known.

"Prove it. Prove Piper is here with you."

"Prove it?" Alex questioned. What the fuck was wrong with this kid. Why was is so hard to believe that Piper was not interested. Why did she need to prove this? How would she prove it?

Alex looked at Piper, then back to Larry. Piper set her eyes on Alex, a look of worry and confusion. She too didn't know how Alex could help her out of the situation.

She turned her back. Wasting no time, the distance between Alex and Piper had now been closed. Piper looked to meet Alex's eyes, before she could make out of what was happening, hands now on Piper, pulling her in. Alex's lips were on Pipers.

* * *

Alex took control. Larry asked for evidence, so this is what Alex chose to provide him with. Alex definitely was not shy, she was confident. She knew exactly what she had to do. This was Larry, he wasn't a typical guy he clearly would be disgusted by this situation, watching two girls kiss. This was not how Alex would have liked to share their first kiss, but it was happening. Alex and Piper were kissing.

Piper may have not wanted for this to happen, but Alex was sure that it wouldn't bother Piper too much. After all, if it got Larry of her back, surely she would be grateful of it. Alex coming to her rescue.

It didn't have to mean anything. It was just a kiss.

Before Piper could make sense of the situation, she was being pulled into Alex. In no time, Alex's lips were upon her own. This wasn't just a simple peck on the lips, they were making out, in Nicky Nichols kitchen.

This was the last thing that Piper had expected, making out with Alex. But she was not complaining. Piper was into this, although she would have not liked to admit it. She didn't know if Alex wanted her to respond this way, but right now Piper was kissing her back. There was no hesitation between the two. This may be the only opportunity that Piper gets to kiss Alex, so why not take advantage of it?

At this point, both girls were oblivious to what was happening around them. Their kiss was heated, it was deep. Piper's hands had found her way to Alex's neck, her lips know parted as Alex found entrance into her mouth. Tongues meeting. It definitely wasn't what both girls had expected, but from what it seems, they were no complaints either. Just moans indicating that they was enjoying their moment. Wanting it to continue. It was passionate. Alex's hand had now made her way into Piper's hair, they wanted more. It continued. Somehow, amongst it all, they had found their way to the counter. Piper now sat on top, supported by Alex. It seemed to last forever, neither wanting to be the first to pull away. Enjoying the company of one another too much.

But it was Piper first to break away. Needing to find her breath. She looked to Alex, whose eyes were still closed. Their foreheads resting against each others. Her lips red. Regaining her breath, she spoke.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. I would love to hear them. Apologies if you find any mistakes in my writing, I don't like to read back so I don't always come across mistakes. I will try and update again for you soon.


	6. Morning After the Night Before

**Chapter 6**

Four white walls. Open balcony doors. She looked to see that her surroundings were unfamiliar. Adjusting to the light shining through the doors, a breeze swept through the room. Sending a chill through her body, as she looked down at her bare leg appearing from under the white comforter. Just what had happened the night before?

She looked down to the empty space beside her, her head now forcefully making contact with the pillow. She let out a sigh. This was all new for Alex. Firsts. Alex had never been the type of person to stay the night after a one night stand, but for her to wake up and not find the person beside her scared her even more. Not only could she not remember how she ended up here, but now she had to plan her escape route. She could not bring herself to face the mysterious person. Sighing again, she had to make a move.

Sitting up, she scanned the room. Clothes had been thrown everywhere, it must have got heated last night. She searched the floor for her own clothes, when her eyes came across a red dress. Her eyes shot up, looking to the table beside her. A photograph. Reaching for the frame and bringing it closer. "Shit!"

Her eyes did a take of the room again, now back down to the red dress. She may not remember much from last night, but she does remember the blonde, and that red dress. How could that image leave her mind? Piper. She ran her hand through her hair, cursing herself for her actions. Why had she been stupid enough to get so drunk and allow this to happen?

"Fuck!" repeating herself as she realised that it came out louder then she had wanted. At this she had managed untangle her body from the covers. Her head shot up, her gaze now meeting another open door. But this time, the sound of footsteps coming from behind.

"Al…"

Piper. Fuck. Her voice was low and soft. But Alex could not wait around. She gathered her clothes into a bundle, heading straight for the open balcony doors. She wouldn't look back, she couldn't look back. She had to go.

* * *

Waking earlier then Alex was a benefit for Piper, because she got to witness as peaceful and beautiful Alex Vause snuggled into her side. Piper was content, she was comfortable. Alex's head was resting on her chest with her arm draped over her stomach protectively. There was no rush to move. The whole situation was perfect. Piper was sure that this was something she could happily wake up to each day. At this very moment she felt loved. The way that Alex had cared and protected her last night, and now her arm draped over her stomach, keeping Piper close. It was adorable.

For a while Piper stayed like this. Her hand running gently through Alex's hair, not wanting to disturb her from her sleep. A genuine smile was spread from cheek to cheek. This was what Piper needed. This was what Piper desired. But the greatest thing about it all was that Piper had got to see a different side to the tough Alex Vause. This was Alex that no one got to see.

 _She can be soppy after all. She has a kind heart._

At that thought Piper chuckled to herself. The softer side of Alex Vause. Piper was sure that she wanted to witness this more. But she knew that Alex being Alex, this wouldn't be something she would see often. She had this tough exterior, the kind that showed she did not care. But right now, her head buried in Piper's chest, and her arm keeping Piper close, Piper was sure that Alex did have a heart. That beneath that hard exterior, there was a side to Alex that cared. Piper wanted to be let in on that. She wanted more. She wanted Alex Vause.

Not wanting to disturb Alex, Piper placed a gentle kiss onto Alex's head gently sliding from underneath Alex's grip. She moved to the balcony doors, allowing some air into the room as she made her way to the bathroom, quickly glancing a look at Alex has she smiled contently.

 _This is the life that I want. What I need._

The room was silent, but that was broken has Piper heard movement in the other room. She grinned at the thought of Alex, butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Alex awake. She composed herself, as she slowly made her way to the door.

She spoke quietly, not wanting to startle her. "Al…"

Edging closer, a look of confusion spread across her face as she heard Alex mutter _fuck_. Then again, only this time worry spread across her face. She picked up her pace, as she reached the door she spoke again. Concern obvious in her voice, "Al, are you ok?"

"Alex…" There was still no response. "w…w….what are you…doing?" Piper spoke again, her voice low as she entered the room. Her eyes scanning, searching for Alex. But nothing. Her confusion only continuing to grow. _What is happening?_

But that's when she saw her. Looking to the open balcony doors, her gaze coming into contact with Alex now slowly disappearing. "Alex wait!"

She ran, heading to the balcony. But she was too late. Alex had gone.

 _Shit._ She ran her hands through her hair. _Fuck._ But there was nothing she could do. Slowly, she turned to head back inside. Now sitting on her bed, thoughts running through her mind.

 _Is a little bit of happiness really too much to ask for?_

 _Was I really that bad? What did I say or what did I do? Why did she leave? I thought everything was ok, just late night we were both so content. Joking. Having fun. This morning. The way she protected me. I thought she cared. I thought she wanted this. Did I take advantage of her good will?_

 _Does it make me selfish to want more? Perhaps this is not what she wants, and I need to expect that. To move on. But I can't, because what I want just left._

 _Don't be so heartless Piper. Not everything is about you._

She sighed. Throwing herself back to lay on her bed. "Idiot."

* * *

The sound of Piper calling her name, so sweet and innocently made Alex want to turn back. To take Piper into her arms and apologise. To comfort her, to love her. But she couldn't. Alex was not ready to face this. She couldn't face this. Piper was different. Her intentions were never for Piper to be another one on her list, Piper deserved more. She was worthy of more, and Alex could not help but think that she had taken advantage of this. Taken advantage of Piper.

Just last night, for the first time Alex had got to see a genuine smile on Piper's face. Her face lit up, and her blue eyes so bright and mesmerising. She could see that Piper had let go. Everything about her was genuine. She had a big heart. She was a good person. But there was more to Piper. Alex had payed attention to Piper for a long time throughout their small interactions, she could see how guarded she was. The four walls that she had around her and how unwilling she was to let anyone in. But behind her eyes was sadness. She could not help but think that something troubled Piper, something that held her back. Alex wanted to protect the blonde from whatever was troubling her.

That's exactly what Alex had wanted to do last night. She had never expected their kiss to turn into anything more. Especially not after one night. Although Alex liked Piper, and wanted for them to be something more. She couldn't. That choice was out of fear, the fear that Alex would hurt Piper, and she could never allow that to happen.

But, she had done just that. She had left Piper. No answers, just ran. Now she had only hurt Piper even more. All of her questions were answered, she would never be the one. But that only hurt Alex more, because after last night, the way that Piper had held onto her for comfort and support. The way they touched, the smile that adorned her face, the genuine happiness, it only made Alex want more.

An opportunity that she had missed. Something that she now would have to live with.

She shouldn't have run. She should have stayed. But it was too late. It was all of her mistake. She had to deal with the consequences now. Alex was to blame. She hated herself for being so heartless.

"Idiot."

* * *

Alex had never been the type of person to run. But that's exactly what she was doing now. Hours after running from Piper she found herself outside of the door to her home. She was hesitant to enter. All of this time she had been thinking through exactly what she would say or needed to do. Alex's tough exterior had cracked. Her confidence had gone. Piper really was having an effect on her. But now her concerns focused on how she would avoid confrontation with her Mom.

For any child, all they could ever ask from a parent is for love and protection. This was everything that Diane had given to her two daughters. She expected them for who they were, and for Alex not once had Diane judged her for who she really was. She loved her daughters dearly, she was extremely proud of them both. All she ever wants is for them to happy, and for her to see that was enough. She would do all that she could for her two girls. But the most important thing of all was for them just to feel loved. Anyone that knew the Vause family would know that they survived of love.

Alex had a close bond with her Mother. She had never had to lie to her Mom, they would tell each other everything. But as she stood in front of the door, the last thing Alex wanted to do was to admit to her Mom exactly where she had been the night before.

But on the other hand, Alex could not lie to Diane either. Just what was she going to do?

It was the person that Alex had chosen to spend the night with that was holding her back. She was ashamed of her actions. Ashamed of taking advantage of Piper. She had messed up. Not only effecting her relationship with Piper, but probably ruining Piper's relationship with her sister. This hurt Alex more. Just yesterday Piper was sat inside of her house, it was clear to Alex that Amber looked up to Piper and clearly enjoyed being around her. Alex would go as far as saying her younger sister loved Piper, and because of Alex being so stupid she could have messed this up. Seeing her sister happy meant everything to Alex, and her selfish ways had ruined things. Not only have that, but observing Piper and her Mother's interactions, Alex could how Diane had taken to Piper. The way they both smiled when in each other's presence. It was like it was meant to be. Piper could easily be a part of their family.

She had risked hurting the most important people in her life.

For that she was feeling stupid and embarrassed. She too was hurt. If only she had thought this through.

But she couldn't hide forever. With that she unlocked the door, hearing the voices of her family she took a deep breath, attempting to contain emotions bubbling inside of her. Before she had time to step any further, she was greeted with tight arms wrapping around her waist. "Alex! You're back. I missed you."

Little did she know how much she needed that right now. It was comforting. Her sisters arms wrapped tightly around her and those words that made everything easier. Re-turning the hug, she spoke. "Hey Kid. I missed you too!" She smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her sister's head.

Only to be interrupted by her sister breaking away. "Alex, piggyback!" Running behind to grip on her back. "Please! Please!"

Alex chuckled, bending down to help her sister on. "Come on Kid, where do you want to go?" She loved her sister. That right there was just enough to make Alex feel easier, she smiled at her sister's tight grip as she made her way to her Mom.

"Special Delivery!"

"Hey Al! What you got there?" pretending that she didn't know, Diane walked to inspect Alex's back. "Sure is a special delivery" she said as she placed a kiss onto the younger girls face, receiving a chuckle. "Mom look how tall I am!"

She laughed at her daughter's excitement, "You're a Giant, like Alex." Now turning her attention to Alex, "You alright Al, you're seem quiet." She rubbed her hand on her arm.

Alex nodded, placing a kiss to her Mom's cheek as she turned with Amber on her back running towards the bedroom. She wasn't ready to answer questions yet, or to tell her Mom the truth. Her only way to avoid this now was to entertain her younger sister. Running, she shouted "Look how fast she runs too!"

Both Diane and Amber laughing. A smile formed on Diane's face as she watched her two daughter's interactions. "Be careful you two!"

* * *

Alex had been fortunate enough to avoid the questions that she knew Diane was wanting to ask. Alex was aware that her Mom was not stupid and could see that something was clearly bothering her, but for Alex she was not willing to give in yet. She needed time to think this through for herself. Alone, sat on her bed, the guilt of leaving Piper was still effecting Alex. She could not help but think of how she had left Piper, not even bothering to turn back and how bad that made her look. Not only that, but Piper had found comfort in Alex, and by running Alex had only ruined that. Her mind was occupied by the thought of Piper and what she must be thinking of Alex right now, but at hurt she must be feeling because of Alex being careless. Her actions were cruel, and for Alex, Piper deserved more. She deserved a lot more then someone who ran from their problems.

If only she had stayed to face them, then perhaps it all could have been resolved. Just maybe, Alex would have been left feeling better about this, not feeling hurt, or guilt.

Interrupted by a knock on the door, Alex ran her hand through her hair, she took a deep breath as she composed herself. Attempting to look as if nothing was bothering her. Looking up, the door slowly opened, she watched Diane's head peer around the door, with a heartfelt smile on her face. As much as didn't want this to happen, Alex was sure that her Diane would find the right words to say. It was her Mom after all, she gave the best advice.

"I come bearing gifts." Diane's smile was loving as she looked at her daughter for approval, slowly edging into the room. Alex returned a half-heartedly smile to her Mom, indicating that it was ok to enter. "Hot Chocolate for two?" She held out her arm, a hot chocolate in hand hoping Alex would accept.

Alex let a small chuckle as she patted to the space beside her, she spoke softly "You better take a seat then." Diane was the only person who could make her daughter feel better, she could always get Alex to smile again. As she sat beside her, there was silence between them. For a while, nothing was said, they sat, taking sips from their drinks. Knowing that there was something bothering Alex, Diane was the first to break the silence. Turning to look at her daughter, her voice filled with love, "You want to talk?"

Hearing what Diane had said, Alex focused her gaze in front of her. She didn't speak. She couldn't find the courage to admit the truth, to tell her Mom about Piper. Not only had Alex hurt Piper, but she had hurt those closest to her too. This would only push Piper away, and knowing how much her sister loved Piper, hurt Alex more, because she had now risked ruining the bond that had formed between the two. Her actions were heartless.

Jumping at her Mother's touch Alex was pulled from her thoughts. The realisation that now was her time to talk. Diane on the other hand, reached out to place her hand on her daughter's shoulder, gently caressing the area to comfort her daughter. Her voice, soft, showing concern she spoke again "What's wrong Al?"

Responding to her Mom's comforting touch, Alex found the courage to talk. Placing her mug onto the bedside table, her voice quiet. "I messed up Mom."

"I hurt her. I hurt Piper."

"I'm such an idiot." At this, her hands had taken to her hair again. A sign of frustration. At this point, it was like it all came out at once. Alex couldn't hold back anymore, she needed to let it out. Luckily enough it was her Mom next to her, her Mom that was comforting her and the person that would understand how she was feeling.

Diane's arm wrapped gently around her back, pulling Alex into her side. They stayed like that in silence for a while. "Al, sweetie. Don't be silly. You haven't hurt anyone." At that moment, Diane turned to Alex, to see that her eyes had filled with tears. This was unlike Alex.

"I messed up Mom."

"and… and I, … I didn't mean to. I didn't want… I didn't want it to be like this." Alex's voice was broken. The pain she was feeling evident in her voice. But she angry too. Angry at herself for being so stupid. All that she could think of were the what ifs. What if she had turned back around? What if she stayed to talk with Piper? Everything could have been so different. If only she had turned back.

But it was too late to have regrets.

"Al, talk to me. What happened?" This was not a side of Alex that Diane had often experienced, Alex was not one to show her emotions, and she often put on a tough exterior. But something was bothering her, that something involving Piper. Seeing Alex this effected by a girl was something Diane had never thought she would witness. Alex was not the person to get attached, but Diane could not help but think that Piper really did mean something to her. Alex's actions proving that.

She moved her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Alex's ear, her finger gently caressing her daughter's cheek. Keeping her voice low, "I'm sure whatever it is we can fix it."

Diane didn't want to push her daughter. It had to be in her own time, but she just needed Alex to know that she was there. That Alex could talk to her Mother, and no matter what Diane would always be there to support her. She loved her daughter dearly, and all Diane has ever wanted is for her daughters to know that. By listening to Alex now, Diane hoped that Alex was aware of that.

"I hope so. I really do Mom."

"But I messed up, and I hate myself for it. I… I… I wanted things to be different. This to be different."

"Al Darling, I don't understand… What happened?"

At that, Alex began to explain to her Mom, what had happened the night before. The interactions between Alex and Piper at the party. To Larry. How Piper had found comfort in Alex. Then their kiss. That all didn't seem so bad, Diane struggled to see why Alex was upset at that. But then she continued to talk about this morning. How she had found herself in Piper's bed. "She didn't deserve it Mom."

"Deserve what Alex? Sweetie, it's really not that bad. From what it seems, Piper wanted it to. Alex it happens. It's happened to you before, but why now Al? Why is this different?" Diane didn't need Alex to answer that. She already knew. But for Alex to talk and for Diane to help, she needed to hear Alex say it, for Alex to admit the truth.

Hiding never helps anyone.

"I didn't give her a chance Mom. I ran. That makes me a coward. She deserves better than that."

"I just…I… I wanted this to be different. I… I wanted Piper to be different, and for Piper to know that. I have made a lot of mistakes, I don't want Piper to be a mistake. I… I… I didn't want Piper to be one of those girls that I just leave."

"But I ran, and by running I made things worse. I should have stayed Mom. She deserved that from me."

"She… She's different. Piper. She's hiding something, and I can see that she just wants to be loved. She's weak. Weaker then she seems. There is something bothering her. I can see it. Sadness. In her eyes. I hurt her. I made it worse."

Alex paused to take a deep breath. She looked to her mom, Diane still listening. Alex had found the courage to speak, so she let it out. All of her feelings. Talking helped. But why couldn't she have stopped to talk to Piper. For Alex, the hardest thing was not remembering. For her, Piper deserved better than that. She was worth more than any of those other girls. Alex wanted to love Piper, and to protect her. But she couldn't help but feel she had taken advantage of Piper's good will. She could see Piper's need to be loved, and when Piper experienced that last night she let her guard down, then for Alex to take advantage of her wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

By running, it proved that Piper was worthy of more. For Alex not to stick around showed that she wasn't worthy of Piper. Piper needed someone who would be there for her, and today Alex had shown that she couldn't do that. But she could. She just got scared, and Alex was ashamed of that. How had she become so weak, so scared after spending a night with a girl? She was a better person than that.

But it was because it was Piper. Alex thought of Piper differently.

Not wanting to admit this. Alex sighed. But the truth was better out. She couldn't look at her Mom, scared that she would be judged for being so weak. For looking silly for being so bothered about a girl. She buried her head, her hand covering her eyes and her fingers circled her temples. Her voice was low. "I was scared. Scared that I messed up. That I only hurt her more. Scared I can't commit. For that reason I didn't want it to be like this. Those things I was scared of, I've proved. By running."

"I at least wanted a friendship out of this. But how can I be a good friend when I can't stop and talk Mom? Friends don't treat each other like that."

"It hurts because it's Piper. Because I couldn't find the courage to give her answers that she deserved. I couldn't give her time. I couldn't face her after what I… what we did. But… but I wish I did. I owed her that."

As she waited for Alex to finish, Diane gently squeezed her daughter's arm, as a way of showing comfort but encouraging her to go on. "Al, I can see you care. I'm sure Piper can to. I can see Piper means something to you Alex. Why do you care so much?"

Alex raised her head at the last question. She could avoid this, or she could be honest. A smile formed at the corner of her mouth as she thought about what she would say.

"Because I like her mom. Like, really like her. I… just… I'm scared to commit. "

Smiling. Pleased that Alex could admit this, Diane stood from her position, placing a soft kiss to Alex's cheek, "What you waiting for Al? Take a chance."

* * *

 _Take a chance._

Those three words. It was easier said than done. As much as Alex wanted to do this, she knew that she couldn't. Yes she liked Piper, but hurting her wasn't an option, therefore, taking a chance wasn't an option for Alex either.

As much as she wanted a relationship with Piper, for Alex, Piper deserved a lot more. Someone better. A person who could treat her right. If Alex could be a good friend but love her at the same time that would be ok. That would be enough. Seeing Piper happy was all that Alex wanted.

Just as she thought that she was ready to talk to Piper. Standing in the corridor with Nicky, looking to see Piper walking in her direction. She wasn't ready. Her gaze turned to the floor, her head down, a small hope that Piper didn't spot her. But that was ruined as she heard her name being called.

"Alex!"

She didn't reply.

"Alex!"

"Al"

The sound of her voice getting closer and closer.

"Fuck" was all that Alex could mutter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Guys, I am so sorry. I think a lot of you were expecting something different, but here is the next chapter. I kind of have a plan of where I want this to go, so I think I will probably stick with that and see how it goes. I struggled to write this Chapter. So I haven't re-read it back, it probably is pretty bad. But it was necessary for how I want this to develop. Hopefully, the next chapter and those following will be ok. I will focus more specifically on Vauseman as I continue. Until next time feel free to review, I love reading them. Thank you to everyone that follows and for the reviews. I truly do appreciate them. :)


	7. Shall we?

A/N: Hey! A new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. I wanted to get this one up so I could move on from the previous one as I really didn't enjoy that. But we are moving on to more positive things. Hope you all like. Thank you for the reviews. Please feel free to continue. All of you opinions are welcome, I love to read them. Let me know your thoughts. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Alex wait!"

"Al, please…"

This time her voice was pleading, but just like Alex had done before, she walked away. This time, her excuse being that she had to get to class. But it was only an excuse. Alex could have found the time, but she didn't. She ran again avoiding confrontation.

She could not bring herself to meet Piper's gaze. Somehow, with Piper that tough exterior she had, had cracked. This was Alex weak, hurt. She had lost the strength to talk things out. Unable to find the courage to admit how she was really feeling. Not being able to deal with that she had hurt Piper. Just that one word, sorry, it was just too difficult.

The little strength that she did find, only allowed her to turn her back as she entered the room. Hurt, for hurting Piper again, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes now directly focused on Piper as a look of sadness spread across Alex's face. She watched Piper walk away, her head down. Hurt.

Alex had messed up again.

Her thoughts had now turned to Piper. Thinking of how happy she looked that night, but at how sad she looked now. All because of Alex, for being so stupid. So selfish. Deep in thought about Piper, she had failed to notice the force of the hand on her back, as she was being pushed further into the room.

"Come on Vause."

Alex just sat. She stared. Eyes fixed on the window, not taking in what was happening. Her mind concentrated on Piper, on how she must be feeling but on also how to make things right.

Today would be a long day.

* * *

Alex turning her back on Piper was like a stab to her heart. Not only was she unsure of what exactly she had done, but she was feeling hurt, pain. Everything was good, and then suddenly things were bad. Now possibly worse. Alex had ran once, but now twice. _What have I done?_

There was a point they were both happy, and now Piper was sad. Confused. Sorry. She was sorry for hurting Alex. But also sorry for not knowing what she done. _Why is Alex ignoring her?_

All that Piper could do was walk away. She wouldn't give up. Alex couldn't run forever. There would be a time when they would have to talk. She watched on as Alex turned, the distance between them only growing. She didn't need to wait around, because Alex wasn't going to stop. Something was wrong, and it was down to Piper to figure that out.

She was the one in the wrong.

Upset for hurting Alex. Sad that Alex refused to talk. Piper turned, her head faced down. _Today will be a long day._ Piper was not prepared to answer questions, she just needed to get through today. Looking busy would work.

Her mind drifted back to the other night.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Let's get out of here."_

Piper insisted on leaving the party. She wanted to escape. Grabbing Alex's hand, she didn't look back. She walked, pulling Alex closely behind here. Suddenly standing outside, the fresh air had hit them. Knocking them back. It was then that they had realised just how much alcohol they had actually intoxicated. Standing inside they would have said that they were not drunk, but now outside it had hit them. Hard. They both were feeling drunk. Their bodies now swaying, the alcohol rushing through them. Losing their composure, as they forgot what they were doing.

For Alex, the situation was a lot worse. Piper was able to steady herself, but Alex had intoxicated a lot more, mixing her drinks. She had to grip onto Piper as she attempted to compose herself. But it was harder then it seemed, her body swayed as she attempted to walk. She had lost all control. She had tried, but she only stumbled. They stopped briefly, allowing their bodies to react to the fresh air.

Composing herself in the best possible way, Piper took hold of Alex's hand as their fingers intertwined. Allowing Alex to respond to the touch, they began to slowly but steadily make their way from the party. Their destination unknown.

As they walked hand in hand, Alex in a drunk state refused to be quiet. Luckily for Piper, the streets were empty, saving her from a lot of embarrassment. Although she was sure she would not remember in the morning. Also sure that both Alex and Piper would be nursing a hangover, Alex especially.

With no care about her surroundings, Alex was loud. She herself had no idea what she was doing, and sure if she looked back on this in the morning, she would be embarrassed at herself. But right now, Alex was not thinking of the morning. She was thinking of this moment, her voice loud as she sang, out of tune and slurring her words. Their fingers still interlaced, Alex took this moment to twirl Piper around. Pulling her closer to her body as she came out of her twirl.

Alex had stumbled as Piper's weight fell onto her. Somehow, she remained standing, but now Piper and Alex were only inches apart.

A smile forming on Piper's face with a questioning look as she read Alex's facial expressions. Alex on the other hand, had a mischievous grin on her face, indicating that she had something planned.

"Dance with me Pipes"

She held her out her hand for Piper to take, "Shall we?" her eyes meeting Pipers as a smirk formed on her face. Alex waited for Piper to except. As their hands intertwined, she gently placed her other hand on Piper's left hip, as she took a step closer.

For Piper, she laughed unable to take Alex seriously. Thinking of Alex's reaction in the morning. But Piper returned the gesture, lifting her free hand to rest on Alex's shoulder. Grinning at the sight of Alex.

 _If only someone was here to witness the tough Alex Vause._

Alex took the lead as she started of slowly, swaying back at forth. They laughed at their lack of rhythm, but gradually managed to find sync. It was slow, at the point Alex had stopped her singing and they were swaying softly to the sound of the breeze. It was sweet, for a while. But Alex, although in a drunken state managed to steady herself enough to speed up the dance. Now with a lot of energy and feel confident, she began to change their movement. Piper just chuckled as she allowed Alex the control. Although they became less controlled as Alex enthusiastically began to dance across the street. Her energy allowing Alex to find her voice again as she began to sing. This time at the top of her voice.

"Al"

She ignored Piper's call. Moving to stand under a light as she lost all control. Arms wide, dancing she sang, and there was no stopping her. For Piper, this moment was perfect. She was crying in laughter, causing her to loose balance. She now sat on the floor as she watched the show in front of her. Not wanting Alex to forget this moment, but also as a way of getting Alex back, she took out her phone to capture a drunken Alex Vause, mid performance.

At this point, Alex now was twirling, her spins getting faster as she looked to the light her arms out wide. Her singing getting louder.

"Al, stop that!" Piper managed to let out between fits of laughter. Alex was losing control, being drunk and spinning really didn't go so well. Although for Piper she wasn't sure she wanted the show to stop, she had to stop Alex before she hurt herself.

As she got up, making her way to Alex, she stopped spinning. Their gazes met. "What's wrong Pipes, don't you like it?"

She raised her eyebrows, grinning as she spoke. "Not your thing?" This time, making sure to reuse Piper's previous line for their conversation with Alex. She stopped, her gaze fixated on Piper as she waited for the blonde to respond. Alex may be drunk, if there was a chance to tease Piper, she would.

There was a pause. Piper deciding that this was the time to step forward. Now only inches apart from Alex. She could play this game too. She reached out to press her hand to the side of Alex's face, her finger gently caressing her cheek. "Oh Alex, it's beautiful."

 _You're beautiful._ Is what Piper really wanted to say. But just like Alex, Piper could play that game. She could tease too. Alex leaned into Piper's touch.

"You know Al, you're a great performer. You really know how to put on a show." This time, it was Piper's chance to raise her eyebrows. She kept her gaze on Alex, so that they looked into one another's eyes. But this time, Piper was playing. She playfully raised both of her eyebrows. "You got me hooked."

 _You really have._

Alex returned the look, she raised her left eyebrow with a questioning look. She didn't respond, she watched Piper, reading her facial expressions. With Piper's eyes focusing on her, Alex stepped forward. They were close, Alex reaching out to cup Piper's check as she began to lean in.

Responding to Alex's actions, Piper stepped closer, both able to feel each other's breath. Leaning into Alex's touch, Piper moved her head closer. Her lips met Alex's ear, leaving a breath that she knew would tease Alex, as she whispered, softly. "But you should stop."

At this, she took hold of Alex's hand that cupped her face. Again Piper was now pulling Alex away. Alex on the other hand, was clearly effected by Piper's actions. Piper was teasing. She liked this, but she was confused. Piper was telling Alex to stop, pulling away. Alex responded, but this was new. Alex was the one usually in control. She followed Piper, as she raised her eyebrow. But before she could speak, Piper responded. "You're going to wake the street, and I don't have time for that."

Alex just followed. Startled. The drunken Alex Vause, now a speechless Alex Vause.

For a while, they walked in silence. Side by side, occasionally bumping into each other. Playful interactions. It was a comfortable silence, both enjoying the company of each other. Alex didn't know where she was going, she just followed Piper's lead. Gradually, Alex's voice came back. As she started to tease Piper, and her singing coming back.

By the time that they had reached Piper's house, Alex was again singing loudly. Piper really couldn't make out the song, but she just laughed. Tonight she was having the most fun she had done in a long, long time. Alex, being her favourite company.

As they approached the door to her house, Alex continued. Her voice still loud. As much as Piper loved seeing Alex like this, she could not risk waking her parents or brothers.

Alex was now standing behind Piper as she put the key into the door. "Al…," turning to face a loud Alex, she raised her hand to place a finger to Alex's lips. "sssshhh." Alex, still in a playful mood stopped her singing, but only as there was a chance to tease Piper. With Piper's finger still on her mouth, she parted her lips as she took Piper's finger into her mouth. Gently biting on it, causing Piper to look up to meet her gaze. Their gaze locked, as Alex gently but seductively sucked on Piper's finger, causing Piper to blush and turn to look over her own shoulder. As Piper turned away, Alex smacked her bum gently, "What we waiting for?"

They made their way to Piper's bedroom. Alex acting like she lived there too, as she made herself comfortable on Piper's bed. Piper on the other hand, was now looking through her drawers' oblivious to Alex's actions behind her. Alex didn't wait around, she began to take of items of her clothing as she discarded them around the bedroom, not bothering to look at where they landed.

"Al, you want a… Alex?" Piper was cut short as she turned to face Alex. Her eyes wide as she looked to Alex who was now undressed and laying on her bed. She chuckled. Alex not managing to speak, muttered back, "hmmmm?"

"Al…"

But Alex didn't respond. It seems that the alcohol had now got the better of her. Piper slowly made her way over to the bed. Only to be greeted with Alex with her eyes closed. As she looked over her she smiled at the sight in front of her, leaning down to place a small kiss onto Alex's forehead. "Night Al."

Piper, discarding her dress and bra to be replaced by an over-sized t-shirt climbed into bed beside Alex. _She looks so beautiful._ This time, leaning over Alex to remove her glasses as she placed them on the bedside table. As she snuggled into the duvet making herself comfortable, she felt an arm across her torso. She looked to Alex, whose eyes were still closed as she sleepily spoke. "Night Pipes."

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

Luck was on Alex's side. She had managed to avoid bumping into Piper after this morning, and as she sat in the canteen with Nicky it seems that luck was on her side again. She glanced around the canteen looking for a familiar blonde, and to Alex's approval her gaze failed to pick out that familiar blonde. This earned a breath of relief.

Alex had convinced Nicky to sit at a table with just the two of them. Usually this would be different, usually Alex would choose to sit on a table with her friends. Those friends just happened to include a tall blonde with blue eyes, and today she needed to avoid that. This only caused Nicky, her best friend to question her actions. This was unlike Alex. She loved sitting with her friends, especially when she could check out the hot blonde, even if she didn't know it.

Nicky had an idea, having witnessed Alex ignore Piper earlier. Now it all made sense, something had clearly happened between the two of them. But Nicky being the person that she is wasn't going to let this go, she wanted details. She wanted to know.

For Nicky she was hoping to get the juicy details, but for Alex she was unwilling. Not wanting to share anything with Nicky. Firstly because she was aware of how weak she seemed, and Nicky of all people would be the first to take advantage of that. But for Alex, she wasn't ready for that.

Alex jumped at the sound of a tray hitting the table, looking to her side she was relieved to see a familiar bushy haired blonde, now sitting at the seat beside her. "You know Vause, you can't hide forever."

Playing it cool, as if there was nothing to tell, Alex lied. "Don't know what you're talking about Nic." Trying her best to act normal, she turned to her friend to steal an orange from her tray. This caused her a smack on the arm, as Nicky spoke up again. "Cut the shit Vause, we all know you're hiding from Chapman over there."

 _Over there?_ On hearing Nicky say that, Alex's head darted up. Her eyes once again scanning the room as she looked for Piper. Panicking as she was unable to pick her out, where did she go? She turned to look behind her, but nothing. A look of confusion spread across of her face.

All of that time, Nicky had not taken her gaze of Alex. Knowing just how she would respond to what she had previously said. She planned on getting the truth out of her friend somehow, and that was just the starting point. "You can't fool me Vause. Not hiding uh? Why's your face look like that?"

"Fuck you Nicky!" Alex was pissed. Pissed for Nicky lying to her like that, but pissed that Nicky was able to read her. She knew then that the questions would come, and there was no way out of that. She would just have to play it cool. If she needed to lie, she would.

"What's the deal with you and Chapman? What's got you acting like this?" Nicky didn't hold back, she was straight to the point and knowing her best friend she knew that she would get the truth, even if it did mean one hundred and one questions. They would get there in the end.

"Acting like what? Nothing is going on with me and Piper." Alex was harsh, blunt. She really didn't want this conversation right now. Nicky wasn't the one she should be talking to, it should be Piper, but she was being an idiot. Alex couldn't even find the courage to do just that.

"Cut the shit. Did Blondie not like your pussy?"

"Fuck you Nic. I'm not up for your shit today." Alex couldn't look at Nicky at the point. She was angry. Not at Nicky but at herself, and she didn't want her best friend to be the one that she took her anger out on. Alex was aware that Nicky meant well, but she also knew Nicky well, and that when she needed Nicky to be serious she couldn't be, and right now her jokes just wasn't making the situation any better.

"That bad uh? Has Vause lost her touch?" Nicky had been friends with Alex for a while. She knew that Alex loved to brag. Avoiding Piper could only mean that something had happened between them, and leaving the party together could only mean one thing. So what really was going on with her friend? "Definitely lost the sex appeal. Look whose top now."

"Can you just be serious for once Nic?"

Usually Alex would banter back. It was like a completion between her and Nicky, who could be the best in the bedroom. Alex was aware of her strengths, and that she could get whatever girl she wanted. She had no problem with a girl in the bedroom, and she for sure was never one to hold back. Nicky was the first to know all of the details. So for Alex, it makes sense that Nicky would be asking all of these questions. But she was right. Alex had lost her touch. But she couldn't let Nicky know that she was weak.

Nicky lifted her head. Nodding in front of her she spoke "Blondie coming back for another round?"

Alex turned to look at Nicky. Noticing that she wasn't looking back, looking to follow her gaze she turned to see a tall blonde now entering into the canteen. Piper.

"Shit."

* * *

There was nowhere to hide. The canteen itself was not busy enough for Alex to possibly go unnoticed. She was sure that Piper would spot her. She had to get out of there. Firstly wanting to avoid Piper, but secondly, not wanting everyone to know her business and the canteen definitely wasn't the place to talk this out. Not bothering to tell Nicky where she was heading, she stood up to gather her belongings heading for the doors. All the time avoiding looking up.

But if she had of chosen to look up, she would have noticed that Piper's eyes had followed her, watching Alex leave through the doors. Nicky remained seated at the table, now watching as Piper to was heading to the same doors.

For Piper this was her chance. Alex had to talk at some point, and that would be now, because Piper wasn't going to wait any longer. This had been playing on her mind all day. She needed to know what was happening and why the sudden change in Alex's behaviour. She walked to the doors that Alex herself had just left from. Looking down the corridor, she spotted the familiar figure turn a corner. Picking up pace, determined to catch up with Alex, she followed. She was practically running. This time Piper wasn't going to let Alex escape.

"Alex!"

"Alex!"

"Fuck." Just when she thought she had escaped. She knew that voice too well, not needing to look back to put a face to the voice. But she did. This time, for the first time Alex turned to look back. Her gaze now meeting that of Piper's who had a look of determination, her pace quick and the gap between them was getting smaller and smaller.

Should she run or should she stay?

Before Piper could get close enough, Alex turned away. She adjusted her bag as she began to walk away. But she didn't get far. She was stopped by a hand on her arm pulling her back. It became clear then that Piper had ran.

Trying to catch her breath, but wasting no time. "No Alex… you don't get to walk away… not again." She inhaled a breath, loosening her grip from Alex. "We need to talk." At this, she bent over her hands on her knees as she began to regain her breath.

Alex watched. She couldn't run now.

Could it really get worse?

Looking out of the windows, rather than focusing on Piper. It was the first time that Alex had found the courage to speak from the previous morning. "Outside?" It was one word, but it was a start, and with this word she was confirming that she was ready to talk. Ready to make time for Piper.

They walked in silence, making their way over to the bench. As Piper sat, Alex remained standing. She wanted to keep this as short as possible. Still not feeling like talking. For a while, neither of them spoke. This was the first time that the silence between them had been uncomfortable. That being because they both had things to resolve.

"So… you want to tell me what's going on?"

It was Piper who found the courage to speak first. She was feeling confident to look up at Alex, who still could not look at her. This hurt Piper, but she wasn't going to make that known. The most important thing right now was to get an understanding on what was happening between them.

"Uhm… uhm… I…?"

"Why are you avoiding me Alex? What have I done?" Piper had no plans on holding back. She would be short and sharp if necessary. All she wanted was answers, and just for Alex to talk to her.

Alex's voice was broken. She was hurt. She really wanted to tell the truth to Piper, but she struggled to find the words. "I… I… I… uhm.." But before she could continue, again Piper had cut her short.

"You know Alex. I thought you understood me. I thought you liked me. We had such a good time the other night, and… and now we are here. I… I don't know what's happening. But you ran. Twice. I thought… I mean, I hoped… I meant more to you then that…"

Piper didn't want to hurt Alex anymore, but she needed to let it out. She already held back on many things, and she owed Alex the truth. Especially when she wanted the truth from Alex. They owed that to each other.

"You do… I do…"

"Well then Alex? What's the problem?"

"I… I…"

"I like you Alex. There you go. It's said, and it fucking hurts, so much, that you can't even talk to me!"

It was out there. Piper admitted it, and she was feeling better for doing that. She was hurt so much because she liked Alex. But to make that known was a relief. She could only hope that it wasn't going to put Alex off.

"I like you too. I do."

"Funny way of showing it." _Harsh_. That was cruel. She could have chosen a better way of putting that. But Piper really didn't think about that, and now she was regretting it. But she was stopped, when Alex finally sat beside her.

They were both now at the same level. She couldn't look to Piper, but Alex wanted Piper to know that she really did like her. Alex wanted to Piper to believe the words that she said. But with the situation they found themselves in and how Alex had responded, she didn't expect Piper to believe her. It wasn't easy. Piper owed Piper the truth, but how would she put it?

Taking a deep breath, her voice was low. "Pipes."

Finding the confidence to look at Piper now, she turned. Wanting Piper to understand but to believe her, Alex took her hand. Relieved that Piper didn't refuse. "I'm an idiot."

It was something. It was a start. She was telling the truth. But she couldn't leave it there. Piper on the other hand was shocked at Alex's movement. She looked down at their hands and then back to Alex. Taking in all of Alex's face, reading her facial expressions. She could see that there was more, that Alex cared. Wanting to make the situation easier, "Al, we both are."

 _It's a start._

Shaking her head, taking a breath before her again spoke softly. "No Piper. This isn't your fault. I ran. Not you. I avoided you, and… and Im… Im sorry Pipes. Believe me."

"I've never said that before. But I like you Piper. Just… just, I wanted things to be different. I wanted you to be different. I didn't mean for the other night to happen."

She was getting closer to the truth. Everything Alex was saying was truly how she was feeling, and she could only hope that Piper would understand. That Piper would give her time to talk. Eventually she would find the right words.

"So what you regret it?"

Piper asked the question. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer, but she did, because for Piper there were no regrets. She loved every moment that she shared with Alex, and hoped that they could fix this.

"Yeah… no. No. I… I… I don't remember it." She looked down. The pain she was feeling. She was hurt. Ashamed of herself for not remembering, but she too didn't want to see Piper's reaction to what she had said. She really didn't regret it, she just regretted being drunk.

"That's why you ran?" Behind Piper's voice was comfort. But she was beginning to understand the situation more, realising why Alex had ran.

"Yeah."

"Al, that's silly. What was so bad about the other night? I had a great time."

She needed to tell the truth. This was Alex's opportunity to let go, to tell the truth. To let her feelings out, about the girl she cared for. The girl who was stood in front of her now. So she did. She spoke. "I don't want you to feel like just another girl Piper. You deserve more than that."

Piper let out a nervous chuckle, as she squeezed onto Alex's hand as a form of comfort. Wanting Alex to know it was ok. "It was just a kiss Al. I know you only did that to get Larry of my back."

Silence.

Alex looked up, scrunching her face in confusion. Piper who was looking back, noticed Alex's facial expression. She too confused at Alex's response. "What's that face for?" _What did she think it was?_

Had Alex heard right? Did Piper really just say what she thought she had? Taken back by Piper's words, confused, "Just a kiss? I… I… I thought we… we"

Her sentence was finished by Piper, realising what Alex had thought. "You thought we slept together?"

Returned by a small nod from Alex. "We didn't?"

Piper chuckled as she spoke. "No Al, we didn't." She touched Alex gently on the arm for reassurance, before taking her hand to her mouth. It was all to much for Piper. Relieved that that was all it was, but finding it funny that Alex had really gotten that drunk and couldn't remember. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to contain her laughter. But it was too much for her, and with that it came out loud.

Alex turning to look at her. Not effect by Piper laughing at the situation because she too would have done the same if it had been her in Pipers shoes. But Alex she was embarrassed at thinking that. Embarrassed for acting like she did over nothing. But if there was something good to come from this. The truth was out. Able to stop the laughing, Piper looked at Alex. Turning her facial expression to one that was serious. "Although, I would hope that if we did, you would remember something like that."

"You really don't remember anything uh?"

"No. I really don't." She laughed, embarrassed. But relieved that it was Piper she was sharing this with. She looked to Piper, then down to Piper's hands that were now pulling out her phone. As she watched a grin on Piper's face appear, she raised her eyebrow. Only to be answered by Piper shuffling closer, holding her phone in front of Alex as a video played back.

Alex watched, suddenly realising what it was. She laughed. She was embarrassed. They watched it together, enjoying the moment as they laughed. Piper had one over on Alex now, and was sure that she could always use the video as a way of getting her back.

Alex, now realising that. Turned to Piper, and now playfully attempting to take the phone from her hand. "Pipes, you should delete that." But Piper refused to give in, she was not going to let Alex win the phone. "No. No, I don't think I can."

They fought for the phone, Alex trying to tickle Piper so she would give in. But Piper remained strong, eventually winning the game as the phone made entrance into her pocket again. Safely tucked away from Alex.

At that, Piper decided that she should share with Alex what happened that night. After all, she didn't want Alex to think anything else had happened, and she deserved to know what really went on. They sat for a while talking. It was as if it had never happened. They were getting on great. They both clicked instantly. From that moment they both could tell that there was something more to their relationship then 'just friends'.

Realising the time and that they had classes to get too, Piper stood. Causing Alex to look at her questionably. But Piper just held out an hand for Alex to take, as she pulled her up and into an embrace. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the comfort of each other. It was natural. The way they fitted together was perfect. Piper leaned in, breathing into Alex's ear knowing that she would be teasing before she whispered. "You're an idiot Al." With that, she placed a kiss onto Alex's cheek before pulling away.

Turning her back she began to walk. "Come on Vause. You got a class to get to." She didn't need to look back. Alex would follow. Both of their faces supporting the biggest smiles.

"Pipes"

"hm?"

"Don't tell anyone."

Piper laughed, as Alex caught up with her. She responded by bumping into Alex's side as they made their way into the building.

 _Perfect._


	8. Come With Me

A/N: Hey. Apologies for the wait in the update, I had planned on uploading sooner but I decided against that after everything that has happened this weekend across the world, I wanted to pay my respects. I don't want to make this about myself or the story therefore I will not go on, but I hope that you enjoy and leave a review. Thank you for those who are following the story and for those that have reviewed.

I just want to send my love to all of those that have been affected by the sad events that have happened this weekend. My thoughts and prayers go out to you. I know that whatever I say will not make things easier, but I am thinking of you. To all of my readers, please stay safe.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

In the last week, it had become a regular thing for both Piper and Alex to travel to school together, both girls taking turns driving. Neither of them sure how it came around, but they had found themselves spending a lot more time together, to the extent of forgetting about their own friends. It was as everything else was just background, because when it was just the two of them together that was that mattered. They gave their full attention to one another. It was almost like after everything that had happened, both girls couldn't pull apart out of the fear that something silly may come between them again. One could say that were growing quite attached. Today, Alex had insisted on driving Piper to school, and as planned she pulled up outside of the Chapman household. For once in her life, Alex was early. But she planned on using this to her advantage, choosing now as a time to tease Piper.

Alex watched Piper make her way to her car, waiting for Piper to get closer before lowering the window and taking the opportunity to speak. "You're late…"

"I am?" Piper questioned, as she raised her eyebrow looking directly at Alex. A teasing grin forming on her face. One thing that Piper loved, only learning recently is that Alex could not keep a straight face when it came to Piper. As much as Alex tried to be serious, Piper was fully aware that she could never keep to that. Piper only had to put on her 'cute' face as Alex had described it and Alex would give in. Piper was fully aware at her hold over Alex, knowing that she could use that face to get what she wanted. Although, Piper wasn't going to complain, because she had Alex right where she wanted. Everything that she needed, right in front of her.

Keeping her gaze directly on the road in front of her, Alex kept her answer short and simple. "Yup."

Knowing that if she turned to look at Piper, she wouldn't be able to remain serious. Piper had those 'puppy dog eyes' that Alex could not resist. She found Piper cute, and it that look alone had and hold on Alex, Piper already been able to get whatever she wants. This was all new for Alex, cuteness never something that she would fall for, but with Piper everything was different. She was Piper, and unbeknown to Piper, she was the girl that Alex was falling for.

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah."

"So it's not that you are early and eagerly keen to see me Al?

"No"

Piper was right. Of course Alex was keen to get to Piper sooner. Making sure that she set her alarm earlier, thinking of Piper and how they could be together sooner. Although, for the _'tough'_ Alex Vause, this was something she would not admit. Whereas for Piper, she could see through the _'tough'_ exterior, she adored Alex's ' _soppy_ ' side, which Alex would argue was not true. But even if she tried to be discreet, her caring side was obvious. When around Piper, Alex was a much softer, loving person and slowly she was letting Piper in.

"Right…"

"Well let's hope you get me to class on time, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble.."

"Trouble?"

Her serious face breaking, as she turned to Piper with a glint of playfulness on her face. She waggled both eyebrows "Sounds fun, what you got planned for me Pipes?"

"Depends… is Alex Vause naughty or nice?"

"hmmmm… judge for yourself, buckle up kid you're about to experience a ride."

"Ride, uh?" Piper's gaze had not left Alex's as she asked, nibbling on the corner of her lip. She turned now looking ahead of her as she continued. "Sounds exciting."

Alex chuckled, sending a wink in Piper's direction as she started up the ignition. "Hold tight Kid, you'll need a strong grip."

* * *

What more could a person possibly want when she has everything she needs, both parents, a stable and secure life and surrounded by a group of friends. But for Piper Chapman, this still doesn't appear to be enough.

Some could say that she is selfish, for wanting more when she has it all. But for Piper it's not like that. All she has ever asked for is love and acceptance, both of them being free, and yet somehow she doesn't feel that she has them. Particularly when in the company of her family. Just when everything in Piper's life is feeling right, all is not what it seems.

When Piper thinks of her life, her future, she thinks of Alex. Whatever that may be, she just knows that Alex is her happy place. One could say that is stupid, she has only really grown closer to Alex in the last week, but for Piper that is enough. The connection they share is like no other, it's something that Piper has never experienced before. All of it being new. But for Piper she wants to hold onto it forever, because with Alex everything is perfect. Piper feels loved, she feels accepted. Alex has never judged, she expects Piper for who she is. When in the company of Alex it's the only time that Piper truly feels comfortable within herself. She can be who she wants to be. The true Piper Chapman that is hidden from everyone else.

With Alex in her life Piper is complete. She couldn't want for anything more.

She knows that this is the life she wants, the love and acceptance she only ever asks for.

But all is not as it seems.

There is Piper's preferred life, then there is Piper's planned life. The two completely opposite. Piper knows what she wants out of life, her preferred life. But Piper's plan is not her parents plan. They both expect different things. If Piper chooses her own path in life, she fears what comes with that.

The fear that if Piper chooses to be who she really is that her family will not accept her. The fear her family will not love her. The life that she desires is one that The Chapman would frown upon. The Chapmans being a waspy family have created a perfect image which Piper is expected to follow. A top profession, yes Piper wants that for herself to. But, to settle down with a rich man from a waspy background is not. However, unfortunately for Piper, that is what is expected of her. Particularly her Mother, who makes sure to remind Piper of _Larry fucking Bloom_. Whereas for Piper, that is the opposite of what she wants.

It was in her younger teenager years when Piper began to question who she really was. But something that she has never accepted about herself, out of fear. Piper wants nothing more than for her family to be proud of her, to accept her, and to love her. The reason that Piper has been living her life through a lie. But now, as Piper has been spending time with Alex, it is that, that has made her accept herself for who she really is.

 _I don't need to be ashamed anymore._

But then, as Piper begins to accept herself her biggest fear still haunts her.

Can Piper risk her family for the sake of her selfishness, for the sake of the desire to be truly happy?

To be her true self, Piper would be going against her family. She would break the image that has been created for them, the _ideal_ family. For Piper to live her life happy, would mean to tell the truth. To be open to her family, for them to accept Piper for who she really is. But for Piper she knows that will never happen. The truth is, is that Piper would bring shame upon her family. That would definitely not be welcomed. Especially for Piper's mother, the very uptight Carol Chapman who thrives of the power of the Chapman family name. Change that may affect her power is highly frowned upon.

So for Piper, she is faced with this dilemma.

The truth or a lie?

To be loved or not to be?

Love me, Love me not.

 _Is she worth it?_

* * *

The relationship that was forming between Piper and Alex was one that did not go unnoticed by their circle of friends. The amount of time that both girls had been spending together within the last week was one that could easily provoke questions. However, for Piper and Alex, somehow they had managed to avoid this. Possibly because their lack of interaction with their circle of friends since they had been so involved in each other.

Luckily, because of Polly and Pete they happened to have the same group of friends, allowing them to spend time together without any suspicion. Well, at least they thought.

But there should be no reason for anyone to suspect anything more, because Piper and Alex were just friends, right?

But for Piper, that wasn't going to last much longer. Of course her best friend would want answers, and for Piper she wasn't sure why it had taken so long. To Piper's annoyance, her plans for lunch had been interrupted by Polly, who was determined to get Piper to the canteen.

 _Fuck Polly. Your timing is inconvenient._

So far Polly and Piper had made small talk. Polly wanting gossip but Piper on the other hand distracted. Her attention on her phone.

 **Save me. I'm in the canteen x**

If Piper couldn't go to Alex, then Alex would go to her.

 **Like a hero Pipes? X**

 **If you want to be my hero Al x**

 **Your wish is my command, Princess x**

As Piper unlocked her phone to read her reply from Alex, she let out a small chuckle at the use of the nickname 'princess'. Forgetting that she of course was in the company of Polly, who had a questioning look on her face as she watched Piper's face turn into a grin.

Growing annoyed at the lack of interest Piper had shown to her, Polly deliberately cleared her throat, causing Piper to look away from her phone in the direction of her best friend. She arched her eyebrow in confusion as she was met by the look of Polly's questioning face. Quickly realising that she had been distracted, Piper placed her phone onto the table and she attempted to move on from being questioned.

"Sorry Pol. I… I… What… What were you saying?"

"I heard Larry called by the other day."

"Pol. Do we have to talk about Larry?"

"I was just saying. How are things between you two?"

"Larry and I… are… just friends."

Piper hesitated. Thinking back to the night at the party when Larry had approached Piper. Between Larry and Piper there wasn't anything. Piper was definitely not interested. Alex had been her hero that night, but still Larry did not get the message. He continued to pursue, and for Piper she could not escape. Especially when Larry was a popular topic of conversation in both the Chapman household and when in company of her friend.

With Polly it was either Larry or Pete. Much to Piper's annoyance.

Polly had been determined to set them up. Especially because Larry was Pete's friend, and he was _'ideal'_ for Piper. She often discussed on how they could go on double dates and how good Larry and Piper would be together. But for Piper, being vocal about her lack of interest in Larry had been ignored. Like Larry, Polly continued to pursue something that wasn't happening.

"You know… he really likes you Piper."

"Pol…"

"Your Mom approves too.."

Releasing a sigh of frustration, Piper remained calm. "Polly! Do we have to talk about this? I have told you, Larry and I aren't ever going to be a 'thing'."

"Just saying Piper, Larry is good for you."

"I've heard it all before Pol."

Piper was growing bored of this conversation. Secretly planning her escape route, but remembering that she had text Alex to come and save her. Her attention went back to her phone, realising she had not replied as her eyes glanced around the room hoping to pick out a tall, dark haired figure. Much to her disappointment, she was interrupted by the sound of Polly's voice again as she turned to look back at her friend sitting opposite.

"You know, Larry told me he saw you at the party."

Piper rolled her eyes, knowing where this conversation was going as she allowed Polly to continue. "About you and Alex…"

"Holly."

The sound of a husky voice had cut Polly's sentence short. Piper relieved at the sound of the familiar voice, happier as she sensed the presence of a figure sitting beside her. She turned her head to be greeted by Alex, sharing a smile between each other as Alex continued.

 _Alex really did come to my rescue._

"Are you talking about me?"

Polly was taken back by the presence of Alex, having interrupted her conversation with Piper just as she had begun to talk about Alex. She was startled. Hesitating as she thought of how to respond. "It's Polly actually. My name… I… I…"

For Alex she had timed this perfectly. Quickly glancing around the room, then back to Polly. She continued to tease, enjoying the reactions from Polly. Watching as Pete made his way to the table, Alex continued pushing her teasing further.

"Seems I have quite the effect on Molly, I've taken her breath away. I wouldn't want Pete to know…"

Alex turned to Piper, looking on with a smirk as she watched Piper's eyes go wide, smirking as Piper struggled to contain her laughter. For Piper she should have been defending her best friend, but witnessing Polly react to Alex was too funny. She brought her hand to her mouth as she attempted to hold back the outburst of laughter forming. She was enjoying the moment, but grateful that Alex had come to her rescue.

With that Alex gave a nudge to Piper's side, causing Piper to turn so their gazes met. A smiled formed on Piper's face as she watched Alex wiggle her eyebrows before nodding in the direction of Pete.

For Piper she followed the direction, only to hear the sound of Pete's voice as he sat opposite. She looked to Polly but having to divert her gaze away as she hid the laugher, fully aware of Alex's intentions.

"To know what?"

It was cruel, but Alex didn't mean any harm.

"Nothing… Pete… "Polly's voice was panicked. She didn't Pete to think anything of the situation developing between her and Alex. She attempted to reassure him by placing a kiss onto the side of his cheek. Quickly glancing at Alex who raised her eyebrow with a questioning look, before sending a wink in her direction. Startled by Alex's actions again, Polly quickly diverted her gaze, refusing to look back at Alex.

Confident that Polly's attention was no longer on her, she turned her attention to Piper.

"Satisfied?"

"hmm… took you long enough"

"I can always leave… you know…" she moved her hand under the table, making contact with Piper's thigh as she gently gave it a squeeze. Teasing Piper, she waited fixing her gaze on Piper's side profile, flustered at the contact of Alex's hand. She continued, Alex's hand now moving slowly up and down the inner of Piper's thigh "Leave you with…"

"No. No. You're good here." There was no hesitation in Piper's voice. It was loud and clear. She turned to meet Alex's green eyes looking directly at her. She bit her lip, blushing as Alex confidently continued to tease under the table, unbeknown to others seated around them.

"Oh yeah?"

Piper replied with a small nod. Her words were caught, suddenly she was feeling shy. Not able to hold her gaze with Alex's smirking face, she turned her head down to look at her lap. Attempting to hide her blushing, she was overwhelmed by Alex's sudden confidence and contact.

"You know Pipes…" She leaned into Piper, placing a soft kiss against her cheek. This sent a sensation through Piper's body, causing her to bit gently on the side of her lip as Alex continued. Her lips contacting Piper's ear as she spoke softly, keeping her voice low so only Piper could hear.

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for me."

* * *

Alex has all that she needs. Not once as Alex had to hide who she truly is, or has she ever experienced the fear of not being accepted. For Alex, her lifestyle is the opposite of Piper's. Being raised by a single parent, Alex's lifestyle was not centred around money, but by love. For Alex, that is all she has ever known. She has never experienced what life is like coming from a background with money, or has she ever wanted to. Alex's survival is love. Love is enough.

For the majority of her life, it was just Alex and Diane. Diane working several jobs to pay the bills and put food on the table. Sometimes going without to make sure Alex did not go hungry. But for Alex she would say that she never went without. She had it all. All that she needed. A loving Mother, who did her very best for her daughters. For Alex, the most important of all, her Mom accepting her for who she is.

Growing up with just her Mom, Alex and Diane have an unbreakable bond. She has always been able to talk to her Mom, there have never been any secrets. Fortunately for Alex, she has never had to hide the truth. When Alex came out as _'gay'_ she never had any doubt. Diane had loved and supported her daughter throughout it all. This provided Alex the confidence to be who she truly is. It is only her Mother's opinion that has ever mattered.

For Alex however, her only wish is that she had realised this earlier. That she had been wiser as a child. Throughout her earlier years, Alex had experienced being bullied because of her background and her mom working several jobs. But it was Diane who had made Alex confident in who she truly was. It was that, that gave Alex the confidence that she has to get through life. From then on, Alex has never looked back. She is happy as she is. She accepts herself.

For Alex, to see her Mother and Sister happy will always be enough. As long as there is love she will always survive. Her life is complete.

For those who bullied Alex as a child, she can say she is proud of who she is. Proud of her background, and proud of her mother. The girls that bullied Alex, were typically waspy kids coming from a privileged background. Having being tortured by these people through her life, Alex has always said that she would not associate with these. But somehow, she finds herself questioning her relationship with that very type. Piper Chapman. Alex and Piper are worlds apart, yet somehow they have found something in each other, like a magnetic spark, pulling them towards each other. Although both would have never thought it, it's like they are meant to be. In this case, opposites really do attract.

Describing her life as complete was right. Until the very moment the blonde entered her life.

Alex is the type of person who would be described as fearless. Her tough exterior portraying her confidence and care free attitude. But for those few people that truly do know Alex, will know that she does indeed care. Alex is loving, just that side of her is something she chooses not to show. Alex is not ashamed of her past, but she also isn't willing to let anyone in. Her life is her life. It is personal. She is guarded. Only her family and Nicky to some extent are the people that truly know her.

Her carefree attitude has been the one that has enabled Alex to survive the things that she does. Yes she cared, but Alex has never cared enough to pursue a relationship. She might be strong, but for Alex she is not strong enough to commit. She can survive from one night stands, satisfied that it will continue to build her image as the tough Alex Vause.

But for Alex, all that has changed in her life.

All because of the blonde, Piper Chapman entering her life.

Now with Piper, everything is different. Alex already has let Piper in, she has shown her loving side. Proving to Piper that she really does care. But why is changing all this for the sake of a girl?

A girl that she hardly knows.

Alex had never cared about relationships. But as she grows closer to Piper all she can think about is wanting that very thing with Piper. To commit. But for Alex, she fears this. Fears a relationship because she is afraid of hurting a waspy girl, the type of girl that hurt her as a child. So why is she willing to take the risk?

Will Piper be enough for Alex to take the leap?

For Alex her fear now is that if she does not commit, Piper will slip through her fingers and she knows that there is something on both sides. That magnetic pull that's keeping them together. Despite their differences, there is something between them that makes Alex want to commit. For Alex this is all new. If she takes the risk, will she risk hurting Piper? The last thing that Alex wants is to hurt Piper, but that is the risk of a relationship. Is it worth it?

If Alex decided to pursue this, she knows that she will have to let Piper in. Although Piper has got further than any other, she knows that she will fully have to let Piper in. Alex knows that with a relationship she is dedicated to that one person, but that she doesn't mind. Because within a week, Alex already knows how she feels for Piper. But by getting into a relationship, that tough exterior will no longer exist. Why is she willing to take that risk? Especially when Alex loves everything about herself.

 _She's worth it._

* * *

Larry had been the last person to cross Pipers mind, and from their most recent meeting at the party Piper had been fortunate enough to avoid another awkward meeting with Larry. She had been extremely grateful of Alex's help, _the kiss_ , but it was only now that it occupied her mind what Larry had thought. Not because Piper wanted to pursue a relationship with Larry, but because Piper knew Larry. She was aware that when Larry didn't get his way, things could go bad. Knowing that her family were fond of Larry and that he was fully aware of that to, it now had begun to cross Piper's mind if Larry would plan on sharing this with her parents. For Piper, this could only end badly.

As she stood in the library, looking for books. She began to think the worse, fearing that her actions would get back to her parents and she would have to pay for that. Her parents would be sure to punish Piper, although for Piper what she did wasn't wrong.

It was innocent.

Piper could only wish that her parents wasn't so oblivious to other's happiness. Her own happiness. She wished that her parents were not stuck in their ways, and they could learn to expect that different people had different preferences. Just because she was a Chapman, this didn't mean she was the same.

Piper was her own person, and she should be able to who she truly is. But on the other hand, she couldn't risk this out of fear of losing her parents. All she wanted was love and acceptance.

"Piper"

She didn't need to look back to put a name to that voice. There was only one person with the boring, lame voice. _Larry fucking Bloom_. She rolled her eyes as she began to feel the presence of a figure behind her. She sighed before she spoke, her voice lacking enthusiasm already bored before the conversation had begun. "Larry"

 _I guess I couldn't hide forever._

Larry on the other hand, his voice was full of enthusiasm. Feeling like he had achieved something by finally being able to get Piper alone. He moved from his position behind Piper as he spoke. Choosing to stand beside Piper in the hope that Piper would mimic his movements to face each other. "How have you been? We didn't get that drink Piper, you want to…"

"Larry! It's good to see you, I was wondering where you had been hiding."

Piper's face turned into a small smile at the sound of the voice. For the first time, she was now interested, she turned her body to look in front of her. Her smile grew. That sound we her favourite sound. The familiar beautiful and raspy voice. Enough for Piper to give her full attention to.

Larry on the other hand, his facial expression had turned to confusion. As he heard the voice, he watched Piper, whose lips had not moved. Only a loving smile forming on her face as she turned her body for the first time. His gaze remained fixated on Piper, but the gaze was not reciprocated. As he looked to Piper, it was only then that he had realised Piper was in fact not looking at him but past him. Her eyes meeting whatever was in front of her. Keen to find what had caught Piper's eye, he followed her gaze turning around to meet the owner of the voice.

A figure had now emerged from behind the other bookshelf.

For Larry, this had only got worse. His alone time with Piper was up. He really should learn who that voice belonged to, because it was becoming a regular thing. That particular voice ruining their moment, not once but twice.

Of course, where there was a Piper was also an Alex. Both girls never too far apart. That is some attachment they both have going on. At that, Alex stepped forward, arching her eyebrow as she took her position beside Piper. Looking at Larry as she spoke, "Is he bothering you Pipes?"

"No-Uh. Larry was just going.."

At that, both Piper and Alex were now looking at Larry, waiting for Larry to take that as his queue to go. But as they watched Larry's face drop as he looked between them, their faces turned into questioning expressions awaiting his next move. "Pipes? You don't like being called Pipes."

Alex chuckled, "Oh really…" she turned to Piper raising her eyebrow, "Because I don't recall Piper complaining when I'm screaming it." She watched Piper's eyes go wide as her faced turned red. Pleased with the effect she had on Piper, she turned to look directly at Larry with a smirk upon her face. "Isn't that right Pipes?"

Piper was taken back at Alex's choice of words. But she had no intention on complaining. She only managed an "mmhmmm" in response. The sound of approval. Not sure if that sound was allowing Alex to play her game or if it was the sound of approval at the thought of Alex screaming her name.

Piper's thoughts about Alex screaming her name were interrupted to by the sound of Larry's voice as she let out a sigh. "Piper…" His voice was low, with a hint of sadness, but only because once again had not got his own way.

Thankfully for Alex, Piper had joined in on her game. Both girls now playfully teasing Larry, enjoying the effect that this clearly had on Larry but also hoping that he would take the hint and leave the girls alone. This was not the kind of game Piper would usually be open to playing, knowing the disapproval she would get from her family. But what they didn't know wasn't going to hurt them.

For Larry, he was letting a girl win. Feeling that he needed to take control of this situation and _be a man,_ he reached out to grip his hand around Pipers. At the sense of Piper removing her hand from his grip, he strengthened his hold as he spoke again. This time, frustration evident in the tone of his voice, "Piper, come on.."

He attempted to walk, hoping Piper would follow his lead so that they could again be alone. But he didn't get much further, he looked down to see that Alex had taken hold of Piper's free hand, Piper remaining in the same spot. His eyes lingered on Alex's and Piper's hands, which went unnoticed by Alex.

"hmmm, you know Larry Pipes is great with hands. They really get me going."

Alex didn't look to Larry, this time she looked down to her and Piper's intertwined fingers. A grin formed on her face as she thought of her next plan. She gently rubbed her thumb up and down Pipers as she continued.

"I mean I bet you can guess where they have been."

At this, Alex raised Pipers and her own intertwined hand as she looked up at Larry who was supporting a look of disgust. Keeping her gaze on Larry, she brought Piper's hand to meet her lips as she left a small kiss on Piper's knuckles. She let out a small moan and she caressed Piper's fingers in front of Larry's gaze before teasingly running a tongue across her lower lip.

Alex did not care that people would talk about this, or did she care about what Larry thought. Her intentions were to help Piper out of this, knowing that Piper had no interest in pursuing anything with Larry. Yes she enjoyed it, and wished that she indeed had experienced how magic Piper's hands could be, but right now it wasn't about that. To Alex, Larry was a dick. A lack of personality, and her actions were harmless. She was coming to Piper's rescue. After all, she was playing Piper's superhero.

So why not come to her rescue again?

"Piper" was all that Larry had managed to say, repeating himself for the third time. He looked to Alex, panicking as her gaze met his own. He quickly diverted his glance back to looking at Piper. Piper had remained quiet through this situation, her face supporting a blush at the sensation of Alex's touch and words. "Piper your… your not…"

"Alex… Piper isn't a…." He stumbled with his words, afraid to say the word like it was something bad. His voice lacked confidence, but somehow he had managed to let it out, "Lesbian."

"Does… Does your Mom know Piper?"

At that, Piper's gaze shot up. She looked at Larry and then to Alex. The use of the word Mom startled Piper, fear rushing through her body. Just as she had previously been worrying about, it was answered. Larry had brought her Mom into this situation, knowing the effect that it would have on her and knowing how it would scare Piper at the thought of her Mother finding out.

It was a bold move on Larry's part, he was feeling smug with himself.

This situation for Piper was a risk. She feared that Larry would go running back to the Chapman family, spreading rumours about her and Alex in the hope that this would only make things better between herself and Larry.

But this wasn't unnoticed by Alex, she turned to look at Piper watching as she opened her mouth to speak, but close it again. It was like the words wouldn't come out. Alex had sensed the worry and fear in Piper, she could tell just how uncomfortable Piper was with this situation.

For Alex, Piper had only told her a little bit of information regarding her Mom. Alex never asked questions knowing that Piper didn't like to talk about her Mom. But what she did know about Carol Chapman was tough. She already had her daughter's future planned, choosing who was good for Piper and who wasn't. For Alex, she was already sure that she did not like this woman because of how difficult she chose to make Piper's life.

Larry wanted to play games. Alex was good at that too.

Gently squeezing Piper's hand before letting go, she looked to Larry. Now was the opportunity to wipe that smug look of his baby face.

Missing Alex's touch, Piper turned to Alex. She was ready to speak but stopped, a sense of relief washing through her body as she proudly and gratefully watched Alex take control of the situation.

 _Alex really is playing hero._

"You know… Larry. Labelling someone isn't going to win you any points. You and I both like Piper, but I think I have the upper hand on this situation, don't you?

"I mean, I'm sure Piper is thrilled that she is getting all this attention, but trying to put Piper into a category?"

This was a risky game. Alex could risk making things worse between herself and Piper, or she could come out as the hero. Her plan was to wipe the smug look off Larry's face, by making him realise that he failed as man. Deliberately choosing to make fun of his lack of charm and respect, hoping that he would question what he was about to do. If he really wanted Piper, Alex's choice of words could surely make him realise that he should choose his next move carefully and reconsider what he had previously said to Piper.

"Real Charmer Larry. You got to try harder. I can give you a few tips if you like."

"We both like girls. Learn from a real Lesbian. Isn't that what boys like you love? Two HOT girls making out in front of you? I mean it's practically porn for you. Or… or is that not your thing… Larry?"

The confident Alex Vause had now taken over. Her tone of voice was serious. She may be belittling Larry now, but she was doing this for Piper. Although it was not obvious, her protective side was now coming out. Her choice of words may have been harsh, but Alex cared for Piper and she did not want to risk Larry going to her parents, for the sake of Piper and her happiness. Larry needed to see sense, and Alex was going to make him realise just that through her choice of words.

"I… I…Uh…P…Pi…Piper?"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Shouldn't that be me, I mean I'm the one who likes licking pussy."

"N…No… No."

"Ok Larry."

"A tip from me to you. That's no way to treat a girl. I can see you want to win Piper over, but you boys have got to try harder. Labelling Piper is not a smooth move. A suggestion from me to you, start with showing a respect to a lady."

Surely if he wanted to get Piper on side he would be wise enough to take on the tip. Hopefully he has learnt that calling Piper a 'Lesbian' is not the way to approach this, and he should have more respect. If he was to take on Alex's ' _tip_ ' so to speak, then he would know that spreading gossip would not be the way forward.

Alex finished there. Leaving no time for Larry to respond, but to question his actions and how he planned on wooing Piper over. Hopefully he realised that running into the arms of the Chapmans was not wise. Feeling that she had done enough, before she could make things worse. She turned to Piper. "See you around Pipes."

She left, leaving Larry to make things right with Piper. Her only thought. Was it time to stop? For the sake of Piper and the fear of her family?

* * *

Piper had many hobbies. One of them involved track. She loved to run, it was her _'alone time'_ as she had described, the chance for Piper to clear her mind and burn of some steam. It was one of those things that she did every day after school, but in the last week her mind had been focused on other things. That being Alex Vause. That distraction keeping her from track, but today she was determined to run. She needed to clear her mind, whilst working on keeping those toned legs. Especially now she aware of how much Alex appreciated them.

After the events in the Library, Piper's mind had been occupied by thoughts of fear and worry. She no longer feared that Larry may run back to her parents, this time her fear that she may again have ruined things between her and Alex. Whatever ever their 'thing' may be, it did not start out as a friendship, or is it a relationship. But for Piper she could not help but think this was bad. Bad because Piper would not be able to give Alex what she wants.

For Piper she feared that she would be let Alex down, because whatever this was between them was never going to be accepted. Piper's family would not welcome Alex, as this behaviour would bring shame upon the family, and Alex deserved more than that. For she had only ever been good to Piper. Piper's parents were judgemental, and if she were to introduce them to Alex 'the Lesbian', she knew that this would be frowned upon. Alex is the type of person that Piper's parents would want her to stay clear of.

Her future was planned. But this was not Piper's own plan. The life that she was living was nothing but a lie. Who was she kidding in thinking that she was happy? Piper was far from that, her happiest place was when with Alex. Those thoughts occupying her mind.

If Piper was to pursue this, she feared that she would not be accepted. She feared she would not be loved. As she ran laps of the track, her mind questioned what it was she really should do.

But as she saw Alex at the side of the track, all that fear had gone. Everything she wanted standing in front of her. For once, she was happy. Piper was content. Her fear of being accepted had gone, because with Alex everything was different. Alex never had asked questions, she had never judged Piper. She had simply just accepted Piper for who she was, and Piper loved that. When with Alex she finally could feel complete.

Loved. She was accepted. She was complete.

Both Alex and Piper were now both on their feet, as their gazes locked and they shared loving smiles between each other. They closed the distance between each other, Alex breaking the silence with her raised eyebrow, questioning Piper's toothy grin.

Piper chuckled, embarrassed at her wide smile but she proceeded to act confused. "What?"

"Some grin you got their Pipes."

Their arms wrapped around each other, pulling the other into a tight embrace. They both leaned into each other's touch, enjoying the comfort of each other. It was like it was meant to be, the way that they fitted together. At the warmth of Alex's touch, Piper closed her eyes leaning her face into the crook of Alex's neck as she let out a moan. Taking in the scent of Alex, she knew then that this was it. All that she wanted. She enjoyed this moment so much. Speaking softly into Alex's neck, "You waited for me?"

Alex's response came in the form of a nod. She too was enjoying their shared moment, choosing to savour their moment before talking. She finally pulled away from their embrace as she looked to see Piper's eyes closed, smiling at the blonde. She waited, placing a kiss to the blonde's forehead, "of course."

She looked back to Piper, her green eyes meeting those bright blue eyes of Piper. She watched Piper's lips turn into a small smile, choosing this time to speak again. "How else did you expect to get home?"

Piper closed her eyes, shaking her head gently as she let out a soft chuckle. She looked back to Alex's green eyes "I thought you were being nice for a moment there Al."

"I thought maybe you missed me."

Alex chuckled, as her eyes still made contact with Pipers. She looked into her blue eyes as she spoke, this time her voice was low and loving. "I don't remember saying I didn't."

At this, silence fell between the two of them as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer. Neither wanting to speak, but to enjoy the moment. They came lost in one another, their heads gradually moved forward as their foreheads touched. Closing their eyes at the warmth of each other, they could feel each other's breath. Their lips met briefly, but it was Piper who spoke. Her eyes remaining closed, as she took in the touch. Speaking against Alex's lips before they could go any further, "come with me."


	9. Go Out With Me

**A/N:** Another update for you all. Hope you guys are enjoying. Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts. I feel that I should thank my two consistent reviewers, RJVause and WB79. You guys are great. Thank you for following the story and leaving the time to share your review. I appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying. In terms of the story, I kind of have a plan for where it is going. I know what I want to happen and there is an intention behind the way that I have chosen to write it. I know that the writing style as been less dialogue and more about Piper's thoughts and her mind. As I progress, I hope that gradually there will be less of that as I want to write dialogue. But writing this story, I have learnt just how hard dialogue is to write, and I praise all of the other's who write stories. But I want to take this story so it becomes more about Piper and Alex, and their potential relationship. Will they or won't they? If you have any suggestions for the story, please feel free to share with me. I will take them all on bored. So yeah, enjoy and I will update for you all again soon. This chapter is not as long as the previous. Apologies in advance.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _"come with me."_

"Pipes!"

Alex's voice came out louder then she had wanted, there was a hint of frustration causing Piper to look up. For Alex, she had not meant for it to come out like that, but she missed Piper's touch. Sensing that Piper was no longer in front of her, she opened her eyes to look up, looking at the gap between her and Piper before she looked up to meet blue eyes. As their gazes met, Alex chuckled at Piper who was looking at her with a puzzling look. "We were having a moment."

She took a few steps forward as she reached out to pull Piper closer, hoping that they could continue _their moment_. As she met her hand, it was Piper who took charge. Their hands intertwined, as Alex was being pulled forward. Alex had planned to take control, but somehow Piper was now being the dominant one. The distance between Alex and Piper was getting any smaller, instead her feet where leading her as she followed Piper. This was all to Alex's disappointment, she really wanted to kiss Piper. As she looked up, noticing that Piper was taking them to the building, she stopped, using her strength so Piper could no longer pull her forward. She focused her gaze on Piper's body that had now froze, noticing that Alex was no longer following. She watched as Piper turned to look at her. Again their gazes met, Alex arching her eyebrow as she waited for Piper to respond.

For a moment, they both stayed still. Their gazes fixed as they just looked at each other. For the first time Piper spoke, her voice was low and Alex could not help but grin at Piper's shyness. "What?"

She looked to Alex, taking in her face and then her lips as they turned into a grin. Embarrassed at her actions, she looked down to her feet as redness formed on her cheeks. Piper wasn't sure why she suddenly was feeling shy, possibly because of the effect Alex was having on her, but she didn't want Alex to notice that. Feeling like she had managed to compose herself, she looked back to Alex noting that she was adjusting her glasses. For a while she stared, taking in the beautiful sight before glancing behind her and then back to Alex.

Piper had a plan and she wanted Alex to follow.

Taking in all of the beautiful sight in front of her as looked Alex up and down thoroughly, her took a step forward. Choosing this time to look back to Alex's green eyes, she grinned shyly biting onto the corner of her lip. Looking directly in Alex's eyes as the gesture was reciprocated, she slowly made her way forward, stopping when there was no space between them. She let a quiet chuckle, lifting her hands to cup Alex's face. Piper was teasing. Running her finger softly against Alex's cheek, taking in the feel of Alex's soft skin, she leaned in. Their noses meeting first. She rubbed her nose against Alex's slowly, as she looked deep into her eyes traveling down to her lips. Both of them wanted this, but Piper wasn't giving in. She breathed lightly against Alex's lips, before moving in. Their lips touched, but Piper pulled away again. Looking to Alex to take in her reaction, she quickly pecked her on the lips. "Happy?"

"Hmm" She savoured the brief taste of Piper's lips on her own as she took her bottom lip into her mouth, before looking up to Piper as a small grin formed at the side of her mouth. Letting out a raspy chuckle as she spoke "Is that all I'm getting?"

Piper was being playful. She turned her facial expression into one of shock as her eyes went wide and she reciprocated Alex's signature look, raising both her eyebrows questioning Alex. "Are you complaining?"

Alex watched Piper as she spoke. She grinned as she watched Piper look back her, taking in the Piper's face and how cute she look watching Alex. She was smiling through her eyes, and Alex could tell just how much Piper was enjoying this. She loved that she got to witness Piper happy, but it made her proud that she was the reason for it. Taking a step into Piper, she spoke. Her voice was low, as she teased. Edging closer so their lips were now only millimetres apart, feeling the breath of each other. "Would it be a problem if I was?"

The warmth of Alex's breath against her skin was causing sensations in Piper's body. She moaned in approval, Piper wanted this. But she wasn't giving in. Taking a step back from Alex "Hmm, I mean… it's your loss."

She turned to walk away from Alex, knowing that she was teasing. Alex had been left waiting again. Another time they had been close to kissing, the anticipation building before their lips came close, the perfect moment but Piper taking control again. She walked, deliberately putting a sway to hips as she picked up her pace. Teasing. Piper was being mean, but Alex was falling for it each time. She was feeling smug for her power, proud of her achievements. Piper was bringing out the vulnerable side in Alex, pleased at the lack of control she had around Piper. She bit on her lip holding back a laugh, as she shouted back. "Are you coming?"

"No but I wish you was."

It slipped. But she meant it. Alex really wanted Piper. The tension really was building, especially after all Piper's teasing. But Piper failed to realise is that if the chance ever came, Alex had mastered teasing. She would make Piper pay.

Piper had heard it. She blushed at the thought. _I wish._ But she still didn't look back, she continued her walk, knowing that Alex would catch up.

She was right. Already missing the closeness of Piper, she jogged to catch up. Bumping into Piper as she stopped at her side. They walked in a comfortable silence, smiling as they caught small glances of each other through the corner of their eyes. It was childish, but both girls were smitten. Both of them unaware of deeply the other really feels.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Alex noticed that Piper was watching her. Her face was cute, she looked in awe, admiration on her face as she looked up to admire the beautiful figure beside her. _Beautiful. Flawless. Hot._

Alex chuckled, the sound causing Piper to divert her gaze. She looked away shyly, embarrassed at being caught admiring Alex, like she was in the wrong. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"All cuteness. Those eyes, they might work on Larry but not me"

That caused a light tap to the arm from Piper. She looked to Alex, who was adjusting her glasses proudly, looking back to Piper feeling pleased with her comment. Giggling she leaned into Alex, her face resting in her shoulder as the sound of giggling became muted. She linked their arms, closing the distance between their bodies, intertwining their fingers wanting to get closer. The warmth and touch of Alex was comforting, she placed a small kiss to Alex's shoulder. She responded with a comeback. "Al, remind me. Who is the one following me?"

Piper's comeback had caught her of guard. She had not been expecting that. But Piper was right, Alex had followed. Clearly Piper's cuteness was working her over. She let out a husky laugh, kissing Piper on the top of her head, before speaking. "Shut up."

Only Piper was ever going to see this side of Alex Vause. She was already letting her in.

The background was oblivious to them. Right now it was about them. The presence of each other was enough. The most important thing was the other, they loved being in each other's company. So as they entered back into the school, the thoughts of others didn't cross their mind. As long as they had each other, they would deal with everything together. The smiles on their faces were genuine, their eyes told a story of love.

"Pipes"

"hm?"

"Where are we going? You know school has finished right?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Well then shush. Stop complaining and follow me."

* * *

Art.

Art is a way of putting your thoughts to a canvas. Like putting a pen to paper. Letting your mind run free. All of your thoughts out. The art becomes your mind. An expression of your thoughts. Like therapy. Your escape. Your cure.

Exactly how it was for Piper.

An act to clear her mind. A hobby that she enjoyed thoroughly. Just like running. This was Piper's own time, when the world become oblivious. Just Piper and her canvas. All of her problems translated on paper. An expression of her mind. Her problems. When no one judge, only those who would critique. But for Piper, this was a way of being her true self. When she didn't have to lie about how she really felt. The unseen, now seen. But in the form of art. One that is questionable but not obvious.

Her work told a story about herself. The truth that had been hidden. The pain that she felt for living a lie. Finding her happiness through a paintbrush. To express the life that she dreamed to live.

A life that she dreamed. Art as part of future.

But for Piper, it was only a dream. She on the other hand, would never dream of sharing her art with her family. For the fear of judgement, for the fear of losing acceptance. To her parents, art was not a career. It was a hobby. It wasn't reliable. It was just drawing. But there is more to art then that. There is the freedom. Freedom to do whatever you want. It required a talent, a skill. One that Piper had mastered, yet one that she kept hidden. She feared that showing her work to her parents would only reveal the truth. Reveal that she had been living a lie. Reveal her emotion. All through a work of Art. But that she could not risk. She needed her parents on side. She wanted her parents on side. She needed to be loved. Wanted to be loved.

Piper was loved.

Her parents loved her for who she is.

The Piper that is a lie.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Piper had remained in control, enjoying being the dominant one between the two. Choosing not be vocal and use her actions as instructions, she was pushing's body gently into a chair. Alex on the other hand, obliged, understanding what Piper was asking for her to do. She sat, pulling Piper by the hips to stand between her legs. She looked up to Piper, raising her eyebrows playfully as she waited for further instructions, but at the same time, confused on why Piper had chosen to bring them here.

They were both now in the studio. The room was empty, apart from the two of them. The situation was confusing, but Alex was not complaining. She was alone, with Piper, in a room, being pushed into a chair. What could be better? Alex thoughts ran wild as she played with the tips of Piper's hair.

Piper was enjoying the power. Not only had she got Alex where she had wanted, but now Alex was seated whilst Piper stood, looking down at her. Her right hand on Alex's neck and her finger stroked back and forth, her left hand placed on Alex's shoulder. The control was in her hands, Alex just had to play along. "I want you to be my model."

"mmhmmm, is that right?"

"Yeah. Sit."

She removed her hands from Alex, walking to the other side of the room. Removing her own jacket as she gathered some equipment. She listened to Alex, the words that left her mouth were teasingly seductive. "Bossy, I like it. What next? How do you want me baby?"

The sound was beautiful, music to her hears. She would never get bored.

Turning back to look at Alex, a loud laugh escaped her lips. She looked on in awe. _In so many ways._ Her mind was going crazy with the wild thoughts of how she really would like Alex. Only improving as she watched Alex on the other side of the room, looking to Piper, slowly and seductively removing her jacket. She wiggled her eyebrows. This was her turn to get Piper back.

Forgetting where they were for a moment, Piper watched on, biting on the inside of her mouth. Alex had already removed her jacket, now moving to the hem of her t-shirt. Looking to Piper as she teasingly lifted it, revealing a glimpse of her pale skin to Piper's pleasure. Certain that Alex had heard the moan that had left her mouth. As much as she wanted to pursue, she stopped herself. Shaking her head at Alex, she walked closer dragging an easel behind her. "No-Uh. Clothes on"

"What? You don't like it?"

"Not your thing?"

"No"

"No?"

Piper didn't respond. She opted to set up the easel, failing to meet Alex's gaze. It was her thing. She loved it. But there was a time and place, and well, now they definitely could not pursue anything. Perhaps another occasion and she would have pounced on Alex, like it was the last thing she would ever do. But she respected herself.

* * *

For a while, the room was silent. Both looking at each other, but their gazes didn't meet. Alex was seated, looking towards Piper as Piper looked to Alex, taking in her body. The form and the pose, using her pencil to loosely sketch this onto paper, a blind drawing. The whole time it took for the outline, her gaze was fixed on Alex. For the first time, she felt comfortable in taking in all of Alex. She appreciated her view, but she didn't shy away. Drawing Alex allowed Piper to absorb Alex without feeling guilty or like she was in the wrong. This time she had an excuse, she had to look at Alex for her to draw.

Lost in the view of Alex's body, Piper had failed to realise that she had now come to a still. Her eyes fixed on Alex, failing to notice the smug look on Alex's face. The sound of Alex's laughing pulled Piper back from her thoughts, looking up as her eyes connected with Alex's green. She was confused as she read Alex's facial expression. _What have I done?_

"Like your view?"

"Hm?" Piper had drifted off into thought again, her mind drifting from answers for Alex's facial expressions. It was the sound of Alex's voice that made her snap out of her daze. Barely hearing what Alex had said, she mumbled a response, clearly confused at the whole situation itself.

"You're staring at my chest Pipes."

"Uh…"

"Wh… Wha... I… uh… sorry."

Piper stumbled with her words. She didn't mean to stare, yet she enjoyed Alex. Taking in all of the beauty as she observed her figure, the t-shirt that was tight in all the right places, _why did I have to get distracted?_ Her face turned to a bright red, as she looked to the floor. Embarrassed that she had been caught, cussing herself for not being able to come with an answer. There were no excuses, she had clearly been caught. But the view was worth it. _Her body is perfect_. Alex on the other hand, taking note of Piper's reaction could not help but make light of the situation. She joked as she looked up to Piper's blushing face, "It's ok. I can show you them later." Piper may have thought that Alex was joking and making fun of her, but Alex was serious. She would not shy out of showing Piper if that's what she wanted. The look on her face was saying that indeed.

She looked to Alex like she was something delicious. Her mouth pretty much agape as she had took in her view. Alex was convinced that a moment longer and the blonde would have been dribbling. Perhaps she wanted a taste of Alex, not that Alex would complain. The lack of response from Piper, pushed Alex to continue. In her typical Alex Vause fashion, making a joke out of any situation, why also pursuing the girl she desired would not go a miss. "You were looking at me like you want to eat me."

Piper looked up, the sound of Alex's raspy voice was clear. She had heard what she had said. There was no going back on being caught, so why did she feel the need to shy out. Alex adjusted her glasses as looked to Piper for a response. Her face was playful, pleasurable, only making Piper want to act on what Alex had previously said. But she respect for herself, and no way did she plan on giving in. Not so soon, if Alex wanted Piper she would have to work for it. To prove it.

"Debatable."

Her embarrassment had passed, as Piper found the confidence to continue. Alex was teasing, she knew that look and the effects that it had. Alex was used to girls falling at her feet, but not Piper. She wasn't that easy. She wanted Alex. But she wanted nothing more than to put Alex off her game. Making the task more difficult, but Alex loved a challenge.

There was a pause, as she watched Alex. The thought of 'eating' Alex going through her head. Yes it was debatable, but she wanted to play Alex and her confidence. How far would Alex go, how long would she be willing to wait for Piper? She looked to Alex, putting on her best thinking face as her face turned into a toothy grin. Feeling pleased with herself, as she watched Alex, eyebrow arched and patiently waiting. _I bet she tastes so damn good_. Sarcasm in her voice, as she continued looking directly at Alex. "But I'm good. Not really hungry."

"Not even peckish?"

A moan of approval left Piper's mouth. _I want to taste what you taste like._ Her response was barely above a whisper as she let the thought linger in her head. "Mmm." She shook her head in response, not meaning it as a no but an attempt of shaking the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't give in.

It was written all over her face, her crave for Alex. The desire to taste. The moan of pleasure that left her mouth. All unnoticed by the wandering eyes of Alex Vause. Her eyes had not left Piper, she raised both of her eyebrow's questioning Piper's response. Fully aware that Piper was playing games, but struggling not to cave. There was humour in her voice, as she spoke with laughter. "Shall I ask you again later?"

She winked to Piper. Knowing that she would be making it harder for Piper to resist. The way she looked, the sound of her husky voice was so sexual. It was all too much for Piper. It was obvious as to why Alex had girls falling at her feet, she was _irresistible_. She looked to Alex as she furrowed her eyebrows, a very stern look. She wanted to be serious, to be disappointed at Alex's suggestion. But it was only followed by a laugh, as her lips turned into a smirk. She let out a shy giggle, turning her head to her side as she covered her placed her hand over her mouth.

"That wasn't a no."

Alex's voice was only teasing. But she was right. Piper didn't say no. As much as she wanted to come across as disgusted her uncontrollable expressions said other things.

 _No. No. It wasn't a no._

She blushed. Alex was winning this game, so she turned to face her easel. Her attention now back on her drawing. She worked into her sketch as she added detail, glancing between Alex and the paper. This time careful not to hold her gaze, as much as she wanted to look she did not want Alex to sense her lack of control.

* * *

Alex was becoming restless. She had been watching Piper paint so elegantly, but it was all becoming too much. Piper in full view was too beautiful, she looked so cute. The way that she concentrated on her work, the determination in her face was all too much. Alex had been fighting the urge to go over to Piper and wrap her into her owns. Too finally get that kiss that Piper been so teasing with. But she fought it off, remaining seated.

For a while she fought off the burning energy, whilst her mind drifted to how she could get Piper's attention, whilst staying in the seat. She fidgeted. Slowly but purposely adjusting her position, attempting to put Piper off slightly. Piper had noticed, glancing between Alex and the paper, she smirked. Not giving in. Piper could still capture the detail. Before Alex chose to step it up. Her position changing to look away from Piper, a completely different pose. Surely that would be enough? But it didn't last for long. She missed the view of the blonde. Choosing to turn back and face her. Piper still standing at her easel, paintbrush and palette in hand. _Adorable._

Fortunately for Alex, having spent a fair amount of time seated she had been able to contain a lot of energy. Energy that she could now put to use. With only Piper in the room she could let go .Her still pose was no longer as she began to move energetically. She threw her arms into the air, kicking her legs out. Creating various patterns of movement, as she remained seated. Surely this would be enough to distract Piper. Her body did not remain still. Piper watched on. Placing her paintbrush and palette down, stopping her actions to look at Alex. She giggled at Alex, her outburst was _cute_. It was quite some show that Alex was putting on. Like a person gone mad.

But she got what she wanted, because she had Piper's full attention.

 _Is that how she gets every girl?_

"Alex!"

"Piper" She returned her name in the same loud tone. Looking to Piper, adjusting the frame of her glasses and she stood up. She could tell that Piper was trying to be serious, but the tone in her voice had gave away that she had found Alex funny. She took a step closing, arching a single eyebrow. "Am I in trouble?

"Do you want to be?"

"Ooh, debatable. Will you punish me?" She wiggled both of eyebrows, emphasising the playfulness in her voice. Alex liked the idea of being in trouble, that Piper could punish her. _The things she could do._ Taking a further step to Piper, as their distance was becoming shorter. She stopped herself as Piper opened her mouth to reply.

 _I'd like to._

"It depends if you're nice to me."

"I play nice Piper, just wait and see." She winked to Piper as she continued to move forward. Walking to Piper as she deliberately brushed against her. Directing her attention to the painting, she looked to Piper for approval. "May I?"

"Ok. But… It's just a quick sketch Al." Piper was hesitant at first, it was really was just a quick sketch of Alex, just she had added a touch of colour to work into it. She was scared that Alex might take offence to it, _what if she doesn't like it?_ But she couldn't refuse, Alex had just sat and modelled for her. She owed it to Alex to at least allow her to see the painting. She braced herself for criticism.

Alex sensed the hesitation in Piper's voice. She stepped to observe the painting as she spoke, her voice reassuring. She didn't want Piper to think that she would be judgemental. "Let me be the judge of that."

Alex's skills really did not lay with Art. She definitely was not handy with a paintbrush. Drawing a straight line was a difficult task for Alex, but she did have an eye for detail. She appreciated art. Alex appreciated something beautiful, often in the form of a tattoo. For a while, she was silent as she took in the skill of Piper. Amazed at her talent. She turned back to Piper. "You're quite handy with your hands."

Piper really did have a talent. Her skill was amazing. A quick sketch, yet so detailed. The figure recognisable, a perfect representation of Alex. It was perfect. The use of the paint highlighted her skin and details perfectly. The way that she had captured the shape of the body with the pencil, down to her very hands really was just like Alex. She was amazed.

"It's quite a skill."

Piper beamed at the compliments. She had not quite expected someone to be so fond of her work, particularly not a quick sketch. She loved to draw, it really helped to clear her mind. But Piper didn't often show her work to many people, especially not her parents. A career in the Art industry was something that frowned upon. It was risky, a job was not guaranteed. But Piper loved that with Art she felt so free.

Allowing Alex to see her work made Piper nervous. It was a risk she was willing to take, because Alex was special and this was a part of herself that she wanted to share. Alex appreciating it made Piper feel a lot better. The fact Alex did not judge her was comforting to Piper. Alex was perfect. Piper would go as far as saying she loved her.

Moving to Alex's side, she pushed a fallen strand of the dark hair behind her ear, before wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. Her gaze took in her side profile, leaning in she placed a soft kiss onto Alex's cheek before whispering "thank you." Piper was extremely grateful of Alex. Alex made her happy. Alex made Piper feel special. She was content. Alex's company was comforting and Piper wanted more of it.

For a moment, their bodies remained still. Together they observed the painting, before Alex carefully shifted in Piper's embrace, turning to face the blonde, her own eyes meeting the loving baby blues. Alex shared a genuine smile with Piper. If there was a moment it was now.

The way that they held each other was perfect. So delicately and loving. Alex's one arm rested on Piper's waist, her other hand gently stroking through Piper's hair. Removing any fallen strands from her face to get a full view. Pipers arm had moved further up Alex's torso, her one fingers played gently with the tips of Alex's hair. The gap between them closed, as Piper pulled Alex in close. Their gazes met, both looking deep into each other's. Alex's eyes scanned Pipers face for any hesitation, looking to her eyes then to her lips, without realising her hand was gently caressing Piper's cheek. She leaned in slowly, her eyes searching Pipers, whose had now closed. The spark between them was growing, and in that moment their lips had met. Alex this time in control, her own eyes closed too as she savoured the taste of Piper's lips on her own.

The kiss was not rushed. It was passionate and slow. Neither seeking dominance nor entry. They were in sync, both taking in turns to take lead. Just love. As they familiarised themselves with each other's lips, the pace gradually picked up. Both wanting more of each other. It was Alex who broke it as she looked to Piper for reassurance, only to be met by Piper's lips back on her own. Taking in Alex's top lip, she sucked gently, pulling slightly as she softly ran her nose down to Alex's lips. She moved back up, taking Alex's bottom lip into her own. She tugged slightly, moving to place a soft kiss against Alex's lips as their foreheads rested against each other's.

There was a comfortable silence enveloped between them. Their eyes still closed as they held each other. It was comforting. Piper looked to Alex, to meet her eyes on her. She grinned as she let out a nervous giggle. Smiling at Alex, she spoke softly. "You're bad at that."

 _Wow._

Alex raised her eyebrow. The first to pull away. "You don't want another round then?"

"Try me."

So they kissed again. Alex cupping Piper's face as she crashed their lips together. This time the kiss was deeper, Alex had dominance. Kissing Piper hard as she ran her tongue against her lips seeking entrance. To be accepted by Piper. Their tongues exploring each other. Moans leaving both of their mouths and the pleasure of their kiss. The fire in the kiss growing as Piper placed her hand to the side of her neck, wanting more of Alex and she brought her in closer. Her other hand tugging on Alex's hair slightly. There was passion. There was love. There was desire.

Why had they waited so long?

But after what seemed like forever, they finally broke away. Unable to go any further as they searched for their breath. Breathing heavily as they attempted to steady themselves. Their hands had found each other, wrapping around their bodies as they pulled one another into an embrace. They stood hugging. Grateful that they had found their breath, as Alex was the first to speak.

"Can we go home now?"

"What you don't want to draw me?"

"Not really my thing."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

* * *

"Al, I've got to go."

If anyone thought of Alex Vause they thought tough, player. Fuck them and leave them. She was never one to commit herself to relationship. She liked girls. She liked fucking girls. Lots of girls. It wasn't a challenge for her, it was easy peasy. That skill was mastered, now it was about numbers. How many girls can Alex put on her fuck list? She loved the competition between her and Nicky, competing to sleep with the most girls.

So, if anyone was to see Alex smitten with Piper right now it would be questionable. What was Alex's game? The typical Alex Vause was gone, as she sat and pleaded with Piper for one more kiss.

They were growing inseparable.

"I know. I know." Piper was the one who usually would give the cute irresistible eyes, but this time it was Alex's turn. As Piper had tried to leave the car she was being stopped by Alex's hand on her arm. Turning to look back at Alex, she couldn't not help but taken in Alex's face. Soft and Loving. _Adorable._ Her eyes were pleading, as she looked to Piper's, wanting more. "One more?"

"For the road…"

"Please?"

Piper chuckled. _Does she know how cute she is being?_ Both girls have chosen not to head straight home after leaving the school, choosing to spend their time together. Forgetting that they had homes to go back to. They were lost in each other. They had spent time walking through the park, before grabbing a small bite of food. Now, seated in Alex's car around the corner from Piper's home. They didn't want to leave each other. Parked out of the way so they could enjoy each other, without the worry of Piper's parents or being spotted together.

They hated that they would have to wait until tomorrow to be in each other's presence again.

She leaned in, watching Alex's face turn into a soft smile as she raised her glasses to sit on the top of her head. "You're a big softy." Ales closed her eyes at Piper's breath on her neck, causing goose bumps on her skin. The feel of her skin against her own. So soft. So beautiful. Piper left a trail of kisses to Alex's lips. Placing a barely there kiss onto Alex's lips as they opened their eyes to look at each other's, still feeling the need to seek confirmation from each other. Alex chose that moment to respond to Piper, her voice was quiet as she moved into her lips. "You made me wait for this."

Their lips met. Alex taking Piper's into her own. Exploring each other. Tongues battling with each other. The pace in the kiss was like there was no time. Like this would be their last time. They battled with each other. Savouring the taste of each other. Moans of approval from both. There was heat. There was passion. Gradually, they found sync with each other, as they slowed the kiss down. Just enjoying the taste of each other. Making the most of their moment.

"Pipes."

Alex pulled back, creating a small distance so she could look at Piper. Her hands cupped Piper's face, keeping her in place. Their gazes never leaving each other's, their voices low and breathless.

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me."


	10. Like a Date?

**A/N:** So here is Chapter 10 for you guys that follow. I hope that you enjoy. It is a little something over 8000 words, apologies for that. I hope you don't mind reading, and I hope that I do not bore you. There are things here that I just wanted to cover so that I can keep this story moving forward. I can not wait to move to the good points, and a lot more Vauseman. But I wonder if they are willing to take a risk on each other? I guess we will have to wait and see. Thank you again for all following, and for those of you that reviewed. Keeping them coming. I love to read your thoughts (I got 4 last time hahaha). Any suggestions for progression, please do share. I want to make this enjoyable for you guys. I write to please my audience. I hope that the next chapter will not to be too far away, but Uni is a bit full on right now. It takes up a lot of my time I keep putting it off to write this for you. I think I need to give a little time to my studies, but I will continue. The update will be soon, I promise. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _"Go out with me."_

Piper looked at Alex. Her eyes wide at shock. To what extent was Alex asking that? She searched Alex's eyes with her own, there were genuine smiles from each other. But Alex's face was hard to read. Piper was feeling giddy like a child. Excited, not knowing exactly what Alex meant but not caring either. Both options were good. She could play the cool. Be clever with her words just like Alex.

She raised an eyebrow at the question. Giving a heartfelt smile, blushing before she had even spoke at her question back. "Are you asking me out Al?"

She watched Alex, shyly. Biting the inside of her mouth to contain her excitement as she watched Alex stumble upon her words. Like she had realised the extent of her question to Piper and how it could be opened to interpretation.

"Y… Yeah…"

"I mean, no. No… yeah. Like… Like let's go out… like a date out."

For the first time, Piper was witnessing a blushing Alex. Struggling to find her words, as she looked to her feet unable to meet Piper's gaze. It was like all of Alex's confidence had gone. Piper chuckled at the sight, _I thought Alex was good with girls._ She looked up to Alex with those cute eyes, teasing knowing that Alex would not resist Piper with ' _that look_ '.

What was happening to Alex?

"A date. Go on a date with me Pipes."

 _You don't need to ask. I would love nothing more._ An answer was not necessary. Piper loved being in Alex's company, she would love nothing more than to go on a date with her. At this point, Piper didn't care about what anyone thought, this was about her and her happiness. Alex made Piper happy, extremely happy. Of course there would be no hesitation. The smile on her face was enough to tell Alex her answer.

Piper leaned in to Alex, her lips grazed her ear as she spoke. Her voice was soft. The smile on her face may no longer be visible to Alex, but it was evident in her voice. The voice of happiness. "I will think about it."

She placed a kiss to Alex's cheek. Proud of herself.

The answer was _yes_. But any opportunity for Piper to tease Alex was perfect. She really was a big softy. _If only others could see. But this perfect, it's all for me_.

With that, Piper gathered her bag. Again. She glanced at Alex, her face was soft. Piper was bad, she was mean. She shouldn't be playing with Alex like that, but she knew that Alex would only do the same.

It was just a pleasure to see a different side of Alex. A side of Alex that showed she really cared for Piper, and with that Piper instantly thought she was different. That she was special to Alex, because the Alex around Piper was not the typical Alex.

She was sweet. She was loving. She was caring.

 _The one._

 _I'm falling._

* * *

"Where are you taking me Alex?"

"It's a surprise."

Piper was trying her hardest to get details out of Alex. She went as far as trying her cute face, that she knew worked every time. But it wasn't happening. Alex had been silent about the details of their date. She flustered her eyebrows at Alex. But it wasn't working. She was excited. Giddy. Like a child. She loved to be treated, but surprises she didn't. She could not resist the urge to figures surprises out.

"Trust me"

"I trust you Alex."

"Good."

Alex had insisted on taking the subway. That way her full attention could be on Piper, she would not have to focus on Piper, or would she have to resist the urge to touch Piper if she had been the one driving. During their journey, they sat closely together. Piper cuddled into Alex's side, Alex's arm protectively wrapped around her. The acted like a couple. But that was something that had not been discussed. They hadn't put a name to whatever this was, it was Piper and Alex. It was them. It needed no explanation, they both knew the extent of their feelings for each other and that there was a lot more to their 'ship' then a friendship. What friends kiss?

Throughout the journey the conversation flowed. Piper excited like a child, trying her hardest to get details out of Alex. But Alex was not giving in. Despite the cuteness of Piper's face, Alex had succeeded in not sharing any information with Piper, just that she should trust her, and that Piper did.

Luckily for Alex, they had made their way to her chosen destination without giving in to Piper. She had planned for them to divide their time between places. Starting with her first choice.

"A gallery?" She received a small nod from Alex as they made their way inside. Shocked at Alex's choice for their 'date'. She continued to speak. "I didn't think this was your thing."

Piper did not want to sound ungrateful. She loved that Alex had brought her to a gallery. It showed that Alex had thought of her, after their time they spent in the studio. It was a sweet gesture. Just Piper had expected for Alex to choose something that she would enjoy too, and she didn't really strike Art as Alex's thing, especially after the time they shared together in the studio.

"It's for you Pipes."

For Alex, this was all new. Dating. She didn't do. Usually it was a girl she would pick up from a party and end up in bed with, not at a gallery. Never had she thought of another girl and her interests, but she wanted this. To start fresh. She wanted to experience all this, what it's like to be in a relationship, to fall in love. She wanted all this with Piper, and wanted Piper to feel special. To know that she really was different. That this between them was different and that she was committed to whatever it was going to be.

"I want to get to know you. You're into this, I'm into you. So I thought we could start here. Enlighten me."

"You're into me?"

Alex didn't respond. Sure that was soppy enough already, she really didn't need to add anymore. Piper on the other hand was all smiles. _Alex is into me_. The silence between them was not uncomfortable, Piper linked her arm with Alex's as they walked, her gaze fixated on Alex as she watched in awe. _She did this for me_.

"What about you Alex?" Piper's voice was sweet. She meant it. Piper was curious about Alex too. "Do you plan on telling me what you are in to?"

Alex turned to Piper. Her voice was confident, lack of emotion. Just husky. But truthful. "You."

Smooth. One word. Straight to the point. But Alex wanted to play this cool. Her tough exterior was coming undone around Piper, she needed to maintain her confidence and carefree side somehow. Her actions were to revealing. She had already given away too much, just how much she was in to Piper, and Alex didn't want to appear weak. But then she didn't want to risk hurting Piper or for Piper to feel like she was just another girl.

Piper didn't respond. Alex was clear. Piper saw this as Alex not wanting to pursue. Perhaps Alex did not want to let Piper in just yet, and if she had to wait that is what she would do.

Together they walked around the gallery space. Starting out with a silence between them, Piper this time waiting for Alex to speak. She didn't want Alex to feel like she was pushing her into sharing something, she wanted Alex to be comfortable, and let Piper know her interests when she was ready.

She felt like she was in the wrong. For asking Alex questions that she clearly did not want to answer. Paranoia taking over her as she began to think the worse.

They looked at a numerous amount of works, Piper particularly interested in expressionism. Work that relatable to how she felt, those hidden problems that she was hiding. Some of those similar to some of the artist's work on display.

Gradually the conversation picked back up. Sharing their thoughts on different works. Although this wasn't Alex's thing, there were works that stood out. Ones that she had taken interest in, luckily enough Piper there to share her knowledge and her opinion. Alex had noted Piper's enthusiasm for expressionism, listening intently as Piper critiqued the works with her interpretation of what they meant. Something she loved to do. Answer the concept of the work herself, before referring to the Artist's description.

Alex was amazed at Piper's knowledge and intelligence, but just how fond she was of the work to. She could see that Piper really loved art. Just from this visit she was learning small details about Piper, from her mannerisms to her interests. All making Alex that little more interested. To Alex Piper was perfect, and sure one day she would admit it.

There had been some light jokes shared between the two. They remained close to each other throughout, at any opportunity they had touching each other. To Piper's surprise Alex had enjoyed the gallery, not that she aware that Alex had enjoyed her company more.

Just as they were about to leave the gallery, Alex had stopped. Piper was unaware of this has she continued. Now both on other side of the doors, Piper looked in to see that Alex had stopped. Something had caught her eye. She laughed. _Art is not her thing uh?_

Standing back at Alex's side, she followed her gaze to look at a poster. Life Drawing Classes.

"You thinking of being model Al?"

Alex let out a husky laugh as she turned to Piper at her side. She placed her hand gently on her companion's back, she had missed touching. She nodded her head towards the direction of the poster. "You should do it Pipes."

Alex meant it. Piper was talented. She could see that this is something Piper would enjoying doing. Having witnessed Piper today in the gallery but in the studio, she could not help but think that this would be a perfect opportunity for Piper. Alex could not help but think that Piper should put her skill to use rather than hide her incredible talent.

Piper moved her arm around Alex's waist, they stood observing the posters bodies against each other. They chose not to be vocal about how they held each other or their closeness, fearing that the other would pull away.

"You mean, you don't want to be my model anymore Al?"

They both laughed. The thought of Alex being a model. Sure she would enjoy girls looking at her body. Piper thought of Alex as the perfect model, the thought of Alex modelling for Piper sent a flush through her body. But for Alex, her thought process was different. Modelling for Piper could be interesting. They may have been joking, but Alex could not help but think of how being _'a model'_ could pay well.

"Depends, do you pay well?"

They looked at each other, smiles were shared between the two. Thoughts occupied Piper's mind, Alex as her model and how she would love to _repay_ the favour.

She wiggled her eyebrows at Alex, talking in a seductive voice as she responded. "I'm sure we can arrange a deal."

The gesture was returned by Alex. She arched her eyebrow with a smirk on her face. They had the same idea. The tension between them was building, but they remained silence, turning to leave the gallery. They walked side by side, the conversation replaced by their own thoughts as Alex stopped abruptly. A small distance formed between herself and Piper. "One condition"

"Yeah."

"In the nude."

They laughed. A blush formed on Piper's face as she looked to Alex wiggling her eyebrows towards Piper. They wanted more. Both of them teasing. Just neither acting on it. Alex eagerly closed the distance between herself and Piper, standing at the blonde's side, receiving a light tap on the arm from Piper.

Piper didn't mind that idea. Why would she? Alex is beautiful. Alex in the nude would be beautiful. Toned body and Pale Skin, her dark hair and green eyes. Perfect breasts. Piper's thoughts were going wild, causing redness from her face as she blushed. She bit the corner of her lip as she thought of Alex, naked. She lowered her gaze from Alex, embarrassed at her thoughts. _It's too soon to be thinking like that_.

Alex acted. Taking the opportunity to intertwine Piper's hands with her own as they left the gallery. Their bodies close to one another, occasionally bumping into each other's side. "Next Stop."

* * *

"Let me choose for you."

"Ok."

Alex had brought them to get something to eat. The chance for her to spend some time with Piper where they were not preoccupied by their surroundings, or distracted by others. A chance for them to sit at a table and talk. Or to look at each other. Whatever they wanted to do.

She had insisted on choosing Piper's food for here. Convinced that she would be able to choose what Piper would like, but also a hint that she was learning and taking in everything that Piper had said. Alex had never taken a girl for food, it might not be much but it was new. It was for Piper. She had a point to prove to Piper.

They had both been seated at a table for two, sat opposite of each other. Their conversation had flowed from the gallery to here, and now that they had seated it wasn't going to stop. Everything was just simple with them. They felt at ease with each other. It was easy peasy.

"You shocked me today Al."

"I did?"

Piper nodded. She found it sweet that Alex would do something like that for her. That Alex had thought of Piper. She felt loved. Her happiness was genuine. The idea of Alex wanting to get to know Piper caused flutters in her stomach. She had never experienced this with someone, to the extent of feeling giddy. Like a lovesick puppy. She spoke softly, and with care. Wanting Alex to know just how serious she was, and that she was appreciative too. "Yeah. The Gallery. I never thought it was your thing. But to think of me when you chose it, it was kind of you Alex."

"Anything for you Pipes."

Piper reached across the table to take Alex's hand. She squeezed it gently as she held onto Alex's fingers. She wanted Alex to know just how thankful she was of it. Her time with Alex had been great. Her voice was low, but confident. "I enjoyed it."

She paused. Looking to Alex. "You know Al… "

Piper knew what she wanted to say it was just how she would say it so that it didn't sound bad. Or like she was pushing Alex into thinking she should say anything. But Piper felt the need to apologise. She was grateful of Alex, and for what she had done for her today. She wanted that to be known.

Alex was looking at Piper. Her face didn't reveal any form of emotion, Piper struggled to read it. But she knew that Alex was not judgemental. She didn't have to worry about her words with Alex. But that wasn't enough. Because her words still struggled to come out, as she stumbled upon her words. Struggling to compose a sentence. "Im… Im sorry for earlier. I didn't… I didn't mean… I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything. Not if you don't want to."

"Pipes." Alex's voice was soft, but reassuring. She took hold of Piper's hand this time, gently squeezing it for comfort as she looked to Piper. Her voice was comforting. "I never said that."

A sigh of relief left Pipers mouth. Pleased that Alex wasn't fazed by Piper asking about her, but relieved that it was out to. They could move on. She had been silly. It really was nothing.

Just as Alex went to speak again, the waitress had made her way to their table. Placing their food in the centre.

"Pizza?"

Alex raised her eyebrow at Piper, waiting for approval on her choice of food. Piper nodded towards Alex, she approved. Pizza was always a good choice. Alex smiled at Piper as she took a plate and placed a slice of Pizza before handing it to Piper.

Pizza was a no risk choice. Sure Piper would like Pizza, who doesn't. But there was more to Alex's choice then an easy option. The choice of food was sharing food, meaning that she would be eating from the same plate as Piper. At some point they would be sure to touch each other.

There were moans of approval coming from Piper. She was enjoying the food. Alex didn't need to ask, her actions said it all. The conversation between them had been brought to a hold as they enjoyed the food between them.

As Piper reached for another slice of Pizza, Alex took this opportunity to reach in to. Somehow, managing to reach for that very same slice that Piper had opted for. Piper had failed to notice this. It wasn't until her hand was gripping on Alex's and not the Pizza that she had realised. She looked up, she blushed.

"Uh… sorry." She apologised as if it was her fault, unbeknown that Alex had done this deliberately. She suddenly felt shy, as she removed her hand and looked away. Allowing Alex to take that slice. But she didn't. When Piper turned back, looking to the Pizza then Alex, she was greeted by a smug grin and Alex's eyes on her own. A flush of redness covered her face. She really had to stop this blushing in front of Alex.

She looked confused. Why hadn't Alex taken the pizza? Was it because she had touched it too? Was she fussy?

"You want this?" Alex raised the Pizza in front of Piper. Her eyebrow arched. Piper was silent. But then instantly it clicked. Alex had planned this. She nodded her head shyly at Alex.

"Let me feed you."

Alex leaned across the table, her bum raised slightly from her seat. Bending so that her cleavage was in full view to Piper only, she brought the Pizza to Piper's mouth as she allowed her to take a bite. She waited in that position for a while. As watched Piper, following her eyes down to her cleavage. She smirked. Pleased with herself and that Piper was taking in the view. At that point their gazes met, Piper's eyes shooting back up. For the second time she had been caught. But Alex was doing this deliberately.

Alex laughed. Before taking the same slice of Pizza to her own mouth, her body still leaving over the table. She moaned in approval. Was it the taste of the pizza or Piper? She approved. She rolled her eyes as she savoured the taste, before offering the pizza back to Piper.

Her hand leaned forward. The pizza now in contact with Piper's mouth as she opened her mouth to take a bite, only to be stopped as she felt the pizza being pushed into her face. Her mouth now ajar. Alex had just slapped her with a pizza. The moment of shock had passed as she chuckled. Looking to Alex with the biggest, proudest grin on her face.

You'll pay for this.

At that, Alex sat back down. Taking the same pizza to her mouth, as she finished it off. Watching Piper and her 'pizza face'. She looked cute with Pizza on her face. "You need a little help there?"

"Nope. I got it. Thank you."

Piper wiped her hand across her face as Alex looked on, refusing to take no for answer. She gathered a napkin, leaning in. She wiped Pipers mouth. She shook her head, "This isn't going to work. I think we need something moist."

Piper arched her eyebrow, as she glanced across the table for 'something moist'. Her eyes falling upon Alex's lips. A smile tugged in the corner of her own, both Alex and Piper both leaning in further. Their lips came together. Alex dragging her tongue across Piper's lips, seeking entrance. Piper's mouth parted as Alex wasted no time in savouring the taste of Piper. Her tongue searching Piper's mouth. Piper too using her tongue to explore Alex's mouth. There were moans from both. There was passion and fire in the kiss. But it was brought to a stop before it deepened.

"Better?"

Piper leaned forward again. Placing a peck onto Alex's lips. "It is now." There was a small chuckle from both of the girls. They had enjoyed the kiss. "I didn't think PDA was your thing."

"If I get to kiss you like that every time then I think it can become our thing."

Our. Piper beamed at the use of our. A toothy smile spread from cheek to cheek. She had not expected to Alex to use a term like that, especially not soon. It gave Piper hope, thinking that they could be a lot more.

At that, their food had been forgotten. They were focused on each other. Alex had moved her chair so she was now closer to Piper, her one hand on the table the other on Piper's thigh. Their legs touching under the table as their feet knocked together. If PDA was never their thing before, it was now because neither of them where interested in how it looked. They were doing this for each other.

For a while, they sat and talked. Made out a little more. To be interrupted by a waitress, placing a waitress on their table, an indication that they should probably leave. Probably because they were occupying a table and not actually eating food.

They both diverted their gazes from each other, only to look at the bill. Piper beat Alex, reaching out for it. "Let me pay for this."

Alex shook her head. Playfully fighting Piper to take the bill out of her hands, placing it back to the table. She held onto Pipers hands so she could not retrieve the money from her purse. "No. I've got this babe."

Piper's eyes were wide in shock. "Did you just call me babe?

She winked at Piper. Before returning to her side of the table to pay the bill. "I did. Babe."

* * *

The night was growing dark. Alex was shocked that she had been able to cram in all of her plans for after school. But she was pleased with herself. Her time with Piper was only getting better. The pizza on her lips being her favourite so far, she was sure she would love some more of that. Not that they hadn't share another kiss or two, since they had left. But now they found themselves scrolling through the park.

This time, a distance between them. The night was cold. Both girls were feeling it. But Alex wanted to be the dominant one, and not show it. She wanted at least some control so she could be the one to keep Piper warm and take her into her arms. She watched Piper's teeth chattered. Stepping to Piper as took her into an embrace. Her arms wrapped tightly around Piper's thin frame. Piper responded, nuzzling into Alex's neck and she took in the warmth of Alex's body. Her arms were now under Alex's jacket, as she wrapped them around her waist. Using her body as a shield to protect Alex from the cold. They enjoyed each other. Their bodies close.

Alex was feeling guilty that she had not really planned ahead. She didn't think of the weather or that Piper would be out in the cold. There was not much she could do, other than take Piper into an embrace and hope that she could keep her warm somehow. But she was fully aware that it couldn't last forever because they couldn't stand around hugging.

"You want to head back Pipes?"

Piper shook her head, still buried in Alex's neck. "Not yet." For now she was content, she could handle the cold if it meant that she could spend longer with Alex.

Alex scanned around her as she searched for a bench. Luckily enough, there wasn't one too far away. She guided Piper over to the bench without really letting go. It was a little difficult to walk, but they made it. She sat down, pulling Piper onto her lap as she wrapped her arms tightly around her. They were enveloped with silence. Tightly wrapped up in each other.

Piper was placing small kisses onto Alex's neck. Not meaning to tease Alex, but to show her appreciation. A moan escaped her mouth as she stopped to speak into Alex's neck. "This is nice." She pulled back to place a kiss on Alex's lip.

"So what about you Al? Is this what you like, sitting in parks with girls?"

Alex laughed, she placed a kiss to Piper's forehead as she tightened her grip. Her head resting on top of Piper's. "Only with tall blonde, blue eyed girls."

Piper had never had a conversation with Alex about girls, or her previous girlfriends. Only briefly. She wanted to know about Alex's passed, but she was worried that she would be jealous. The thought of Alex and other girls scared Piper. She wanted Alex for herself. But she was feeling brave, with Alex's arms wrapped around her. "Is that your type?"

Alex looked to Piper. She was shocked, she had never expected Piper to ask these questions. But then she didn't want to lie either. She wanted to be truthful. She took a deep breath, composing herself before she spoke. "No."

"I don't really have a type."

"So what about previous girlfriends?"

"There haven't been any Piper. That's not for me. Well, it wasn't. It was more about a number."

"Oh." Piper's response came from shock. She barely managed to come up with a word. A lump formed in her throat at the thought of Piper just being a number. She had hoped that she means more to Alex then that.

"People can change Piper. I have never really had that connection with someone to let them in." Alex was nervous. She could not predict Piper's response. Telling the truth was a risk, but telling a lie was worse. She owed it to Piper to be truthful. It was better for them to start on good terms rather than bad. If she was honest from the beginning a lie would not come back to taunt her later on. This was all new for Alex, but it was for Piper. Because she was worth it. "The idea of a relationship scares me."

That was the truth. Alex was guarded. She wasn't going to let just anyone in. She only shared things with her Mother, maybe Nicky too but not everything, and to let someone in scared her. But there was more to it. She was scared to commit. Scared to commit to Piper at the fear of hurting her. She wasn't really sure on how relationships worked. All this was new to her. Alex had always been one for fucking girls and leaving them, and she knew from the beginning that she could never do that with Piper. She panicked when she had thought that had been the case between her and Piper, and never had she experienced being happy that she had not slept with a girl. She had a hint that this was new to Piper, a 'lesbian' relationship and that her parents probably didn't know that side of Piper. So for sure she didn't want to push Piper into anything. She knew that with Piper, she would never get bored. Everything was easy when they were together. The conversation never forced. The chemistry had always been there and the tension between them only growing. Piper was the one for her, it scared Alex to admit that. But she knew. She knew that she had to claim Piper as her own before it was too late.

Piper was quiet. She looked in front of her. Taking in what Alex had said. If Alex wasn't into relationships, what was this between them? What did she want from Piper?

Sensing the fear from Piper, Alex cupped her face guiding Piper to look at her. She glanced her face to read Piper's facial expression. She didn't want to ruin things with Piper before they had even started. She needed to be honest, if she wanted to pursue things with Piper. She needed to reassure Piper and hope that she would believe her. This was all new for Alex, but it had to be done. Usually her Mom would help her through this, but unfortunately right now she wasn't. She had to face this alone.

"Pipes. Please just trust me. This. Us. It's different. I like you Piper. I'm trying. This. The things you and I have done. It's all new to me… an… and… I've enjoyed it. I love spending time with you Piper. Just let me prove things to you. If you're not happy you can walk away. But you can't deny that there isn't something between us. We would be sitting her otherwise, having this conversation. It's a risk I know, but I want you to take a chance on me babe."

Us. She keeps using 'Us'.

"Am I just another girl to you Alex?"

She couldn't help it. It just slipped out. Foot-in-mouth disease. That was Piper. Always slipping up. Before she could say anything, Alex had responded. "Is that what you think Piper?"

Alex let go, her arms removing from Piper. Her gaze turned away. Piper looked to Alex, what she said had hurt. Alex's facial expressions were saddened. Surely that should be enough for Piper. The answer that she wants.

"Al…" Piper reached out to cup Alex's face. Turning her face to look at her, she placed a gentle kiss onto Alex's lips. "No." Her voice was low, barely above a whisper. She shook her head, annoyed at herself. She didn't plan on hurting Alex, she just wanted reassurance. She was falling for Alex, and all of that came at a risk. Especially with the problem of her parents. "No Alex. I like you too. A lot. Just. This… you and I… Us. It's a risk… and I need to know how you feel about this. About us. I can't take that risk if it's not something you want to pursue. Please. Look at me Al. I want you."

Her cards were out on the table. Her feelings had been said. She may have not gone into detail with her fear, but she had admitted that indeed she and Alex was a risk. But she wanted it, and for Alex she was willing to risk it all. Because she was falling. Falling hard. She was smitten with Alex and hoped that she felt the same way too.

Alex looked up to Piper. She confirmed her answer with a kiss. It lasted a while, before she pulled apart. To look at Piper, "I want you too."

"Take a risk on me Pipes. Go on another date with me?"

"Ok. Ok. I will go on another date with you."

Theirs lip met again another time this evening. Neither caring about the people walking by. PDA was really becoming their thing, or at least they should get used to it, because they were struggling to resist each other. They were embraced in each other has their lips connected with each other's. This time slow, they didn't need to rush. There was plenty of time for them to explore each other. It was love, a kiss of reassurance. Filled with many answers, the answers that they needed.

They were going to take a risk. Battling their fears for each other.

* * *

They completed their evening just talking about each other. Learning small details about one another, but it all added up. They all meant something. Piper had shared a small amount of information about her family, her parents and her brothers. Sharing her waspy upbringing with Alex which they spent a lot of time laughing at. Alex was surprised that Piper hated her upbringing, especially she had it all. But it hurt to realise what Piper was missing. Piper didn't feel loved. She needed love. Alex could not help but question why her parents were like that, how could they not love their daughter for what she is?

Piper had still not revealed all to Alex. She did not want her fear to scare Alex away. Now wasn't the right time. She wasn't lying, she was just holding back. Eventually she would find the time to tell Alex, but she just needed time. Alex however, had put two and two together. Piper's problems were only getting clearer.

Alex on the other hand had shared with Piper details about her family. They compared upbringings. Alex admitting that she would not have liked the lifestyle that Piper has, because love is enough. Piper smiled at that, she agreed. She too would choose love over money. There would be no hesitation with that.

Alex had gone in to detail about Diane working several jobs. How she and her mother had spent a lot of time a part whilst her Mom worked, but how they still had a strong bond. That she would share everything with her Mom. Alex went as far as briefly talking about her father. Not that she was very enthusiastic about it, she hated him. Not for the way he treated her but for how he had left her Mom. Piper had comforted Alex through it all. She wanted Alex to know that she was there for her, and would always be if she ever wanted to talk. But the talk only improved. Alex shared her fondness of her sister. She talked so highly of Amber. Making jokes of how Amber looked up to Piper, causing Piper to laugh at that. She was proud that she could be a role model to the younger Vause, but if Amber turned out anything like Alex then she would be perfect. Between it they shared a few kisses.

Alex's walls were slowly coming down. She had let Piper in, in just that evening alone she had told Piper a lot already. Things that she would not usually share with another. But she trusted Piper and wanted her to know.

They discussed their future, like adults. Alex's interests. Piper shocked to learn Alex loved reading, but then she did have a great secretary look about her. Those glasses suited Alex perfectly. They messed around, Piper trying on Alex's glasses as they took a few photographs together. For the album they joked, and many more to come. They discussed Alex's love for theatre, the first time that she taken to watch a play. Fortunately for the Vause family things were looking up, Diane's pay was better. She no longer worked several jobs. She had been fortunate enough to take Alex to the theatre, knowing her daughters love for it. Alex spoke of it as one of the greatest moments of her life, a memory that she often thinks about. She was grateful that she got to share this with Piper. Making known how proud she was of her Mother. Piper listened in awe. The Vause family unit was perfect, and she wished that she could be a part of it.

Alex may have this tough exterior, but she had a dream. She wanted to work in theatre and continue her interest in literature. They shared a common interest in that subject. Piper had learnt that deep beneath Alex's thick skin, she had a big heart. She cared, and although she messed around a lot. She was set on doing well at school, to make her family proud and for a good future.

For Piper.

They lay on Alex's bed the whole time. They had managed to sneak in quietly, not waking Diane or Amber. Grabbing a drink and making their way to Alex's bedroom. They lay there the whole time. Agreeing that Piper should stay over. Not thinking of the fact they had school tomorrow. They lay facing each other on top of Alex's sheets. Gently stroking each other's cheeks, or playing with each other's hands. They brushed strands of fallen hair from each other's face. Taking in the view.

Their legs were intertwined. Their arms protectively around each other. Silence fell upon them as they gradually gave up the battle with sleep. They drifted off into a deep slumber, tangled in each other.

* * *

The week had passed. It was now Saturday and Piper had to get back to Soccer. As much as they had enjoyed their _'date'_ , they had not spent the night together again. Only seeing each other at school, and briefly after school. They both were caught up with work. But they missed each other.

Their thoughts often drifted back to their shared time together. For both of them as they thought about it, their faces covered in smiles. They were falling hard for each other. But neither knowing if that were ready to admit it.

The most important part of it all was that they had each other.

Today was a big day for Piper and her team. They had made it to the final. She was extremely proud of them, this was the last hurdle. Piper was confident that her team could do it, there had never been a game where they didn't play well or at least try their best. They were extremely competitive for their age. She was preparing for the arrival of her team, when her eyes were being covered by hands. She had no idea whose they could have been. Piper definitely did not suspect that any of the parents would do such a thing. All she could establish was that the person was tall and had soft hands. As she turned around, removing the hands she was greeted with green eyes behind black frames. Her smile was soft.

"Alex?" Her voice low as she took it all in. Alex at a soccer game. This was a shock for her. A small silence passed before both girls were joined by Amber hugging Piper. Returning the gesture she spoke, her eyes locked with Alex's. "I didn't think soccer was your thing. I guess Diane couldn't make it?"

Amber butted in. Excitedly. For the first time Alex was attending a soccer game. A big game for Amber too and the younger Vause was happy that her sister had taken the time to attend. Her voice was loud and filled with excitement as she let go of Piper, to stand between the two. She was sure to correct Piper. "No! Alex offered to bring me. Mom is coming soon."

It was followed by Amber's voice again. As she turned to look at Alex and then back to Piper. "But Alex insisted we should leave early."

Piper chuckled slightly. The thought of Alex wanting to be early to the game. _I wonder why_. Looking to Amber with a loving smile on her face, then raising her eyebrow as she looked up to Alex. "Is that right?"

Alex's gaze had not left Piper's, as she placed her hand gently to the top of her sister's head, still standing between Piper and Alex. "I couldn't risk missing the big game."

To some extent that was a lie. She had always wanted to attend one of her sister's games, just working on a Saturday had stopped her from doing just that. But when Amber had mentioned the game, Alex instantly thought of Piper and how she missed her. Amber chuckled excitedly in the direction of Alex. She couldn't wait to show of her skills, especially to Alex.

"You got a great sister there AV." Piper had meant it. Alex really was great, and Alex understood exactly what Piper was saying as a smirk formed on her face, looking at Piper. The younger Vause responded with a nod, quickly squeezing Alex before running off to some of her team.

Now they stood. Just those two. Inches apart. Both raising their eyebrows at each other with grins on their face. They both knew the truth, the real reason Alex had chosen to attend the soccer game.

"The real reason Al?"

"What?" There was a pause. A husky chuckle escaping Alex's lips. She would never admit it. So she chose to avoid, coming up with partly what was the truth. "Amber wanted me to watch her play. Today just happened to be the day."

 _That was a lie_. Piper could see through Alex that was not the truth. She wanted to see the blonde. Showing that she was unconvinced by Alex's answer, her reply was barely an answer. "Hmmm."

Leaning in to Piper's ear, Alex spoke quickly so she could pull away before any eyes fell upon the two. "But it's good to see you." She winked at Piper, creating a distance between them. She had to fight the urge to not lean in and kiss Piper, it was too risky.

Alex had been joined by Diane at the beginning of the game. She and Piper kept their distance from each other, sharing quick glances between one another. Piper remained the opposite side of the pitch. She was focused on coaching her team through the game. For Alex however, her attention was not required by another. She could focus on Piper, and take in the view.

Despite being there to ' _support her sister_ '. Alex's mind was on other things. Seeing Piper in her coaching kit was only doing things to her. How she would love to help Piper out of those clothes, but to all the energy that she must have and she would like to put that to use in the bedroom. She wanted Piper. But she was willing to wait. Their time would come eventually. It was growing harder for Alex to resist, to fight the urge to have her way with Piper. The tension between the two was only growing. She really wanted her wicked way with the blonde. Her thoughts had led her into a daydream. Losing her focus on the game. She must have been thinking for so long, because it was already nearing the end of the game. She was brought from her thoughts at the sounds of screams from her side. Her head shot up, to look to her side. Parents applauding.

"Alex! Did you see it? Did you see me score?"

She didn't. She felt guilty. Alex had missed her sister scoring as she got distracted her thoughts. The younger Vause was now running towards Alex and her Mother, excitedly. Clearly proud of her achievements. Alex looked to her sister with a half-heartedly smile. "Well done Kid. Go get another one!"

She looked across the pitch to Piper. Their gazes had met as they shared a faint smile between each other. It wasn't for long, as the game continued. The team were drawing. Alex could only hope that luck would be on her side and that she would be able to witness her sister score. Either way, she was extremely proud and she could see just how much Piper had helped the younger Vause. That brought a bigger smile to her face. The thought of Piper and her family, the fact that they really did get on. She had no worries, because Piper fitted in to their family, and Diane accepted Piper to.

The game was nearing the end. A battle between either sides, both wanting the next goal to secure a win for their team. The other side had come close to scoring, thankfully being stopped by the goalkeeper. As the time passed, Alex's hope of seeing Amber score was growing less hopeful.

She watched the battle between the sides, as the ball came in possession of her sister's team, making their way to the opposing goal as they passed the ball between each other. Alex watched on with hope, a smile widening on her face as the ball was now in possession of her sister. It was like slow motion, she watched her sister pull back and forcefully strike the ball in the direction of the goalkeeper. It skimmed the goalkeeper's hands as the ball made contact with the left hand side of the net.

Alex leaped for joy. Luck was on her side. She didn't care how she may seem, but she was proud of her sister. She had secured a win for her team, just in the last few seconds.

Everyone around them celebrated. Alex turned to Diane, happiness beaming on her face. Her smile grew bigger as she watched her mother happy, lifting her sister into an embrace. She joined in. A three way hug as she placed a kiss to her sister's head and then her Mom's. It was a proud moment for them all.

For the first time that day she got to share a hug with Piper. They spent a bit longer hugging each other, pulling their bodies flush against each other into a tight embrace. Alex placed a small kiss to Piper's cheek as she took in the smell that she missed.

They spent a small time celebrating. The team occupying the pitch. They were victorious. Alex proudly took a step back as she allowed Piper spend time with her team. But she watched on. Loving witnessing Piper and her sister. They really had formed a connection.

Noticing that Alex was looking at her, Piper made her way over to Alex and Diane.

"She played great didn't she? She's talented."

"She sure is, but she doesn't definitely get it from me or Alex."

Piper chuckled. Alex pulled a disappointed face at Diane putting down her skill. Piper smiled towards as Alex and their eyes locked. They had failed to notice Diane watching them as she smiled at the two, it was like she could sense that they were made for each other. If she had to choose someone for Alex, it would be Piper. They fit together so well, and definitely made a good-looking couple.

Diane cleared her throat, making it known that she was still there. Both of their heads turned instantly. They were getting lost in each other.

"You want to get a Milkshake with us Piper?"

Piper smiled. She looked to Alex for approval. Alex sensing that Piper was asking for approval, she spoke. "I should get going. I have to head back to work."

* * *

Piper had taken Diane up on her offer. She was disappointed the Alex was unable to join them. But she liked Diane, and enjoyed being in her company. It had been a while since she had sat and spoke with Diane. The last thing that she had expected was to be sitting in a diner, drinking a milkshake in the company of the Vause family.

It was all slightly odd. The fact that Piper was sitting with Alex's mom and sister and Alex wasn't there. Just the other day she was making out with Alex, and now here she was like nothing was going on. Her family unaware of it all. But she would not lie to Diane, she had a lot of respect for the oldest Vause and Piper sure she would know the truth soon. All maybe she already did. She had woken up in the Vause household just the other day, to be greeted by a questioning look from Diane. Only to leave unanswered.

Amber had taken to drawing. Not joining in on the conversation at the table. Convinced the younger ears were not listening, Diane took this as the opportunity to quiz Piper.

"So you and Alex."

Piper coughed at the unexpected question. She looked to Diane who had a grin on face. Alex looks just like Diane. Luckily for Piper, she felt at ease with Diane, comfortable with telling her everything. She didn't fear that she would be judged, therefore she would not have to lie. A small blush crossed her face, slightly embarrassed at talking to Diane about her and Alex. She smiled at the thought. Processing her response.

But she couldn't think quickly enough. Diane noticed the shine in Piper's blue eyes, the way they lit up at the mention of Alex. It was the answer to her question. "She likes you too Piper."

Taking placed a comforting hand on top of Pipers. Piper looked to their hands and then to Diane. _How is it possible for someone to be so nice?_ She blushed again. Diane's words sending a fluster through her body. Alex was special, and Diane confirming that Alex indeed liked Piper was reassuring. It was everything that Piper had wanted to hear.

Her voice was caught. She struggled to form a sentence to respond to Diane. She wanted to, just she was overwhelmed by what Diane had said. All that Piper could do was respond with a loving smile at Diane.

A silence had passed between them, when Piper's thoughts slipped from her mouth. Her voice was quiet, but it came out and she was sure that Diane had heard too. "She's perfect."


	11. Then There Were Three

**A/N:** The use of _Italics_ represent their thoughts. I feel that I needed to confirm this because it is something I have not done before, and I do not know if this has confused any my readers.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

They missed each other. It was only yesterday that they were able to see each other briefly at the soccer game. School work had kept them apart in the evenings, their time together limited. Alex working Saturday's also didn't help this.

Whilst at work, Alex's mind had focused on Piper spending time with her Diane. She wished that she could have been there, but she had commitments at work, she needed to work. Alex knew her Mother well, and after Piper had spent the night after their date, Diane was yet to ask any questions. Probably because Alex had been fortunate to avoid that conversation with her Mother with her attention being on school work. But she expected it to come. She wasn't worried about what her Mom would say, she could talk to Diane, but she feared for Piper. Knowing that Piper wasn't open about this, and that she would be uncomfortable if Diane was to ask questions.

Her mind went through what Piper and her Mother would talk about. Then thinking of the questions that Diane was likely to ask Piper, she hoped that Piper would not get scared and that she could trust Diane. But Diane was kind, and Alex could tell that Piper already had a place in her mother's heart.

The most pleasing of it all was how her Mother had accepted Piper. Diane didn't often like many of Alex's companions, those few she got to meet. But Piper was different. Diane did like her, and Alex could tell that her Mom had started to form a bond with the blonde. This satisfied Alex. The fact she had her Mother's approval, and well Amber's at that too although she was fully aware that she wouldn't need to ask.

She thought of Piper and thought of how long they would have to wait to see each other again. She was downhearted that she would most likely have to wait until Monday. But then, they would be at school and it wasn't like she would be able to kiss Piper like she wanted to. She missed her smell, she missed those lips. She just missed Piper and her company.

She was falling hard for the blonde.

Her shift seemed to go on forever, when realistically it wasn't that look. She was only contracted to 6 hours, and during that she had managed to take a break and head to her sister's soccer game. But it went on for what seemed so long, she couldn't wait to get out. But that was probably because during her shift she had come up with a plan. Alex needed to see Piper, and she wanted to see Piper as soon as possible. But she had to wait until the end of her shift to even talk to the girl who was now constantly on her mind.

For the last hour of her shift, she was time watching. Only making it feel like time was going slower. Counting down the minutes until she could take hold of her phone and contact ' _her girl._ ' The clocked ticked, the hand struck 4. Her shift was up. She wasted no time in removing her apron and didn't wait around to say goodbye. She pulled the door open, wasting no time to take out of her phone.

She didn't waste no time in pulling up Piper's contact, the last person she had talked to. She hovered over the name for a while, thinking through exactly what she should say. Did she want to appear too keen, or should she play this cool? Start with a general chat about their day, or go straight to the point.

But she didn't wait too long. She wanted confirmation from Piper that they could see each other sooner.

 **Hi :) x**

 **Hey Al. Missing me? X**

The reply was instant. Piper must have been thinking of too. Alex smiled as she read the message. Of course she was missing the blonde, but she was never planning on admitting it. She already appeared keen, (that indeed she was) by asking the blonde to meet her. She typed out a response to Piper immediately, eager to continue her conversation with Piper.

 **You wish. Just wondering what you are doing tomorrow? Xx**

Two kisses. She has stepped her game up. They were never friends to begin with, but their relationship now was a lot more than that. She loved to kiss Piper, so what was wrong with two kisses?

 **Checked the diary. Appears that I'm free. Would you like to see me? Xx**

 **Pipes! I was the one who was asking you out, not the other way round xx**

 **Sorry! You can still ask me Al ;) x**

Would you like to go out with me tomorrow Babe?

Babe. She knew that Piper loved when Alex called her babe, so why not put that in the mix. Alex loved to refer to Piper as babe, because she was a 'babe'.

 **Is that a date? Xx**

 **If you want it to be :) xx**

 **Playing it cool?**

 **You never answered me x**

 **If I recall, you never answered my question either, Babe. X**

 **You don't answer a question with a question Piper x**

 **Oh Al. You can. I just did, are you complaining ;)**

 **And if I was? X**

She waited. There was no response for Piper. Their responses to each other had been quick. But Alex had now checked her phones several times, still no response from Piper. Perhaps she was busy or distracted.

 **Pipes?**

She sent out another text to Piper. This really did make Alex seem keen, but she began to think that maybe Piper was annoyed at her, thinking that she was actually complaining. She wasn't. it was just banter.

Piper on the other hand, knew her answer to Alex's question immediately. There was no debate about that. Just she enjoyed the flirting between her and Alex. She loved how their conversations flowed so easily. But she had a little trick up her sleeve, keeping Alex waiting. She wanted to see how Alex reacted when Piper didn't reply so soon. But she also wanted Alex to admit the truth, and that she in fact was asking Piper to go out on another date of her. Piper was fully aware that Alex was trying to play things cool, to hide her softer side. But it wasn't working.

Alex was smitten with Piper. The feeling likewise for Piper too.

 **I guess I will have to make you wait even longer**

 **Fine. Piper Chapman, will you go out on a date with me? X**

 **I will think about it x**

Alex didn't respond to Piper. She waited, playing the blondes game too. Piper had already admitted that she had no plans, and Alex was confident that Piper would love to go out on a date with her. Just yesterday they were talking about they wanted to spend time with each other. So if Alex waited, Piper would respond. To Alex's benefit, this wouldn't make her seem like the only one who was keen.

 **Yes Alex. I would love to go out on a date with you x**

 **Finally. 12, my place. We will go from there babe xx**

Their conversation did not stop there. They continued to text back and forth, sharing a phone call at one point until they both decided it was time to get to sleep. Alex was eager to see Piper, but she only had one more sleep. She smiled as she got into bed, thinking that when she woke up she would be able to see Piper. If she had it her way, Piper would be beside her. But that wasn't the case, and she was going to have to wait. But tomorrow would be a better day, because finally they would be able to spend time with each other.

Alex would get to kiss _'her girl'_.

* * *

Alex had woken up the following morning. A smile instantly on her face. She had been dreaming of Piper, and now she was waking up knowing that she would get to see her. Alex wasted no time in pulling herself from the covers, she made her way to the kitchen as she prepared a cup of coffee. Her daily morning routine.

"Hey Al. You're awake early."

Alex smiled to her mom, as she stretched. Diane was right. This was unusual for Alex, usually Sundays she would spend the majority of the day in bed catching up on her beloved sleep that she had missed throughout the week. But not today to her Mother's surprise. Alex had other ideas for her day.

Diane looked at Alex, raising her eyebrow at her daughter's wide grin. This was unlike Alex, to be so happy on a morning. But there could only be one reason for that. Alex walked to the breakfast bar with her coffee in hand, as she took a seat. She was yet to respond vocally to her Mom, only responding with a smile. But the questioning look on her Mother's face had not gone unnoticed. She looked to her mother as she raised her eyebrow back. Reaching her glasses to place them on top of her head, taking a sip from her drink. "I'm meeting Piper."

Diane's smile wiped off her face as she took in what Alex had just said. She instantly felt guilty that she was about to ruin her daughter's plans, especially witnessing Alex excited in front of her. She should have mentioned something sooner. "Al."

"Hmm?" Alex didn't look to her Mom to see her Mother's facial expression, or she would have been able to tell that something was wrong. She remained scrolling through her phone. But Diane's voice was soft, and full of guilt. A hint of sadness that she had to do this to her daughter. "I was hoping you could watch Amber for me today."

"What!" Alex's head instantly shot up. Had she just heard right. She dropped her phone to the table, as she opened her mouth to respond to her mom. She was angry. But she didn't want to be angry at her Mom, just she had been so excited to see Piper, and now her Mom had chosen to drop this on her. Hours before she was about the meet Piper. She took a deep breath, lowering her town of voice. The disappoint showing in her voice as she looked directly to her Mom. Her smile was no longer, her eyes lost their shine as they hinted at her sadness. "You have got to be kidding Mom. I have a da… I have plans to meet Piper Mom!"

Her voice only appeared to get louder. It was just a coffee with Piper, it was a date. Alex had spent time arranging for her and Piper to go on a date, a lot of thought and preparation had gone into this to. She wanted to make this special for Piper, a chance for them to just sit and each other's company. Not worrying about their surrounding or being distracted at that too. She let out a sigh, as she turned her gaze away from her Mom. Reaching for her phone as she looked at her phone, how was she going to tell Piper?

"Alex, darling. I'm sorry. But I need you to do this for me. I didn't realise you had a date…"

Diane stopped. She had heard Alex slip up and nearly let out the word date, but she had stopped herself. Just like Diane had done just now. She knew that this was special for Alex and that in fact it was not just hanging out with Piper, they had arranged a date. She looked to Alex, who looked at her Mother, knowing exactly what she was going to say. She had already brought enough pain on Alex today and now wasn't the time to quiz Alex about Piper and their date. Diane was now also feeling guilty that she had ruined a chance for Alex and Piper. She could see just how fond Alex was of the blonde. "I didn't realise you had planned to meet Piper."

She thought about continuing. Trying to make this situation better for herself and Alex. Luckily Alex did not appear mad at her Mother, just upset. Which Diane understood, she too would be disappointed if a date had been ruined. But that is exactly why she need Alex to babysit her younger sister.

"Piper can come over."

Alex just shook her head. Standing from the table as she emptied the contents of her cup into the sink. "It's not the same." She walked away not looking back to her Mom. Her plans with Piper may have been ruined but she always could not let her Mom down either, knowing that she needed Alex's help. Alex thought that she owed it to her Mother, to help whenever she could. She would just have to save her plans for the other day. She looked over her shoulder to her Mom as she shared a faint smile, reassuring her Mom that she was not angry at her. "It's Ok Ma. We can do it some other day."

Alex retreated to her bedroom. Throwing herself onto her bed as she let her frustration out into the pillow. She had really hoped to see Piper today, and now she had to wait until tomorrow. Even then she would be able to share intimacy with Piper like she craved because of those eyes that would surround them. A sigh left her mouth as she turned around to sit up. Running her hands through her hair and then over her face as she thought of Piper and how she would share this news with her.

Piper was going to be disappointed in her. She had let her down.

She picked up phone as she opened her last message to Piper, they had both been so excited and now she was about to ruin that excitement for them. She let out a 'fuck' under her breath as she typed on her phone. Typing out several messages to let Piper down gently, but it just didn't seem fair. The texts that she was typing shouldn't be happening and there was no positive way of putting it. She had spent a while debating on her words and what to text, several drafts down and she finally had come up with one. She typed the message before sending it to Piper.

 **"Date's off Pipes. Sorry."**

Alex threw her phone down to her bed. Running her hand through her hair again **.**

* * *

Piper had woken up that morning too, excited. She finally was getting some alone time with Alex. She wanted the dark haired beauty to wrap her arms tightly around her. She missed Alex's loving touch. She missed Alex. When Alex had asked Piper on another date, Piper beamed. For the remainder of that evening her smile was big. She couldn't wait to see Alex again.

She had utilised her time by getting a share and then preparing her outfit. She debated over several, not being able to get advice from anyone knowing she would have to admit that she was going on a date. Piper was not prepared to tell a lie, and definitely not ready to tell the truth. Today was going to be drama free. It was about her and Alex and how they would spend their time together.

Not knowing the plans that Alex, she opted for skinny jeans and a blouse. Casual she thought, she didn't suspect that she would need to dress up for their date. She wanted to wear something that she would be comfortable in, and her choice was perfect.

She was in the process of doing her hair when her phone pinged beside her. She smiled as she reached for her phone, it could only be one Person. Correct. Alex. She unlocked the phone to view the whole text.

 **"Date's off Pipes. Sorry."**

Her smile dropped instantly. She reread the text making sure that she was reading correctly. _No this can't be happening_. Her thoughts jumped to blaming herself, questioning her actions but also the sudden change in Alex. What had she done? _I thought everything was running smoothly_.

Alex's text was not reassuring. She hadn't even put a kiss. Something was wrong, and of course Piper was obviously thinking the worse. Had Alex suddenly lost interest in her?

 _She did say that she doesn't do relationships. Maybe it's all too much. Too soon._

 _I am taking advantage of her. Pushing her into something she doesn't want._

Piper didn't return to styling her hair. She removed herself from her previous seat at her dresser, walking to her bed as she hovered her finger over her phone. Thinking of a reply. If Alex was mad at her, how should she reply? She opted for a simple **Ok**. Blunt, but to the point. What had Alex expected, Piper was hurt. But as she thought about it, she wanted more. She wanted to know answers, and she could resist the urge to not ask. So she continued to type out another message.

Alex didn't need to unlock her phone to read Piper's response. Straight to the point. Is that all that Piper could come up with. Alex was disappointed too, but there was not much she could do. She could not really respond to Piper. Things were looking great. Not.

But before Alex had time to place her phone back down, her phone lit up again. Another text message from Piper. **But why Alex? What did I do?**

She didn't do nothing. Alex was confused as to why Piper was asking this. Why she was blaming herself? She re-read the conversation, looking to her first text to Piper. Realising that she had not explained anything, it made sense that Piper was blaming herself. Alex had been harsh, she didn't even place a kiss. If she had received a similar text, she thought that she would probably feel the same way too.

"Shit." Another sigh left her mouth. This was fucked up. It was neither of their faults, and Piper definitely should not be blaming herself. Alex typed a response to Piper.

 **It's not you, it's me.**

No. No. She couldn't put that. Isn't that what everyone does when they try to make things easier for themselves? She wasted no time in typing up another text quickly following the previous one.

 **Hear me out Pipes, can I call you? X**

Piper had received the text, but she did not respond. She was the one to call Alex. As she swiped to accept the call, she spoke into the phone. Her own voice was quiet, but the sound of Piper's frustrated Alex more. She could hear the sadness in Piper's voice, and it hurt Alex to think that Piper was blaming herself.

"Pipes." She paused before she continued. It was quiet on the other end of the phone as she heard Piper breathing lightly, her mouth must have been close to the phone. She smiled at the sound of the blonde's breath, how she would have loved it to be on her own. She took a deep breath, "It's not how it seems."

"So what is Alex? Why the sudden change?"

Piper had a right to be annoyed at Alex, she had let her down. But for Alex, she needed Piper to hear her out. To understand and for Piper not to be mad at Alex, she was determined to make this date happen another time. "Mom asked me to look after Amber, and… and I couldn't let her down Piper. I'm sorry."

She heard a chuckle from Piper on the other side of the phone. "Al. That's silly, why did you not just say that? I thought you lost interest in me."

"Were you worried Pipes?"

"Maybe."

They both laughed together on the phones. Suddenly a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, it really was something of nothing. Why had they worried? Lesson learnt, be careful how you use your words. They remained on the phone together, Alex talking about her Mom, and her plans for her sister. She loved time with Amber, just today she was less enthusiastic. She didn't know what they were going to do, her plans had been for Piper.

"You know Al. We can still go out, just with Amber."

Alex's head shot up. Did Piper really just say that? Her voice came out in shock, the last thing she had expected from Piper. "You would do that?"

"Do you really need to ask that Alex?"

"You really don't mind?"

She listened to Piper chuckle at the other end of the phone again. She just loved that sound. From the small amount of laughter she heard from Piper she could tell that the blonde was smiling on the other end of the phone. Alex's own grin grew from cheek to cheek as she listened to Piper. "Alex! I would love nothing more than to spend time with your sister."

"And me?"

"You especially. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"You are great babe. I can't promise anything."

* * *

Alex had occupied her time between the kitchen and her bedroom. Diane was yet to leave but she only had a short time before Piper would arrive. She had to look presentable. As she was standing in the kitchen finishing her task, there was a knock to the door. She looked to the clock, Piper was early. Alex smiled, as she thought to herself, someone is keen.

She reached the door to be greeting by a beautiful blonde, skinny jeans that showed off her long toned legs. Alex looked to Piper's face, she looked so perfect. She focused on her eyes, the way that they shined with happiness. Alex let out a whistle as she greeted Piper, "Hi."

"Hi." Piper was feeling shy. Her voice was low, she looked to Alex biting on the corner of her lip. They stood in the doorway for a while, both just looking at each other. Beaming smiles on both of them faces. They wanted to kiss, but it was a risk. Diane was just behind them. So they didn't.

Realising that they were waiting for Alex to invite Piper in, she stepped aside indicating for Piper to go in. She walked past Alex, making her way to the kitchen. Alex on the other hand close the door with her foot, she turned her body as her eyes followed Piper walk in front of her. She looked the blonde up and down. Amazed by the figure. Oh how she would love to undress the blonde and touch her soft skin. But she couldn't. She smiled. Piper couldn't see her, but Alex loved her view. Especially the way that Piper swayed her hips. Alex was sure this was deliberate. But her tight jeans hugged her bum, Alex thought the urge to go over and place a squeeze to her bum. She wanted to see beneath the layers of clothes.

Piper turned her head over the shoulder. She had caught Alex staring at her bum. Alex looked up to meet Pipers blue yes, a blush formed on Alex's face. She smirked, she couldn't hide that she had been caught. Piper winked in Alex's direction, turning back around to be greeted by the younger Vause. "Piper!"

"Hey you." She pulled Amber into a hug. Mini Alex. She loved that Amber was always so happy to see her, it made Piper feel loved. Amber continued to talk against Piper. "Alex says you are coming to the park with us."

"The park? Is that where we are going?"

Alex looked on watching the interactions between her sister and Piper. She could get used to this. But she didn't have time to confirm Piper's question, Amber had beat her to it. "Yeah, and we are having a picnic."

She pointed to the kitchen. "Alex made it all."

"Did she?" Piper turned to Alex, she raised her eyebrow as she questioned Alex. She would have never thought Alex would do something like this, or that she would get to experience this. Alex raised her eyebrow back at Piper, grinning as she waited for her to continue to speak. "Didn't know you had it in you Vause."

Alex laughed at Piper as she moved closer. Slyly brushing against her as she entered the kitchen. "You haven't seen anything yet Kid."

"Alex! Alex! Can we go now?"

"Go get your shoes and coat on kid."

With that, Amber turned and headed to her room. Leaving Piper and Alex, with Diane also in her own room. Alex moved closer to Piper, ready to take her into an embrace as heard her Mom's door opening. She quickly stepped back. "Al sweetie. I'm leaving now."

"Oh Hi Piper. I'm sorry about your da… about ruining your plans with Alex, but I'm glad you could come over."

Piper coughed. Had she just heard right, did Diane nearly say date? How did she know this? Yes they had spoken about Alex and her but not to that extent. Piper wasn't sure if Diane was even aware that she and Alex had shared a kiss. That's when she questioned what Alex had told her mother. She smiled at Diane, "Hey." But that was all she could manage, Diane was entering Amber's bedroom.

Piper turned to Alex, watching the smirk on her face. She had no time to ask any questions. Before she realised Alex had taken her hand and was now pulling Piper down a corridor to her bedroom. Piper didn't say anything, she just followed Alex's lead.

Alex had closed the door behind them. Her hand still firmly holding onto to Piper as she locked her gaze with those blue eyes. Quickly closing the distance between them as she walked Piper back so her body was now pressed against the door. She cupped the blondes face with her hands, leaning in. Their lips crashed together. Their tongues soon entering each other. They battled for dominance, the kiss was heated. But it settled down as they found a rhythm, their lips savouring the taste of the other. Their tongues explored their companion's mouth. Moans escaped. They both approved. There was fire in the kiss. It could have easily led to other things, but Alex pulled away. She smiled at Piper, as her tone was lose she spoke breathlessly, "I've waited so long for this."

Piper brought her lips to Alex's again. This time no so heated, but still the same passion. As they kissed open mouthed. She tugged on Alex's lips, biting gently as she slipped in her tongue. A moan of approval from Alex as responded gripping onto Piper's hair, bring her head closer to her own as their kiss deepened. Piper tugged on Alex's hair as the fire built, Alex bringing her hand to cup Pipers face as she kept the distance between them to a minimum wanting more. Their tongues continued to explore, their lips battling against each other as their kiss became heated. A fight for dominance, as both bit and tugged on their lovers lips. "Al. I'm leaving now."

They were interrupted by Diane. Piper pulled away as she lifted her head, placing a location to the voice. "Alex did you hear me? I said I'm leaving now."

Piper steadied her breath, as Alex opened her mouth to respond to her Mom, capturing her breath. "Ok. Have fun, Love You."

They waited, listening for the sound of a closing door. Laughing like children when they heard it shut behind them, they giggled like that been caught. Luckily they hadn't, or had Diane questioned her daughter's breathless voice. She was in a hurry. Alex leaned into Piper again as she placed her lips on Pipers. "I've missed this."

Piper let out a moan as she and Alex shared another kiss, this time slow. Piper's body was slightly pushed forward into Alex's, she pulled away to turn and look at the handle of the door. Someone was trying to get in. She looked back to Alex, seeking reassurance or confirmation. But Alex didn't have the chance to act on it. "Al. Alex I can't get in. Your door is jammed."

Piper chuckled against Alex's chest, as they shared a peck on the lips. She adjusted her clothes and hair as she parted from Alex, making her way to sit on the edge of her bed. Alex too ran her fingers through her own hair as she leaned down to open the door. "Here, let me help you kid."

She pulled open the door, as Amber pushed her way in. She looked around the room before running to sit next to Piper on the bed. Piper looked to the younger Vause and gave her a smile. Grateful that she was too young to question her swollen lips.

"Alex. When are we going?" Amber sat on the edge of the bed as she bounced up and down excitedly. She was eager to go the park, and Alex was making her wait.

"We're not. Piper doesn't want to go now."

Her face turned to shock as she turned to look at Piper. Alex laughed at her sister's reactions. "Come on Kid, let's go."

* * *

When they eventually reached the park, Amber was walking between Piper and Alex. She held onto Piper's hand as they found a place to sit. Alex had arranged a picnic for them in the park, the weather was not the greatest but it wasn't wet either so she was sure that they would be fine. She had originally planned to take just Piper to the park, and now she had to slightly change how she really wanted to spend her time. Firstly, keeping her hands to herself and her distance with Piper.

This was going to be hard.

She lay out a blanket, placing the basket on top. She waited for Piper to sit, then followed by Amber who of course was at Piper's side again. Alex smiled. She had never seen her sister as close to someone outside of her family, like she was witnessing now with Amber glued to Piper's side.

They sat, choosing to share the prepared food as they joked around. Alex's preferred plans for the day were totally the opposite, the conversation was dominated by the younger member of the Vause family. Both Piper and Alex chuckled at Amber, as she was determined to tell Piper several things about Alex.

Not being able to be close to Piper was difficult for Alex. For Piper keeping her hands from Alex was difficult too. But they were being well behaved. Alex deliberately chose to sit with her legs stretched out, her feet knocking against Pipers occasionally, causing the two to share glances between each other unbeknown to the third member of their party.

"Piper did you know Alex has tattoo's?"

Piper looked to Alex, then back to Amber as she shook her head softly. "No. I didn't" The younger Vause shocked to have heard this, but keen to continue. She was excited at telling Piper a new thing about Alex. The enthusiasm evident in her excited and loud voice. "She does. Alex! Show Piper your tattoos! Please!"

"They are good! She wants more, don't you Alex?"

Piper chuckled, as she looked up to Alex to be greeted by Alex smiling directly at her. "Another time Kid." Now wasn't a time to be undressing herself to reveal her tattoo's to Piper, or was this preferred choice. She had other ideas and thoughts of when she would undress herself in Piper, but those were not thoughts she could say out loud or in front of a 7 year old.

Amber was disappointed that Alex did not show Piper her tattoos, but it didn't last for too long. Piper had placed her hand onto Amber's shoulder as reassurance, looking down to the younger Vause with a soft and comforting voice. "Maybe you can design Alex one?"

Alex watched as her sister's eyes shot up. She could tell that she liked that idea, particularly from the wide smile on her face and the sound of excitement in her voice as she pretty much shouted it out, directing her question to Piper. "And you too?"

Alex raised her eyebrows as she looked to Piper. She smirked at Piper's face, she was certain that tattoos would definitely not be her thing, or at least she would never get one herself. She tried to image with a tattoo of Piper and what she would have, but it was too difficult. Piper was definitely not the type for body art, or did she need it either. Alex continued to focus on her Piper, her smirk growing wider as Piper looked to her. She could see that the blonde was struggling for words that answered her question to the tattoo. It definitely wasn't Piper's thing. But Alex didn't help, she enjoyed watching Piper lost for words. Her mouth opening and then closing again. It was clear that she didn't want to let her sister down, and Alex found that cute. She loved that Piper cared for her sister, and wanted to make her happy just like Alex herself did.

Looking to the younger girl, she nodded lightly. "A pretty one maybe."

"Like a flower?"

"Surprise me."

Their conversation continued. Amber listing several ideas for Piper's tattoos, and then Alex's. She was enthusiastic about this, going through the colours that she would use. Moving on to how much Amber loved to draw and then to her other hobbies. Soccer.

The picnic had now turned to keeping Amber entertained, or Amber entertaining Piper and Alex with her intelligence and knowledge. She slowly but gradually began to fidget, she had been seating for a while now, and for a child sitting still was hard. Growing impatient, she raised herself from the blanket searching for her soccer ball. "Piper, will you play soccer with me?"

Alex raised her eyebrow, pretending that she was hurt that she had not been asked by her sister. She cleared her throat as a way of getting her sister's attention, both Amber and Piper turning to look at her. "What about me? I'm hurt."

"But Alex you're rubbish at soccer!"

She opened her mouth into a shocked face. Letting out a tut, trying to hold back her burning laugh at her sister. She was always straight to the point, but she definitely was true. Soccer and Alex definitely did not go together well. She looked at Piper, her tongue between her front teeth. She too was holding back her laughter, her blue eyes said it all. As they looked to each other, Alex watched Piper slowly raise herself from her seated position, Alex admiring her view. Piper looked great. She followed the blonde's movement, to look up at Piper holding out her hand for Alex to take. She reached up, as Piper pulled her up. "Come on Al. I promise I won't laugh."

They stood in front of each other, she was still holding onto Piper's hand, looking to each other. Alex titled her head slightly at what Piper had said, she ran her hand through her hair as she was about to speak, but Amber butted in. "Piper's on my side!"

They battled for a while. Alex really was terrible at soccer just like Amber had said, but then the teams were not fair, two against one. Alex had really tried her hardest to at least score one goal, but Piper and Amber weren't allowing it. She wasn't good at stopping them from scoring either. She had lost count. But it was full. Neither taking this too seriously, being silly throughout it making Amber laugh.

Alex had been teasing throughout. It was coming across that she was bad loser, but she had learnt something about Piper. That she was competitive. But this game was all for fun, she had given up playing by the rules and began to play around.

Somehow, the ball was now in her possession and she was nearing the goals of her opposing team. She faced the challenge of her younger sister first, waiting to defend Alex from scoring a goal. As she got closer Alex stopped kicking the ball, to pick up her sister so she could run to the goal.

"Cheat! Alex is cheating!"

"Alex put me down!"

The protests of her sister shouting out from Alex's firm hold did not stop here. The three of them laughing as Alex continued to make her way towards a standing blonde in goal. She had a playful grin on her face, she was determined to at least get one goal.

"Piper don't let her score! She's cheating."

Alex's eye met with Pipers, a look of determination from both of them. Alex was going to score, but Piper determined to stop this so she had one over on Alex. Both of their faces' were serious, but Piper was not breaking. She looked to Alex and raised her eyebrow, causing Alex to break out of her face and laugh at Piper. She was already loosing at this game.

Releasing her sister from her hold, Alex remained in possession of the ball as she got closer to Piper. She repeated the same action, but lifting Piper with both homes. Their eyes never left each other. Alex chuckled as she spoke, "You're heavy!"

She kicked the ball into the open goal, with her gaze still on Piper's. Piper turned expression into a look of shock at Alex's choice of words. But Alex reassured her as she placed a quick peck to her lips before putting her down. Piper responded, her voice was low. "You're still bad at that."

She was referring to the kiss rather than her football, but her choice of words could relate to both things. Meaning the now approaching younger Vause would not think any more of it.

Alex sensed her approaching sister, hearing her laughter before she felt the touch. She was attacked with tickles, and tugging from her sister in payback. "Cheat!"

"Piper help me!"

Alex looked to Piper with a 'don't you dare look', but Piper couldn't resist. She joined in on the tickling war, Amber and Piper now tag teaming against Alex. Piper being the taller and stronger of the two had got Alex to the floor. She now lay on the grass, shifting from side to side trying to avoid the tickles from both of the girls through a fit of laughter. She was struggling for her breath, managing to quickly shout out "I will get you back for this" before she turned to laughing again.

Amber ran back to the blanket, fearing Alex's revenge, leaving Piper to fight the battle out. Alex taking advantage of this and Piper who was looking towards her sister, pulled Piper down so that she fell upon her. She chuckled at Piper's scream. Their bodies flush against each other, as Alex joked. "It's the first time we've been in a position like this." She wiggled her eyebrows seductively, placing a quick kiss on Piper's lips before the return of her sister. Rolling to her side, she flipped Piper over has her hand rested on her arm. This would have been the perfect moment for them to share a kiss, but it was interrupted again, by eyes looking down upon them.

They both looked up at the same time, to meet green eyes. Belonging to Amber. "Alex. I need a drink."

Alex rolled onto her back, as Piper sat up and spoke. "I will go. Milkshake?"

"Yes Please! Chocolate!"

Piper left Alex and her sister, thinking that they deserved some one and one on time. She had enjoyed spending time with them, but she did not want to take up their time. She was feeling like she had intruded on their time together, and she owed it to them to drift off, or get the drinks. So that she did. Walking away as she heard Alex and her sister faintly in the background.

* * *

Alex sat, watching Piper leave with their orders. Her eyes didn't leave Piper, she had a clear view until a figure stood in front of her blocking her view, and she leaned her head slightly to look around seeing Piper walk further into the distance. She already missed her. A smile on the corner of her mouth formed, she pushed her glasses to the top of her head as she looked up to her sister.

"Alex?" Her voice was sweet, a voice that couldn't be refused as answer.

"You alright Kid?"

She didn't hesitate, she spoke confidently barely letting Alex complete her sentence. It was a question that she had been waiting to ask, it rolled off her tongue so easily. Again, her sweet voice that had Alex wrapped around her finger. "Is Piper you're girlfriend?"

Alex nearly choked at her sister. There it was again, the confidence and straight to the point. She reminded Alex of herself. She swallowed before placing her glasses back on her face, she ran her hand through her hair. She laughed, responding to her awaiting sister. "No, why do you ask that?"

"Because you kissed her on the lips."

Alex eyes shot up again. She had to bite her lip as she thought of a response for her sister. She knew that she wouldn't avoid the question, her sister figured everything out she was clever. "You saw that kid?"

She watched her sister, waiting for a response. This wasn't a bad thing, it's just what Amber would go on to tell her Mom, or anyone else. Amber nodded energetically, she twirled around in front of Alex, clearly happy at what she had seen but the confirmation from Alex.

Alex chuckled at her sister, she was adorable. She skipped around Alex in circles, full of energy as she sang "Alex loves Piper. Piper is Alex's girlfriend."

But that was far from the truth. Something yet to be discussed.

* * *

Later in that week, Alex had just got in from school. She was seated at the breakfast table as she watched her Mom preparing their food, amongst conversation. She had not yet asked any further information regarding Alex's and Piper's relationship, Alex was not sure if her sister and said anything to her Mom, but she was waiting for it. Alex knew Diane and was aware that she would want details, especially since she approved of Piper.

A small amount of time had passed, Diane now plating out their food. She looked to Alex over the table, phone in her hand. She questioned what her daughter may have been doing, or who she may have been texting. Then it hit her that she could be making plans, and Diane didn't want to be the person to ruin them again. She placed their plates on the table, getting Alex's attention as she looked up to her Mother, putting her phone into her pocket.

"Hey Alex. You haven't forgot that I asked you to babysit Friday have you?"

Taking a mouthful of her food, Alex shook her head. She hadn't. But she had plans and her Mom had just reminded her of them. She spoke through a mouthful of food, not very ladylike. But then that wasn't one of Alex's traits either. "No. I was thinking of inviting Piper over."

Diane looked up to her daughter with questioning eyes as she pulled the signature Vause look. Slowly little details were coming out and Diane was picking up on them all.

The conversation continued over dinner, Alex quizzing Diane about her Friday night plans. Diane returning the questions about inviting Piper over, confirming that it would be ok. Alex played it cool, saying that Amber got on with Piper and Piper would keep them both entertained. But Diane saw past that, she could tell that Alex thought differently about Piper and picked up how Alex was falling harder for the girl.

Helping her Mother washing the dishes, Alex retreated to her bedroom. Laying on her bed as she picked up her phone and dialled that familiar number. She waiting, listening to the dialling tone, hoping that her call would be picked up. It dialled for a while, before it was picked up. She was greeted by the sound of Piper's voice. "Hey Al."

She sounded so cute and innocent. Alex smiled instantly at that sound.

"Pipes. What you doing?"

"Hm, just hanging out with Larry."

She laughed, happy that Piper had grown to joke about Alex. But also at Piper's game. It was something she often did, and Alex would always play along, like she was now on the other end of the phone. "Oh really. Is he as good at kissing as me?"

There was a pause on Piper's end of the phone. A small moan travelled down Alex's ear as she listened to Piper continue. Her voice was low but pleasuring. "Hm, perhaps you need to remind me how bad you are at that again."

Piper was teasing, knowing just how much Alex loved to kiss her. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip, as if she could taste Piper. She paused, before she continued down the phone to Piper with her husky voice. "I guess that means you're not up for spending Friday night with me."

"Oh Alex. Larry already invited me out."

"I guess I will just have to call another girl."

"Oh yeah. Who you got in mind."

"Polly."

There was a lot of banter between them. Both of them probably not realising the extent of each other. They bounced of each other, only encouraging the other to continue. But it flowed so well, it made the conversation between them easy. Emphasising that they were not serious and when they were together (or talked) everything was fun. They joked a lot. Just like they were doing now. Alex was aware that Piper was not serious, Piper aware of Alex too. They were playful with each other, knowing each other's reactions without having to see their faces. Piper chuckled into the phone, thinking of Alex and Polly was hilarious. She could imagine the look of disgust on her best friends face at hearing that. But it didn't bother her, she loved that her and Alex was able to joke like that. She spoke into the phone. "She would like that."

"Me too." Alex let out a fake moan in the phone. Listening to a response from Piper as she heard a small, quiet laugh. She smiled. Alex and Polly hanging out would be a moment to remember.

"What's the plan?"

"Wine and Dine, woo her over."

"Sounds like I'm missing out."

That was everything that Alex wanted to do to Piper. But she knew that it was too early. She wasn't sure on how Piper felt about that situation between them, but Alex did not want to bring it up either scared that she might push Piper away. She didn't care about the wait, she wanted to prove to Piper that she cared for her. That she was just not another girl. "You know it kid." She meant it. But Piper didn't know it, her voice still came out lightly, it was lower than usual but not serious. Piper didn't think nothing of it. She just continued.

"And for me?"

"For you… I can offer you the company of my sister."

"That'll do. At least she would be good entertainment."

"You don't know what you're missing out on kid."

"No?"

"No…" Alex still was yet to receive an answer from Piper. She was being to grow impatient, she had yet to share her favourite part with Piper, and so she chose to step it up. Not allowing Piper to respond, her answer was followed by her voice again. "Pipes."

"Hm?"

"Bring a bag."

* * *

 **A/N:** That is Chapter 11 for you guys! I know I said you would probably have to wait, but I couldn't resist continuing. Its another 8000 word chapter, I hope you don't mind the longer ones so much, let me know your preference. I'm not sure if they flow easily or not, or if they would work better shorter. I'm still learning, it's all new to me. But Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please share you reviews! We are moving forward with Vauseman, be patient, the good will come. I can only imagine what a lot of you are waiting for.


	12. I Want To

**A/N:** Big thank you to all that reviewed, I love reading them. Please continue to leave them and of course if you have any suggestions/thoughts please do feel free to share them with me, all will be taken on board as I aim to please my readers too! After all, you are who I have to thank. Another long chapter for you, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Friday had come around fast, Alex was not going to complain on that. She had been looking forward to this day all week. She got to spend time with Piper in her house. Piper had yet to officially say 'yes' to the invitation, but Alex expected the blonde to show. Of course she would, but Alex this time had not made any plans as such, she just planned on a night in with Piper and maybe a takeaway. But she would have to wait for her one on one time until her sister was in bed. But she didn't mind, because there would be plenty of time for them to share with each other, especially with Diane out for the majority of the night.

She didn't hang around after school, she was eager to get back home and freshen up before it was time for Piper to come over. A little tidy up of bedroom was on the cards too, she wanted to make her bedroom presentable especially since she had invited Piper to sleepover. She was confident that Piper would take her up on that too.

Time watching was the wrong thing to do, it only made the waiting feel longer and Alex's boredom growing. She had been pacing back and forth around the house impatiently, she couldn't wait to see Piper, although they were only last together a few hours ago. However, tonight would be different, they wouldn't be in public and definitely would be able to share a cuddle and a kiss. _Since when did I get so soft?_ It was all because of Piper. She had this great hold over Piper, and Alex really was now a different person. Something that did not go unnoticed by her Mother.

As she sat at the table across from Diane, the conversation between them had made time go a little bit faster, although her thoughts had still not drifted from Piper. It was like Diane could read her mind as she turned their conversation to a subject that was definitely interesting to Alex, a blue eyed blonde girl.

"So you and Piper?"

She heard her mom, loud and clear. She was silly to think that maybe she had been fortunate to avoid this, but with Piper staying over of course her Mom would ask questions. Whose Mother wouldn't? Alex didn't look to her Mom, she fidgeted in her chair as she ran through her answer. She acted confused by her Mother's question, like she didn't have an idea about what her Mom was talking about. A subject that was new to her. She raised her head slightly, her eyes appearing over the top of her glasses as she furrowed her eyebrows "Me and Piper?"

"Yeah. Anything you feel like sharing?"

"No. Not much to share."

"Not that you kissed?"

"What?!" It came out louder then she had expected. Diane know had her daughter's full attention. She pushed her glasses on top of her head as her eyes were wide at the question. _She knows about that._ Glaring at her Mom in shock, she continued shaking her head slightly with a small grin. "I don't know what you're talking about Mom."

It was the signature Vause look that Alex received back. Diane raising a questioning eyebrow as she scrunched her forehead. It was a look at confusion, but more as a frown at why Alex was holding back. She was aware of Alex and Piper's 'relationship', their body language gave away more then she realised, and she knew her daughter too well. Of course she could see what was going on. She had never witnessed seeing Alex so happy. Speaking through a questioning voice, Diane continued. "So Amber didn't see that then?

Alex chuckled. "She told you then?"

"Did you expect anything less? How long?"

"It was a peck Mom. It was nothing like you think."

Alex was fully aware of her Mother's game, and how she was being clever with her words to push Alex into revealing more. She loved to know the details of her daughter's life, some of them receiving a grimace look, but Piper was consistent and this was new for Alex, so of course Diane was going to quiz. Alex was fully aware that she wanted all, but she wasn't giving in so easily. Admitting the truth, but not to the full extent, downplaying her relationship with Piper and the truth about how she really felt. "So you don't like her then Al?"

Hook, line and sinker. Diane had played that card, tricking Alex into revealing the truth. Not that she didn't mind, but she didn't want to let on just how keen about the blonde she really was. She had to consider her words before she spoke, this time not as confidently as she stuttered with her words. She couldn't avoid the truth any longer, her Mom had been tricky and caught her out. "Mom. I never said that… I like Piper."

"I can see that, she's tamed you already."

"Has not." She argued back. Trying to defend herself, implying that she still was the tough Alex that her Mother knew, not the vulnerable, soft person that she really was around Piper. Her Mom did not have to know that, not now.

Alex watched her Mom raise her eyebrow, just like she would to as she smiled to her daughter knowingly. "Al Sweetie, it's written all over your face. You're smitten."

She didn't need to smile, her eyes were smiling for her as she looked away laughing, giddily like a teenager that had just been caught. She couldn't look to her Mom, she knew then that Diane could see that her tough exterior had been broken by Piper. Her loving, caring, 'girlfriend' side was really slipping out. Alex was not going to deny it, Piper had really got her hooked.

"So is she you're girlfriend?" Diane continued to quiz, at the lack of response from her daughter. She could sense that Alex was falling, that she really cared to Piper. She adored seeing her daughter like this, _in love._ Still looking down, Alex shook her head. Allowing her Mom to continue, "A friend?"

 _'A friend.'_ That's not right. Alex had never thought of Piper as a friend, or that she will ever be just a friend. Their relationship is a lot more than that, and on hearing her Mom using that word to describe their relationship just wasn't right.

 _'Friend'_ repeated in Alex's head over and over. She furrowed at that thought, it was something that she felt needed a label, yet it made her consider how things look to other people. Perhaps that conversation was needed with Piper after all, but they were taking things one step at a time so maybe now isn't a good time after all.

The more she thought about, the more she questioned if her and Piper's relationship really needed to come with a tag. It had always just been her and Piper and she never looked at it as something else like it needed defining, they were just happy and they got carried away with enjoying each other's company rather than stop and talk about _'their relationship.'_

She paused, whatever Piper was to her, it was definitely a lot more than a friendship. She looked to her Mom, running her hand through her hair as she brushed off the idea of Piper being a friend. She shook her head gently, her facial expression and tone serious, it was like her thoughts slipped out of her mouth. But it was the truth, and how Alex really did feel. "I don't think me and Piper were ever friends Mom."

Her face was almost like a look of disgust. At that point it was like she needed to confirm with her Mom what Piper really was to her, she didn't want anyone to think that Alex and Piper were ever friends, well at least her Mom. She hoped that people could see that Piper was different and that she really was trying, and did care for Piper.

Diane only looked to her daughter lovingly, she never judged her daughter and she understood what she was saying. She reached across the table to Alex's hand as she held onto it gently for comfort, and reassurance letting her know that she didn't need to know anymore. But Alex continued, like she needed to be head. Like she needed to tell her Mom about Piper.

Those thoughts and feelings that had been hiding.

She told her Mom about her and Piper's relationship, whatever that may be. But she was just enjoying it. She loved to spend time with the blonde. During that time she had confirmed that she had indeed kissed Piper, giggling like a child as she shared this with her Mom. It wasn't one, or twice but several times, and it felt right. Like Piper was the one. Diane smiled at her daughter, the way that Alex's face lit up talking about Piper said it all.

Diane waited for Alex to stop, letting a silence pass waiting for the right time to continue. To _share her opinion and give her 'advice' to Alex._ "I like her Al, she's a keeper. Do the right thing, because I can see she likes you too."

She didn't need confirmation of this, Alex already knew but knowing that her Mom was feeling the same way and could see it was reassuring for Alex. She had never experienced these kind of feelings for a girl before, but having Diane to talk to was always helpful. She was so supporting through everything and knew what to say to help her. Alex nodded, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth as she spoke quietly. "She is."

Diane squeezed gently onto her daughter's hand. "I like this side of you."

"Me too." Alex paused, thinking of how Piper had changed her but also that she didn't mind her. Piper was worth it, and Alex now enjoyed the idea of a relationship. Having another person to go to but someone to love. She was sure that she could fall in love with Piper, she was well on her way too. Then she looked up, her eyes wide as something ticked in her head. "Don't think you're getting off lightly, what's the plans for tonight?

Alex raised her eyebrows at her Mom teasingly, to receive a blush from her Mother in return as she removed herself from the table. "Yeah, about that. I've got to go."

* * *

Alex had been waiting on the couch for Piper, she was due over soon. She wanted to be the one who greeted her at the door, one can only guess why. She had been patient, needing to using the bathroom but choosing to wait a little bit longer thinking that Piper may have arrived early. But it was only getting more difficult, she stood and paced the room. Glancing between the door and her phone, she looked at the time. "5 minutes." _I've got plenty of time_ , looking to the door, still no sign. She chanced the bathroom.

* * *

She tapped her fist against the door twice, just loud enough for her to be heard. Stepping back, she straightened out her clothing as she looked in front of her. A door that was slowly opening. But her gaze did not meet another, it was met with the interior of the Vause household. She had hoped that she would have been greeted with green eyes meeting her own, but she wasn't.

Her gaze lowered, she chuckled. She had hoped to meet green eyes, and there they were looking back at her. She smiled at the dark haired girl whose head was tilted up looking at her, the most welcoming face she had seen. Already she felt at home.

"Hey you!" She spoke softly, and lovingly. She really appreciated how happy she felt, how an individual could make her feel so good, and so loved. Arms were tightly wrapped around her frame, and she returned the gesture. Wrapping her arms gently around the body in front of her. _She's so tall_. It was those simplest of things that made her feel loved, and for Piper this was home. The Vause household was when she felt the most loved. The kind of loved that she desired.

She was experiencing all now, all because of Alex.

"Piper come in."

Her hand had been clasped by another, as she was gently pulled inside. Allowing herself to follow the others lead, her face was lit up with a wide toothy grin that spread from cheek to cheek. How was she feeling so comfortable? Her body was pulled passed the couch, down the corridor and into a room. She had yet to speak anymore, either of them. But it wasn't awkward at all, she could feel the excitement from the other. That only made Piper's smile wider, she loved that she was appreciated by another.

"Alex says we are having takeaway for dinner and you get to choose."

Piper sat on the bed, looking to the younger Vause. She grinned, _Alex was thinking of her again_. Her eyebrow raised as she spoke through a smile, "Does she?"

To receive a very enthusiastic nod from the younger girl, as she moved to sit next to Piper on the bed. Her confidence was just like Alex's, and Piper could not help but find the younger member of the Vause family adorable. _Is this what a younger Alex was like?_ She turned her head slightly so she could look to Amber, who had a mischievous look on her face. There was a moment of silence before she spoke, cheekily. "Yeah, I like Pizza or Chinese."

She couldn't not laugh at her, she was so sweet. Instantly Piper laughed at the younger girl's cheekiness, just like Alex. She was so confident, and sure she knew how to get her own way. She playfully nudged Amber, asking through a chuckle. "Is that a hint?" _Of course that is a hint, I didn't need to ask._

She admired the younger girl's confidence.

She didn't turn away from her, she watched as she nodded her head shyly, giggling like a child that had just been caught being naughty.

"Pipes?"

* * *

Alex had returned from the bathroom, checking her phone. There will still a few minutes to go, not that she expected Piper to turn up on the dot. But she had expected the blonde to be early. She sat back on the couch, her gaze looking to the door. _She will hear shortly_.

She had already been waiting so long. She flicked through the channels patiently, trying to occupy herself so time did not seem so slow. But it was passing, and suddenly before you know it, Piper is late. She looked to her phone, no messages and then to the door. There was still no sign of her. Alex sighed slightly, she removed her glasses to place on the coffee table. Throwing herself back into the couch as she cupped her face into her hands. _What if she really isn't coming?_

Her mind drifted to when she had asked Piper, the fact that she had never really got a definite response. But she had just assumed that Piper would come, she had hoped that she would too. Alex was looking forward to their time together. She didn't want to focus on what ifs, so she remained positive. There was still time yet. She may have just been caught up in traffic.

She occupied herself with her phone, looking at the most random of things. But nothing was new or interesting and she was growing bored of waiting. The positive thoughts suddenly turning to bad, she had been stood up by Piper, thankfully it was not in public.

Getting up from the couch and walking the small distance from the kitchen, she paused. She could hear laughter from another room. Listening, her eyes widened as she heard a familiar sound. That couldn't be right. She moved further into the kitchen, preparing a drink when she stopped in her tracks again. She listened, she could hear the sound of a voice faintly, "Is that a hint?", but she recognised it. "Piper?"

She smiled widely.

As her feet she led to her to her own bedroom, not even allowing her to think. She peered around the open door, looking in. Her gaze shooting to the bed as she saw the blonde and her sister, it looked like they were having fun. She bit her bottom lip at what she saw, moving into the bedroom as she looked up, a smile from cheek to cheek on her face. "Pipes?"

Those very blue eyes that she had been waiting to see darted around to meet her own, as watched Piper's face turn into the cutest of smiles. She wasn't sure her own smile could grow any wider, since when did Alex Vause get so caught up on a girl, and where did her tough exterior go?

She took a step forward, then she realised. How did she miss Piper arriving? She looked confusingly to Piper, squinting her eyes at her thoughts. Shaking her head slightly, she titled her head to look to Piper, arching her eyebrow questionably. Stuttering with her words as she cleared her thoughts to speak, "Wha… What are you doing here?"

Both of the younger girls were now looking at Alex questionably. Both with the same facial expression as they raised the eyebrows to Alex, they too were confused at what she had just asked. Piper chuckled, speaking softly. "You invited me Al."

"I kno…" She was cut short, by Amber jumping in, her voice excited and giddy "and I let her in!"

Alex looked at her sister. She too laughed. Of course her sister had beaten her to it, who else would it have been. But she was confused, how had she not noticed that Piper was inside, she had been waiting so long. "I mean, yeah I invited you, but… how… how did you get in?" She stumbled with her words as she tried to answer herself, but she couldn't. She had no idea, how or for how long Piper and been there but yet she missed it. She turned her body slightly to point over her shoulder, "I've been waiting on the couch."

Turning back to Piper, their eyes locked on each other and Piper grinned. She loved that Alex had waited for her it, she was feeling quite smug about it. They shared smiles between each other. Only for Amber to proudly correct Alex, "You went to the bathroom Alex, so I waited on the couch."

Alex and Piper both laughed together. She shook her head slightly in embarrassment at being corrected by sister, she moved over to the bed. Leaning down to tickle her sister, before taking a seat next to Piper on the bed.

She leaned into Piper, placing her chin on her shoulder as she took in her scent. As Piper turned her head slightly to question Alex's actions, she placed a kiss onto her cheek. Not caring that her sister was in the room, because there was no reason for them to hide, not in the Vause household. Piper leaned into the kiss on her cheek, smiling shyly. But she turned to look at Alex who still remained in the same position, she gave her look that questioned what she was doing. Piper didn't want to hide anything because she trusted Diane, and Amber too but she wasn't sure that Alex was willing to show affection to her in front of her family, judging by this all being a new Alex.

It wasn't unnoticed by Alex, she wrapped her arm around Piper's lower back reassuringly. She whispered slightly into Piper's ear, "Its ok. They know."

She looked down to her knee, sensing another touch and a comforting squeeze. She smiled seeing Piper's hand, pleased that she was ok with this and they wouldn't have to hide in front of her family. This was great for them. With her free hand she placed it on top of Piper's, connecting their fingers playing with Piper's thumb.

They both were comfortable with this, so drawn to each other that they had forgot the presence of the younger Vause until she stood up, heading for the door. "Piper I'm going to get us some paper, so we can draw."

A laugh escaped Alex's lips, Piper smiling and nodding an ok to Amber as they both watched her leave the room.

"Have I lost you to my sister?"

"Does that bother you Al?"

She threw her body back, so that she collapsed onto her bed, taking Piper's body down with her own. They lay on their backs side by side, turning their heads to look at each other. Piper brushed a strand of Alex's hair, placing a kiss on her lips as she spoke softly. "You look beautiful without your glasses Al."

Alex nodded confidently, a smug look on her face as she agreed with Piper, grinning. She turned on her side wrapping her arm around Piper's waist, as Piper repeated the same actions so they lay face to face. "But your secretary look is hot

She kissed Piper on the lips as she pulled back, so they looked into each other's eyes. "Does it turn you on?"

Piper's hand was brushing up and down Alex's arm gently, she smiled to Alex, biting the corner of bottom lip with a mischievous look on her face. She shook her head, "mm, Not really." She shuffled closer to Alex, looking to Alex's lips and the back to her piercing green eyes, she ran her finger across her jaw line as she spoke in a low seductive tone. "I think I need to see those tattoo's first."

Alex raised her eyebrows, leaning into press her lips against Pipers as she let out a moan of approval. She spoke against Piper's lips, "I can do that." Piper answered as she kissed Alex on the lips, it was slow and passionate, full of love as they enjoyed the touch of each other. Her hands were cupping Alex's face as she pulled her in closer, leaving no distance between them. Alex's hand was now in Piper's hair. It was Piper who was seeking entrance to her companion's mouth, placing open mouth kisses against Alex's lips for Alex to reciprocate, entering her tongue into her lover's mouth. They kissed in sync, creating a rhythm with their lips like they were made for each other.

Needing air, they pulled back from each other's lips to rest their foreheads against each other. Keeping their eyes closed for a while as they steadied their breath. The connection between them was evident, it was like they could sense the actions of each other as they opened their eyes together. Staring into each other, as small smiles appeared on their faces. They didn't need to say anything they were content with just looking at each other. Alex kissed Piper on the lips, running her hand from the blonde locks to smooth it out, she returned her arm to wrap her it protectively around Pipers waist, as Piper snuggled into her chest. During their kiss, their legs had come intertwined with each other's, both choosing to stay like that. As close as they could be with clothes on.

They had forgot that the door to the bedroom had been left open, and when Alex looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps she remembered that they were joined by her sister. She watched as she climbed onto the bed, drawing essentials in hand stopping at their feet. Alex looked to Piper wondering if she had sensed the presence of Amber to, she had. Piper looked back to Alex with a faint smile, not adjusting from her position pleasing Alex. In sync they turned back to the younger Vause who was looking at them in awe.

But it didn't last long, as she started pushing away Alex's feet shuffling in the small gap that she created. Piper chuckled, looking to Alex who rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be asked, she unwrapped herself from Piper falling onto her back, only for her sister to squeeze in between them, pushing Alex further away.

Amber was oblivious to the fact she may have interrupted something, but it didn't stop her from continuing. She spoke sweetly, looking to Piper. "Can we draw now?"

Alex sat up from her position as she smoothed out her hair, raising from the bed and walking to the door. She looked over her shoulder to Piper who was looking back at her, paper and pencil in hand, Amber really didn't wait around. She furrowed her brows at Alex, "Where are you going?"

She turned away, smiling so that it wasn't seen. She jokingly shouted back "I guess someone has to say bye to Mom."

* * *

Alex was starting to begin to think that it was Amber who Piper actually came over for. Both girls had not left each other's side, only briefly since she had entered the house. It appears that Amber was doing all the entertaining whilst Alex, well she just kind of hung around in the background. Eventually, they did leave the bedroom to come and say bye to Diane, only to retreat to the couch to continue Amber's drawing activity. For a while, Alex just observed. Mainly look to Piper and how adorable she looked, before Piper gave her a cute look convincing her to join in, and so she did. Those puppy dog eyes that won her over every time.

Although she never wanted to admit it.

There she was, sitting on the floor, in some form of a circle and she joined in on the drawing. Not really sure what she was doing.

They had been sat for a while, Amber the one who dominated the activity. A drawing game, they had to guess what each other would draw within a time limit. It was Alex's turn, and she had a great idea. If her drawing didn't give it away then her focus definitely would. She flicked between the paper and Piper has the others started to time.

It was definitely not detailed. Alex would like to think of a work as art, but as she revealed her drawing to Piper and sister they responded with a fit of giggles. She pulled a disappointed look, only for Piper to caress her leg gently, Alex replying with a wink in the direction of a blonde. They shared faint smiles before the two, before Amber was keen to resume the game.

The younger Vause laughed hysterically, barely managing to form a sentence through her fit of laughter as she directed her sentence at Alex, "Potato!"

"Alex it looks like a potato."

She looked to Piper who covered her mouth with her hands but her eyes still visible, she could tell that she was laughing. She raised her eyebrow, looking towards Piper with a face that questioned Piper's judgement. Piper's eyes looked back to her, but no words were exchanged. For a moment their gazes stayed on each other, she could hear the sound of Piper's laughter brewing, and then she turned away. To look at her sister. She shook her head, "No. You're wrong. Piper?" With that she turned back to Piper, watching her brain begin to work as she come up with an answer for Alex's drawing.

Her mind was working, she could see the wheels turning. Alex had learnt how to read Piper, and now it was just so easy. Both sets of eyes were on the blonde now as they waited her answer, she removed her hand slowly from her mouth as she shook her head the laughter starting again. Her eyes looked directly at Alex, "You sure it's not a potato?"

"A smiling potato."

"Hairy Potato."

"Silly Potato."

"Potato Man!"

Piper and Amber shouted answers out back and forth, making fun of Alex's drawing. They were in fits of laughter at their answers, Alex watching on looking between the girls as they critiqued her creative drawing. She laughed when she watched Piper and Amber high five each other at coming up with Potato Man. Like they had cracked the puzzle.

"Harry!" Piper shouted out, looking to Amber scrunching her nose trying to contain her laughter. She looked to Alex who had a grin on her face, it was amazing at how comfortable she felt right now. Their eyes locked again, Alex arching her eyebrows pretending that she was offended by Piper not backing up her work of Art.

"Yeah, like hairy but Harry. Can we call him Harry Alex?"

They turned to Amber, all three of them laughing. "What! You mean you can't see it's a girl?"

Piper and Amber shared a glance between each other, and shaking their head in sync. Alex turned her drawing back to her so she could observe what she had drawn, she was proud of it. She nodded her head in approval, she could see it was a female, even if it looked like a potato. She turned it around, pointing out the long hair as she spoke, "Not from the long hair?"

Piper shook her head, but Amber took this opportunity to share her knowledge and correct Alex again. "Boys can have long hair Alex."

"Long hair Harry." Piper added, creating a nickname for Potato Man.

Alex looked to Piper, she smirked. "You do know who this drawing is off right Pipes?"

She shook her head in response, tilting her head to look at the drawing from a different angel. Her face turned in a shocked expression as she straightened to look directly at Alex, her eyes wide and mouth ajar. "What?!"

It had hit her what Alex was saying. She chuckled slightly, shaking her head in disapproval. "You… you mean that's me?"

Alex opened her mouth, returning a shocked expression back to the blonde. "Are you telling me you don't like it Pipes? I did this for your bedroom wall."

"Hm, you sure you weren't planning on keeping it yourself Al?"

She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, as she smiled at the corner of her lips. Looking directly to Alex, teasingly. "A portrait of me on your wall." Piper winked at Alex seductively as she bit on to her lip. She loved how she easily had this effect on Alex, and when she could play it she would because she liked to see how far she come push Alex, and how far Alex was willing to go.

Alex was like a new person around Piper.

Alex looked at Piper grinning. She wouldn't mind a picture of Piper on her wall, but she preferred to see the blonde in person. The fact that she got to touch her too helped that. She put down her drawing, deciding that she would prefer to change the subject rather than admit the truth. Perhaps Art was really not her thing, her skills definitely did not lay within drawing.

"How about we order food?"

Amber nodded, "Alex you said Piper gets to choose!"

Piper chuckled, looking at Alex as she raised her eyebrow seductively. Her eyes lit up mischievously, as she sucked on her bottom lip, looking directly in Alex's green eyes. She smiled at the corner of her mouth, all of this time her actions question Alex's own and the truth about her decision to let Piper make the decision on the food. It was a kind gesture.

Alex probably would have not admitted this to anyone, but it was right she had said it and she had also been caught, thankfully because of her sister and she was aware that Piper was questioning it. She couldn't deny it. She loved that Piper was being teasing. She smirked, "I did, what do you fancy Pipes?" She raised her eyebrows seductively as she teased Piper running her tongue slowly across her lips. Would Piper say Alex?

Alex waited for Piper to respond, still supporting a smirking look. Piper bit on the corner of her lip, her eyes were bright with lust. Alex could read what she was thinking, of course she wanted to say Alex.

"I believe its Pizza or Chinese" she looked to Amber, receiving a nod and smile in return. Turning back to Alex who was now giving Piper a questioning look. She didn't know about Amber's hint to Piper earlier, but it was obvious that they had come with some kind of plan and Alex had been left out of the loop.

"Chinese!"

"Chinese it is."

* * *

The three of them had agreed on Chinese as their takeaway option, well it was kind of Amber's decision but all were satisfied with the choice. They sat and ate together, retreated back to the living room, gathering on the couch to watch a film. They had sat laughing throughout the film, sharing jokes amongst each other now again. Alex had of course been forced from the couch although there was room for all 3, Amber had decided she would like to share a blanket with Piper. Alex opted for the floor rather than another seat, seated between Pipers legs, gently caressing them from time to time. They were nearing the end of the film, when Alex looked up to Amber and then to Piper. Her sister was drifting off into a light sleep, and Piper was watching the screen as she played with Alex's hair. Not wanting to startle Piper, she looked up gently nudging Piper to get her attention. When their gaze met she gently nodded to the direction of the kitchen without vocally asking Piper to join her. But she got the message and she followed closely behind Alex after securing a sleepy Amber on the couch.

"Do you want a drink?"

Alex leaned back against the counter, a drink of her own in hand as she looked to Piper. They hadn't got much time alone this evening, and although Alex hated to admit this, she missed it. The night was only fading and the majority of that time, Piper had been abducted by the younger member of the Vause family. Not that she minded it, but she just wanted her evening to be spent with Piper. Now in the kitchen she was hoping that she could make up for it.

Piper shook her head, stepping into Alex. "No, I'm good, thank you." She took Alex's drink from her hands as she took a sip to place it on the counter behind them. Alex raised her eyebrows, watching Piper take her drink and place it out of reach. Though she wasn't complaining, a dominant Piper was turning Alex on. She looked back to the blonde in front of her grinning opening her mouth to ask a question, to stop when Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, leaning into to place her head into the crook of Alex's neck. Alex wasted no time to respond the gesture, holding Piper in an embrace her arms tightly around her waist bringing the blonde flush against her. Through the corner of her eye she looked down to Piper, she smiled at how adorable she looked. Piper was content right now. Alex narrowed her head to place a chaste kiss onto Pipers peering skin. She leaned her own head gently onto to Piper's taking in her scent, but also how good this felt. They stayed silent.

The sound of feet caused Alex to look up, Piper still tightly in her embrace remaining in her position. She smiled softly to the figure, "What's up Kid?"

"I'm tired."

"Want me to read you a book?"

She shook her head tiredly, brushing her hair out of her face so she could look to Alex through her tired eyes. Sleep was clearly taking over the younger Vause as she couldn't bring herself to speak. Alex faintly smiled at her sister, she was overwhelmed by sleep and could see that her mood had changed from excited and happy to grumpy. Like Alex, she loved her sleep too.

"Want me to tuck you in?"

Her head shook again. She rubbed her eyes before covering her mouth to yawn. Alex was confused at why her sister had refused her options, it was unusual for her. She looked to her sister, noticing that their gazes did not meet. She smiled, following those green eyes to look down at blonde locks still buried into the crook of her neck. She smiled. Running her hand through Piper's locks and the back to her sister, waiting for the expected.

Finally managing to speak, her voice was low and the tiredness evident. She looked to Alex, sweetly. "Can Piper read me a book?"

Alex looked at Piper, who was looking back at Amber. Piper looked so content, so Alex chose to protest. Turning back to Amber, she began to speak quietly "Amber, Piper is just a guest, let me…"

She was cut short by the sound of Piper's voice. She looked down, Piper had removed her head from Alex's neck, and she looked directly to Alex. Rubbing her arm reassuringly, "Al, it's Ok. I don't mind."

Alex didn't want Piper to feel like she had too. She was a guest after all, and she had already dedicated a lot of time to her sister already. She didn't want Piper to feel like this was something she had to do because it wasn't, Alex would have been happy to tuck her sister into bed and read her a book. It was something that she enjoyed doing too. She rubbed Piper's lower back, "You sure?"

She received a nodding response from Piper, turning in Alex's embrace so that her back was now pressed against Alex's front. Alex's arm still wrapped around her waist. This time, Piper gave her attention to Amber. "Do you want to choose a book?"

Piper took that as a yes, as she watched her leave the kitchen. Waiting for the younger Vause to disappear before she turned back into Alex's embrace. She look to Alex puzzled, _why is she pulling that face?_

Only to be answered by the sound of Alex's husky, _sexual_ voice. "Can you tuck me in too?"

She kissed Alex on the cheek, leaning to her ear as she let out a warm breath. Feeling the Goosebumps on Alex's skin at the effect of her actions, she was proud of herself. "Only if you're a good girl." Her voice barely above a whisper, but in a seductive tone. She bit gently onto Alex's ear dragging the action out as she pulled out of her embrace, she turned her body to walk out of the kitchen smiling at Alex.

Walking away she was stopped. A hand pulling her body back, she turned looking over her shoulder. Alex had closed the distance between them. She looked to Piper grinning, "On the lips next time Pipes."

Piper blushed a little, smiling at the corner of her lips before turning back around as she continued, her tone was playful but seductive, her gaze focused in front of her. "I thought we could save that for later Al."

She was pleased with herself.

* * *

"Al?"

"In here Pipes."

Piper followed the sound of the voice, entering into the bathroom. She walked over to Alex, as she spoke quietly. "Ssshhh, she's asleep."

She looked Alex up and down as they stood in the bathroom, Alex hovering over the sink and Piper to her side. She observed Alex's body, not hiding that she was indeed checking her out. She scanned Alex from head to toe, slowing down as she came across her visible legs. They were pale, and so toned. They looked so soft and Piper had to fight the urge to touch, at least she would be able to sleep alongside those tonight, and if its anything like previous they will at least come into contact with Piper's own skin. She bit the inside of her mouth as she took in her view, running her eyes back up Alex's body to be met by green eyes. She blushed.

Alex had been watching Piper through the corner of eyes, and when their gazes met she smirked. Smug. She had just caught Piper checking her out, it was everything she wanted to see. She winked at Piper playfully, "Like what you see?"

"You've changed."

Well that was a change of topic too. Piper did like what she saw, but Alex was already looking to smug about the situation they found themselves in and she did not want to play into that knowing that Alex would only tease. She didn't want to blush, so she tried to compose herself. Her face serious.

Alex nodded. She rinsed her mouth turning back to Piper, a husky laugh escaping as she spoke. "You noticed uh?"

Piper blushed again. She may have thought she had got out of this, but it all came back to her checking Alex out. She continued biting her lip, a moan escaped her lips, nodding lightly in approval. Alex was stood in shorts and a vest top that hugged her figure perfectly. Piper had never seen so much of Alex's skin and she could not help but think that Alex had chosen this outfit deliberately, knowing that it would be teasing and catch Piper's eye. She loved what she saw. There was a hint of Alex's tattoo on her thigh, she was intrigued. But then her thoughts drifted to their evening together now it would just be them. I would like to see more of that. Perhaps she will show me more of her tattoo.

Alex just laughed at Piper, she was daydreaming, or staring at Alex's tattoo. She wiped her mouth, moving around Piper to leave the bathroom. She looked back, and Piper still had not removed from her position, she didn't need to guess what she was thinking about or even the picture in her mind.

"Maybe you would like change out of your attire too."

Piper's head snapped back up. She stumbled with her words, "uh… y… yeah."

"Want me to help you?"

"Is that what you would call it Alex, helping?"

Alex laughed. She followed Piper into her bedroom, sitting onto her bed as Piper reached for her bag. Taking out a change of clothing, she turned to Alex raising her eyebrows questionably. "Are you waiting for a show?"

"Are you offering me one Pipes?"

She took off her top, throwing it to Alex so that it landed over her head. "I'm afraid that's all you get." Her top was replaced by a silk cami that hugged around her tiny breasts. It wasn't a deliberately choice, or it may have been. She left the bedroom, heading back to the bathroom. Replacing her bands with silk shorts, that barely covered her bum. Perhaps not the right attire to wander around in the company of Diane.

She returned to the bedroom, putting her hair into a messy bun as she looked to Alex laying on her bed, Piper's removed shirt draped over her body. She smiled at the view.

Sensing the presence of someone entering her room, Alex turned her head slightly to meet with the figure of Piper. She squinted her eyes at what she saw, sitting up to get a better view. She had to look twice, was she seeing right? She adjusted her glasses, her eyes fixated on Piper and her mouth now ajar. A silent 'wow' left her mouth, she was speechless. If she thought her attire was teasing, well Piper's was something else. How was she going to resist any urge when Piper had dressed like that?

Maybe it was deliberate.

Piper turned, walking to the bed as she looked from the floor to Alex. She blushed at Alex's face, she was speechless, her eyes wide. She chuckled, moving closer to the bed slowing her pace with an extra sway to her hips. "Al, you're dribbling."

"Wow."

"Pipes… you… you are something else."

She raised her body, so she was now on her knees facing Piper. She reached out as Piper got close pulling her on the bed so she too was now on her knees. She leaned in, kissing Piper's neck and moving to place a line of kisses along her jaw. She breathed lightly against her skin, sending flusters through Piper's body. Her voice was full of desire and want, continuing to place light kisses on Piper, she moved to suck on her ear, "you look beautiful."

Piper could feel a heat building in her core, she rolled her eyes at the feel of Alex's kisses, the feelings that she was experiencing, the flusters traveling through her body. She let out moans as Alex continued to kiss her neck and then her exposed collar bone, her breath against her skin. Piper bit her lip, she could feel a pool of wetness forming at her centre. She arched her head back, Alex kissing and sucking slightly on neck.

Alex moved to meet Piper's lips, looking into Piper eyes seeing all the want and desire that she too was feeling. She closed her eyes as she savoured the taste of Pipers' lips. She tasted great and she wanted more of that. She wanted all of that, all of Piper.

Their kiss went from slow and passionate to heated, their tongues battling against each other as they explored each other's mouth. Their hands roaming through each other's hair, pulling as they deepened their kiss, picking up their pace. They wanted more and more of each other, their clothes the only distance between them now. Their bodies pressed against each other, feeling their breasts against the other.

They hadn't expected this.

Alex's thigh came between the small gap in Piper's legs as she grinded against it, slowly but pleasurably. Alex could feel the wetness of Piper's lips through the small amount of clothing, it turned her on. She only wanted more. Piper turned the heat of the kissing up, grinding against Alex's leg as her body rocked back and forth, her pace quickening as she placed open mouth kisses against Alex's lips. Alex's tongue continuing to explore her mouth, as she pulled in to Piper's hair, it was an action of passion. Desire. Want.

They were becoming breathless, Alex pulling away. Surprised at Piper and her confidence, she had expected Piper to be hesitant. But this couldn't go any further. It was never meant to be like this, just a sleepover, perhaps a cuddle, but nothing more. She didn't want to push Piper into something she didn't want to do. She rested her forehead against Pipers, "Pipes." She spoke breathlessly. "Piper." She tried again, but Piper wasn't responding. She had retreated to kissing and sucking onto Alex's neck. Alex rolled her eyes at the touch, she too could feel the wetness between her legs. Sex with Piper would definitely be great. But it wasn't happening, Alex was going to wait.

She allowed Piper to continue for a while, but it was all becoming too much. Already she was feeling the need to pursue and devour Piper, but she couldn't. Out of respect. So she cupped Piper's face with her own, direct Piper to meet her gaze. She looked, as Piper's eyes opened as she could see that she was disappointed that Alex had broken this off.

"Pipes. We can't."

Piper leaned forward, kissing Alex's lips again. She bit Alex's lip, running her tongue across to sooth the wound.

"Piper. Stop."

She paused. Rubbing her cheek against Alex's, pulling back to look directly into green eyes. The lust and want evident in both. She cupped Alex's cheek so that she would look at her, Piper's expression now serious. Her voice soft and reassuring, she ran her finger across Alex's lip. Searching Alex's eyes, Piper's' full of confidence. "Al, I want to."

"I want to."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I was thinking it is OK to leave this here. Let your imaginations guess what happens next between them. Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading.


	13. It's your turn Now

**A/N:** Did you expect me to really leave you like that? I wouldn't. Just I thought it deserved another chapter, so here it is. Two Chapters in one day, how kind of me ;) For those of you reading this, firstly I am not sure that you will all know that there is a chapter previous to this as it might not show as **I have posted two in the same day,** **Chapter 12**. Then there is this, Chapter 13. Unfortunately, it is unlucky for some, because this chapter is rated M and I am afraid that it will not be for all audiences. So if you are underage, I think it may be wise for you to skip this. I apologise.

Just to clarify, I know you opted for longer chapters but this chapter is not as long as the others. Simply because it is one scene, and an extension from the previous but I will go back to the longer chapters for you as a I progress.

I have also switched my style of writing for this in comparison to my previous style. I am writing from Piper's POV. I really want to experiment with styles of writing as this is all new for me and I thought that it may work with this chapter, so yes I would love to hear your thought's again. So please do share your review. My other chapters from here will go back to my normal style of writing, I may change it now and again but not so soon. This is just me trying things out and I hope you do not mind the change too much.

I hope that you all enjoy.

Again, please review. TIA.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _I want to. I wanted to. I did. More than anything that I have wanted before. I could not help but fall in love with how sweet Alex was being about this. It made me feel special, loved, the fact that she did not want to pursue this. But I did. Is that selfish of me? Maybe it is._

 _But I know Alex, I know what she likes. What she wants._

 _She wants this. I can see it. I can feel it. But the way that she is being so caring about this just makes me weak. Weaker then I was before. Because I just keep falling harder and harder and I didn't know that was possible. I didn't know that you could feel like this, like I do for Alex._

 _She is perfect._

 _Everything that I want. Everything that I need._

 _The way she is treating me is just so loving. Damn I feel loved, and as I look into those green eyes in front of me, I can see she is searching for any doubt or fear, but there isn't. There is none, because I know that I'm ready and I am sure that my eyes are telling. I am sure that my smile, my happiness is evident in them, like anytime that I am around Alex. I feel joy. I feel happy. I feel accepted._

 _I often look deep into Alex's eyes. It's one of my favourite things. Is that weird? It may be, but for me it's everything I need. I can read Alex, I can read her thoughts, her emotions and I can tell that she really cares. The thought of Alex caring for me, the thought of me being special sends butterflies through my stomach every time. I'm like a love sick puppy, and I'm sure that's true._

 _As I look to Alex, I feel love. I think I'm in love. I know that I'm in love. But I question that. Is it a normal thing? I don't want to push Alex away by admitting that I am falling, because just maybe it is too soon. Those feelings may not be the same on Alex's behalf, but I know that I am more to Alex then just another girl. The way she looks to me so softly, so lovingly. The way that she holds me, protects me. It's just everything. It's written all over her face and I'm not sure she realises how obvious that is. But I love that. It makes me smile. When she is around me I know that everything is so genuine._

 _I love this girl in front of me. I love Alex. I want her to know but that is my only fear, the fear it is too soon, so I'm going to keep that hidden for now. The only way I can show my love to Alex is to make love, or just fuck. I don't care what she does or how she does it, I just want Alex. I want all of Alex. I want her to touch me._

 _The connection that I have is worth it. I can't take the tension anymore, it's been building from the beginning. The banter that we have, it has all led to this, and I want is. So badly. Just I do not want Alex to be uncomfortable at the idea of making love to me. I want Alex to enjoy this just as much as I will._

 _I definitely did not want Alex to feel like she was pushing me into something because that definitely was far from the truth. I wanted this and I knew that Alex wanted this to, but the fact that she was willing to wait for me I just found it so sweet. But I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted it to happen and I was happy for it to go ahead now._

 _I wanted Alex to know that too. I wanted to reassure Alex, but I just didn't feel like she believed me._

 _"Al. I want to."_

 _I cupped her face, her skin was soft in my hands. I wanted to hold onto that touch. The thought of Alex slipping through my fingers hurt me, I wanted Alex and I wanted Alex to be mine only. But that is wrong of me, because I do not have the right to have that power over Alex. She is her own person, and I understand that she may have other ideas. But for now, I want to savour this moment. Enjoy the thought that Alex could be mine, all mine. That's joy. Music to my ears. If it's for one night only, that it will be ok. It may hurt, but I will make the most of it now. What I do know is that my time shared with Alex has been the greatest, it will be something that stays with me forever. It's not something that I can just forget, not when we have chemistry like we do._

 _I want her touch._

 _I want Alex._

 _I searched her eyes for answers. The way she made me feel, those tingles, those sensations that she sent through my body. I can still feel the wetness between my legs, Alex did this to me and I accept, in fact I love where this is going. But why doesn't she believe me._

 _Doesn't she want me?_

 _Now I'm fearing the worst, letting me thoughts drive me to believe the worse. But I was so positive about this. I am going to beat this._

 _I leaned in, brushing my cheek against her own. Her soft skin against my own, I closed my eyes at the contact as I slowly took my lips to her ear, I nipped. Gently. Softly. Pulling slightly. I breathed. Blowing on to her ear knowing that this would make Alex feel the things that I needed her to feel. The kind of feelings that I wanted to continue to feel._

 _I needed to pursue Alex. I wanted to pursue Alex._

 _"Make love to me Al."_

 _I bucked my hips against her thigh between my legs, my centre making contact with her toned muscle. I looked directly into those eyes, I felt her breaths on me. Moving closer to my skin, I moaned softly at the way this felt. Her warm breath against my skin, the tingles that it left on me, like Alex was making her mark on me. Oh I wanted that. I wanted that so bad. I created a rhythm against her thigh, grinding slightly. It turned me on. It created sensations in my core that I'm sure if I continued was enough to make me cum. But this wasn't all of Alex, and I wanted all of Alex. I moved my head to the side and my lips met her skin. Kissing the side of her lips softly, creating a trail until I met her jaw. I sucked softly, placing kisses in a line, traveling to her neck. "Al" I whispered softly._

 _Then she was on me. I felt her touch on my skin and oh this felt so good. Just like before. Those feelings starting again, sending heat through my body. Her lips were on my neck and I could feel her sucking, damn that area is so sensitive. It's my weak spot and she's turning me on. The way that she's kissing me so softly against my skin, and now her lips are travelling from my neck to my collarbone. She is definitely leaving her mark on me. Like a sex cow. Alex's sex cow. But I don't mind, because I have what I need. Well, pretty much everything I need. I can still feel tingles in the area that she was sucking on previously, it's lingering and it's so difficult to be patient any longer, because now she's sucking and biting onto my exposed flesh on my collar bone, only causing flusters through my body again. It's not just one place, there are several places. Alex's touch is having effect on me and then suddenly, I gasp. Her hands cup my breast as she squeezes, gently._

 _I jolt forward at the touch, I didn't expect it. But I am not complaining. I want this. I need something to grip onto, because now it's no longer gentle. It's rough, she's groping my breast. Not just one but two. Her hand on one and her mouth on the other. She's pulling, she's biting. Through the silk material of my cami I can still feel her breath on me and it's only making my desire, I want harder. But I need something to grip. So my hands clasp onto her hair, I pull it. It's not gentle, it's rough. I push her head further into my breast, wanting, needing more. I moan at the touch, I bite my lip. But it's not helping. I continue to grin against her leg, and suddenly I am wetter then I have ever been before. I'm dripping. She's teasing me, and it's too much. I pull her face back from my breast to kiss her on the lips. I breathe against her lips, barely able to speak through my arousal. But I manage it and my voice is low, I am weak. "Undress me"_

 _Then I waste no time. This time I am taking her lips so she can no longer tease me. I need this. The teasing is too much, I can stand that she is not working her magic down below because that is where I need her. Not on my neck. On my core, on my centre. Between my folds. My clits. Licking. Sucking. Fucking. Whatever she needs to do. Just pleasure me._

 _My hands are back on her hair, and my head pulls back but her head follows me as she pulls my hair. I moan too. I savour the taste of her lips, damn she tastes so good. But I need her to taste me, not these lips. The other lips. I'm wet for her. I'm ready._

 _My tongue is searching the insides of her mouth, mint. Fresh. Clean. But oh she's dirty. She isn't good, she is naughty, and I like naughty so why is she not one me already? I leap out in pain as she bites my lip, but is only soothed by her tongue caressing my lip, and it's good. But that tongue doesn't need to be there, it needs to move down my body. To my core, my centre and work between my folds to soak the wetness that is brewing._

 _Then I remember that I asked her to undress me. I can't wait. So I will take the lead._

 _I remove my hands from her as she continues to kiss me, to explore me. But much to my disappointment it is still only my mouth. I take my hands to hook my fingers inside the waistband of her shorts, I pull on the material. Luckily they are elastic and I just know that they will be so easy to take off. My other hand rests on her shoulder, taking the strap of her top between my fingers as I pull it down. But it's not working. So I decide to the start the opposite end, I tug at the hem of the top. I lift it to reveal her skin as I run my finger down her body slowly, taking it in. But there's plenty of time for that so I don't plan on waiting around. I lift her top. My other hand helping to pull it above her head as she raises her arms and breaks from the kiss briefly. Then it's off, and I am in awe as I look to her body._

 _Her black lace bra against her pale skin. She is just so beautiful. I take my hand to caress her breast. They feel so good as I cup them into my hands, but then suddenly I forget what I am doing as her lips are back on me as she travels down my exposed skin. She is sending sensations through my body, her traveling stops at my waist. Just above the tie strings that are keeping them up. I try to continue to explore Alex, but I can't. My hips buck again as her one hand is on my thigh, up and down. I can feel it near my core, I wonder if she can feel my wetness. But I'm sure she can, because she has built me up and now I'm ready. I want her on me and I want it now. What is she waiting for? I'm ready._

 _Suddenly, my shorts don't feel so tight anymore. I glance down from my actions on Alex's body to look at her teeth around the tie string. She looks to me, so smugly. Our gazes I and her eyes are dark, full of want and desire and then I know that she is feeling how I am too. I do not care that I am so wet for her right now. I just need her. I don't know what to do, I want to kiss her but I don't want to break her from her actions because that is the closest she has been to my core, so I nod in approval. Is that what she wanted? I don't know, but I'm telling her, hinting to her that I want her to go on. To devour me. Please, just do. So she does, she pulls and they come undone. She pulls them down as she looks to me reading my expression but my body is just rocking back and forth, grinding against nothing as I try to imagine how it feels to have Alex's tongue on me. Then before I know it, my lower half is bare in front of her eyes. I want to take her face and just push into my core, but I can't because that is wrong. Then I look to our position and notice we are still on my knees. I want to be on my back. So I move in on her._

 _I step up my game, reaching around her back as I unhook her bra one handed. You would think I am a master at that but I am female, and it's something I learnt along the way, in a rush, hands full, a squeeze of the clasp and its undone. Perhaps I do have some skill after all but I am not worried about that. Because now I buck forward again into Alex's face, I laugh a little at the connection. The fact that I had just hit her in the face with the core but it doesn't last for long as I moan as her breath is against my bare skin. But she stops. She looks up to me. Fuck._

 _"Fuck me Al."_

 _But she doesn't, she moves back up to my body, my top half still covered. Does she really need to expose me, can she not just focus on my centre there is plenty of time for her to undress me. Damn I can do that myself if that is what she really wants. Just please, take your attention back to my centre that is now dripping for you._

 _My top is raised as her hands travel up my body in contact, like she's taking in how I feel. It feels good to have her hands all over me. Then I raise my arms as she takes my top of me. Now I kneel, just in my bra. I hope she isn't too disappointed at what she sees. It's not exactly much. But I am answered by her kisses on my skin and her mouth kissing my exposed breast through my bra. But then it doesn't take Alex long to take off my bra. She too has a skill in unclasping bra's one handed and then I think of the experience she has, but I don't want to go there. Because this is different and I want to focus on that._

 _I'm free. I'm naked. I'm exposed. But it's all in view for Alex and I don't mind about that._

 _Before I know it I am flipped on my back. It feels so good, I can relax and enjoy the ride. I look to Alex but she is preoccupied, her hands and her mouth. Her body between my legs. She sucks onto my nipple and I cannot explain how great it feels, I close my eyes my hand in her hand as I push her further into my nipple. She's biting, she's suck "AH". Her other hand is flicking my nipple between my finger, she is giving pleasure to both of them. It's sending me over the edge and she is not even at my core yet. Does she know how good she is at this?_

 _But she doesn't mess around and I smile in relief. Her kisses are traveling down my exposed torso. Her one hand still caressing and playing with my breast as her head moves further to my centre and then she is there. So I spread my legs further allowing her easy access. The way she fits between them so perfectly is great. She looks up to me from between my legs and I know that she wants approval, so I nod. "Yeah."_

 _"Please Al."_

 _So she does. The feel of her nose running down my exposed area, against my clit and I arch my lips to feel her touch more. Then she is between my folds as I feel the heat of her tongue gently lick from the top down. She stops. What is she doing? She was there. I look back down. She is watching me. But she doesn't for long. I feel a finger inserted into me as she is kissing the inside of my thigh. I throw my head back enjoying the feeling._

 _It is only a single finger but it's good. She is moving slowly, in and out. Testing me, and its ok but I need more and it's like she senses it as she pushes another finger to me. My hips leap at the sudden change. Then she's working them, a pace is building. Her thumb paying attention to clit as she circles it. Oh this feels so great. My arousal is building so soon, and I'm sure with her talent it will not be long before I cum and I love this. Her pace is fast and she pumps her fingers in and out of me, curling them as she hits my g spot. I'm sure I am about to scream, but I can't. I need to be quiet. I bite on my lip but it's all too much, her attention on my clit, her kisses on my skin and her pumping inside of me as she continues to build my orgasm. She's hitting the spot, damn this is great._

 _"Fuck Al… Ah..ah..Al..ex" The words just slip out of my mouth, because they way that she is working me is just too good and I am sorry that I can't be quiet, but when a girl as good as Alex is going down on you, I learn that you can't hold back. With that, I buck forward again. "Ahhhhhh" She's inserted a third finger into me and the pace is even quicker now. I find my body moving in rhythm with her thrusts. My orgasm is coming I can sense it, but then she removes her thumb from my clit and replaces it with her tongue as she licks and the sucks. I'm sure she bit there softly and I can take it anymore._

 _I have reached my point. I am there. I am at my orgasm. I am screaming, and I am sure I am going to wake people but I can't help it. She brought me to this point and I can going to cum. "A… A….AL… Fuck… ALEX!... Ahh… Im… Im cuming."_

 _Why did I tell her that? Does she really need to know? Then I hear that husky voice of hers that is just so sexual too. "Show, don't tell." That is enough for me._

 _I'm gripping onto the sheets with one hand, my other hand in the hair. I need something to hold onto as her thrusts are quicker than that have been before, pumping in and out of me. Against my gspot and well, I move my hand to hold onto the headboard. My grip is strong, I buck forward as I let out a scream. I cum. I cum for Alex. I'm breathless. I'm struggling to breathe and I'm sweating. But Alex is still going, her fingers are still pumping inside of me. But her place is slowing down as she brings me down from my orgasm. My eyes are closed but I can sense her greens on me with my own eyes closed, I open them slowly but I can barely see. I can't focus I have just experienced the greatest sex ever and I am sure that is something I will never get bored of. Next round?_

 _I manage to look to Alex, her green eyes looking at me. I'm smiling, I know it. It's wide, its written all over me. The look that shows that I have just have sex. I didn't even realise through trying to gather my breath that her gaze is no longer on me and her tongue is back between my legs, between my folds and she is cleaning me up._

 _I just close my eyes and enjoy the last bit of the ride. But I sense her body moving up my own, both sweaty. Her skin sticking to my own when it makes contact. Then she hovers over me with the biggest smile on her face, damn she looks she smug. But it's ok, because now I know that she is good. Just what have I been missing out on all this time, I understand why Alex Vause gets so many girls. But I still stand by what I said. I want Alex to be mine and mine only._

 _I reach up to bring her body flush against my own, and it feels so good with all of her weight on mine. Her flesh against my own. I run my fingers through her hair, as I reach for her lips. But I stop I look deep into her eyes as she looks back at me, I wipe my thumb across her chin to clean up my wetness. She looks at me with an arched eyebrow but I only smile, damn Alex and that look! I crash my lips against her own, I am greeted with the taste of myself on her lips and I don't think that I taste so bad, just I hope she enjoyed the taste of me._

 _Our kiss is not rushed, it is just slow and full of passion. No tongues, just enjoying the closeness and connection through our lips. Are lips are speaking for us. But I stop I pull back and she is looking back at me. I am still smiling, my face is wide with grin. She really worked her magic on me. I look back to those green eyes that are sparkling. I chuckle. "Hmm… you're really bad at that."_

 _She laughs and I love the sound of that. She leans in to kiss me, but it's only brief as she pulls back with the biggest grin on her face as she speaks to me. "You're not up for another round then?"_

 _My eyes are wide. I definitely was not thinking that. I shake my head, shaking out that idea. Because it's my turn now, and I can going to show Alex how much I appreciate her. Repaying the favour so to speak. Can it be like this every day?_

 _My voice is quiet. It is soft. "I never said that." But the words come and she still hears them, I know because she smirks, arching her eyebrow questionably at me. That's ok though, because that look turns me on. Just it would be weird to admit that. No?_

 _I find the strength in my body to hold onto her as I flip our bodies, so that I am now on top. I kiss her on her lips, pulling back. As I smirk this, "It's your turn now." I wink, wiggling my eyebrows and I can see that she is feeling this too._

 _I start with kissing her weak spot. Leaving marks on her neck. I plan on making this long, just so I can tease her like she teased me. I will make Alex work for this up until the point she is ready to cum, then I will stop, and start again. Because I want to tease Alex like she teased me, but I want Alex to enjoy the way I pleasure her, and I hope that she does to. Perhaps I should stop and tell her this my first time, but what if she judges me? So I don't plan on it, I keep my lips on her neck. Sucking and biting, I caress her neck with my wet tongue as I look proudly at the mark I have left. Mine, I think before I continue. Moving to her collarbone, taking her breast into my hand as I tease her nipple with my fingertips._

 _Are you ready Alex?_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first time I have wrote smut, so I'm not sure how it works for you guys. The chapter is just purely smut and I don't know if that is too much but then it is just one scene and I felt the need to add a M rated chapter for you. I don't know, maybe I will include another one some other time. But I'm not sure if works, or if my writing really sells it. I would love for you all to leave a review. Thank you.

There may be several mistakes.

Is it too early for a chapter like this to be uploaded? I feel like I should be waiting until later in the evening (UK time).


	14. Work Me

**A/N:** Chapter is rated M again. It's for all you smut lovers. Another short(ish) chapter as I tell this through Alex's POV. This is definitely the last chapter for this style of writing. I will continue my following Chapters as normal from now. Thank you for sharing your reviews, keep them coming. :)

bgal24, you asked for 3 chapters and technically, this is 3 chapters in one day, well at 24 hour period.

Joan, where you ok with the 'cliffhanger' in the end? haha.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _My fingers are against her skin as I take in the view of her naked body that lays beside me. She looks so peaceful and beautiful as she sleeps. The touch of her soft skin against my fingertips as I travel up and down her back, is just how I imagined it to feel. It's great. But I feel the need to protect her, to hold her. She looks so fragile as she sleeps and I can't resist the urge to hold her. So I do. I wrap my arm protectively around her, my hand caressing her shoulder as I shuffle so my body is flush against her own. I leave no space between us. Bare skin against bare skin and it feels so great that I get to lay here with her in my arms. I've wanted this for so long and now that is has happened I'm craving, wanting, and needing more. She is just so perfect. I have been watching her sleep for a while now, but I can't help me. I like what I see, the way she feels next to me. It's like it is meant to be, and I think this is it. I think this is all that I need. I know it. I know that she is the one. I smile as I think, she is for keeps. It's true. How had it taken me so long to experience something like this? The things that I have been missing out on, but as I glance to her silent face I know then. It's because she is the one, this is the first time I have ever felt like this and there was a reason that I waited. Now I have it, and I hope she knows just how much I want this._

 _I want her._

 _I move her blonde locks from her neck. I run my finger slowly against her neck, watching her hoping that I do not disturb her from her sleep. I can't help, I just have this urge I cannot resist to touch her. Not after what I experienced last night, I need to repay her. She doesn't stir, I smile softly. Leaning down to the crook of her neck as I place light kisses. I hold my position there, resting my head against her own. It's as close as I can be for now. So I take in her scent and she smells so good. The smell of sex lingers in the room, but not on Piper. She smells so sweet. This is definitely my favourite smell and if I could get it in perfume I would because that smell is home. It will forever be associated with Piper and what I love._

 _Love._

 _That's a bold statement. But I am feeling it. It's not something I have experienced with a companion before, but I know it. I didn't realise how easy it was to fall in love, but now I do. Why was I so scared of this? It feels wonderful to be in love, I can now understand why other's enjoy being in a relationship. But I want to make this my only, because I can't let Piper go. My hold on her is telling to, because I just can't pull away from her soft skin and I am still watching as she sleeps. I close my eyes smiling. It's all genuine. I feel the best I have ever felt._

 _As I close my eyes and allow them to rest, my mind drifts back to the evening before. That was not how I had expected it to end, but wow. It did and I can't hide the wide smile and happiness that she makes me feel._

 _When I thought I had experienced it all I was wrong. Piper going down on me leaves me speechless, I had never expected her to be so good at this, or did I expect Piper to be the dominant one but it makes me chuckle. She's feisty and I like it. Her fingers are sex, so long and delicate and the things that she can do to me, the way she makes me feel when they are inside me, well that's just another story. No one has ever pleasured me like Piper did last night, I expected Piper to be scared about this. To fear making love to me, but last night said different._

 _I break my thoughts as I open my eyes, I sense her body stirring in my hold. Did I wake her? I look to her, her eyes remain closed. I run my finger through the hair that has fallen on her face so that I get a better view of the blue eyed beauty in front of me._

 _She looks so innocent, but I can tell you from experience that she is not. Don't be fooled by Piper Chapman, that girl, she is something else. I can sense that she is waking from her sleep, I lean in placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. She fidgets, but my gaze does not leave her. I watch, she looks so cute as her eyelids flutter open. But she closes them again as she scrunches her face at the sudden change in light. Adorable I think. I grin. I feel so proud. I cannot take my eyes of her as I continue to watch, I sense her body stretching against my own and then a yawn leaves her mouth. I want to greet her, but she is not fully awake yet and I do not want to startle her. So I wait. Patiently. Then her body moves against me, I move back slightly giving her the room that she needs. But it's like she is searching me, for my missing body. She turns to me, reaching out as her arm comes across my naked body. I smile. I look and realise she still hasn't opened her eyes, but it doesn't stop me I place as barely there kiss to forehead. Then I think about I want to greet her, but not vocally. I want to thank for all that she did for me last night. So I decide._

 _I lean in as her nose comes into contact with me own. I kiss her softly on the lips. I am grateful that I am the first person she will see. I feel the smile in her lips as I stop, opening my eyes as I look for hers. Then green meets blue. She smiles at me so cutely, and I can tell that she is happy and it pleases me that there are no doubts about our previous evening. I know that things are going to be great from here._

 _"Hi." I whisper. But my voice comes out croaky, I then realise that I haven't actually spoke. I clear my throat but she just lets out a cute giggle and she rests her head into the crook of my neck. She fits there so perfectly._

 _"Hi." Then finally she speaks and I forget how much I miss the sound of her voice. I play with her hair as I allow her to adjust. Giving her the time she needs to wake up. We lay in silence for a while, and it's nice. We don't need to talk, this works fine._

 _I'm holding her close to me._

 _I look down as she takes my fingers and she plays with them so slowly and softly. I let her._

 _I sense Piper look up to me, she's smirking and then I know it. I raise my eyebrow back at her, but it doesn't stop her. She is giving me a mischievous look and I think I know where this is going. I bite my lip as I think about it._

 _But my breath is caught in my throat and my back arches slightly as I feel Piper's warm breath on me. She is nipping at my breast, kissing my skin as she leaves traces of her breath as she travels, my arousal is building and I am instantly turned on. I can feel flusters from the places she has recently nipped and they linger, but then she starts again. In another place, there is a buzz traveling through my body as she pleasures me delightfully. She raises her other hand to pay attention to the other breast, flicking my nipple and then she squeezes. I look down to her, and she smiles so innocent._

 _I roll my eyes at the feelings she is causing me._

 _I can't look to her any longer because she is teasing me._

 _But I don't need to, because I feel the weight of her body suddenly on me. Her core meets my skin. I buck at the touch as I let out a moan, but her body pins me back down and I can barely move. She is rubbing against me. Pleasuring herself whilst she is pleasuring me. Her knees either side of me as she holds me still. I feel the rhythm of her core against me, sitting just inches from my own centre. But I need her there, not on me. On my centre. Working her tongue. I wonder if it is me she wants to pleasure or herself but then I think we can work together._

 _My eyes shoot open as she bites on my nipple. I gasp, the pain that she caused only lasts seconds as the heat from her wet tongue catches my breath. My body jolts at the touch as she sends sensations through my body, right down to my core. My wetness is building._

 _I love the way she feels against my skin, the way her touch sends flusters throughout me._

 _But it's stopped. The rhythm that she created on me, the mouth and hand of my breast. She let's go. I look up confused by her actions, but it doesn't last long because she is pulling me up with all of her strength. Her lips crash against mine. Her legs either side of me, my body missing her touch as she hovers over me. But she's working on my lips, leaving open mouth kisses as she slips in her tongue. She taste's great, I moan. I moan again. "mmm." She grips on my bottom lip as she pulls down with her own, her hands cupping my face. Now I feel it, her body against mine as she rocks back and forth slightly in sync with our kiss. She's giving them all of her attention, then she works on my top lip. I almost feel lost at what I should do with my hands. They are everywhere and I am in a mess, but I find a grip. I cup her ass as I squeeze, hard, firm and her body jolts forward into me. She bites my lip at my sudden touch, to caress it with her tongue. I keep it like this as I strengthen my grip pushing her body further into me._

 _One good thing is that we are already undressed and we do not have to waste precious time on that. Although I like the thought of undressing Piper over and over._

 _She pulls back from me. I feel her breath on my neck as she brings her hand to my neck, holding me in place. Her head is titled as she kisses me against my pulse point, and I'm breathless again at how this feels. If she doesn't stop soon I'm sure we will be swimming because I'm leaving a puddle of wetness for her. But my mind doesn't need to think about the mess that I am making, so I kiss her back. Repeating her own actions on her neck, I cup her breast with my hand. Paying attention to that. I hear her soft moan in my ear and it's so seductive. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I take in how this feels._

 _The pleasure of Piper._

 _She bites my collarbone, sucking as she pulls my skin as she begins her journey down my body. I stop my actions, allowing her hands to grope my breasts and she is still placing several kisses on me. She holds on to my breast, bringing it to her mouth as she sucks. Dragging out her actions on my nipple, before it's between her two teeth. Her teeth hold it in place as she flicks it with the tip of her tongue, dragging her teeth down as her hand travels down my body at the same time. She stops her hand at my core, she looks to me and her eyes are dark._

 _The Piper that is quiet not so quiet anymore._

 _Her actions speak for her, she is naughty and I will punish her for this._

 _I'm not sure what I am doing. But I can't find any words, or do I know how to use my body because she has got me all flustered. My arousal is built up and heat is traveling through my body. I can't bare this and how she is dragging it out. I am at the point where I need Piper to pursue this, to make contact with my core. Because I am there, my body is on edge and then I think about how I feel when she finally makes the contact and how unbearable it will be is she teases me._

 _I shake my head. "Pipes." But my voice is low, it's breathless and I can barely manage to continue but I need her to know. "Work me. Work my body babe."_

 _She looks to be confidently, a smile in her eyes. She holds our gaze for a while. Glint in her eyes. She watches me as she cups my mound. My body arches into hers, her eyes watching me the whole time. She catches me so I can jolt forward anymore, I yelp as she smacks me on my bare bum. It's sharp. It's rough, and then she squeezes it as she digs in her nails. I kiss her shoulder to stop my moans, biting at the pain of her lingering short nails. But she pushes me off forcefully, pushing my body back to the bed as it makes contact. Jumping back up at the force of my body hitting the springs of the mattress, my body bounces adding to the buzz in my body. Slowly it's stopped and there is time for me to think again but not for long, because my legs are being forced apart. I oblige. I spread them as far as I think I can, desperately because I want Piper's head there. I make my desire known, I hear her moan at my wetness as she runs her finger between my folds until it meets my clit. I look up to see what she is doing and her fingers aren't on me, but in her own mouth and she takes in the pool that I created for her. She kneels between my legs, sucking on her finger. That pleasures me more, watching Piper enjoy the taste of me._

 _Our gazes meet. "Please." I plead. But my eyes close as she slips a finger into me to shut me up. So I remain quiet, biting on my lip. I can't see what is going on but I can feel it. Her finger no longer inside of me, but my legs being raised. I open one eye to take a look at what she is doing. My legs are around her body and now I am completely open to her. Every part of my centre open to her._

 _She looks up from my centre as her chin rests just above my core. I can barely take it all in, she is acting like an innocent young girl who does no wrong, but that is completely the opposite of this. Damn she is rude. So rude._

 _Then it begins. This time her tongue. Starting at my clit. The heat of her tongue making my body jerk and my eyes close shut. I bite my lip harder as I suppress the moan that is forming. I need to be quiet. She uses the tip of her tongue to circle my clit, her hands on my thighs as she goes to work._

 _She nips. She sucks, and then she grazes it with her teeth. "Fuck" I scream out. Her eyes peer from between my legs, she raises her finger to cover my lips as she looks back down and her tongue travels from my clit to my folds. She removes her finger from my lip to spread my folds as she allows her tongue to travel down. Stopping at my open. I can feel the heat. She is there. She sucks slightly. Pulling back as she kisses the inside of my thigh leaving a trail of kisses and it's so teasing._

 _I never expected that of Piper._

 _Her tongue meets my open again and my folds are being pulled open so she has better access to my insides. She dives in. Piper is about to eat and I am ready to release, but she keeps working. Working her tongue inside of me as she licks against my skin. The warmth of her tongue against the heat of my own skin are working perfectly together, my orgasm is building. She is deeper inside of me, repeating the actions of her tongues and she continues to explore me._

 _I buck slightly. Piper's head goes with me. I grip onto her hair for support. She circles my clit with her thumb as she continues her actions with her tongue, my back arches when she meets my g spot. She works that area, I am coming undone. "Uh.. Pip.."_

 _I can't finish. I need something to hold onto. I throw my hand back as I search for support, the sheets are not enough. My hand meets the headboard as I grip. But my hips lunge upwards as she meets my g spot again. I'm there I think. I am breathless and I am sweaty. "Ahh..Ah…PIPE… fuck… fuck Pi… uh."_

 _She's built me up to this point. But she removes her tongue. Fuck. Why is she doing this to me? I am barely in control of my own body but I manage to look and she is watching me with the smuggest smile on her face. "Look at me Al" she says. So I do. My grip still firmly on the headboard. She pushes two fingers inside of me. Her thrusts are quick and she is quick to create a rhythm. My body follows sync, grinding against her long, sleek fingers and she meets my g spot. Again. And again. Her thrusts are deep and she is curling her fingers inside of me. To the point that I am ready to cum._

 _She work's my clit with her tongue, whilst her fingers and deep within in. She picks the pace up and she pushes her fingers in and out of me, hard and deep. My walls tighten around her fingers, and the sounds of her fingers pumping in out of my wetness get louder. I am breathless. My hips shoot up as my orgasm travels through my body. She holds onto me by the thighs pushing me back down as she finishes her job. I grip harder._

 _"Ah… fuck… fuck Piper… ahhh..uh.."_

 _I've come undone and she knows it as her fingers are removed instantly to be brought back down from my orgasm by her tongue. My eyes are closed, I'm struggling to breathe. I swipe my hand across my forehead to brush my hair out of my face and the sweat._

 _I have no strength in my body. I am tired. She had worked me._

 _I didn't think I would ever be brought to the point where I would be a screamer but Piper helped me there and I couldn't hold it back. The way she worked inside of me felt so good, I need more of that._

 _I keep my eyes closed as I try to steady my breath, I can feel Piper's breath traveling up my body. It's leaving a trace of tingles in my body, she has already done enough but this is only building arousal inside of me again. But my work is weak, my limbs are lifeless and she has taken all of the energy out of me._

 _I open my eyes to be greeted by blue, she is laying at my side tasting me on her fingers. She smiles when she sees my green eyes back on her, removing her wet fingers to run down my body as she speaks softly, but with a smug tone. "Morning." She winks at me, and I know that she is feeling extremely proud with herself._

 _I reach my hand up with the small strength that I have to run my finger across her jawline. It's not much but the gesture is telling and I need her to know that I enjoyed that. She just continues to smile at me._

 _We look to each other for a while, before she throws her body back so she is laying on her back. Her gaze on the ceiling and I watch her breathing. She senses my gaze on hers as she looks to me. I raise my eyebrow at her face as she beckons me to come closer with her finger, so I do. I move in. I part my lips thinking she wants to kiss me. But she doesn't. She stops me. Shaking her head as she shuffles her body to get comfortable. I'm confused and she sees that, indicating what she really wants me to do. I arch my eyebrows. But I follow, I complete the request she asks of me._

 _I get onto my knees so I am ever side of her, crawling up her body slowly until I stop above her face. I kiss her softly but she stops me. Indicating that she wants me to continue, so I do. Before I know it my core is hovering over her face and her hands are on my face as she pushes me down to sit on her face. I gasp at the contact, her nose is flush against me and she nuzzles slightly, teasingly. I watch as much as I can from the position that I am in but I cannot see much as her face is hidden between my thighs._

 _Her tongue strokes between my folds and I fall forward, my arms reaching out to stop me from falling further. I hold onto the headboard as she goes back to work on me._

 _Where did all of this come from and how did she learn this?_

 _She uses her nose like she would her thumb to give attention to my clit and its doing just fine because I am feeling aroused and she is creating feelings in all of the right places. Luckily my wetness will be gathered by her tongue this time. Dripping straight into her open mouth._

 _I can feel her breath against me and I close my eyes. "Fuck."_

 _Her tongue is working inside of me, against my g spot and I need more of that. I use my support to allow me to rock against her tongue, and it feels great. Our actions are in sync and my orgasm is nearing. I close my eyes and enjoy the ride._

 _I'm riding her face._

 _She is eating me._

 _Deep inside of me._

 _My breath catches in my throat as she works me, reaching all of the right places with her long tongue. I moan in approval. My grip on the headboard doesn't stop my body from arching forward as my orgasm rushes through me for the second time. I hold on tighter as she works me. "Ah..ah..Piper.."_

 _"Piper" I'm screaming her name and I can get used to this I think. I like the way that her name sounds when it leaves my lips. I'm there, "Im cuming." I tell her and then I repeat myself, "I'm cuming… I'm cuming." I'm breathless, by I'm moving my hips against her mouth as I cum. "Fuck." I yelp again, I cum into Piper's mouth. "Fuck Pipes."_

 _I wait as she cleans me up. I close my eyes at how good this feels. Just this morning alone has been so perfect and I have only just woken up. I need her. I want her. "You're for keeps." It slips from mouth but I am not sure she heard as she is reoccupied. But I will remind her._

 _She finishes. I move back to reveal her face, I remove a hand to wipe her face as I move down her body so that I can now lay against her. I smile at her, she is smiling at me. I cup her face as I lean in to kiss her._

 _The kiss is full of passion and heat. I am repaying her for all that she has done. I pull back, pecking her on her lips as I repeat myself. "You're for keeps'"_

 _"Forever" I tell her. It's cheesy. But I cannot resist letting Piper know how I really feel about her._

 _I go back to kiss her, but briefly as I move my kisses to her jaw and then her neck. I suck, I nip. I kiss her as she stops me. Then she reminds me. "Al you've got to go to work."_

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm done with smut writing for a while.

I can't promise any updates soon because I really have to focus on my university work I keep putting if off and I'm falling behind. My priorities are not right and I need to sort that.


	15. Your Taste Lingers on Me

**A/N:** Hey All! Here is another chapter for you all, unfortunately, bgal24 and Joan, no smut for you guys. I'm bad I know. I have a idea planned for a future chapter for you guys, definitely looking forward to writing that! But I hope this isnt too bad. But pre warning, it also isn't that great either. I was hoping to update sooner, but hm yeah. I went out last night and it was a bad decision, or at least it is now. Word of advice, don't do it guys. It's not good for you.

I am kind of at the point where I am struggling to write this fic. I have a clear plan or plot for the story, I know how I want this to plan out but in terms of scenes to write for them both, I am now clueless. Its a struggle. So yeah, I would really appreciate any suggestions from you all. Feel free to PM me, I am more then happy to respond and take suggestion on board. I would be extremely grateful of course. So Chapter 15 already, enjoy my lovely followers! Feel free to leave reviews if that is what you want to do. I love reading them!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

For Alex, going to work was an issue. Well, today because she had to pull herself from Piper which was a struggle after the morning they had just shared and had been cut short, much to Alex's disapproval. She had better places to be. Work had never been an issue before, not that she loved her job but she liked earning money and now she couldn't help but think of how difficult Saturday mornings will be if it means dragging herself away from Piper. A naked Piper.

She huffed and puffed, moaned a lot but eventually she did manage to pull herself out of bed, that being because Piper had persuaded her too, with promises that had Alex getting ready for work quicker then she had ever done before. Making it to work with seconds to spare, she settled into her job. Customer service skills had never been her greatest, specifically when it meant the male species would try and hit on, much to Alex's annoyance. But she managed, putting on a fake smile and using her typical, boring, greeting line as she served customers.

Today was difficult however. She had left the house smiling, like that face that is obvious to strangers that you have just had sex. Yeah that look that you cannot hide because you feel so great and the feeling is genuine. Not like any other time, Alex had just had great sex, because this time it happened with feelings involved and she was attached to the beautiful blonde that just happened to pleasure her so well. This affected her mood, because Piper occupied her mind and it made Alex frown that she had to utilise her time at work and not with Piper. Especially because she feels like they should be together after their experience last night, and then this morning. For Alex it is like escaping quietly after a one night stand, or at least it feels like that and that is the opposite of how she wants to be. However, she had left Piper in her and she smiled at that thought. Annoyed that she was missing out on all of that, but if she concentrated on work the day would get quicker, so she attempted to do just that.

She was currently working the till, finishing serving a customer as she glanced to the clock on the wall behind her, she sighed. _Just another two hours to go_. Time wasn't going as quickly as she hoped. "Hi, can I help you?" she didn't look up. She focused on completing a task at the till as she waited to receive the next order.

"What is with the staff in here today, you would think they have all had a busy morning, no sleep…"

Alex heard loud and clear, but it was her job not to retaliate to rude customers. Frowning slightly at the customer, she took a breath and closed her till. "Sorry Mam.." She put on the fakest smile, now looking up, "Can I ge… Piper?" She arched her left eyebrow at the person that stood in front of her, now her smile was genuine.

"Alex."

"What are you doing here?"

"I noticed that a hot girl worked here so I thought I would stop by."

"Well.."

"Have you seen her around?"

She chuckled at Piper, widening her eyes as she met those blue eyes that she had been longing to see. She shook her head, clearing her throat as she spoke again. "No, but I can suggest you order a drink and wait around for her."

"Does she do table service too?"

"She might do, if it's for you."

Piper smiled at Alex, she blushed slightly causing her to take her bottom lip between her teeth. She waited as Alex continued, their gazes not leaving each other's and the chemistry between them stronger now than it had ever been. "So what can I get you?"

She let a moan leave her lips as she looked to Alex mischievously, her grin was wide and her face lit up. "Something HOT with a sweet side." She winked, being clever with her words as she addressed exactly what she wanted, not a drink but indeed Alex, hot with a sweet side. _She tastes delightful too._ Running her tongue across her lower lips she watched Alex, who raised her eyebrows one after the offer.

"I don't get off work for a while, you might have a long wait babe." It was a risky game flirting with a customer, but it was Piper and therefore Alex didn't care. She had come to the conclusion that she would risk anything for Piper and that she was worth it to. Employees are always reminded that they should please the customers and she was confident that she was doing just that as she served Piper. Alex had spent so long serving Piper she had not noticed the growing queue and the customers now growing impatient.

The sense of overlooking eyes burning into her skin made Alex turn around, then she knew that she had to move on and couldn't stand and flirt with Piper for as long as she had hoped.

Piper shook her head, as she spoke. "mmhmm, sweetie you got it all wrong. I was thinking of something that tastes great, the kind of taste I can savour in my mouth." She bit her lip seductively, closing her eyes to tease Alex as she imagined that wonderful taste in her mouth. The taste of Alex of course and not that hot drink that she had yet to order. She wet her lips with her tongue as she opened her eyes to be met with green and that smug looking face that can only be associated with Alex Vause.

"You know what works for me, I will take it on the table over there." Alex laughed at the blonde's innuendo. It only pushed Piper to continue feeling pleased with herself, she glanced around picking out a table as she pointed to it. Tucked away in a corner, her own secluded area. It was hidden but it wasn't in full view of wandering eyes, giving Piper _and Alex_ some privacy. Turning to walk away she put extra sway to her hips knowing that Alex would be watching from behind those black frames, she looked over her shoulder seductively. Grinning at Alex whose eyes had not left her, she continued her way to the table. Praising herself silently.

Seated at the table, Piper couldn't see Alex and that was the downfall of choosing the table, but she waited patiently for that hot waitress to bring over her drink. She pulled out her phone checking social media briefly, opting to load a book on her phone that would utilise her time. It was a book that she was enjoying, and so has she got going she found herself distracted by the book forgetting that she was indeed waiting for a drink. She had become oblivious to her surroundings.

"Taking a selfie for me?"

Startled by the unexpected noise, Piper jumped. Holding her breath at the shock of the husky voice, she looked up from her phone meeting a grinning Alex. Instantly she let out a breath of release, pleased to see that it was Alex and no one else. She smiled, chuckling at her exaggeration of the sound of Alex's husky voice.

Following Alex's eyes she watched as Alex glanced around her, checking her surroundings before slipping into the seat opposite Piper. She reached out to intertwine her fingers with Pipers, "Miss me?"

Piper looked at Alex in awe for a while, she smiled softly. _I did._ Tracing her thumb over Alex's hand, she looked between the drink and Alex, remembering what she had asked for. "Not really." She lied. "I was thinking of complaining about the bad service actually." Pointing between the drink and cake that Alex had taken the time to pick out for her she looked back up to Alex, "this doesn't meet my request."

Alex let out a husky laugh, leaning across the table as she kissed Piper on the lips. "What about that?" Piper shook her head slowly, moving in slightly to Alex again to continue their kiss. There was no reason for their kiss to be rushed, other than Alex at work and was breaking rules but that hadn't crossed her mind. Their kiss was sweet, but slow as they enjoyed each other making up for lost time. It didn't last for long, Alex looked back raising her glasses to the top of her head. She ran her tongue across her lips taking in the taste of Piper as she asked again, "better?"

Piper didn't have the chance to speak, she was about to shake her head again playfully but was stopped by Alex telling her to shut up before pecking her on the lips again. She sat back into her chair, picking up Piper's drink as she took a sip. Nodding in approval, she didn't make a bad drink she thought to herself as she looked back to Piper, "You're such a moaner." She wiggled her eyebrows that could mean many things.

Piper blushed. There was only one thing Alex was talking about and yes she was extremely loud. They were yet to discuss their intimacy, Piper was fearing what Alex might even tease her about, but she could hold her own because she had Alex screaming her name too. She placed her hand on Alex's cheek, running her finger across her lips to swipe the remains of hot chocolate from her mouth. Sucking on her finger whilst she looked to Alex's eyes she decided to speak, "you're not so quiet yourself."

Alex arched her eyebrow, pulling her glasses back on her face as she attempted to hide the small blush that adorned her face. She ran her hand over her face, hiding her blush from Piper, which unfortunately did not work, because Piper titled her head slightly grinning proudly at Alex.

A silence fell between them, they chose that time to look at each other. Their hands became intertwined again and Piper looked to Alex's fingers as she played with them.

"Wait for me?"

Piper looked up to Alex softly, her eyes were filled with love. She looked to Alex lovingly, noting the seriousness of Alex's tone and how her face looked to Piper, gracefully. Piper's voice was barely above a whisper, soft and low but loving. "I will."

The joking between them had stopped as it turned to a moment in which they looked to each other. Although neither of them would say it, the looks they shared between each other were telling, loving. It was written all over their faces the way that they really did feel for each other, it was just a matter of time, a matter of who would be brave enough to say it first.

Alex met Piper halfway across the table as they kissed again. Eyes closed as their tongues met each other, it was slow and delicate. The way Alex kissed Piper so delicately revealed several emotions and feelings, if she couldn't be vocal about it, she would reveal all physically. Their foreheads rested against each other, "I've got to get back to work."

Piper nodded. Brushing a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear, her hand lingering to touch Alex for that little bit longer. "Don't miss me too much Al."

Alex walked off, smiling to herself as she thought about missing Piper. It was impossible that she wouldn't, just in a small amount of time she had grown attached to the blonde and it wasn't something she wanted to stop. In fact, if Alex could spend every second of every day with Piper she would. She had never experienced these feelings before, or had she ever had a relationship but she loved the way it felt, grateful that she had waited for Piper. Her first girlfriend, and hopefully her only.

She stopped, her thoughts leading Alex to an idea. She looked over her shoulder, watching Piper look at Alex so innocently, "Hey Pipes. Want to do something after work?"

Piper's smile was full of love and happiness. Her eyes lit up at Alex's suggestion, she bit her lip shyly, suddenly nervous again around Alex. She nodded slowly, her voice soft. "Yeah. I'd love that Al."

"Don't miss me too much." She winked at Piper, returning Piper's previous words.

* * *

The time from Alex leaving Piper to get back work and finishing had passed incredibly quickly. Well for Piper at least. Alex on the other hand, not as quick as she could not wait to join the blonde that she been keeping on her eye sneakily during her shift. Whereas for Piper, it seemed that waiting for Alex was forgotten about, as bad as it may seem, but her attention was given to something else.

A book.

She had become engrossed in the book she was reading from her phone that Piper had no idea on the time, or was she alert to what was happening around her. Piper's body didn't move at any sound, she sat cosily in her chair, everything around her blocked out as she gave her full concentration to her book.

So when Alex approached the table and looked to Piper, her faced turned into awe. She could not help but think of how cute Piper Chapman looked when concentrating, she took out her phone to quickly snap a picture. Looking back up, she raised her eyebrow, noting that Piper had not moved. Did Piper even know that Alex was there or was she not interested at all?

She stopped at the table, waiting for some kind of response, but nothing came. She grinned. Taking in all of Piper. She hovered for a while, not wanting to startle the blonde but that was becoming more unlikely as Piper remained focused on her book.

Deciding that she had been on her feet all day and needed to take a seat, Alex slid in the seat, opting to sit beside Piper rather than opposite her. She placed her hand on the small of Piper's back, caressing it gently as she leaned in to press a kiss to Piper's check.

The moistness of Alex's lips on her cheek caused Piper's body to jump, dropping her phone at the unexpected touch, luckily Alex was there to catch it. She removed her hand, giving Piper time to adjust to the sudden presence of her, smiling softly as she waited a response from her.

Realising that it was Alex, Piper relaxed, moving so she leaned her head against Alex's shoulder, she smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hi." Alex leaned her head against Pipers as they shared a moment of affection together. Alex didn't care that she was still in her work place, her shift had finished as she had waited long enough to be reunited with Piper and not having to work around boundaries.

"I didn't realise the time."

Alex placed her hand over her heart, jokingly. "I'm deeply hurt. Seems you forgot about me."

Piper chuckled, looking to the placing of Alex's hand she reached up and brought Alex's hand to lips, placing a chaste kiss as her lips lingered on Alex's skin. "What can I say, the book is obviously more entertaining."

"Got you hooked?"

Piper nodded. Removing her head from Alex's shoulder as she sat up, intertwining their arms as she held on to Alex's hand. "Sure has. Like nothing ever has before." She looked to Alex, taking note of reaction. Smiling, she tapped her hand against Alex's thigh. "I'm hungry."

Alex arched her eyebrow. Running her now free hand to caress Piper's inner thigh, looking directly to Piper as she spoke. A shimmer in her eyes, hinting that she was playing, speaking in a joking tone. "You mean you didn't get enough to eat for breakfast? She wiggled her eyebrows at Piper.

"Unfortunately not. Time was not on my side and I wasn't able to get my money's worth." She ran her finger across her lips, taking into her mouth as she sucked on her skin. "Fortunately, the taste is still lingering on my lips, it's got me through the day until now..." She paused. Wetting her lips. "Now I suddenly have this urge to taste again."

Alex's face adorned a smug look. She titled her head slightly, nodding from side to side in approval at what Piper had just said.

"You mean, my affection is good enough now?"

Her confidence only to be knocked back down by Piper. The banter between them flowing. "I think you got yourself all confused Al. I'm craving a sweet taste, not something bitter."

Alex's mouth was ajar at shock. Both eyebrows raised highly.

"But the oatmeal I had for breakfast was…" her tongue swiped across her bottom lipping, closing her eyes as she acted out that specific taste, "delightful."

A husky laugh came from Alex. "So what's the bitter taste?"

"I never said what oatmeal I was talking about."

Alex nudged Piper in the side, turning her face so she could kiss Piper. Softly and slowly, long enough for her taste of linger on her companion's lips. She smiled, pulling back. Watching as Piper looked back to her questionably at the sudden ending of the kiss, "Not so bitter now?"

Piper nudged Alex back playfully, taking her hands as she leaned in to continue their kiss for a moment longer. Speaking against Alex's lips, "I'm still hungry."

* * *

"Pipes." Alex laughed, "How are you making a simple task so difficult?"

Piper raised her eyes from the menu in her hand, looking to Alex with a frown. "There is a lot of choice, I'm deciding."

"Babe come on, you turned down oatmeal. I'm beginning to think you regret your choice?"

"No. No. That's definitely a decision I do not regret."

Alex waited patiently, well to an extent. She made her existence known as Piper continued to observe the menu. She tapped on the table with her fingertips, smirking each time Piper would look up and give Alex that look that told Alex she was being irritating. During that time, Alex was able to steal a few kisses from Piper, a small amount of hand touching too. Piper couldn't have been that annoyed because she responded to the touch each time, but those moments where only wasting more time.

"I'm ready."

"Finally!" Alex wasted no time in reaching for the menu, making sure that Piper didn't have time to change her mind. She waved to the waitress, indicating that they were ready to order now. Taking hold of Piper's hand across the table, "So what you getting?"

"Pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Mmhmm, with syrup and ice-cream."

"Seriously Pipes, it took you that look to decide on pancakes?"

"What?! I couldn't make my mind up on what I wanted on them!"

As the waitress walked to their table, Alex quickly turned back to Piper, "Remind me to never go out for food with you again."

Piper just shook her head, "I can't promise you that I would want to after this anyway."

Alex looked quickly to Piper, smirking before she turned to the waitress now standing at the table. She confirmed their order, waiting for the waitress to leave before turning back to Piper. Her hand still holding on to Piper's across the table. They shared a soft look between each other, but Alex breaking the silence that now enveloped them. "I'm not convinced."

"No?"

"No."

Piper brushed it off. Changing subject as she raised from her sit, removing her hand from Alex's only to receive a questioning look in response. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Pipes." Alex reached up, gently taking hold of Piper's arm before she could leave, looking down to Alex's hold on her then back to meet Alex, she responded. "Hm?"

Piper jiggled on the spot has she waited for Alex to speak. Alex on the other hand unable to let the words slip from her mouth, paused. Looking at Piper, she smiled, but inside cursing herself for not being able to say what she really wanted to. "Al, I really have to use the bathroom."

"Ok." Alex nodded, letting go of Piper. "But don't be too long. You're pancakes will be here soon."

 _Well that sounded possessive._

Piper chuckled, looking over her shoulder at Alex, a smile that spread from cheek to cheek she made her way to the bathroom. Alex watched on from her seat. Glancing around the room whilst she waited patiently for the return of the blonde, she was falling hard. Waiting for the appearance of Piper, Alex's gaze hadn't left the direction that Piper had walked in. Her eyes waited for that figure that she knew so well. Smiling when her gaze picked out those familiar blonde locks, her eyes didn't leave Piper as she made her way back over to the table.

Those blonde locks and looks she could pick out in a crowd every time. As Piper reached her, she patted the space next to her, hoping that Piper would take Alex up on other offer. As to which she did.

She slid into the booth, next to Alex. Their thighs brushing against each other as Alex placed her hand on Piper thigh protectively. "Hey."

"Hi."

Both of them at this point were giddy. Piper had only been gone for a few minutes, yet Alex was acting like she hadn't seen Piper for a long time. Or, more obviously to Piper that she had missed her during her quick trip to the bathroom. Piper turned slightly, getting a better view of Alex, she put her hand against Alex's face as she ran her thumb across slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Kiss me."

Piper furrowed her brows at Alex, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Alex's lips. She pulled back, chuckling. "You can touch me Al."

Alex nodded in response, her hand mirroring Pipers as she gently placed it on Piper's face, bringing their lips together. Their surroundings, or food for that matter the last thing of either of their minds as they shared a kiss, Alex seeking entrance to Piper's mouth. Just as their tongues met one another's, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Alex to look up. Her lips still against Piper's.

Her gaze met the eyes of the waitress that looked between them, clearly uncomfortable with the situation and for that matter witnessing two girls kissing. Piper turned her head, her hand still on Alex's face, she watched the waitress questionably, and who seemed to have frozen in her spot.

This time, Alex cleared her throat. More of an indication that the waitress should probably leave so she could continue her make out with Piper.

"Are you Ok?" Piper asks.

"Uh… yeah… enjoy. I mean … is there anything I can get you?"

Piper shook her head. "No, thanks. I think we have everything we need right here."

Alex arched her eyebrow to Piper, smug. "Is that a hint of jealousy Piper Chapman?"

"No!" Yes, Piper was slightly jealous. Alex was hot and girls would check her out, but Alex was no longer on the market. Although the waitress looked terrified at what she had witnessed, Piper still felt the need to move the waitress along. She didn't like that she was hovering over them, and definitely not happy with the way that she looked to Alex. She needed the waitress to move along, far enough so that Alex was no longer in her view.

This was probably selfish of Piper, but she wanted the view of Alex to herself. She didn't like sharing good things.

Alex laughed at Piper. Handing over cutlery for Piper to take, she turned to Alex, speaking before she took a mouthful of food. "Shush. Hurry up and eat so we can get out of here."

* * *

"Pipes"

Alex had been following Piper, both in their own cars. She had put her trust into the blonde having no idea where they were going, she just followed Piper's signals, staying as close behind as possible. So when she pulled outside of the Chapman household, that familiar house she ran away from the last time she was here, Alex was only confused. Why had Piper brought her here?

Getting out of her car she walked over to Piper, who was leaning against her own car. Confused, Alex stood and waited for a response from Piper, but there was nothing. Searching Piper's face Alex couldn't find an answer, the confusion grew. Although it is something that Alex would not like to admit, she was feeling nervous, but for someone as confident as herself, she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. But then, the answer was standing right in front of her. Piper. It was simple as that. Alex's thoughts allowed her to smile softly, Piper was different. She actually cared for Piper she wasn't just another girl, it was normal for Alex to feel nervous.

A silence enveloped them as Alex ran with her thoughts, to the very point of thinking about the Chapmans, Piper's parents. That's when the fear built. She hadn't met the parents but she had already taken a disliking to them, not because of their background but from the small words that Piper shared of them. Alex was fully aware that Piper had rules to follow and with Alex she was breaking those. It disgusted Alex that parents, Piper's parents for that matter were so small-minded and self-centred to care about their daughter's happiness.

But Alex was determined that she could make Piper happy, in fact she was fully aware of how happy Piper was in her own company. Yes she was feeling smug about this, but there was more to it than that for Alex, all she wanted was to see Piper care free and for Piper to be her true self. If Alex could do that then that is all that matters.

Alex had to fight the urge of reaching out for Piper and touching her, knowing that they were outside the Chapman household and the drama that her actions would cause if she were to give in. So she was good. She stopped herself. Opting to be vocal, at least them it was not guaranteed that her voice would be heard.

So much she could have said to Piper, but confused too. Raising her eyebrow to Piper who had been watching Alex for the whole time, Alex's voice was low and husky. Trying to be as quiet as possible to disguise herself from the dreaded Bill and Carol Chapman. "Why have you brought us here?"

Alex could not help but smile at Piper's mischievous face. For a girl that Alex thought was shy her face was telling different. Piper wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Alex, as to which Alex could instantly tell that Piper was teasing. She liked this, there was something going on inside of Piper's head and Alex wanted details.

"To meet the family."

Alex coughed followed by a small raspy laugh. "What!?"

Well that came out louder then she wanted, considering she was trying to keep her voice low. Her voice full of shock and question. But that wasn't something she was expecting. Ok, sure she expected the parents to be there but to meet them, no. Alex had not expected Piper to introduce her so soon.

Her face couldn't hide the surprise shock look at the revelation from Piper. In fact, her actions portrayed fear. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide. She shook her head slightly. _Isn't it a little bit too soon to be meeting the family, are you not supposed to wait for things to be official before that happens?_

She ran her hands through her hair, looking to the floor then back to Piper. At this point Alex was scared, fear written over her face. It wasn't what Piper's parents would think of her, she could deal with that. Something Alex had learnt to brush off and not take offence to, she was confident and happy with who she was, but Piper. _No_. She pushed her glasses to sit on top of her head. She didn't want Piper to feel like she had to tell her parents. Alex was scared for Piper, knowing that her parents would definitely not accept Alex and Piper, their relationship.

 _Relationship?_

Alex feared the reactions of the Chapman's when they discovered their perfect daughter was involved with another girl.

Alex had been the one doing all the talking. Piper had yet to speak. But she was brought back to reality sensing the presence of Piper standing close to her. Looking to her hand then back to Piper, Alex's head titled questionably, Piper was holding onto her hand, caressing it slightly. _Bold Move_. She thought to herself, but Piper's chuckle caused Alex's head to jolt back up. Looking into Piper's shining blues. She tried her best to act casual, like she wasn't bothered, but Piper's voice told Alex that she had already sensed it. "Relax Al. I'm kidding."

Brushing her body against Alex's discreetly, Piper walked in the direction of her house, Alex still remaining in her spot, their backs to each other. "You coming?" The sound of Piper's voice caused Alex to turn. She grinned at Piper's swaying hips. _Oh she's teasing_. There was hardly a great distance but Alex jogged to catch up with Piper, standing behind her as Piper reached the door. She brushed Piper's back slightly with her hand, leaning in to talk into Piper's ear. Her voice broken, questioning herself as she questioned Piper confusedly. "Wha… Why are we here?"

Stepping out of Alex's touch to open the door, Piper walked into her house. Stopping abruptly so Alex bumped into her, she laughed. Leaning over her shoulder, she kept her voice quiet but the seductive and playful tone still clear. Breathing slightly onto Alex's skin, voice barely above a whisper but enough for her to be heard, "I thought we could christen the place."

She wiggled her eyebrows at Alex but didn't wait around. Making her way into the kitchen, she turned to face Alex whose face was inquisitive, small redness on her face caused by Piper. "Flustered already Al?"

Alex's gaze shot up. She shook her head, barely managing to form a sentence as she stumbled upon her words. Clearly taken back by Piper and that feisty side that was growing to be Alex's favourite. Her voice was low and uncertain, "N… No." Suddenly her self-control gone, her cocky side broke. She folded in Piper's company for another time, affected by the blonde's touch and tone of voice. Her composure broke. She cleared the lump that had formed in her throat, standing upright she brushed off the lingering touch of Piper that aroused her. "No. No."

A change in her domineer. From confident, to weak, to sharp. To the point. But it didn't stop Piper, only encouraging her to tease Alex, to pursue the hold that she had over the dark haired beauty standing in front of her right now.

She looked deep into Alex's deep eyes, her own blue full with lust. "A girl like you Alex and you can't even wait until we get upstairs."

Alex's response was quick, her eyebrow arching at Piper. She grinned at the blonde.

Piper on the other hand, glanced between Alex's eyes and lips as she took a drink from her glass of water. Running her tongue slowly across her lips, her gaze still fixated on Alex's. A distance still between them.

Running her hand across the kitchen island, Alex watched on. Piper's actions were slow, but her actions seductive and suggesting only made it feel like slow motion for Alex. Piper swayed her hips slightly as her hand stroked the surface. A slight smile at the corner of lips. "You know, we never really make use of this surface." She bit her lip, caressing the surface gently. Her tone low and seductive, "It's a shame."

Alex reciprocated Piper, biting her lip as she tuck a step forward. Raising her eyebrows to Piper.

If Alex had feared that she had lost her confidence in front of Piper, she needed to fear no more. Her confidence was back as she took slow steps to Piper. Their eyes didn't leave each other, Alex's face was smug as she smirked at Piper, Piper watching and waiting for Alex to meet her in the middle. It seemed like forever, but they made it. _A timer she said_.

Alex pulled Piper by the hips against her body. Taking a hand to cup her face as she crashed her lips against the blondes. The kiss was heated from the moment that their lips met. Tongues battling against each other and they battled for dominance. They explored each other, moans from the others mouth.

Alex's hands now cupped Pipers face, Pipers hands wrapped around Alex's neck as the kiss deepened. Exploring each other. Seeking support, Piper's hands clasped into Alex's hair, pushing Alex further into her lips and tugging slightly as she wanted more from the kiss. Alex responded, giving the kiss her all. Piper allowed Alex the dominance as she enjoyed the heat of their kiss. Taking a hand to cup Alex's breast.

The tension and want building between them.

Breathless.

But Alex pulled back. Pulling away far enough to take in view of Piper. Piper's hand still caressing her breast, she smirked. Leaning in so her lips met the skin of Piper's neck, Piper titled her head to give Alex more room to explore her exposed skin as she squeezed Alex's bum in her other hand, causing Alex to jolt at the unexpected touch. Her teeth bit onto Piper's neck, causing a yelp from the blonde but her tongue soothed the pain. Alex kissed her way to Pipers ear as she sucked and tugged onto her ear. She released a soft moan into Piper's each, feeling Piper's body buck at the sensation she sent through her body. She chuckled. Goosebumps forming on Piper's skin at the warmth and arousal from Alex. Low and husky, her voice travelled through Piper's body as she rolled her eyes, turned on by Alex's voice. Alex whispered, "You're bad." Biting Piper's ear, she too now groped the blonde's breast.

Making her way back to Piper's lips they continued to kiss, open mouthed. Allowing each other access that they desired. Alex moved to grip on Piper's bum as she lifted her up so she sat on the work surface. Her lips moved back to the blonde's neck as she sucked and nipped, feeling that Piper's nipples had hardened through her shirt, she moaned against Piper's skin. Reaching to lift up Piper's shirt.

"Piper."

"Piper."

Both girls jumped up. Looking to the direction of the first voice and then to the second. Alex pulled away, Piper jumping from the worktop as she quickly straightened out her clothing and her hair. "Shit."

So all this time Cal was home.

Now her parents were back too.

Alex was here.

They were making out on the kitchen island.

 _Fuck._

"Piper darling. You home? Your car is on the drive?"

Piper's eyes shot up. The sound of her Mother's voice getting closer, she glanced around looking for her brother. But it wasn't in view, just maybe she was in the clear. She quickly glanced at Alex who was in shock and breathless. But she didn't have chance to say anything as she was interrupted by her Mother's voice again. "Whose car is on our..."

"Oh." Her mother finished her question for herself as she entered the kitchen. Glancing between her daughter and the second girl. She looked Alex up and down, turning back to her daughter.

"Hi Mom. This is Alex."

"Alex?" Alex looked around. She was sure that her name was used twice, by two different voices. Both definitely not Piper. She glanced around the room. Piper's mother watching her, but then another figured entered. The answer to her questions. She assumed that it was Piper's brother.

Alex eyes followed the person who had entered the kitchen. She was taken back by the sudden voices, all speaking at the same time. Anxious too, surrounded by the Chapman family. Her eyes stopped as the figure stood in front of her, looking directly at her with a smile on his face. "Hi."

Alex was sure that this guy was hitting on her. Something that she was used to, often quick enough to belittle the male species when she shot them down, but she had to be polite. She smiled at the guy, responding with a simple, "Hi."

"Cal, this is Alex. Alex this is Cal, my brother and..." Piper turned to her Mother who had been silent, she could see that her Mom was judging Alex through her eyes. Not her preferred choice of friends for Piper. She quickly glanced at Alex, then back to her Mother. "This is my Mom, Carol."

Piper was aware that Alex watched her Mom, she could also tell that Alex was aware of her Mother's judgement, this was only getting worse for Piper. She definitely did not want Alex to be effected by her Mom, or did she plan on letting that happen. She would defend Alex if need be.

"Piper. I can introduce myself. Thank you." Her Mother's tone was sharp. Alex's eyebrows raised instantly at the way Carol spoke to her daughter. She looked to Piper who was giving Alex an apologetic and sympathetic look. But Alex was fine with this, it wasn't Piper that was the issue here, it was her parents. She shared a reassuring smile with Piper that she knew she would understand before turning back to Carol, wiping the smile from her face as she kept her facial expressions to a minimum. Straight. Emotionless.

"Carol Chapman." She hadn't even managed to say Hello, much to Piper's annoyance. "So… you are my daughter's friend?"

If only you knew, Alex thought to herself. She couldn't get over how rude Piper's Mom really was and how different Piper was from her family. Alex nodded, putting on a fake smile. She wasn't _'a friend',_ so she avoided answering that question.

The conversation kept as short as that. Carol looking Alex up and down. She turned back to Piper, "You never told me you had a friend called Alex, Piper."

"I didn't realise I had to Mother."

"Piper! Do not speak to me like that. I am your Mother!" She hissed at her daughter, not bothering to look back to Alex. It was like she wasn't standing in their kitchen. She turned her attention to her son, "Cal. Could you get the bags from the car?" It wasn't even a question, it was a do it.

Alex couldn't get over how rude Carol was. She suddenly understood why Piper wouldn't be able to tell her Mother the truth. Alex had always been extremely grateful of Diane, but she appreciated her own Mom so much more in that moment having watched how Carol treated her children. She was rude. It was all about her and her image rather than her love for her children.

Thankful that Piper was so different to that. Alex couldn't wait to get out of the presence of Piper's mother.

Cal was heading to leave the room, stopping to look back to Alex and then Piper. "You should bring Alex round more often Piper."

Piper chuckled. Looking to Alex, and then to her Mother whose face supported a scowl. She didn't like what she had just heard, that was confirmed by her tone as she stopped Cal in his tracks, reminding him that she had asked him to complete a chore. "Get the bags!"

Alex raised her eyebrows. No pleases or thank you, just demanding.

Sensing that Alex was uncomfortable in the kitchen, their previous moment together forgotten about. Piper walked over to Alex, indicating for Alex to follow so they could leave the room. Not that she was asking permission from her Mom, just out of politeness she turned over her shoulder, "I will be room."

Her voice was blunt. She was annoyed at her Mother for the way she had treated Alex.

"You know I bumped into Larry Piper."

Piper stopped. Alex copying. They turned together looking at Carol.

 _Of course she would bring up this conversation in front of Alex_. Piper sighed. Looking at Alex quickly, she could see that Alex was amused by this situation. She gave a small nudge to Alex's side, an attempt to wipe the amusement of Alex's face. Alex covered her mouth with her hand, but she couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes. She watched Piper as she turned back to her Mother.

She debated on if she should ignore her Mom or continue to her room, but the question was answered for her as Carol continued. "He asked about you. I told him you stayed with Polly last night."

Alex and Piper shared another glance, Alex was smug. She arched her eyebrow at Piper, receiving a grin. But they both remained silent as Carol turned so she was now facing them. "But apparently you didn't stay there. He called at Polly's and tells me you weren't there."

 _Shit._

Alex coughed. Another nudge in her side was received from Piper.

Piper on the other hand cleared her throat. "Mother, can we not talk about Larry now? We have a guest." She attempted to the change the topic of conversation, but her Mom only glared at Alex, and the back to Piper.

"He is good for you Piper. Do I have to keep reminding you? His parents are friends of the family, you should invite him over for dinner sometime."

"Yeah Piper." Alex looked to Piper. Her voice full of sarcasm, she didn't care that Piper's Mom thought now. She didn't like the woman.

"Or Alex could stay for dinner?" Came Piper's response. This time, Alex the one to nudge Piper in the side. She definitely did not want that, to sit at the table and talk about herself and for Piper's family to judge her even more. But Piper was only giving it back to Alex, knowing that she detested this idea. But Alex was teasing her with Larry and she only wanted to give it back. Both still flirting with each other in front of the glaring eyes of Piper's waspy Mother.

But there wasn't a response from Carol. Alex laughed loud enough to be heard.

"I will be staying at Polly's again tonight."

* * *

"Welcome to Polly's. Make yourself at home."

Laughing, Alex and Piper fell through the door to Alex's bedroom, avoiding questioning looks from Diane and Amber. They safely made into Alex's bedroom and onto her bed. They lay on their backs laughing.

Their car journey to Alex's consisted of joking about Carol, making fun of her look of disgust at Piper 'staying at Polly's'. Well, a very different version of Polly's, and it just appeared that she was in different company.

 _Her favourite company._

Piper turned onto her side, to face in Alex. She leaned forward placing a kiss onto her skin, she loved the way her dark hair contrasted against her pale skin, and Alex looked so beautiful. "You know, this version of Polly's is my favourite." Wrapping her arm around Alex's torso, she snuggled into her side, her head resting on Alex's chest. They both lay content, their bodies intertwined as they relaxed from their fit of laughter and jokes about Piper's mother.

During the journey, Alex had confessed all to Piper, admitting that she indeed did not think much of Carol Chapman. Now she had finally met the woman face to face, she was in no rush to go and spend time with her again soon, she was content with having Piper spend the majority of her time at her house, at least then they wouldn't have to hide their affection.

Alex ran her fingers through the blonde locks, gently. Turning her body so she lay side on, adjusting Piper's body to fit perfectly within her hold. "You're favourite uh?"

Piper nodded in Alex's hold, answering physically rather than vocally. She looked up to Alex, leaning in so their lips met. They shared a kiss, slow and full of love.

When they pulled apart, Alex ran her hand soothingly up and down Piper's arm. Titling her head back far enough to get a full view of Piper's face. The missing touch of Alex caused Piper to look up so their eyes met, she raised her eyebrows at Alex. Alex grinned, "You got some competition from your brother kid."

Piper chuckled. Poking Alex in the side as she pulled from the embrace. "That's fine. There is always Larry."

"Oh, but he's only second best." At that, Alex moved her arm to try and pull Piper closer, but Piper had other ideas. Moving so Alex couldn't wrap her arm around her, she looked to Alex, shaking her head. "No-uh."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Is that how it is? Good enough for your brother, but not for you?"

Piper titled her head at Alex, her reaction not so quick this time as she thought about her response. But she wasn't quick enough as Alex continued, smug. "If I remember correctly…"

She lay on her back, moving her hand to clasp onto the headboard, her other gripping the sheet. She turned briefly to Piper, taking in her look of confusion but Alex only smirked, continuing with her actions. She spread her legs as she threw her head back, closing her eyes as she arched her body up as she continued. "Fuck Al… Ah..ah..Al..ex"

Piper blushed at Alex's mimicking. She grabbed a pillow hitting Alex with it, but that didn't stop her. She continued, Piper's actions only encouraging Alex to continue. To tease Piper further, so she did. Mirroring Piper's actions, and sex face, she gripped harder and bucked her hips, "A… A….AL… Fuck… ALEX!... Ahh… Im… Im cuming."

Alex opened one eye, expecting to be hit by the pillow again by Piper but she wasn't. She laughed, looking to Piper whose head was buried in the pillow hiding her blushing, or embarrassment. She leaned to Piper, continuing.

"Please Al."

Piper didn't lift her head, she looked up for her position to see Alex's wide grin. The cute look she gave to Alex didn't work, only encouraging her to go on. Alex cocked her head at Piper, her eyes lit up with playfulness, "Fuck me Al." She raised her eyebrows at Piper, continuing her teasing.

Alex was attacked by the pillow again. "I never did that." Piper shouted in between hits, attempting to defend herself, but it wasn't working so well. Rolling onto her side, in the attempt to avoid the pillow Alex managed to talk hold of Piper, cushioning the pillow between them. She let out a soft moan as she leaned in to kiss Piper on the lips briefly, before rolling onto her back and taking the pillow with her. Feeling confident enough to tease Piper one last time, "Oh Alex… you're bad at that."

"Shut up!" Piper moved from her position, straddling Alex. Her knees holding Alex's body in place as she leaned down for a kiss. "mmhmmm, you love it." She took Alex's lips into her own, kissing her softly. Staying on top of Alex, she pulled back, brushing hair out of Alex's face as she straddled her hips. Her hands resting on Alex's shoulder for support. She licked her lips, embracing the lingering feel of Alex's. She watched, waiting for Alex to speak as she opened her mouth.

"So…" She reached up, her hand on Piper's neck. "Still second best?" followed by a raspy chuckle.

Piper shook her head. "No." Her voice was soft, she glanced between green eyes and Alex's lips, moving back down to kiss Alex again, gaining access to the darker hair girl's mouth. She bit slightly onto her lip before pulling back. "Third best."

Alex flipped Piper over, the blonde's legs hooking around her body as she hovered over Piper. "Down in the ranking huh?" She pressed her lips against Piper's neck, using her nose to nuzzle away Pipers shirt, exposing more of her skin. She placed a line of kisses on her collar bone, leaving a lingering warmth on Pipers skin as she moved back to her neck. Her lips grazing her skin as she spoke, her voice tickling Piper, "Perhaps you haven't experienced enough of the Vause yet."

Piper chuckled, leaning her head back allowing Alex to kiss more of her neck. She ran her hand through the dark locks, leaning up to suck onto Alex's ear, a pleasurable moan escaping her lips as she made her approval known to Alex. Alex's very own husky voice meeting her ear as she whispered, sending arousal through Piper's body. "We never finished what we started."

Their lips crashed together again.

The door to Alex's bedroom burst open, breaking both girls from their current position. A gasp of shock came from the direction of the door. Piper's face instantly turned red as Alex looked up from her new found position, "Mom?"

"I… I was just wondering… if you girls were ok… but." Diane glanced between the door and the girls on the bed, opting for the door as she stepped back. "I think I will leave you girls to it."

Alex chuckled into Piper as her Mom closed the door behind her. "Third time lucky?"


	16. It's Not That Easy

**A/N:** Hey. Hope you are well. Massive thank you for those who are following my story and reading my updates. For those reviewing, I can not tell you how much I appreciate that. I know you have been waiting nearly a week for this, apologies I am slacking slightly. But hey, here I am, back with another chapter for you. 11, 158 words to be precise (without the A/N), I hope that is ok for you. I will say now that it is likely my following update will not be for another week as I am working around my university work, but I will continue with this. I can't say this chapter is great, long yes. But I wanted to incorporate the meaning of my title, my reasons for selecting it. I'm not sure if I have managed to portray how the title links with this chapter or not, but I will allow you guys reading to make your mind up about that.

It's kind of personal too. Something that I can relate to, and I am sure many others can too. A difficult experience, harder to live with. So if any of you guys are going through this, or been through this i'm with you. I feel for you. Its tough, but I guess it just comes back to accepting yourself. Your own happiness is what is of importance, remember that. Everything works out in the end.

Shoutout to my consistent reviewers, you are there every time, WB79 and RJVause. Thank you so much guys. To all of you who have left reviews too, guests etc. I appreciate your kindness and response to this story. It's great to know others are interested. RJVause, no pressure or anything but I think your story _'something good'_ is great. A little hint from me to you, I'd love an update. haha.

Hey to MadeintheUS and JessTerr. I totally enjoy reading both of your fics too. Keep going :)

So here it is, Chapter 16. Feel free to share your reviews, thoughts, ideas etc. Until next time...

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Alex and Piper hadn't left Alex's bedroom after Diane walking in on them. They opted to spend their time in Alex's room, mainly because Piper was too embarrassed to walk out and face Alex's mother. It didn't take much persuading for Alex to stay put, Piper was good at getting what she wanted, especially with Alex. Who she now had wrapped around her finger. For Alex, hiding in her bedroom was worth it. Although, the part that meant she had to be quiet was fairly difficult. But she did get what she wanted, third time lucky. Though she is not superstitious, if she gets that lucky every time she may start to believe in it. They got their eventually, sure to make the most of it too having being interrupted several times. The majority of their night together didn't involve much sleep, both clearly forgetting that they were not alone when arousal overcome them. The fact that they would have to face Diane the following morning had not hit them either.

So with all the noises that came from Alex's bedroom the previous evening, or early hours of the morning were sure to be hot topic of conversation. Well for Diane at least, there wasn't much left to her imagination having to sit painfully through the sound of her daughters' and Piper's love making session.

Some kind of payback for walking in on them she told herself. Definitely not in favour of it as she made a mental note to stay clear of Alex's bedroom. A further note to purchase ear plugs for the next time Piper stays over.

Regretting that she had always encouraged Alex to have fun and be happy. Something that she no longer was feeling the need to do as her mind had not yet returned back to normal.

* * *

Piper was the first to wake from her sleep, the short amount of it that she had. She stretched her body as she turned on her side to be greeted by a still sleeping Alex beside her. She smiled softly as she looked to Alex, taking in her view and how beautiful she looked as she slept, unaware of Piper's wandering eyes. She slept with a smile on her face, Piper feeling pleased with herself that she got to be one of the reasons for this. _Beautiful,_ Piper thought to herself. Her eyes glanced to Alex's exposed torso, her dark hair sprawled across Alex's perfect pale skin. The urge to reach out and touch Alex was barely manageable, but she was able to distract herself as she allowed her eyes to wander further. She glanced up and down Alex's naked body, her vision blocked by the sheets that covered Alex's perfectly toned pale bum, to Piper's disappointment. But as she allowed her eyes to wander further, she was satisfied that the sheets indeed only covered Alex's mid-section and she was able to take in Alex's long legs.

Sitting up in the bed, she pulled the sheets to cover her now exposed breasts, her eyes quickly searching for her items of clothing worried that Alex's bedroom door may burst open again. Her eyes followed the items of clothing that had been discarded across Alex's bedroom fall, falling upon a teddy that now supported a new head garment. Piper chuckled. Her bra had landed to cover the plastic eyes of the teddy. _I bet Alex couldn't do that again._ Giving in, she pulled herself from the sheets, tiptoeing across the room to Alex's drawers, pulling out a band t-shirt. Before lifting it over her head she brought the t-shirt to her nose and took in the scent that was Alex Vause. Home. She got carried away with taking in the scent, forgetting that she was naked and standing in Alex's bedroom. A noise from the other side of the door caused Piper to jump, un-scrunching the t-shirt as she quickly pulled it over her head, she ran back to join Alex in the bed, covering her lower-half with the sheets as she watched the door.

"Hmm… Did you have to put that t-shirt on babe?"

Piper's head shot up, scared the voice may have come from the door before realising what was said, her expression changed from scared to soft. She turned to Alex shyly, who reached out to pull Piper down so she lay beside her. Alex's green eyes were peering at Piper, bringing her hand to tickle the skin of Piper's thigh. "I was enjoying my view."

* * *

She had being watching Piper sneakily through just one eye as she peered at the site of a Piper standing in her room. Alex could definitely not get enough of that view, so she decided against alerting Piper to the fact she was awake, choosing to spend a little more time taking in the very naked figure of Piper Chapman. Turning her face into the pillow when Piper covered herself in one of her band shirts.

She sighed before she broke the silence.

* * *

Piper leaned to place a chaste kiss on Alex's lips, resting her head on the pillow beside Alex, she watched Alex attentively who still hadn't removed from her position, remaining lay on her front. Feeling the need to touch Alex, she brushed her hair from neck, moving her hand back to massage Alex's shoulder as green eyes locked with blue. "Did you not get enough of that already?"

Alex's hand moved from Piper's thigh to her cheek, she smirked. "I like your perky tits." Her hand traced from Piper's cheek to run down her arm, stopping at her hand, she intertwined their fingers. She continued, "I like looking at you."

Piper chuckled, trying to act creeped out, but her smile was too wide to overpower. "Well that's just creepy."

Alex responded arching her eyebrow, "I don't recall you moaning when I undress you." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, her eyes beaming as she looked mischievously to Piper. "If I recall, aaghh..."

Piper leaped forward, wrapping her leg around Alex's back, not caring that she was no longer covered by the sheets. Her strong leg pushed Alex's body back down into the mattress before she could continue, "Pipes!" Alex gasped at the impact of Piper's leg preventing her from moving.

Piper laughed, moving closer to Alex to strengthen her hold, she bit her lip, Nodding, "That's what I remember from last night too." She ran her thumb across Alex's lips, humming before she spoke, "Alex Vause the screamer. I would have never expected such loud moans to escape that mouth Al." She moved to run her fingertips down the spine of Alex's back, "Especially not during sex."

"I think you're telling lies Pipes."

"Is that right babe?"

"Mhmm." Alex closed her eyes, allowing Piper to continue her movements on her back. She enjoyed the loving touch and how right all of this felt, laying undressed in her bed with Piper by her side. Her eyes drifting between closed and open. "Only for you." Her voice was muffled, her eyes closed.

Piper smiled, "Only for you?"

She nodded softly. "Yeah." Opening her eyes, she reached up moving Piper's hair behind her ear as her thumb ran across her cheek. "Only for my girl."

Piper blushed at hearing those words, repeating them. "My girl." She smiled, kissing Alex on the lips. "You're so cheesy Al." She shuffled into Alex's body as she turned on her side. Their legs intertwined and arms draped around each other, they kissed. Slowly but passionately. Tongues roaming the confines of each other's mouth. Piper moaned, Alex broke the kiss looking back at Piper, she smiled. Placing a kiss onto Piper's forehead, "I like this." She kissed Piper on the lips again, "You and I."

* * *

Approaching noon and both Alex and Piper had managed to pull themselves apart, taking a shower separately, they decided they should probably leave the room before Diane became suspicious of their activities. They agreed to play it cool, agreeing to say that nothing happened between the two when Diane had left Alex's room the evening before. Although, little did they know Diane had heard it all.

Piper remained close to Alex, still embarrassed about Diane walking in on them she was not sure on how she should act, or would be around Diane for that matter. So she kept herself hid behind Alex as they made their way into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the presence of Diane.

Piper looked up, her eyes wide as she quickly looked down again avoiding any contact from Diane. She bit the inside of her mouth shyly. Alex sensed that Piper was nervous, she turned to Piper placing a kiss on her forehead, "Go sit at the table Pipes, I will get us some Coffee."

At the sound of Alex's voice, Diane turned round glancing between Piper and Alex as she grinned. "Morning Girls."

Piper had followed Alex's instructions, sitting at the table and making herself comfortable. Unfortunately, she could not avoid Diane or did she want to be rude. Piper liked Diane, a lot, just Piper was embarrassed and she couldn't bring herself to look at Alex's Mother. So looking to her hands, she spoke quietly, "Morning Diane." Her words were followed by a yawn, as she brought her hand to her mouth to contain the noise that followed, but it came out loud causing both Alex and Diane to look back at Piper.

Diane looked to Piper grinning, "Busy Night?" She raised her eyebrow in the direction of blonde, Piper blushed diverting her gaze shyly she looked to Alex. They had come with a plan of what happened, but Piper couldn't bring herself to lie to Alex's mother, or did she want to admit the truth.

"Not really, we spent the majority of the time sleeping." It was Alex who answered for them, knowing that she would be better at this then Piper would.

Turning to the direction of her daughter, Diane raised her eyebrow again. Getting a questioning response back from her daughter, Diane smirked trying to hold back her laughter. Responding to her daughter's unimpressed look, "I'm glad you girls did. I couldn't sleep."

Alex walked past her Mom to sit next to Piper at the table, placing a coffee in front of the blonde. She placed her hand on the small of Piper's back as she turned her attention back to her Mom. Oblivious to what her Mom was hinting at, Alex was curious. "Why not?"

"You mean you slept through all of that noise?"

Piper choked on her drink at Diane's words. If Alex hadn't clicked on to what her Mom was saying, Piper definitely did. Both members of the Vause family turned to a coughing Piper, who didn't know where to look as her face turned to red again. Alex arched her eyebrow at Piper's sudden blushing, looking to her Mom, "What noi…" She stopped. Clearing her throat. Smirking at her Mom, "I don't know what you are talking about Ma."

"Did you hear it Piper?"

Piper looked up to Diane, biting the corner of her lip shyly, she shook her head. "No." It was quiet. "I don't know what noise you are talking about Diane."

A small silence passed in the kitchen, before the three girls broke out in laughter. Piper buried her head in her hands in embarrassment, but she loved how care free Diane was about this. She definitely would not be able to share this with her Mom, and definitely not if it involved another sex with another girl.

"Piper!" Amber entered the kitchen, avoiding Alex and heading straight to Piper, breaking them from the laughter. All eyes followed the youngest of them all, as she wrapped her arms around Piper, "You didn't play any games with me last night."

"Amber, let Piper drink her coffee first."

"But Mom…" Amber tried pleading with her Mom, but the look on Diane's face made her change her mind, turning her attention back to Piper. Tapping her excitedly, "Piper are you staying here again?"

Piper glanced up to a grinning Diane, "Do I need to get some ear plugs?" She smirked, looking back down to Amber, "No, not tonight. I think your Mom needs a rest from me."

"You are welcome to stay whenever Piper." Diane placed her mug into the sink, heading to leave the kitchen, she turned back to Alex and Piper. "Just give me notice so I can get some ear protection." She winked, leaving the room so she could give Alex and Piper some alone time.

Not that they needed that having had 'alone time' the previous evening.

* * *

To Love me or to Love me not. For Piper, all that she ever asks for is love. Love is what she desires. But it is simply not just love but what comes with love. Acceptance. To be loved and accepted. To be truthful about who she really is and for her happiness. Though, if you were to question Piper now about being loved, she would say that she was. But that love is not what she desires. That is the love that comes from being her parent's princess, the perfect child who obliges to all rules. Piper Chapman, the girl who meets her mother's standards. Well to some extent, let's not forget the pressure on Piper from her mother to find a nice guy and marry into a good family. A nice girl that is named Larry Bloom. Yes there is that pressure, one that she is reminded of consistently, and something that she will most likely never be able to escape for as long as she is 'single'. Though for Piper, being single is more appealing than having a relationship that she does indeed not want to be in? But then this is where the issues raise. Just how exactly is Piper going to work around this and her happiness?

Her happiness is one that comes with risk. Piper fears that she will never truly be able to be happy or accept herself for who she truly is.

She may be seen as selfish for wanting more when she is the type of girl who already has it all, but realistically Piper is not asking for much. Just to be love and accepted. But then why would she be complaining? Because as she looks to Alex, Piper knows that she is accepted and she can only hope that with that comes love. The love that she desires. The kind of love she needs. Her love and only love. Alex Vause.

There is a lot of uncertainty in Piper's life. She is uncertain of how her life will plan out, not because she doesn't know what she wants, but because of what is expected of her. If there is one thing that Piper for sure is certain of it is that she is happy. That is a contradiction to when all she can think about is wanting to be happy. Although, that happiness is associated with Alex. The happiness she feels and is content with is, only appears when she is in the company of Alex. Happy. That she is now as she sits closely to Alex, with the Vause family, in the Vause household. But she knows that it's not going to last, because eventually she will have to leave. Return to her every day, to her routine. To live a life that is a lie when around her parents. That lie that is torturing Piper more and more and she continues to fall harder for the one and only Alex Vause.

But one may ask why Piper is not happy with her family, but happy with Alex's. That is because around Alex and her family, Piper is allowed to be who she wants to be. Her true self. She is not living a lie. She is free. There is no fear around them, just acceptance. Not once has she ever been judged for her actions or her decisions by the Vause family. They accept Piper for herself. The only time that she feels content and happy to be herself.

Piper's mind has been drifting between Alex and her family.

She knows that there will come a time when she will have to make a decision. She will have to choose.

Love or Security?

Acceptance or Wealth?

Adventure or Predictable?

Happiness or Fear?

The truth or a Lie?

Love me, Love me not.

Her mind allows Piper to think the worse. To think of the bad. To think she is the one who is the wrong. _Selfish._ She is being selfish.

 _Alex deserves better than this. Better than me. She deserves a person who does not have to hide from the truth, hide a relationship. Now is the time to put a stop to this. To stop things before I hurt Alex like I will hurt my parents if I admit the truth._

 _But why should I put my happiness on hold for the sake of rules. For the sake of security. I love Alex, and I am certain of what I want this to be._

 _But what if Alex doesn't want me. I can't take a chance and risk losing my family because then I will be left with nothing. Empty. Failed._

Piper could not deny that both she and Alex were growing inseparable, Piper was falling hard for Alex, but that was turning out to be an issue rather than a good thing. It wasn't that she didn't want a relationship with Alex, it came down to Piper's fears. The fact that Piper couldn't take the risk she wanted to. All of this with Alex came with the risk of her parents, the fear of their response.

So in Piper's mind she began to think about ending things with Alex. Before it got serious. Before Alex could fall for Piper. She owed it to Alex. Owed the truth to Alex, but then she also owed it to herself to break away from the lie and think of herself, her happiness and her future. Piper couldn't do this to Alex. The decision was tough, it would hurt. But Alex deserved someone that could give her everything she wanted. The whole commitment and relationship that did not have to be hidden.

 _Stop before Diane asks questions. Stop before I have to tell another lie. Stop before I have to tell Diane about my parents. About my insecurities. About my fears. Stop and return to my 'normal', boring lifestyle. The everyday. But then there is the other option. 'Coming Out'._

She was living with fear no matter what she did. Fear of parents, or fear of hurting Alex.

The situation overall was embarrassing for Piper. She was her own person. Sixteen. She should be able to live her life the way she wanted and not how her parents wanted. She was ashamed that she allowed her parents to make her life decisions for her, it shouldn't be that way. Embarrassed that she could not share her happiness with her parents, upset at the thought of letting Alex slip through her fingers. But no, she wasn't being selfish this time because this wasn't about Piper, but about Alex and what she deserved. Alex was a great person, but she shouldn't have to hide a relationship for anyone. So Piper's decision about ending whatever it may be with Alex was not selfish, it was for Alex. She was putting the needs of Alex first, but without asking Alex.

 _We can remain friends._

The chemistry that they shared together would only make it harder for Piper to keep away, but she had to be tough. For once, do what is right and put others before her.

The way she lived her life in front of her parents was far from the truth, and Alex couldn't be part of a lie. She meant much more to Piper then that.

Accepting that she was disaster was all Piper could do.

* * *

After a great evening and then morning together, Piper's sudden change in her body language queried Alex. They had been incredibly close and sharing touches, but now the distance between the two was slowly growing. Alex chose to ignore it for a while, thinking that it was probably nothing. Maybe Piper was uncomfortable and needed to change position, understandable. So she let it slip. Her hand still resting on Piper's thigh, although Piper had pulled her legs from Alex's lap. Alex somehow managed to keep a small amount of contact. Her thumb stroked Piper's thigh, gently and lovingly. For Alex was content with this, her family and Piper. In the same room, spending time together. What more could she want then her family's acceptance of Piper. She could get used to this, having the blonde around all the time. She got the best of both worlds, Piper and her family. They had come together.

Smiling to herself at how happy she was feeling right now, Alex turned at the sudden lack of contact she had on Piper. She looked down to her now free hand to see that her hand was no longer on Piper's thigh but on the material of the couch. She looked from her hand to Piper, confused at the sudden change. Shuffling closer to Piper to regain their contact, she was given the cold shoulder. She frowned at the change, Piper had never responded like that. Pulling back to not bother Piper, Alex uncrossed her legs so she now sat upright. A distance between herself and Piper. She looked to the TV not wanting to turn this into anything. But she couldn't focus, her mind was going crazy with what she may have done for Piper to act like that.

"Pipes?"

There was no response. Piper avoiding Alex's gaze, staring into her own lap.

"Piper." Alex's voice was a louder tone this time, concern evident in her voice.

This time Piper looked up. Her face full of emotion that told Alex that she was upset. That there was something bothering Piper, and as much as she wanted to know what it was she didn't want to pressure Piper. She had yet to experience Piper like this. But that happy Piper was no longer. She touched Pipers' arm, her voice soft and reassuring but quiet enough to not draw attention to them from her Mother. "Are you ok?"

Piper shook her head, a way of avoiding the question. Avoiding the truth. She could barely bring herself to speak to Alex and she suddenly didn't feel so comfortable sitting alongside Alex. That being because of the guilt that she was feeling. She bit her lip, fighting back the tears. _"_ Uh… yeah. Do you mind if I go to your room Al?" _Al. I don't have the right to call Alex that anymore_. She fidgeted, barely able to look at Alex.

"Yeah." Alex's hand had found Piper's neck, running her finger across her jawline. Her voice still comforting. "Want me to come?"

"No. It's ok. I think I'm ready to go home."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Pipes." Her voice expressing her confusion, she let out a small nervous laugh. "You don't have to."

But then a kiss on her cheek from Piper changed her confusion, was she worrying for nothing? She met Piper's gaze, smiling softly. Watching Piper intently as she allowed her to speak, "I know. I… I want to."

* * *

Alex followed Piper's body, watching as she left to head to Alex's bedroom. Her gaze lingered in the direction that Piper had just walked, going into a daydream as she thought about the possibilities. What she did know for certain is that she didn't want Piper to leave so soon.

Shaking it off, she turned her head back to the TV to be stopped by her Mom's eyes on her. "Everything Ok Al?"

She nodded. Choosing to avoid the conversation and turning back to the TV. "Piper ok?" But Diane wasn't letting it go so easily, she sensed the atmosphere in the room, also able to read her daughter's facial expressions. "mhmm, she is just getting ready to go home."

Diane scrunched her eyebrows, "Is it because of earlier? Does she know I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know Ma." She lowered her head, shaking it as she repeated herself, this time her voice lower and uncertain. "I don't know."

"ssshhh! I can't hear the TV!"

Usually Alex would laugh at her sister's bossy attitude and how she wasn't shy on interrupting conversations, no matter how important they may be. But not now. She wasn't feeling it, her mind was focused on Piper who was taking her time in Alex's bedroom. She looked to her Mom, smiling softly and Diane's 'it will be ok' face. Her Mom was probably right too, Alex was more than likely over thinking this. But it was a first for Alex, usually she would not care but she cared now. That told a lot in regards to her feelings for Piper. She was willing to do whatever it takes to make things right for Piper, whatever may be troubling her. Alex would be there.

So she let time pass. Giving Piper the space she thought she needed.

Five minutes… Alex was growing impatient. Looking between the television and the bedroom. Like her mind was debating on what she would do, fighting the urge to walk to Piper, but something that was telling her to wait a little longer. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by her Mom. If she wasn't trying to make her concern obvious, she wasn't doing a great job with that.

"Al."

"Hm?"

"Go and check on Piper."

With that came no hesitation. Like a child waiting to be told what to do. She didn't look back as she made her way into her bedroom. Not bothering to knock as she entered.

* * *

Piper headed to Alex's room, avoiding her bags and walking straight to Alex's bed. She threw her body down hopelessly, running her hand through her hair as she sighed. Gripping the sheets as the frustration within her grew. Someone to contain it as she clenched her jaw, remaining silent as she tried to come up with a solution for this.

A solution that seemed reasonable. One that would not make Piper seem like an idiot.

She closed her eyes as she thought about this, about what she wanted and the decision that she was making. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, or for that matter what she wanted. But it was for Alex, the person forever on her mind. She needed to do this sooner, before it got harder. But it all seemed so wrong. The wrong thing to do. But bad on Piper's behalf. The two previous nights they had shared together had taken their relationship or 'fling' to the next level. A step further. They were progressing, but then there was this. This disaster.

 _All because of me._

 _Idiot._

 _Selfish Piper._

 _Nothing is ever enough._

 _She doesn't deserve this. Or do I deserve her._

She crawled up the bed, turning to place her face next to the pillow that belonged to Alex. She closed her eyes as she savoured the smell, home. Comfort. Wanting to touch Alex but not being able to, this was the closest thing Piper had. She took the pillow so she could wrap her leg and arms around it, protectively. Thinking of the pillow as Alex. She lay with her eyes closed, her body holding onto the pillow, like letting go was the hardest thing. She thought of Alex, how she wanted nothing more than to hold Alex, to keep Alex. But she couldn't, it would be wrong of her. To let things get out of control when she is hiding the truth from Alex.

But it didn't stop Piper holding onto the pillow for a moment longer. Taking in the scent of Alex, savouring it as she thought of this as the last time she would be able to do this. Especially now that she had to break away from this thing with Alex.

Carried away in that moment, Piper didn't move at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Her body did not respond to the presence of another person. Her eyes remained closed, her grip tight on the pillow. In her own little bubble.

* * *

"Pipes."

As Alex entered her room she was greeted by the sight of Piper, hugging her pillow. She smiled softly, admiring how Piper gripped onto her pillow so eagerly. So lovingly. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable. Like she needed to be taken care of, and Alex wanted to be the person to do just that. Her lifeless body didn't respond to Alex's presence, causing more concern and worry for Alex. She slowly stepped closer to her bed, making as little noise as possible afraid of startling Piper. The last thing that she wanted to do. As she reached the side of her bed, she lowered her gaze slowly, smiling as her green eyes met blue. But those blues eye did not show signs of happiness, but signs of weakness. Hurt. Fear. Alex confusion gradually being answered. There was definitely something on the blonde's mind, something a lot more then needing to go home. But she had no intention of pressuring Piper into talking, her only thought was to take her into her arms and hold her close. Protect her. Love her.

"Hey." She gently slid in beside Piper, leaving a small distance between them. She leaned in placing a small kiss onto Piper's forehead. Pulling back to watch her intently, she could not resist the urge. Everything inside of her screaming, telling Alex to close the distance between them and to hold her. Touch her. Embrace the feel of Piper. So she did, she shuffled her body to close the distance. Her arm protectively and gently wrapping around Piper's torso. Her eyes locked with Pipers, she smiled at the corner of her lips. Her voice low and husky, "Lack of sleep catching up on you babe?"

Her attempt to make light of this, to banter with Piper in hope of seeing that genuine she smile she admired. Her arm around Piper tightened, her body propped against Pipers. She made small, comforting movements with her thumb on Pipers torso. Her gaze never diverting from Pipers. She allowed the silence to pass through them, giving Piper the opportunity to speak.

It worked. Because she did, eventually Piper broke from her silence. Her voice caught in her throat, "Al." She cleared her throat, closing her eyes as she spoke again. "Please don't." Words that were not easy to say, the pain clear in her voice. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to do this. For Alex to know.

For Alex, she was aware of Piper really did mean. However, she didn't want to believe it. Why didn't Piper want Alex to touch her? What had she done wrong? So she took a risk, placing small kisses on Piper's exposed skin. Against her sensitive point on her neck, she released a lingering breath feeling the judder from the body beside her. "Why not?" She continued placing kisses on her neck, "Is it turning you on?"

"Alex. Please." Piper's voice was now pleading. But Alex chose to ignore it, continuing her touches on Piper's neck. Piper closed her eyes at the sensations it was causing, the hairs on the back of her neck now standing at Alex's touch on her skin. She could easily become turned on, but then she remembered what this was. What she needed to do, her soft expression turning to a serious expression. She found the strength to move from Alex's embrace, removing her hand from her torso and creating a distance between them. "Stop!" This time she meant it. She sat up on the bed so Alex could no longer reach her neck from her current position. Piper's gaze anywhere but on Alex.

"Pipes?" Alex questioned. Arching her eyebrows as she looked up to Piper.

"I think I should leave Al."

"Ok." _No. That didn't come out right. It wasn't ok._ Quickly sitting up so she was level with Piper, Alex turned her body to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should stop this."

Alex's reaction was quick. Reassuring. She turned her body to Piper. Laughing. "Pipes. I was messing. We don't have to."

"No." Piper shook her head. Alex was confused and misunderstood what she was saying. This was painful for Piper. "Not that Al, this." She pointing between herself and Alex, taking a deep breath. Her voice lacked confidence, as spoke with uncertain and quietly. "You and I."

Alex arched her eyebrow. Acting confused, although she took the hint at what Piper was saying. Although she chose not to believe it, she pushed her glasses to sit at the top of her head. A nervous laugh escaped her lips, as she tried to keep the tone of her voice jokingly. "Ok Pipes. You are going to have to elaborate. What are you saying?"

"We shouldn't do this." _No, we is not fair to use. This is me, my fault._ "I… I can't do this." Piper's voice cracked, stumbling with her words, as she controlled the tears forming.

"I don't understand Piper. It's just fun."

 _Fuck. Fuck Alex. Why did I just say that? It definitely is not just fun. It's more than that._

Alex cursed herself for those words. That was not what she meant to say. Definitely the wrong choice of words. But she didn't have time to amend what she had said, because Piper was quick to respond. "Exactly Alex. You said it. Fun. So why is it so difficult to stop this? It's not like this new to you, you have done it several times before. Fucked a girl and left. So why not me?"

"What the fuck Piper. Why are you saying this?" Piper's words hurt. Like a stab to the heart. Her voice was harsh, it came out sharp and loud. Her annoyance evident. That was the last thing that Alex wanted to hear. Piper was more than just another girl. She was annoyed at Piper, how was she saying this? Had Alex not done enough to prove to Piper what she really wanted? Running her hand over her face, she continued. This time, her voice lower as she tried to compose herself and calm her frustration. She didn't want this to turn into an argument with Piper. "What do you want from me? I've told you it's not like that Piper. You are different."

But Piper didn't respond. She bit her lip, avoiding Alex's gaze as she watched her hands. Playing with her fingers as a distraction. But she wasn't going to avoid this conversation.

"I care." Alex's voice was soft. She was speaking the truth.

That got Piper to look up. To look at Alex. Her blue eyes lacked their shine, filled with emotion and tears. She was on the verge of crying. It was everything Piper wanted to hear, but also wanted she didn't want to hear. Piper cared for Alex, but to hear Alex say she cared for her made her feelings worse.

"That's the point Alex. I will only hurt you if we continue."

"You… you deserve better than this Alex."

"Pipes." Alex reached out to touch Piper, her tone of voice softened. "You don't get to tell me what I deserve. That is my decision. I am certain I know what I want, and I know that you are good for me." Sadness in her voice, as she tried her best to console Piper, to get a reaction. An answer to her confusion. "So why is that a problem? It's not like I'm hiding that from you babe."

Piper ached. Hearing those words from Alex hurt. It took her breath. All of this was bad, she thought she was doing the right thing, but Alex was hurt. Upset about this. Trying the best to defend her decision, Piper shot back. Her voice raised in the attempt to get her point across, but through her own frustration and anger at this situation. At having to make this decision. But there was no one to blame but herself. "The problem is you care Alex. You are so good to me. Why can't you just treat me like another girl, another tick on the list?" She swallowed, throwing her head back having realised what she just said. That was stupid. The last thing Piper wanted was to be treated like just another girl. She hissed, "Then it wouldn't be so difficult to do this."

"But I don't understand Piper. We slept together. We were happy and now this. Where has it come from?"

Both girls were clearly feeling the pain of this. The tone in their voices revealing that they were both affected by this, both upset. Piper couldn't bare that she was the reason for Alex's sadness, she struggled with accepting this. "Please Al. Don't question it."

She couldn't do it now. Piper could not project her shit on to Alex. Now wasn't the right time. She had already brought enough pain to Alex, and she didn't need to be at the front of Piper's disastrous life and take the crap for it. But Piper was aware that Alex deserved answers that she could not go on within answering questions. "Not now. I will answer you eventually, but it's already too difficult. This is hard enough without having to go into detail."

"If you care for me Piper, do I not deserve answers?" An ache to the heart. Alex's words hurt. They hit Piper with a forcefully, everything that Alex said was right. Piper was the one in the wrong. The tears fell. Like she couldn't hold back anymore. Several emotions and feelings coming together, now suddenly being released. Her head lowered, signs of weakness. Managing to speak through her sobs, her sentence barely recognisable. "It's not that easy."

"This means something to me Alex. I can't give you everything that you need."

Alex could not stand to see Piper so vulnerable. She was watching Piper cry in front of her, her walls finally come down. But the situation was telling Alex that she should not comfort her, although her heart overruled any doubt. She couldn't see Piper in this state and not at least hold her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Piper, as she pulled her into a hug, Piper instantly responding to the touch. She reciprocated Alex's actions, returning her arms to cling onto Alex's body tightly, and her head on Alex's chest as she sobbed.

Emotions running free.

If there was a time to be truthful, to let her guard down it was now. Alex deserved for Piper to let her in.

Alex didn't speak, not vocally. Her actions doing the talking for her as she comforted Piper as she cried. Her head resting against the blonde locks, her grip tightly and lovingly around Piper. A lump formed in Alex's throat as she listened to the hurtful cries leaving the younger girl. It was hurtful for Alex too. Knowing that there was not much she could do, she needed Piper to talk to her. But she allowed silence to pass them. Playing gently with the blondes lock, placing kisses onto the top of Piper's head reminding that she was indeed there. That everything was ok. All in good time, at Piper's pace.

"I'm here. Its ok Pipes. I've got you."

"I'm sorry Al."

"ssssshhh, stop apologising."

"You're a good person Alex. I hope you get to share this side with others too."

"Only people that I lo… that are special to me get to this side." Alex stumbled on her words, realising what she was saying she quickly corrected herself. Hoping that Piper had not heard her, she continued to speak. Another way of moving on from her nearing confession. Her voice was muffled as she spoke into Piper's hair. "That's not many people Pipes, not even Nicky and she is my best friend." She paused. Kissing Piper on the head. Moving her head so her cheek now rested on Piper's head. "You're special Kid."

Piper pulled back from Alex's chest, looking up to Alex. For the first time, a small smile appeared on her face. She heard clearly what Alex had said. Her head rested on Alex's shoulder, whilst Alex's thumb came to wipe away the tears that had fallen. Clearing Piper's damp face. She leaned to place a lingering kiss on Piper's forehead. "It's not what I want Piper, but if you think this is the right thing. There is not much I can do. But I will accept it… for you."

"Al…" Piper's voice was barely above a whisper, her tears had cleared up although her voice was croaky. "It's not what I want… I'm… I'm scared Al."

"What are you scared of Pipes?"

Piper gulped. Her throat was dry. But they had come this far, their conversation was becoming a heart to heart. Alex was being honest with Piper, so she owed it to Alex to be honest back. To reveal all. To reveal her fears.

Just what exactly scared Piper.

She inhaled a breath, composing herself as she began to speak. "This. Us. You."

'Us' Alex smiled at the use of 'Us'. Repeating it in her head as she sat beside Piper, her arm on her lower back as she supported Piper. She remained quiet, giving Piper the chance to continue. For Piper to finally open up. Slowly, Alex was learning more about the blonde. More about what really bothered her, and she could only hope that she could be a part of making this better. Part of Piper's life and her happiness.

Piper glanced to her side to read Alex's facial expression. She had realised the word that she had just used _'us'._ But they were now being honest, and that is how Piper thought of it. Of them. In it together. Alex's touch was loving and caring, her facial expression showing concern and interest in what Piper had to say. She looked to Piper, reassuring her that it was ok to continue. Piper turned, focusing her gaze in front of her as she spoke. The words flowed out of her mouth. All of her cards now on the table. Those things that she had been hiding, no longer a secret, but out in the open.

"We come from different world's Alex. My life is planned out for me, I have expectations to meet. There is this big pressure on me, from my parents in particular. They expect me to follow suite. But that's not me Alex. The life they want me to live is far from the truth. I'm living a lie. That scares me. I am scared that I will never be able to admit what is that I want. To truly be happy. I am scared that I will never break away from what is expected of me. Scared that I will lose you."

"My parents are consistent in reminding me about finding a new male. One that will be able to look after me. You have been there Alex, witnessed it. My Mother going on about Larry and how happy he would make me. My so called Mother and I cannot admit to her what truly makes me happy. That I have no interest in fucking Larry, no interest in fucking males. She is my Mom, isn't she supposed to know what makes me happy."

Trying to lighten the situation, Alex nudged Piper playfully. Chuckling. "What? So you're a Lesbian?" She winked at Piper playfully, before running a comforting hand through her hair.

Piper responded with a tap on Alex's thigh, speaking through a nervous laugh. "Could you imagine her face if I ever confessed to that. That is why I can't do this to you Alex. Because you deserve better. I would never be able to have a relationship with you without hiding it..."

Piper chuckled, thinking of her next sentence and how hideous it was. She was her own person and should be able to live her life the way she wanted.

"If I told her I had sex with a girl. It scares me Alex. I want to take a risk with you. You make me happy, but what if you change your mind. What if you don't want me? Where does that leave me? If I tell my parents that will detest me, they will not approve of their daughter as a lesbian. They will disown me for breaking their image. But this is my happiness, and I deserve to be happy. Just if you leave me Al, I will have no one. No one that accepts the true me. I just want people to love me for me Alex, not for a false me. If I pretend that I want a stable life, the life that my parents have planned for me then they will love me. I will have their approval. I at least need that, if that is the only form of acceptance I get from them. I'm scared that I will never be able to be open about the true me."

Piper turned to Alex, bringing her hand to her cheek. "You have a good heart Alex. I know I'm rambling but it's good to let it out. Thank you for listening to me." She leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips, pulling back so their foreheads rest together. "You don't need this stress in your life Alex, or the drama that comes with me. If you go now you will have a lucky escape."

Alex shook her head, her hands now cupped Piper's face. "No." Her lips were pressed against Piper as she kissed her softly, but passionately. "Let me choose what is best for me." She kissed her again. "You take some time to decide on what it is you want."

"I will wait Pipes. I'm here."

* * *

For Alex, the idea of ' _coming out'_ , was something that she never really had to worry about. Growing up with just her Mother, Alex and Diane were best friends and now with Amber the latest addition, the three were all very close. There was never anything that they would have to hide from each other.

From young age Alex was certain on her sexuality. She had never experienced that attraction with boys, or had she experienced any kind of chemistry. Something that she never doubted either, she knew that boys weren't her thing. Alex had always had crushes on other girls, from a young age. Although, she was never really sure what that meant as she was too young to understand. It wasn't until her early teens when everything was clear to Alex. That she liked girls. It never bothered her. Alex was never worried about telling her Mom. Or was there pressure from Diane for Alex to have a boyfriend, in fact one could say that Diane already knew about her daughter's sexuality before Alex admitted it. Diane was not a typical parent, the Mom who would joke about boyfriends, no, that was something she had never done with Alex. Amber in the future maybe, but something inside of Diane told her that Alex was not into that. But it didn't concern Diane, it was her daughter's happiness that was the most important thing. So whatever made Alex happy was so going to make Diane happy too. Anything to see a smile on her daughter's face.

It wasn't that Alex didn't get on with males, because she did. But that was because she bonded with them more than females, sharing similar interests. Girls. But more than just that, Alex's rock star luck, her love for cars and motorbikes, tattoos. Everything that screamed 'Lesbian'. Although that was a typical label that came with Alex's interest in females, it didn't bother her, because Alex was proud of what she was. Her mother's acceptance came with the truth, with that she had it all.

In her younger teenage years, she hadn't experienced the full extent of a relationship with a female. She was just a typical teenager who had crushes, but those crushes were on some of her female friends. Not that she had many of those, she often stuck with the same group of friends, Nicky and a group of boys. All of them eyeing up the same thing. For a while, she hid it. Not because she was scared, but because there was never really any questions regarding her sexual preference. She always avoided the boyfriend talk. But Alex had built a reputation, had a lot of respect in school. So when she did come out, there was never any bullying that followed it. Alex built up a reputation, from her first sexual experience with a girl, she had become a hit with the ladies. Managing to turn straight girls too. She loved herself a challenge.

Nicky, her best friend. The person who knew it all, batting for the same team. The softball league. They were each other's wing woman, with that come competition, but helping each other build their lesbian reputation. Alex Vause, the femme fatale, with women.

Alex's first experience came at the age of fourteen. Previous to that she had kissed girls, but it was only a few years ago where it all started. Fourteen was definitely a young age, but as a 'Lesbian', she never really had that issue of getting pregnant. If there was one thing for certain, she was definitely never going near a man, sexually. Her first time never meant anything to Alex, or did she have any other encounter with the older girl. It was just what built that desire to continue to sleep with girls. Now she was here.

Now at the age of seventeen, Alex had a great experience with women. Sleeping with a variety. Although, she had never had a relationship. Never getting close to a girl, often spending her time avoiding her previous one night stands. She had never wanted a relationship, she just loved fooling around. But she was young, and that idea of commitment scared Alex. She wasn't really sure what it meant, and with her reputation Alex Vause and a relationship always seemed a joke.

But then, she met a blonde. Things have changed. Alex has changed. Suddenly ready to commit, falling head over heels for Piper Chapman.

Something she didn't have to hide from her Mom. The first girl she had introduced to Diane that wasn't Nicky. Her first experience of being loyal. Closer to a relationship then she had ever been. Her first experience of a romance, an experience in which she enjoyed her time with her companion. Never had she stayed in a bed with a girl and cuddled, held a girl when she was at weakest. Or had she let her walls down to anyone before, but Piper was worth it. Her feelings was deep. This wasn't just fun, this was serious.

This was it.

Piper was _'the one.'_

But that was followed by now. The present. Alex finally ready to commit, deep in this. Whereas, Piper, she was the opposite. Her heart in this, but not her full commitment. The decision of their relationship now lay within an uncertain Piper's hands.

Everything was on Piper.

A risk.

* * *

Piper headed home. Feeling better for letting everything out, but her head still contemplating her decision. A decision she had to make. She was feeling the pressure on her. She had to think quickly.

Being back at home was weird for Piper. She really missed the company of Alex, she felt lost. An empty space at her side in which she had grown used to the presence and warmth of Alex. She felt cold, lost. Alone.

Back in her own home, meant that she had to interact with her family. Something she had been able to avoid for a while, her excuse when she was in the house was that she had homework, meaning she could hide out in her bedroom. But today was a weekend, a Sunday. A day Piper would often relax before having to return to school the following day, so she couldn't use homework as an excuse. So when she was asked by her Mother to join them for some family time, Piper had to play happy. Put on an act as she sat through the sound of her Mom continue to talk about Piper, about their waspy lifestyle. About the same old, their boring life. All that lacked adventure.

Piper could choose this lifestyle, or she could choose Alex.

Thankfully time was passing. Growing darker outside. Piper had managed to hide the fact she was not interested in the topic of conversation for so long, but now that act wasn't maintainable. She was yawning in her parent's presence, earning a frown of disgust from her mother. _Not very lady-like._ She thought to herself, _breaking those stupid fucking rules._

She searched for her phone, looking at her blank screen. No text messages, no calls. No sign of contact from Alex. She was disappointed at this, but what did she expect? She had been the one to put all of this on Alex, Piper needed to be the one to make the first move. To make the conversation. Why would Alex contact her when she had left the Vause household without any certain answers? She sighed, looking to the time, '19:37.' _Late enough to go off to my room._

Piper debated on texting Alex, it was too early to say goodnight. But she didn't know how to begin a conversation after their intent heart to heart earlier. So she decided against it. Discarding herself from 'family time', she headed for her bedroom.

Alex running through her mind. She missed her. She missed her presence. Her touch. Just Alex. All of Alex.

Opting for a shower, hoping it would wash out her thoughts. Distract her from Alex.

* * *

The last time Alex had found herself in this situation was a time that she was running. Like a typical Alex Vause style, running from her problems. Avoiding confrontation, or those awkward morning's after the night before. Although, learning that her judgement was completely wrong, and in that situation she did not need to run at all. But it was that situation, the running that brought her here today. Where she was. How she was feeling. The reason for her happiness. The new Alex.

There she stood. Outside those balcony doors. Looking in on an empty bedroom, debating her next move. Her eyes searched the room, her body frozen as she tried her best to remain silence, to not disturb the family. It wasn't late, her time read '20:17', she was certain the family would still be awake. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself, or indeed have to face anyone other than the only person she wanted to see. So she avoided the door, climbing so she stood in front of Piper's bedroom doors.

On the outside looking in. But she wasn't greeted by what she hoped she would see. The bedroom lacked movement, but her eyes focused on the light that shined from the door linked to Piper's bedroom. The bathroom. The door open, she hadn't failed to notice the steam that came from the room. She smiled to herself. Knowing exactly what she was missing out on, thinking of the sight she would see if she was to enter the room. A naked figure of Piper showering.

As tempting as that was, she couldn't do that. That would definitely be creepy. She became lost in her thoughts, daydreaming as her gaze focused on that very room. She thought of building her own steam with Piper, but how she was missing out on what could potentially be a beautiful view. What Alex knew would be a beautiful view.

The images that occupied Alex's attention meant that Alex failed to notice the figure that appeared from that very steamy room she was in deep thought about.

If Alex was trying to not draw attention to herself, she definitely had not thought this through. Or was this a good idea. The sound of a scream brought Alex back around, drawing from her thoughts as her glance flicked down. At first she was worried for the person who screamed, but when her eyes met the figure that belonged to Piper she suddenly did feel so concerned. She laughed loudly at her view of a startled Piper, who appeared to be regaining her breath. Considering she had nearly given Piper a heart attack, Alex could not help but find the whole situation funny.

Through her laughter, Alex had failed to hear Piper's moms voice, although being on the opposite side of the doors did not help that either. But she heard Piper's voice clearly as she shouted back to her Mom. "Nothing Mom. I'm fine." Then Alex realised, her laughter was loud, and this wasn't working with her plan on not drawing attention to herself. So she quit the laughing, but her face lit up with a wide grin. Her gaze locked with Piper's. But Piper responded, shaking her head.

She disapproved of Alex's appearance. Or did she? Because that look of disapproval turned soft, a soft smile formed through her lips as she made her way to the doors. Opening them slowly, stepping aside so she could let Alex in. As to which Alex obliged, grateful that she was now inside and out of the cold. She turned her body to face Piper. Her eyes glanced up and down, from head to toe, moving back up to lock eyes with Piper. Biting her lip, "That look…." She glanced over Piper's body again, as she took a step closer. Her tone of voice low and seductive, "is making me feel things."

Piper stood in front of Alex, her body covered in nothing but a towel. Her hair wet and scrunched into a messy bun at the top of her head. Her body still wet, highlighting her skin.

She raised an eyebrow at Alex, a small 'mmm' escaped her mouth, as she responded keeping her voice low. "You're a bad girl Alex."

Their earlier interactions forgotten, as they returned back to their old ways. Like there were no concerns between them, the flirting resurfacing. The need, the want, the desire, all of that evident as they stood within the same room, breathing in the same air.

Deliberately walking towards Alex, Piper brushed against her skin. Knowing that her actions would only build the tension between them, knowing that it was something that both enjoyed, something that they both wanted. They couldn't get enough of each other. Alex turned on her spot, raising her eyebrows questionably at Piper, but she was greeted by the view of Piper's back rather than her front. This however did not stop the flirting between them, "you couldn't at least wait for me before you took a shower?"

The sound of the door locking diverted Alex's gaze, her eyes shot up from observing how the towel hugged Piper's toned bum, to the door. Now locked, then back to Piper, who looked to Alex over her shoulder. Mischievously. A look that was tempting, filled with desire. She walked across her room, to stand in front of her drawers, her gaze diverted Alex's as she focused her attention of her next step.

The whole time Alex watched Piper. Smirking at the confidence from Piper, noting the return of Piper's playful side. The happy side of Piper. Her heart fluttered at how good this felt. At how much she loved this.

"I don't recall inviting you over." Her towel unravelled from her body, dropping to her feet. She stood in front of Alex, her back fully exposed. For Alex, she didn't miss a single detail. The actions of Piper's towel falling was like slow motion, as Piper's skin slowly but gradually, inch after inch came into view. She bit her lip. A lump forming in her throat as she took in her view. A very naked Piper. Her back remaining to Alex as she rummaged through the drawers. Bending slightly. All so teasing. Alex's facial expressions told so many stories, changing quickly at the actions and confidence of Piper. Shock, awe and lust. Desire. _Piper Fucking Chapman. This girl will be the death of me._ Alex was now the one lost for words, her confidence wiped away as she suddenly was feeling nervous. Admiration for her current view. Her eyes wide and dark. Want. It was all about Piper right now. All attention on the blonde. A sight that Alex was familiar with, but the desire and need within her own body grew. To devour. Making the urge to pursue her feelings only more difficult. Her feet wanted to walk, but her body held her back. She thought the urge. Stopping to savour the view. Her mouth agape. She wanted to touch Piper's soft skin, caress her body. To kiss and love every each of her skin. To make love. Allow her actions to reveal her feelings. To speak the words she couldn't bring herself to say. Those words that sat on the tip of her tongue, but afraid of letting them slip.

Piper cleared her throat, turning her body as she now stood with her front to Alex. She was playing a game. Alex responded to the sound, meeting Piper's eyes as she smiled softly. "I missed you." Her voice husky and low, speaking with desire and want. The first time she had ever admitted this. But it was true, the reason for Alex standing inside of Piper's room now. But her gaze travelled to take in the front of Pipers body, head to toe, then back. To be stopped, by black. Piper only allowed Alex a brief look as she pulled a t-shirt over her body as she covered herself. She walked slowly to Alex, smiling "I missed you too." barely inches between them as they breathed in the same air. The feel of the other's breathe, the room silent. Their gazes locked together, as they both leaned in. Piper's hand was brought to Alex's face, as she tilted her head so her lips brushed against Alex's ear. Whispering through a lingering breath, "Do you want to change too?"

Totally not where Alex thought this was going. Falling for Piper's games again. But at the closeness of Piper, and the lingering breath Alex closed her eyes, a soft moan leaving her mouth as she nodded slowly. Both speaking in whispers. "Is that an invitation to stay the night?"

"I'd like you to." With that came small, barely there kisses around Alex's ear. She sucked slightly, speaking quietly between kisses. "Hold me." She pulled back, cupping Alex's face as she brought their lips together for a soft kiss. "Please Al."

"Ok."

Piper held Alex's hand, dragging her over to the bed slightly as she lay down pulling Alex to lay beside her. She moved her hand to push away dark locks from Alex's face, removing her glasses she leaned over Alex to place them on the bedside table. Settling back down alongside Alex, silence enveloped them briefly, the room filled with tension, their look between them full of love. "Be my little spoon."

Turning over, Piper smiled. Closing her eyes and she took in how great this feels. Alex in her bed, but the feel of Alex moving closer to her body as their legs became intertwined felt perfect, ideal. Their bodies made for each other. Alex's hand wrapped around her torso, tightly and protectively. Her moist lips made contact with her exposed neck, causing Piper's hairs to stand at the sensations she felt from Alex's touch. She hummed in approval.

The soft loving touch continued. Alex's hand moving from Piper's torso to the hem of her shirt, as her hand made contact with Piper's thigh. Resting her head against Piper's, her husky voice travelled through Piper's ear, "Will I ever get this back?" She raised the t-shirt slightly, chuckling into Piper's ear as she shook her head. Her eyes still closed.

She took hold of Alex's hand, shuffling backwards slightly to get closer to Alex's embrace, although it was barely possibly. "Only if I get to keep you."

Alex kissed behind Piper's ear, grinning. "You can keep the shirt then." Followed with a husky laugh that turned into a moan, as she felt a tap on the thigh from Piper. She tightened her grip, followed with another kiss to her neck as she allowed Piper to continue. "You might regret that Al."

The joking stopped. Her tone serious. Her grip tightened, her kiss lingering. Her voice comforting. "I don't want to lose you Pipes."


	17. Let People Talk

**A/N:** Hey. Chapter 17 for you guys. Not as long as the other, but I updated sooner than I thought I would be able to. So read on, I hope it's not so bad for you. Feel free to leave a review, all are welcome. If that's want you want to do. But either way, thank you for those reading.

Guys, you should definitely head over to JessTerr's fanfiction if you haven't read it already. 'Sometimes Good Girls Do Finish First.' You are missing out, the story is great. Lots of Vauseman. I would get there soon, as it is nearing completion and I wouldn't want you all to miss out. Regular updates also, which is a great thing. Go ahead and show your support, it would be appreciated. Plus, she's not so bad to talk to.

MadeintheUS - You are my motivation. Your kind review gives me the motivation to continue. I am pleased that you enjoy my story. Thank you for leaving a review. But more importantly, I'm so honoured that you can use my story as a 'role model'. This was definitely something that I would have ever imagined with my writing. It's utterly brilliant. I hope this chapter can be of some use too. Enjoy.

To my other reviewers. You are all great. Even you Anon/Guests. Thank you. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Piper, did you know it's Alex's birthday soon?"

Piper was sitting on the floor in-between Alex's legs, she looked across the room to be greeted by the softest look from Amber. Looking to Piper in awe, with a loving smile spread across her face. The gesture was instantly returned by Piper, her own actions genuine too as she smiled back at Amber, thinking of how adorable she look. "No I didn't", turning to look over her shoulder at a grinning Alex, she arched her eyebrow. "Alex…"

Alex tried to act cool, not giving away anything through her facial expression. Like she brushed off the fact that indeed her birthday was coming. Her hand gently massaged Piper's shoulder as she leaned to place a kiss on top of her head. Taking in Piper's scent, as she spoke into Piper's blonde locks. "It's nothing special Pipes."

Piper titled her head back to look up at Alex, greeted with a smirk. "Sure babe. Not like you are turning 18."

Alex laughed, "It's just a birthday Pipes. Nothing special."

Shouting from the opposite side of the room, Alex and Piper turned their heads to Amber. "Can we have a party Alex?" Her voice full of enthusiasm. One that told Piper Alex would definitely give into. So she too decided to act on this. Her voice persuasive, "Yeah Alex." She fluttered her eyebrows, "Can we have a party?"

Alex chuckled, tilting her head so she could get a better view of Piper. "What makes you think I would invite you?"

Piper moved out of her position between Alex's legs. Turning her body so she could look between Alex and Amber. She mouthed a silent 'fuck you' towards Alex, turning to Amber. "What do you think Amber, would Alex invite me?"

Amber nodded enthusiastically, standing up to sit beside Alex. "Yes! Because she loves you." Piper laughed, turning to look at Alex. Alex on the other hand jolted her head around to look at her sister in shock. Both her eyebrows raised questionably, Amber just laughed shyly. "Are you my party planner now?" Alex broke the silence that filled the room, questioning her sister. A clever way to quickly avoid that topic of conversation, or so Alex thought. As she turned back to Piper, her look said other things. Her eyebrow raised and a wide grin on her face told Alex that perhaps that was not the end to this. As to which it scared Alex slightly, those words were never going to be easy.

The sound of the door closing diverted their gazes from each other, looking to the direction of the sound. "Where's my girls." Diane cheerfully shouted as she made her way into the house. She headed to the kitchen placing her bags down as the three girls remained in the living room. Amber returning to the topic regarding Alex's birthday, excited at the idea of being a 'party planner'.

Leaving Alex and Amber to argue out what they should do for Alex's birthday, only for Alex to try and persuade her sister that a party was not what she wanted. Piper made her way to the kitchen, peering around the door frame to Diane standing at the counter in the kitchen. "I believe your favourite girl is standing right here." Grinning, there was no denying that Piper was comfortable in the Vause household. Often joking with Diane, now feeling like she could tell Diane more then she could tell her Mother. Considering the previous weekend was spent embarrassed at Diane catching herself and Alex, there was a great change in Piper. She was confident enough to joke about her and Alex's intimacy, just when the youngest of the Vause family wasn't around.

Diane turned over her shoulder, laughing. "What are you waiting for Piper? Get over here and give your favourite Vause a hug!"

Piper chuckled, meeting Diane in the middle of the kitchen as she wrapped her arms around the other woman lovingly. "My favourite hugs."

"I heard that Pipes." The sound of Alex's husky voice diverted Piper's head from Diane's shoulder, turning over her shoulder to be greeted by a smirking Alex and a firm squeeze on her bum from the one and only, Alex. "Hey Ma. Missed me?" Joining in on the hug, Alex wrapped her arms around her Mom, standing behind Piper as she sandwiched her in between them. Although, making sure she was as close to the blonde as she could be. She leaned further into Piper's back, deliberately pressing her breasts into Piper's back, so she could place a kiss onto her Mom's cheek. "Good day at work?"

Before Alex could pull back, the sound of Piper's muffled voice disturbed her actions. "Al you are squashing me." Both Alex and Diane were amused at the sound of Piper's face, sharing a laugh. Alex adjusted her head to speak into Piper's hear, her husky voice causing Goosebumps on the blonde's skin, "My favourite kind of sandwich babe." She squeezed tighter, knowing that she was getting a reaction from her.

"PILE ON!" The feel of another pair of arms wrap around their bodies caused the group to break out in a fit of laughter. A big sandwich in the middle of the kitchen. Amber had burst through the kitchen excitedly, joining in on the groups embrace. She squeezed her small arms tightly around Alex, unable to stretch far enough to make contact with her Mom.

"As much as I love you two girls, move out of my way so I can greet my baby."

Alex pouted her lips, trying her hardest to give Diane sad eyes so she could act disheartened that she was no longer her Mom's 'baby'. But in response, she received a shove from Diane, laughing as she made her way over to Amber, pulling her into a tight hug.

Leaving Alex and Piper out of the embrace, Alex took matters into her own hand pulling Piper back into her body, as her front made contact with Piper's back. She wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head onto Piper's shoulder, "Hey Mom. What time's your date?"

"8."

Piper interrupted, wiggling her eyebrows in the direction of Diane. "Are you having a sleepover?"

"Piper!" She didn't know who to look at, both Alex and Diane had exclaimed Piper's name in union, following by a laugh. Piper's confidence suddenly showing, taking them by shock. She arched her eyebrow innocently, "Does that mean I will need my own ear plugs Diane?"

Innocent Piper no longer. She was definitely teasing Diane now, enjoying that she was able to joke about this whereas with her own parents it was definitely something she would not be able to experience. For Piper, she loved how easy it was to talk with the Vause's. Freedom of speech, not having to be careful with her words or worry about response. Both Alex and Diane were both laid back, more than willing to joke around.

Throwing Diane's joke about her earplugs back at her caused the three of the older girls to laugh together, Diane blushing as she lowered her head to avoid their gaze. Before they could tease Diane anymore, she turned on her foot leaving the kitchen. The redness on her cheeks growing.

Alex shook her head playfully at her Mom's actions, turning back to Piper to place a kiss on her lips.

For Alex, Diane dating was not a problem. She expected that her Mother deserved to be happy too, there was also that she had been single for a long time, raising two children as a single parent. Alex wanted nothing more than to see her Mom happy. Diane had never had much luck with relationships, but recently she had been dating a guy, one of whom Alex had met on a few occasions. She had given her Mom her approval, happy to see her Mom had potentially found someone. With Alex being in the situation she was today, she could understand why her Mom enjoyed being around a particular person, because she too loved spending her time with Piper. It was the best feeling, falling in love.

* * *

Despite their heart to heart the previous week, after showing up at Piper's and spending the night hidden from the Chapmans, Piper and Alex had been glued at the hip. Like they were afraid of letting each other go out of fear of losing each other. This clearly answered a lot of questions regarding Piper's decision, her true feelings and want clearly evident.

Piper had spent her week at Alex's, spending each night there. There was a pattern growing, falling to sleep alongside Alex, waking up next to Alex, going to school with Alex, going home with Alex, falling to sleep next to Alex and so on. It was respective, but one that she could definitely get used to in her day to day life. A pattern that she enjoyed and was a great contrast in comparison to her typical daily lifestyle. From the time Piper had spent at the Vause household this week and in their company, it was like she had moved in. A part of the family Diane would say.

There had yet to be any further discussion regarding Piper's parents, something they avoiding bringing up. Alex thought of it as a touchy subject and she would much rather spend time with Piper creating memories for them rather than discuss her waspy, uptight parents.

There was no doubt in Piper's mind that is where she wanted to be, and Alex was the person that she wanted to be with. Her choice was Alex. She realised that when she had left, missing Alex an incredible amount. Staying with Alex was almost like running away from her problems, although they were still there and she would have to face them some day. There would be a time when she would have to tell her parents, but as she thought about this, their relationship, it wasn't nothing official as of yet, therefore she had time to tell her parents. But the last thing Piper wanted to do was keep Alex hidden. Although, for her parents not to find out before she told them, they would have to keep their relationship on the down low.

It was a risk. But staying with Alex was beneficial, they didn't have to hold back. They could show as much affection to each other as possible without the judgement or disapproval of any other.

For now they were going to make the most of their time together. To enjoy every opportunity because although they avoided the conversation, the 'coming out' was clearly long overdue.

By not bringing up the conversation they avoided having to discuss where that would take their relationship. The effect that it may of them, out of fear of losing each other because the sake of Piper's parents.

* * *

"Fuck Al." Piper threw her head back into the pillow, brushing her hair from her sweaty face as she tried to steady her breath. She opened her eyes, her gaze down south as Alex's head appeared from beneath the covers. She watched on, Alex's actions were like slow motion as she wiped her mouth on her upper arm, her green eyes fixated on Piper and she turned her head to rest on Piper's waist line, smirking, "Again?"

Piper tried her best to pull Alex's body up hers, using the little strength she had in her body after her orgasm. But it didn't work, luckily Alex responded. Traveling up Piper's body as her tongue left a wet trail on Piper's skin, she stopped at her lips. A smug smirk written across her face, satisfied with her previous love making with Piper. Piper kissed Alex on the lips, her tongue swiped her bottom lip, taking in the taste of herself that lingered on Alex's lips. She shook her head, her body still breathless, "I can barely breathe."

Alex's body was now situated on top of Pipers, her chin resting on Piper's chest as she looked up the blonde questionably. "Are you complaining Piper Chapman?"

"If I was?"

"I would deprive you from sex for a while."

Piper raised her head from the pillow, resting on her elbows she nodded her head in approval. "I can deal with that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's you that I would be worried about."

Alex's laugh was husky, she pushed Piper's body flat against the mattress so she now regained dominance. Her body hovering over Piper as her lips brushed the exposed skin on Piper's neck, "You love it." She continued her light kisses against Piper's weak spot, a slow rhythm in her body as she rocked her centre against Piper's crooked thigh. Piper moaned at the impact of the light kisses, her arousal building again as Alex made work on her weak spot. A buzz traveling through her body. She cupped Alex's face to pull her away from her neck, so their eyes met. Placing a kiss on Alex's lips, she travelled to her jawline, her breath tickling Alex's skin as she spoke through the kisses. "Al, you're like a kid in the candy store. All excited when you're around me."

Alex laughed, her own lips traveling down to Piper's collarbone, her one hand cupping her breast. "What can I say?" Placing her thigh between Piper's centre so she could reciprocate the motion of her own body grinding against Piper's thigh, she continued. "I have a lot of energy to burn." She trailed a line of kisses on Piper's skin, her teeth pulling Piper's earlobe as she looked up to meet with Piper's blues. "And you just happen to be my favourite kind of candy."

Instinct kicked in. Piper's hands cupped Alex's face as she kissed her against her lips. Instantly deepening their kiss as she entered her tongue to battle with Alex's. Passion and arousal building within. Piper moaned against Alex's lips, pulling Alex further into her to intensify their kiss.

It was Alex who pulled back, but not to catch a breath. To look to Piper seductively, her green eyes dark, "hmm". She moaned against Pipers skin, her voice laced with pleasure, "something about the way you taste." Her centre rubbed against Piper's skin, a pool of wetness forming from the sensations of her centre against Piper's warm, sweaty skin. She raised a finger to her mouth, keeping her eyes locked with Piper's as she watched on. She sucked on the tip of her finger teasingly, closing her eyes as she let out another small moan. "So sweet."

The same moist finger traveling to Piper's nipple, as she traced circles. She kissed Piper's lips again, indicating that she wanted to take this a step further. Another round. Open mouthed kisses, warm breathes against each other's skin, Alex bit on Piper's lip, "It's…"

There was a light tap on the door. Piper pulled back from the kiss, her hands still tangled in her air as Alex moved onto kissing her skin. She listened intently, her eyes looking at the door. The tapping continued. "Al"

"Alex." Piper whispered, pulling Alex's head away from her skin. "Someone is at the door."

Alex looked confused at Piper, oblivious to the sounds from behind her bedroom door. She was about to make her way back to Piper's lips as the knocking started again. This time louder. Alex sighed, looking over her shoulder. The knocks were delicate, they only belonged to one person. The only other person at home. "Amber, what do you want?" Her tone was sharp, but her sister had called on a wrong time. Alex expecting that it was probably nothing important, just so she could see Piper or a drink, but now was not a time for disturbance.

"I… I had…a... nightmare." Her sister's voice was low, but her sobs could be heard from Alex's position on the bed. Alex's expression softened, as she moved from on top of Piper to sit on the bed. "Hang on Kid, I'm coming." _Or at least I would have been._

She glanced around the room looking for her discarded items of clothing, but the urgency meant that she had no look. Of course it would be like that, it come with a risk that her sister may enter her room soon and the last thing she wanted was for her sister to see her like that. Or Piper for that matter.

"Here." Piper handed Alex a robe, pulling a t-shirt over her head. "I will go." As Piper raised from the bed, Alex's hand pulled her back down. "Pipes, you don't have to." She placed a chaste kiss onto Alex's lips, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Its fine babe, and you clearly aren't in a fit state to attend to your sister." Piper winked before heading towards the door.

Alex remained seated on the best, her body still exposed despite Piper handing her a robe. She called out to Piper, "Hey Pipes."

"Hm?"

"You might want to sort your hair out."

* * *

"Hey you. Why don't you go back to bed and I will make us some hot chocolate." Amber nodded wiping her eyes. Brushing her hand through the dark locks, Piper leaned down to place a kiss onto her forehead, wiping her cheek with her thumb, "Then you can tell me about that silly nightmare." The two shared a smile, Piper watched as Amber made her way back to her bedroom before she headed to the kitchen.

She rearranged her hair into a bun, remembering to wash her hands. Hygiene issues first. She let her mind drift to Alex, smiling to herself at Alex's annoyance at being stopped in her tracks. Thinking of Alex laying in her bed now, but her thoughts were disturbed at the alert of the hot chocolate being ready. Brushing off those thoughts, she applied cream and sprinkles to the chocolate, making her way to Amber's bedroom.

"Hey," she pushed the door open with her bum, receiving a giggle from the younger girl. "Hot Chocolate for two."

Amber smiled, sitting up in her bed as Piper joined. Piper watched on as the youngest Vause took a sip of her hot chocolate, reading the younger girls facial expression as she waited confirmation that it was ok. But as she brought the mug back down, Piper laughed. The cream topping had left a moustache on the younger girl, of whom shyly laughed as she wiped it away. "Alex makes hot chocolate too."

Lowering her head to whisper to Amber, Piper responded. "But not as good as mine."

Amber smiled, giggling. "No. Yours are my favourite."

Piper smiled at the girl, pleased that she had the upper hand on Alex with her hot chocolate making skills. Her competitiveness evident. She raised her hand, high fiving Amber excitedly, causing the younger girl to chuckle.

They sat on Amber's bed, as Piper remembered the reason she was sitting in the younger girl's room. As to which her concern grew, although she was no longer sobbing, Piper needed confirmation that she was ok. _Worrying emerging on her face. What if she is scared? What if she can't get back to sleep?_ Piper's mind instantly thought the worse, worry emerging on her face. Placing her mug to the side, she gently brushed the dark locks from Amber's pale skin. She spoke with genuine concern and softly, "Hey. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Amber turned her head slowly to look up towards Piper, nodding slowly as she yawned. Her eyes heavy and tired. Piper let out a faint smile, "Ok." She pulled the younger girl into her side as she played with her hair comfortably, hoping that her touch would show that Amber did not have to worry. As to which, Piper was worried what the nightmare may have been about, and the extent of it. Instantly doubting herself and her ability to comfort the younger girl, she allowed silence to pass. Thinking that she should have let Alex console her sister. Amber hardly knew her.

"There was lots of shouting."

"Nothing too bad I hope."

"I was scared."

"You don't need to be scared. I will look after you. Alex too."

"You… you were shouting."

"I was?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah. In my nightmare. You… you were shouting Alex's name."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "I'm ok. I'm safe."

"Alex was laughing. She didn't help you."

"It was just a nightmare. I'm safe. Alex wouldn't let anyone hurt either of us."

"You was in pain. You screamed."

Piper tried to ignore that. Thinking back to Alex in the bedroom, and how they got disturbed. She hoped that her thoughts were wrong. Her best attempt at moving on from talking about Piper, she attempted to find out more information. In hope that it would clear up those thoughts, answer questions and prove Piper wrong. "What were you doing?"

"I… I wasn't in it. I… I just heard noises and it woke me up."

Piper lowered her head. _No. This isn't what I think it is, is it? It can't be_. That didn't not clear her own concern. It only made her feel guilty, embarrassed. As much as she wanted to laugh at this situation, and what she thought the situation really was she couldn't. Because then she would have to answer questions. That would mean sharing her thoughts, thoughts that were definitely not for younger ears. She rubbed Amber's back gently. "You're not scared are you?"

Another yawn left Amber's mouth as she rubbed at her eyes, snuggling into Piper. She shook her head, closing her eyes as she found comfort in Piper.

A small relief left Piper's mouth. Pleased that her _'shouting'_ had not left Amber scared. She

"Hey. Why don't I read you a book?"

"A princess one."

"Ok."

Piper was part way through reading the book. A fairy tale about a Princess, as to which she found herself giggling too. One of the many things Piper enjoyed was reading, sitting with Amber reading a book brought back many memories. Her childhood. Piper had built up a relationship with her father, he was the one who would tuck her in at night 'his little princess'. She often persuaded her father into reading her books, much similar to Amber's. She smiled at the memories as she continued reading. Thinking of her life as a child. Her bond with her family and how everything was easy. Wishing that it could be that way now. Easy. Wishing that her parents could accept her, and her happiness. She got caught up in her thoughts when the body snuggled into her side stirred. She looked down to the younger girl, meeting her here green eyes.

"Piper."

"Yeah?"

"Is Alex your girlfriend Piper?"

Piper's mouth dropped open. Her eyes wide in shock. Taken back by the unexpected question. She looked down to Amber, an inquisitive look on her face. One that Piper could not ignore. Not sure on the response, or where this conversation would lead, Piper's response was minimal. Low. Uncertain. She shook her head, "No."

"So… why do you always stay here?" Amber was definitely curious. Her response was quick. But her questions were catching Piper off guard. Piper's answers came with uncertainty, not sure on what Alex would want her to say. So her responses were not so quick. She laughed nervously. "Because I like Alex."

"Do you love her?"

"Can you keep secrets?"

Amber pulled back from Piper. Sitting on her knees, suddenly the room filled with the younger girl's energy and enthusiasm as her face lit up. A wide smile on her face as she bounced on her knees. "Yes!" She nodded. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Ok." Piper nodded. Turning slightly, she leaned into Amber's ear. Whispering. "Yes."

One word, but yet meaningful. It said a lot. The truth. Love. Piper loves Alex.

She pulled back smiling as she looked to Amber's face. She covered her mouth her hand to hold back her giddy laugh as she burst with energy, singing loudly. She stood to her feet, bouncing on the mattress. "Piper loves Alex. Piper loves Alex."

Piper could not help but grin at Amber, her enthusiasm was something else. She watched on, before realising that Alex could probably hear from the other room. She leaned out to gently stop Amber from bouncing up and down, "ssshhh, it's our secret, remember?"

Amber nodded, sitting down. "Do you love me too?"

Scrunching up her face teasingly, Piper pretended to make out she didn't. But it didn't last long, Amber's look made her give in, as she chuckled. "Of course I do."

"I love you too Piper."

Piper smiled, wrapping her arm around the younger girls back as she prepared to continue reading the book.

"Piper."

"Yeah?"

"Am I your favourite?"

Laughing at how forward Amber was, Piper laughed. Putting the book back down. She was just like Alex. Adorable too. She turned her head, nodding. "But don't tell Alex." Piper was certain that Amber now had her wrapped around her finger too. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for this girl. She cared so much for the younger member of the Vause family. But most of all, she enjoyed that the other girl loved her company. It made Piper feel good about herself, there was never any judgement. Or was there any concern. She saw Amber as a younger sister. Someone she would always look out for.

"I won't." She held her pinky to Piper, "pinky promise."

* * *

Piper tiptoed across the corridor, slowly opening the door to Alex's bedroom as she poked her head around the door, expecting Alex to be asleep. But her eyes locked with green and Alex's smirking face. "I was beginning to think you left me for my sister."

Closing the door behind her, Piper pouted her lips at Alex. Giving her a sympathetic look as she made her way to the bed, "Hm, were you getting jealous baby?" Reciprocating her earlier actions with Amber, she brushed Alex's hair, "Would you like me to read you a princess fairy-tale too?"

Alex grinned, "I would rather you use your finger's to flick something else." She dragged her lip between her teeth seductively, her greens eyes lit up at the thought. But much to her dismay, her hope of pursuing just that was not reciprocated, Piper referred to the banter. Teasing Alex playfully, "I think I'm good." She played with her middle finger, "I wouldn't get the same kind of pleasure as I do flicking through pages."

Alex opened her mouth. Standing up in defeat, she pulled on her robe. Piper watched cautiously, leaning on her elbows at the end of the best, her head rested in her hands. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To get a glass of water."

Piper fluttered her eyebrows, adjusting her position slightly as she spoke through a seductive tone. "There's nothing else you can think of that would wet your mouth?"

Alex turned over her shoulder smirking at Piper as she blew a kiss in her direction, "no."

"But look how cute I am."

"I told you. I'm depriving you from sex."

Rolling onto her back, she purposely pulled off her t-shirt to reveal her naked chest. "It was never that great anyway. "Do I need to give you a replay?" She arched her eyebrow, walking back towards the bed as she hovered over Piper's petite body. Her eyes scanned Piper's skin, letting out a moan of approval, she smiled when she stopped at Piper's lips before meeting her blue eyes.

"You're depriving me from sex remember."

"So…" Alex leaned down, kissing Piper on the lips and she ran a line between Piper's breasts. Pulling on the string to undo her robe. "Does that mean no live action?"

Piper blushed, turning over to avoid staring at Alex's breasts. "I told you, you wouldn't last." She turned her head to the side, looking up to Alex from her position. "I thought you needed a glass of water to wet those lips."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"I didn't, I will take mine with a straw." She slapped Alex on the bum, smiling innocently. "Thank you." Her eyes travelled up Alex's long legs. Stopping at her bare chest, taking in her pale skin and tempting breasts. For Alex to push her face away jokingly, fastening her robe as she turned away.

As she walked to the door, Piper propped herself up again, moving back to rest against the headboard. She followed Alex out the room. She smiled, licking her lips. Shouting across the room before Alex was completely out of the door, "You look hot in that Al!"

* * *

Making her way into the kitchen smiling to herself, Alex was unaware of the sounds that were coming from behind the door. She reached for two glasses, walking to the fridge to pour herself and Piper some water. Standing in nothing put her robe that barely covered her bum, Alex poured the water into the glasses, misjudging the placement of the glass as she poured the water directly onto the surface. "Fuck."

"Shit." She dropped the water, out of shock at the sound of her Mom's voice from outside of the kitchen. She glanced to the door frame then back to herself, looking down at her attire she threw her head back. But the sound of laughter and Diane's voice was closer, _"ssshhh George, the kids are sleeping."_

 _Fuck. Bad Timing. Why Mom?_

Alex looked around the kitchen hurriedly, stealing glances back at the door as she contemplated her options. Does she run or does she duck? She sat on the floor, placing her legs in front of her. An uncomfortable position, thinking of an excuse if her Mom, and _'George'_ walked in on her currently like this. With that thought, she quickly readjusted her position, closing her legs realising that she indeed was also lacking underwear. _This is getting worse._

Trying her hardest to remain silent, Alex had to sit through the sounds of her Mom and George, slowly making their way through the house. She cringed at the sound of the moans that escaped their mouths, and the sound of her mom's giddily laugh. She tried her hardest to block it out, forgetting that she had put Diane through this not so long ago, but it was at the sound of her Mom's "Oh George," when the laughter escaped. Alex was fully aware of where this was going. She buried her face into her hands, holding any further outbreaks of laughter as she closed her eyes and attempted to drain out her Mother's moans of arousal.

It seemed like forever, waiting for the sound of the closure of her Mom's bedroom door, still yet to come. But the sounds were fading into the distance, Alex managing to raise her head from her hands. She looked to the door, then it hit her. _The bedroom door. Piper. Shit._ She jumped to her feet, her head peering around the door frame down the corridor. Catching a glimpse of her Mom and George, she instantly pulled back scrunching her face at that thought. If she had any hope of closing the door, it was now too late, because Diane and 'George', were currently opposite her bedroom door.

She brushed her hair from her face, looking around the kitchen like she would find some conclusion for this. But nothing come, she risked looking back out to the corridor. This time, witnessing her Mother's companion disappearing into the bedroom, she waited for the sound of the door. But it didn't take long. It came in the form of a slam, loud enough to make the household, to Alex's disapproval. She definitely did not want everyone to have to listen in on her Mother's bedroom antics, she already felt like she had seen enough. Too much.

Wasting no time, she forgot the drinks. Running down the corridor to her bedroom. Her worries confronted. Her questions answers. She looked passed the open door, to see Piper laying on her bed, laughing.

Alex shook her head apologetically, quickly closing the door behind her as she made her way over to the bed, discarding her robe as she crawled under the covers. "Pipes. I think we might need those ear plugs."

Both girls laughed. Intertwining their bodies beneath the covers, as Piper spoke.

"I think I may be scarred for life Al with those images."

* * *

Thankfully, Alex and Piper were able to make it through the night without any nightmares or images of Diane. They both greeted each other with a fit of laughter, thinking of Diane and her lover. Alex could not apologise enough for Piper having to witness that, it was bad enough that she had to see it with her eyes, but for Piper it was worse. But they agreed that they would get Diane back when she finally made it out of bed this morning, making sure to repay the favour and tease her like she had done with them previously.

Parting ways, Piper headed for a shower and Alex to the kitchen. If she had the choice, she would have opted to join Piper in the shower but it was the demands of her hungry sister that pulled her from Piper and to the kitchen to make breakfast. She had yet to ask any questions, or find out about her sister's nightmare. So as they sat at the breakfast table, having some 'bonding' time, Alex was about to bring up this topic of conversation. But beaten to it, as her sister spoke up through a mouthful of food from across the table. "Alex.."

"What's up Kid?"

There was a pause on Amber's behalf, as she scooped another mouthful of food, earning a grin from Alex. _The kid loves her food._ Curiosity clearly getting the best of Amber as she began to quiz Alex. "Why does Piper always sleepover?" Her tone of voice innocent and sweet, how would Alex be able to avoid these questions.

Alex was taken back by the question from her sister, clearly not expecting it. Something that she thought she would never have to answer, or that she really did have an answer for it. It just happened to be how it was, and that she enjoyed sharing her bed with Piper too. She thought briefly, but her sisters glaring eyes didn't give her much time to think. Rolling with her first thought, "Because she's special."

She smiled after her statement. It was true. The first time Alex had used the word 'special' to describe Piper, and the last person she expected to be sharing this with was her sister.

"But she isn't your girlfriend? My friends don't ever sleep over, and you don't let Nicky."

Alex's eyes widened. Choking on her food. "Where do you get your intelligence from kid?"

Amber smiled at Alex calling her intelligent, although it was short-lived as she continued with her talking, her cheeky side showing. That attitude she had that reminded Alex of her younger self. "Not you. Because you're silly for not asking Piper to be your girlfriend."

Alex raised her eyebrows. Watching as her sister continued. "And I know she isn't a friend. Friend's don't kiss. You don't like sharing your bed with friends Alex, but Piper always stays over."

 _Wow._ Alex was speechless. Her sister definitely did not hold back. Everything that she said was true, it was scary for Alex how much Amber really did know. Indeed she was smart, but Alex had never expected something like this from her sister. Or from anyone else for that matter. She suddenly felt like she needed to justify herself for Piper sleeping answers. There was never really any confirmation as to what her and Piper's relationship status was.

"I know that you love Piper."

Alex's mouth dropped in shock. She gulped, taking in what her sister had said. If she was taken back by any previous statements from her sister, this had a greater effect on her. She did definitely not call this. Anything other than this, yes. But _Love?_ She had a drink of her coffee, debating a response for her sister. But clearly speechless as the younger girl continued, "And you are scared to ask Piper to be your girlfriend."

No words. No response. Avoid this topic. "You're being cheeky." The truth, but also an easy way out of this conversation for Alex. Although, it didn't appear that, that worked either.

"Can I ask her for you?"

Alex laughed. Her best attempt at making fun of this conversation with her sister, she rearranged her sister's words to make light of what really was the truth. "You want to ask Piper to be your girlfriend?"

"No! But she said I'm her favourite."

"Did she now?" Alex arched her eyebrows, watching her sister with a grin on her face.

With a very enthusiastic nod, she responded. For a person of a young age, Amber was showing intelligence. Having had a similar conversation with Piper previously, she was finding out information from the two. Information in which meant that she now had a hold over them. Something that she could probably use against them, in order to get her own way. A great idea for a child. Although, like everyone else, it was probably clear to the younger girl that Alex was smitten. She was old headed, wise for her age. "Yeah. She loves me."

"Hm, tough completion kid. Are you stealing Piper from me?"

"Alex you are jealous." Amber teased. Not far from the truth, although Alex did not need to be jealous that her sister was spending a lot of time with her. Piper always come back to her in the end.

"Oh." Alex stood up from her position, a determined look on her face as she made her way around the table to her sister. Picking her up as she threw her over her shoulder she continued, playfully. "I am not." She tickled her sister, whilst holding her in position. Making their way into the living room, Amber was kicking her feet with laughter at Alex's attack, she shouted. "Put me down."

Alex spun around with her sister still draped over her shoulder, causing another scream and further fits of laughter. She enjoyed seeing her sister happy. Placing the younger girl onto the couch, Alex continued to tickle, under her arms. Amber rolling to avoid the tickle war that Alex had now started. But Alex was too quick for her. "Alex Stop!"

Alex laughed. The conversation about Piper had clearly been forgotten about. She continued tickling her sister, at the back of her knees avoiding the kicks. "Alex!"

"Do I win?"

"No." As much as Amber didn't like the tickling war, she didn't give in. She was competitive. Determined to not lose this battle.

Hearing the laughter from Alex's bedroom, Piper walked into the living room intrigued. To witness Alex and her sister mid battle, she smiled. "What's happening here?"

"Piper help me!"

Glancing up at Piper, Alex gave Piper a 'oh no' look, "Don't Pipes." She shook her head, "Piper!" Piper smirked, walking to Alex with a mischievous look that told Alex she was not on her side. Alex on the other hand moved from her sister, backing up to avoid Piper. Fully aware of where this was going. She held her arms out to push Piper back gently, laughing. But she failed, her weakness came when Piper kissed on the lips before tackling her to the floor. She sat on Alex's waist, holding her in position as she teamed up with Amber. Piper held onto Alex's arms so Amber could get Alex back.

A tickling war.

"I will get you back Pipes."

* * *

A Saturday for Alex was typically a work day. Today, a later shift meaning she was able to enjoy her morning with Piper and her sister before parting ways.

Whilst Alex was hard at work, Piper's day was much easier. No stress, just a catch up with a long lost Polly. Piper's 'best friend', yet somehow she had managed to forget about her whilst her attention had been fully on Alex. Well, that is love for you.

You find a person, you have amazing chemistry and then you fall in love. You become oblivious to the world and your life is centred on that particular one. Your first thoughts of the day are them, your last thought at night you think of them. You forget about those around you, giving your time and attention to that special person, because the feeling of being in love is the greatest. That is exactly how it is for Piper. Alex was like a magnet, drawing her in. Hard to pull her way. Constantly on her thoughts, but always putting a smile on her face.

Meeting up with Polly definitely did not distract Piper from that, Alex was still the main focus in her mind. The reason she was going to get through this meet up with Polly, because at the end of it, she would return to Alex.

Piper had already had to sit through Polly informing her about her and Pete's relationship and how great it was. The in's and the out's that made Piper squirm, the last thing she wanted to listen to was her best friends sex life. Not that it compared to her and Alex's. She often found herself drifting back to just that, an affectionate Alex.

"I ran into Larry on my way here."

"You did." Piper had hoped this topic of conversation would have been avoided. Larry was definitely the last person she wanted to talk about. If _only I could talk about Alex._ She sighed. Hoping that this would not be a topic that would go on for long. Or did she want to have to explain herself and her actions to Polly. She thought this Larry thing was forgotten about.

Piper didn't meet Polly's gaze across the table. She chose to look down to her hands. But this didn't put her best friend of continuing, clearly trying her hardest to elaborate on this conversation. Pushing Piper into something she didn't want to go into. "Yeah. He is a nice guy Piper."

"I never said he wasn't."

"Maybe you and Larry can come with me and Pete tonight. It would be fun."

 _Is it time to go yet?_ Piper eventually looked up from across the table, looking to her friend who supported a smile that told Piper she meant it. _Bad idea._ Piper frowned, raising her tone in frustration at having to discuss Larry but more so having to explain herself. Continually. "Polly. I'm not going on a double date." She paused. Frowning at the idea of double dating, but furthermore a date will Larry Bloom. She continued. Her facial expression expressing her lack of enthusiasm for this particular subject. "And I'm definitely not going on a date with Larry."

"I don't get why you're so fussy Piper. Larry is good for you."

"Do I get a say in who I date? I'm tired of this Larry chat."

"At least let me arrange a date for both of you."

"No."

"Ok. Let's not call it a date. A coffee."

"No."

"A party. Meet him at the party tonight."

"No."

Polly continued to push Piper. In this current situation, she was definitely not portraying the 'best friend', more like an annoying a friend. As to which, Piper's annoyance with Polly was continued to grow as there was no hint of her friend stopping this conversation and just accepting that Piper was not interest. "Oh come on Piper. It's time you had a love life. You're wearing away."

Piper threw her head back out of frustration. Sighing loudly to project her annoyance at Polly. Clearly not enjoying the conversation and the fact her friend failed to support her choices. She looked back to her friend, "Polly! You ever thought that maybe I'm happy as I am."

"What. Hanging out with a Lesbian?"

 _Uncalled for._ Piper laughed at her friend's stupidity. But this only made her angry, she found the comment from Polly judgemental. Piper stood up from her seat, her hands resting on her table as her anger and annoyance and her friend's small, judgemental mind was clear. "What's the problem here Pol. Is it because Alex is a Lesbian. Because she like's girls? Well fuck you. Alex is fun. I like her. A lot."

Polly was oblivious. Continuing. "How do you expect to meet anyone when you are glued to her side? People will start to think you're dating."

Piper was riled. She picked up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and she slammed her hand against the table. Looking directly into Polly's eyes. Not holding back any longer. "You know what Polly. I think I'm done here. I enjoy Alex's company. More than I am yours right now. She is a great person. Funny. Charming. I don't care what people think. Just understand that I will never go on a date with Larry. Ever."

Polly stood from her seat. Turning as Piper walked away. Now concerned about Piper, as she softened her voice, shouting after her. "Piper."

"I'm done Polly. Alex is waiting for me."

"She isn't good for you Piper."

Piper turned around. Disgusted at her friend. If she had to choose, it was Alex. Because Alex was who made her happy. She laughed at Polly's hideous comment, she clearly didn't know anything, or was she bothered about what truly made Piper happy. "Same applies to you Polly. You clearly do not know me."

"I will text you."

Piper opened the door. Not caring about the eyes of the other customers that followed her. She had one place to be, one focus. This time not looking back. "Don't bother."

* * *

Piper headed straight to Nicky's house. The traveling giving her some time to think, clear her thoughts and anger caused by Polly, composing herself for when she was to see Alex. Nicky had organised yet another party, as to which Alex had told Piper she had to come. Instructions to follow. 'Wear something hot.'

So she did. A tight fitting dress. Alex's favourite style of dress, showing off her toned figure and hugging her small breasts. She curled her hair, with a small amount of makeup. Supporting the dress with a pair of heels that would put her on par with Alex's height. A small amount of lip gloss was applied. Alex's favourite kind, because the first thing Piper wanted, needed was a reassuring kiss from Alex. A kiss that would answer her decision.

She was determined. Certain this was what she wanted. As she walked to Nicky's door with stride, swaying her hips seductively. Her pace quick. She had one destination, and one destination only.

"Alex."

"Piper."

"Kiss me."

"Pipes. People will see."

"Let people talk Alex. I don't care."


	18. A Trophy Kinda Girl

**A/N:** I'm back. With a brand new chapter for you folks. Quicker than expected too. But it's here. Happy Reading. Chapter 18 for you guys!

Not as long as the others - But it still over 6,000 words so I would say that is reasonable. It's more of a filler chapter to help with the progression of the story, or their relationship for that matter.

Mixed up my writing a little. Italics are Piper's POV. The writing between the bold _**00000**_ represents a flashback.

To my reviewers, thank you. I will admit that I was overwhelmed by the responses that I received on my previous chapter. They really did make me smile, they are encouraging. Because of you guys I have the motivation and desire to continue this story. I'm so pleased that there are some of you that are enjoying this story and want more. I will continue for you. So I hope that I will have one more chapter uploaded before Christmas, and then maybe one the following week.

If you want to share your thoughts, please do. All are welcome.

Happy Holidays Guys. Hope you all have a great Christmas, and are on Santa's good list. But if you are reading this Chapter, somehow I do not think you deserve to be.

This one is for Jester The Joker. - I know you love some use of the Italics. P.S No sighing. My update may cheer you up!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Alex."

Alex had arrived to the party prior to Piper, patiently waiting for the blonde to make an appearance. She seemed eagerly keen, although she tried to play it cool every time Nicky would come by. But she was definitely excited about seeing Piper. Although they had already been separated long, she missed her. Alex looked forward to being reunited with Piper. The question regarding Alex's feelings for Piper did not need answers, her actions spoke for her. Waiting for Piper consisted of staying near the door, welcoming guests. Something she would never do, but now seemed a good time. That way she wouldn't miss Piper's entrance, and she would be the first to greet her. With open arms too. She looked forward to that moment, taking Piper's petite frame and wrapping her into her arms. She loved everything about a relationship, but most of all the person that she was able to share this with. An experience she would never get tired of and continue to learn from.

So when the sound of her name come from Piper's face, the biggest grin plastered on her face. Suddenly, her interest for the door no longer. Her green eyes lit up and she watched the blonde walk to her. Her eyes glancing up and down Piper's attire, her mind going crazy with the things she would like to do. At least they would be going home together.

"Piper."

Keen. The distance between them couldn't be closed quicker. Alex's body doing the talking for her, as her feet made their way to Piper's, like magnets pulling them together. Her smile growing as she watched the blonde, and her face of determination.

"Kiss me."

To the point. She didn't hold back. It definitely caught Alex by surprise. Yes, she wanted to kiss Piper. But there was the issue of the party. Anywhere else, yes. But being surrounded by familiar faces, it was all too much of a risk. For Piper. For the fear of things being said. Her parents. Ugh. Waspy fucking parents. Alex thought to herself. Her smile softened at Piper's demanding as she leant in to place her hand against Piper's skin. She chuckled. The sound of her husky voice making Piper's want grow.

"Pipes. People will see."

Piper cupped Alex's face, as she guided it towards her with a small amount of force. Inpatient. She rubbed her nose against Alex's, her thumb ran across her lips as she parted her own. She breathed against Alex's lips, her voice low. As her lips brushed Alex's, "Let people talk Alex. I don't care."

Suddenly. Those worries. Those fears. They were gone. No longer on Piper's mind, or did the opinion of other's seem to concern her. She was in the moment. With Alex. Full of need and desire. To be kissed. To be loved. She wanted Alex. Now. Against her lips. To kiss away all of her worries, for her lips to tell her everything she needed to hear. To know it would all be ok. That she was making the right decisions. To know she did the right thing defending Alex to her best friend.

Alex's lips against her own would relieve all of the pain. Piper's comfort. Her home. Her happy place. She wanted Alex to kiss all the bad away, to reassure her with her loving touch. So as she parted her lips against Alex's, they were close to that moment. Their breath against each other's skin. Piper's lips met with Alex's. She started out slow as she took Alex's lips into her own, being the dominant one. She just wanted to savour how this felt. The reassurance. The feeling of content. Her only worry now that Alex may not reciprocate the kiss out of respect. _Fuck Respect. Just kiss me Al._ But, fear no more. Alex's lips were inviting. She responded to the kiss. Their eyes closed as their lips created a rhythm. She kissed Alex slowly, passionately. Piper bit down on Alex's lip, for Alex's lips to part as she slipped her tongue in. Moaning at how it felt. Oblivious to the world around them. It was their moment. But not for long. As a warm arm was placed on Alex's shoulder, pulling her back from Piper's lips. _What the fuck?_

Piper's hands remained on Alex's face, her arms outstretched at the lack of connection from Alex's body. She opened her eyes to look up to be greeted with a wild mane, and a Cheshire grin. _Nicky._

"Vause. Chapman! Get your asses in the kitchen. You're missing out on the fun."

Piper's eyes widened _. She broke the kiss for that? Fuck Nicky. Your timing is inconvenient._ But at the sound of Alex's sigh, Piper's head instantly turned round to Alex, an apologetic look on her face as she mouthed a 'sorry' to Piper.

Alex ran her hand through her hair, turning to her side. She looked to Nicky who still supported that Cheshire grin, she looked so proud for interrupting them. "Your timing is shit Nic."

"Sorry Vause. Did I interrupt something? Were you guys having a moment?" Nicky pointed between Alex and Piper, laughing at her actions.

Alex on the other hand, raised her hand to reveal her middle finger to Nicky. Smirking, she took Piper's hand and purposely brushed passed Nicky. "Come on babe. Let's go and show them how to party."

"Hold up Vause. There's no party without me."

* * *

"Okay Vause. Your turn. Fire away!"

Alex and Piper had joined Nicky, and her companion for the night at the table. Not that they were given much choice, more of as a do as I say, both girls were now well into the game of 'Never have I ever…'. Many shots down, and it was Alex's turn to ask a question again.

She looked to Piper. Then back to the alcohol in the middle of the table as she thought of a question and smirked to herself. "Ok."

"Never have I ever… been reduced to being so vocal during sex that it was enough to convince a third person they were having a nightmare."

Piper blushed. She pushed Alex in the arm, causing Alex to lose her balance slightly. Piper raised her shot glass, knocking back the liquid. Her head did not lift enough to look at the others that were sitting around the table. Unaware, that indeed, she was the only one who took another shot.

It was that or a forfeit.

At least this time Piper wasn't backing down from the truth.

On the opposite side of the table, was Nicky. Her eyes wide and a grin on her face as she watched Piper in shock. "Shit Vause."

"Blondie."

Alex laughed, causing Piper to turn her head to look at Alex beside her, giving Alex a glare. Her head shot back around to Nicky, feeling brave she raised her voice shouting across the table. "Shut up Nicky." Followed by her middle finger, although her serious tone didn't last for long because a small shy smile broke from her lips.

"It's your turn Chapman." Nicky raised her eyebrows, winking to Piper across the table.

Piper shot her finger back up and Nicky, mouthing a 'fuck you'. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced around, her mind searching for a question. It was then, when they fell upon Alex's smirking green that Piper had an idea. Payback for Alex. A mischievous grin formed on her face, as she turned back around to all eyes on herself at the table. "Never have I ever walked in on my parents having sex."

Alex looked to Piper. She frowned, although her grin was still obvious. If it wasn't for Piper, she would definitely not rush into admitting that. She raised the shot glass knocking it back, her gaze on Piper the whole time. Her eyebrow raised questionably, "have you not?"

Piper shook her head. Turning from Alex's gaze to the shouting from across the table. "Vause! No way! You walked in on Diane getting laid?"

Piper broke out into laughter. Alex hid her face in her hands as she tapped Piper, "Don't ask details Nic.." her voice came out painfully, like the images of her Mom from the previous evening had come back to her.

Nicky on the other hand, opened her mouth to respond to Alex but something in the corner of her eye distracted her. Alex's eyes followed the direction of Nicky's, quickly placing a protective arm on Piper's lower back. She sighed, but it was covered by the sound of Nicky's voice again. "Pete. Polly and… whatever the fuck your name is. Wanna join the game?"

"Free Alcohol." Pete asks.

"Damn right. Park your butt on a seat."

Piper's head quickly shot around to Alex, then back to Polly. How dare she fucking smile at me. Piper didn't give anything back, she turned her face away from her best friend. Her elbows on the table as she rested her head in her hands.

"Do you want to leave?" Alex's voice was comforting as she leaned in to speak softly into Piper's ear. Clearly sensing Piper's sudden mood change. "We can go somewhere else so he doesn't bother you."

Piper shook her head. Lifting her head from her hands, as she looked across to a now seated Polly, and the back to Alex. "He's not the problem." Alex raised her eyebrows, about to speak, put her question was already answered as Piper nodded her head in the direction of Polly. "She is."

"Piper."

Piper turned her head. She didn't respond to the sound of her name. She looked to Nicky, waiting further instructions. But the game appeared to have come to a hold after the newcomers had joined in on the fun. Piper sighed.

She could feel burning eyes on her side profile. Knowing exactly the direction they were coming from. Not one pair, but two. But the feel of Alex's hand rubbing on her place lovingly eased the anger that she felt towards her friend. This was her evening with Alex, and she definitely had no plans on letting her friend, or Larry for that matter ruin this.

"Piper." Again. Piper didn't fidget at the sound. She continued to look forward.

"So how about we mix it up. Let's add truth or dare into this game!"

"Vause, Chapman. You in?"

Alex's head turned to Piper. Usually she would have responded immediately, but this time was different she was hesitant. She gave this decision to Piper, because whatever Piper's answer would be would be Alex's too. This time, this party. It was different. Alex was here with Piper, she was planning on leaving with Piper and no one else, and she loved the thought of that.

"What are we waiting for?"

Alex watches Piper intently as the blonde turns to her with a soft smile. Mouthing a 'are you sure' to Piper, she receives a single nod in response, before Piper's eyes glare in the direction of her best friend. All not going unnoticed by Alex and her suspicions grow.

"Spin the bottle!"

* * *

Piper didn't look up to Polly during the evening. Although she was her best friend and they were sitting around the table, Piper was true to her word. She did not want to speak to Polly. Not after how she spoke about Alex, but because she was not acting like a best friend should do either.

When will Piper's happiness ever be accepted by others?

It was Larry's turn to spin the bottle. All of the eyes around the table focused on the bottle, other than Larry's as he stared at the direction of Piper. As the bottle began to slow down, there was tapping of excitement and 'ooh's' coming from around the table as the bottle was about to claim its next victim.

So when the bottle stopped, at the eyes followed the direction it was pointing at. All eyes fell on blonde locks, blue eyes. Those that belonged to Piper.

"Chapman you're up. Truth or Dare?" Nicky shouted across the table.

Piper looked around the table. Polly had now joined in on the glare alongside Larry, she frowned. _Fucking typical. Larry._ She thought to she looked directly at him, her eyes emotionless. "Dare." She said harshly. Still staring deadly at Larry as she waited for him to speak.

Still in the frame of mind in which she did not care. _Let's give them something to see._ Piper's hand tapped impatiently on the table, Alex's head turned questionably to Piper. "Pip.."

"Kiss Alex!"

Alex choked on her drink. Barely able to start her sentence when Larry's voice shot across the table. Harsh and demanding. The heads around the table shot up, as they looked to Larry. "I dare you to make out with Alex, Piper." He pronounced his words slowly and clearly, dragging them out like he was making a point so those around him heard.

He's acting like such a child. Does he know how jealous he sounds?

Piper nodded. Putting down her drink. "Ok."

She looked around the table, her face lacked any hint of hesitation as eyes glanced between her and Alex. The majority of the others in shock, but either way. Piper was not one to back down. Nicky's eyebrows raised teasingly at the pair, as her face supported that typical Nicky Cheshire grin. "Ladies. Take it away."

Piper turned to Alex, just as she reached out to cup her face, Alex grabbed onto her hands. "Pipes. You don't have to do this."

But Piper found the strength to pull back from Alex, as she pressed her lips onto Alex's. Who of course was hesitant, not wanting Piper to do this to prove a point. Piper whispered on Alex's lips an "I want to.", before she took control of the kiss. This time, Alex reciprocated, as their eyes closed and they blocked out the overlooking eyes surrounding them.

It was only a kiss. But they didn't hold back as tongues brushed against each other's. Their kiss lasting longer their anticipated. So when they eventually pulled away, Piper remained cupping Alex's face as she turned her head to the side. To be meet firstly by a wide eyed Nicky, "Fuck Chapman." She smiled. Her hands moved to the back of Alex's neck as Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, as Piper stood and Alex sat. Alex's head rested in Piper's chest as they both looked in the direction of Larry who had a scowl on his face.

"Do you think he liked that?" Alex chuckled into Piper's chest as she asked the question quietly.

Piper smiled, brushing Alex's hair with her fingers. "Satisfied Larry? Or would you like us to do that again?"

But he didn't respond. He instead fidgeted in his seat. As of which made Piper feel smug, _finally he's got the god damn message._

She looked between Polly and Pete. Their facial expressions the opposite. As Pete nodded towards Piper and Alex with a smile on his face, he put up his thumb in approval. Like a kid in a candy store, excited at watching two girls make out. Whereas for Polly, she looked disgusted. Her facial expression was one that mirrored Larry's perfectly. Like two peas in a pod. Piper laughed at how hideous they were both being and how a like they really were. _Maybe they should just be together._

Piper sat back down in the chair as she held onto Alex's hand.

There was a stunned silence around the table, as everyone sat back in shock. All waiting for each other to speak, and of course it came from a beaming Nicky. She picked up the bottle from the table and pointed it in the direction of Piper with a nod, "You Chapman, are bad…", before pointing the bottle in the direction of Alex with a smirk. "That's some pretty hot sex you and Chapman must have."

Although Alex and Piper had not officially told anybody and their 'friendship' or intimacy. It never really did need to be explained to Nicky. She was Alex's best friend after all, she knew a lot about Alex and could definitely tell that there was a change in her friend. The fact that was acting like someone who was in love, or the fact she could not be pulled away from Piper gave Nicky that answers to what exactly was happening here. With it being Alex too, it didn't leave much to her imagination regarding Alex and her sex life. There definitely had to be one. It was Alex Vause after all.

Piper blushed.

Alex bit her lip, as she cocked her head to Nicky with a small grin. "You're talking shit Nichols."

Nicky arched her eyebrow, but before she was able to speak, Piper chimed in. "We do." Both Alex and Nicky's heads jolted around to Piper, Nicky smirking and Alex in shock. Piper shrugged her shoulders.

Fucking Lesbians. Larry muttered under his breath, but unfortunately not has silent as he had hoped as Alex turned her head to look at him. She found it amusing. His childish reactions. "Sorry. Do you have a problem with my sexuality?"

"You took advantage of her!"

Polly looked up, that voice she recognised. Polly. "Stay out of this Polly!"

"No Piper." Polly stood up from her chair as she slammed her hands against the table. Her voice overpowered the chatter in the room. "You're not a Lesbian." She pointed to Alex as she continued to raise her voice. "She made you do this!"

Alex was about to respond when Piper covered her mouth with her hand. "I've got this Al."

"Polly!" Pete shouted, trying to get his girlfriend to sit back in the chair. But her fiery temper pushed him off as she continued to glare at Piper, not able to look at Alex.

"Wahey! You got it. I'm not a Lesbian. I'm me. Supposedly your best friend. You do not get to put me into a category, or Alex for the matter. All that matters here is that I like Alex, and what we do has nothing to do with you. This my decision, and I am happy!" Piper didn't need to shout. She had no intention of dropping to her friends standards, she had no reason to. She or Alex were not in the wrong, they were both just being two people who happened to have this amazing chemistry. Nothing was going to stop them from pursuing this. It was always going to happen. Piper turned to Alex, as she continued. "I'm the happiest I have ever been."

"What a joke!" Larry shouted.

Alex laughed, standing from her seat so she could make herself look tall and overpower Larry across the table. Ready to back Piper up in all of this. A night of fun for them was now turning out to be a ruined opportunity because of Polly and Larry. Idiots.

"You know your Mom wouldn't approve of this Piper. Does she even know?" Polly shouted.

Alex's arm immediately was drawn to Piper's back to show comfort, knowing exactly that Piper's parents were an issue, and this bothered Piper. A lot. But it didn't show right now as Piper stood her ground and defended herself and Alex. Although it was something that she should not have to do.

"Fuck you Polly. You are a terrible friend. If you can't accept that I am with Alex then I am done. Done with you and your stupid friendship. I choose Alex over you. She is what makes me happy. And she accepts me for me. Not a judgemental bitch like you!" She said what she knew would hurt, and instantly regretting it knowing it was the truth. Polly was a good friend, she had been there many times for Piper, but Piper was angry that couldn't accept her happiness now. Accept Alex. Alex had never done anything to upset Polly. So why was she acting like this?

Alex's mouth was ajar as she took in what Piper had just said. Unexpected but great.

Not wanting to make any more of this or embarrass herself and Alex, Piper turned to Alex as she held her hand. "Come on Al. Let's go and make our own fun."

* * *

 _I don't know how it happened, or how we got here. This sudden bravery and care free side that came over me. I had just displayed my affection to Alex in front of everyone. In front of Polly. But what is great is that I don't care. My happiness is at stake, with that comes the risk of losing Alex. The last thing that I want to do. But I know I'm making the right decision, because Alex's arm is wrapped tightly around me. As she supports my body that is raised to be placed on the surface._

 _I part my legs as she stands between them, her body pressed against mine as she takes my lips into her own. Her touch is loving. She is kissing me slowly, but I know she's being gentle with me. But I don't want that, so I pick up the rhythm in our kiss. My hand's pull of her hair as I give her a sign that I want more, I need more. She's supporting the weight of my body, so both my hands are free. It's ok to explore Alex's body. But right now, as I sit on the surface, my legs parting and my arousal building all I want to do is deepen our kiss. With the strength that I have I push against Alex's head to feel every bit of her on me, her lips continue to explore mine. That pace is building, our lips are in sync. But I don't want perfect, I want rough. I'm ready. I'm waiting. Take care of me Alex._

 _My legs wrap around her frame, I use my heel to push her against my core, and the wetness that I can sense is building just from the heat of our kiss. I bite down on Alex's lip, if she doesn't want to take dominance I will. Because she's building this arousal in me just from a kiss and I definitely don't let this plan on stopping here. We are going the full distance._

 _Alex and I, and our relationship. Even if she has not asked me to be her girlfriend yet, I already feel like I am. I'm happy to play along with it. We don't need a label to express our feelings, or to pursue this._

 _My tongue runs across her bottom lip as I soothe out the pain of the lip biting. But I use this as an advantage as I dart my tongue into the confines of her mouth. The taste of our rounds of shots linger within her mouth, but still she tastes so good. I cannot get enough of this._

 _Usually we would wait until the bedroom. But I'm ready to be taken, here and now._

 _By Alex._

 _My love._

 _Thank god for being at Nicky's and all of these spare rooms._

 _That lock on the door is playing an important role in all of this. But I don't have time to think about that. Right now, its Alex and I. The things that we can do behind closed Locked doors._

 _I smile against her lips at that thought. I open my mouth to be greeted by the entrance of Alex's tongue as her tongue swirls inside of my mouth. I let out a moan at how good this feels. We are taking our time, she's not even making her way down my body yet. But I want to savour all of this. Because I know that I am ready._

 _Ready to take our relationship to the next level._

 _To tell… "Ah..Alex." My body slips as she catches me, I miss the touch that made me do this. The hand that squeezed onto my left breast, to pushing my body back. Her grip is still on me, her hands on my waist as I take my own to cup her face and crash my lips against hers fiercely. I place open mouth kisses against her lips as I pull on her lip, she lets out a moan of approval and I know I am doing ok._

 _"I Lo… fuck!" I wheeze at the force of her teeth now in my lip, but she chuckles against my skin as her kisses travel down to my neck. Her warm breath against my skin as my arousal builds. The hairs on the back of my neck now standing at the contact, and the feelings that Alex's kisses are making me feel._

 _I turn my face to the side. My eyes are closed and my neck rests against the wall. The only support I have as I stretch my neck to allow Alex contact to more of my skin. To do the things that she is best at. Pleasuring me._

 _"mmhmmm." I suck on my bottom lip as I try and supress my moan at the sensations that are traveling through me. Right down to my core in which I can feel the wetness building. The dominance I once had now taken over as Alex works on my skin. She's nipping against my pulse point, following by her wet and warm tongue as she licks across the area she's just bit. Her teeth scrap down to my skin to my collar bone, I open my eyes to look down at Alex. My dress is between her teeth, as her green eyes full of lust look back up to me. I can see that she looks smug about all of this. Her indication that indeed she wants me out of the clothing._

 _So what are you waiting for? Undress me._

 _But her hands never come to the back of my dress. Instead I feel the warmth and the tingle of her hands on my thighs as she rubs up and down them. Her eyes still looking up to me, but this time she's in a different position. On her knees and her head is just inches away from my wet core._

 _"Al…"_

 _"Pipes…"_

 _She's smug. She's smirking. She's cocky and her hands are traveling further up my skin as my dress is rising, the material brushing up my skin. I look down to her hands and see that she is pushing my dress up. She isn't waiting around, she found another way to gain access to me._

 _I lift my body to allow Alex to push my dress past my bum, it now sits at my waist. She takes hold of my hand as she presses soft kisses up my arm, until she's at my neck and then back on my lip._

 _She's kissing me lovingly and gently. Her lips feel so soft against my own. My head moves in sync with our lips. I let out another moan against her lips as she pulls away for our foreheads rest against each other's_

 _"You're a bad girl Piper Chapman."_

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _.She nods. Her left hand rests on my thigh as her right hand comes around to my back, I feel her fingers brush my hair back and the tug at my zip. She fiddles slightly, before she masters it and with one swipe she's undone me. I lean back against the wall, as the cold touch rushes through me._

 _"You know…" Her hand comes around to the strap of my dress, as she brushes it down. Her hand travels over my shoulder, placing a gentle kiss. She looks back up to me as she rests her chin. "This definitely is not…" her head travels up to my ear, as her lips are pressed against it. She lets out a breath that sends warmth through my body, her tone is seductive and husky and she speaks slowly to me. "the greatest idea you have…" I open my eyes in shock. Looking down to her, as she answers my question with a quick kiss on the lips. She runs her finger from my thigh to, up my torso, pressing it against my lips to shush me. "to stay quiet."_

 _She smirks at me, before her hand travels back down to my shoulder. The other strap on dress is now pushed off my shoulder as I allow the dress to fall down my body. It's bundled at my hips._

 _Her eyebrows raise seductively as her green eyes meet with my own, but she doesn't hold the look as her eyes travel down my newly exposed skin. Stopping at my breast as she glances back up to me and before I have the time to speak, a single hand is on my back and I feel free from the pressure of my bra as she undoes the clasp._

 _Now I feel free. Like I've been waiting for that time to come all evening._

 _I never really liked the support of my bra._

 _Mirroring her actions on either side of my body, her hands brush over my shoulders as she takes my bra strap with her. Traveling down my arms, her soft touch against my skin and now my top half is fully exposed. I quickly look back to the door, grateful for that lock._

 _A trail of kisses against my skin lead to my breast. My hands are free. I'm lost, here I am. Exposed in front of Alex as she stands fully clothed. I instantly reach for her neck, a territory that I am used too. My hand is placed at the back of her neck as I lean forward to place kisses on her neck lightly. I draw out a breath, knowing the effect I will have against her skin. I suck on the skin through my kisses, determined to leave my mark. Like a memory of the evening. The time that I had the answer to what it was I wanted._

 _Piper was here. 2015. Claiming Alex Vause as her own._

 _But she doesn't allow me to have control for much longer as she moves down to my breasts. Taking my hardened nipple between her lips, as the feel of her wet tongue swipes against it, my back arches pushing me further into my mouth._

 _I close my eyes and throw my head back and she continues to go to work against my breasts. Her mouth pleasuring one and her hand the other. My breathing is heaving at the effect of her touch, as I try my hardest to steady myself. But it's proving too difficult. "Al… please."_

 _She releases my breast with her hand as she moves her mouth across to pay the same attention. Her now free hand runs down my torso and stops on the inside of my thigh. I part my legs further to allow her all of the space that she needs, I allow her to press against my entrance._

 _My centre is ready and waiting for her._

 _Before I know it, Alex is back on her knees. Between my legs as she looks to me and smiles. I shake my head. Not as a no, but because of how long she is taking. The teasing. It's not fair. She shouldn't be able to this. I need her. In all of the right places. She's getting there slowly, as she is placed between my legs._

 _Her fingers run across my inner thigh, it tickles._

 _She's kissing on my skin, a trail up my thigh until she stops at my core. She smiles. My arousal. My wetness. It's evident through the thin lace material. Teasingly, she rubs her nose against my folds through the flimsy material, our moans full the silence in the room as the beat of the music echoes in the background._

 _Her chin rests just above my centre, she stops. Blows a kiss towards me, before her two fingers are wrapped around the waistband of my pants as she is pulling them down my legs. My body lifts instantly giving her the room to do so. She stops and lets them fall from the knee. They stop at my feet, as I realise my heels are still on. They are now acting as a boundary between Alex and I and how close she can be. So with no hesitation I kick of my heels, they fly across the room as they make a loud noise as they crash to the floor. I'm free. She lets out a husky laugh at my need. The fire within me. Before her body moves into me with the sexiest smile I have ever seen. "You smell so good babes." Her husky voice is followed by a soft moan._

 _I can feel her warm breath on my core as she leans close to my centre, taking in the aroma that is me. But she doesn't act on my arousal just yet as she pushes my thighs further apart, shuffling her body closer to me. All of this time I look down to her, my eyes are following her own, her actions._

 _She doesn't stop there. Or does she give attention to my core. She is lifting my legs so they are bent at the knees, my feet on flat on the surface. "It's ok. I got you babe."_

 _I feel like I'm in the position ready to give birth. Not that I know how that is, but I know that my legs are wide and I am completely open in front of Alex. I'm sitting up right, my head looks down to Alex as I wait for something to happen. I see a head of black hair, my baby. But it's not that kind of baby, it's Alex Vause, and she is about to go to work on me._

 _Her lips are on my inner thigh as she is kissing and nipping. Her one hand is wrapped around my other thigh as she keeps my legs apart._

 _She is nearing my core, when she runs a single finger between my folds. Her green eyes peering up to meet my own. Her finger reaches her mouth, as she lingers on the taste of my juices. All this time I'm watching Alex, I want to see how she goes to work on me._

 _Returning to her destination, Alex brushed her lips against my clit. I bucked my hips and let out a moan, my breathing was unsteady, as she opened her mouth to let the heat build the arousal that I felt. "Al… please… please." I was pleading now. To the point where I could not take this teasing no more. It seemed so long. I needed it now._

 _With that, her tongue swiped from my opening to my clit, stopping at the sensitive area as she sucked. Then nipped. I threw my head back. I lacked control of my balance, relying on Alex for support. "I got you." I heard the muffled noise from between my legs, but the huskiness of her voice that vibrated against my clit. But those are the words that I needed to here. At this, I let my body go as I allowed Alex to take over me. I was ready. Ready to go._

 _Her tongue circled my clit, doing all of the things that I needed it to be. I moved my hips in sync, trying to get the most from this touch. Swapped with her thumb, she began to move her tongue down to my entrance. As she swiped across and soaked up all of my wetness._

 _Her tongue went to work inside of me. All of my control had gone, but I needed more from this. I used one of my hands to push her head further into me. The other gripping onto her hair for support as she held me. Took care of me. "Al…" I whisper breathlessly._

 _Just as she reaches the point, my body jolts. Jumping into the air and my hands pushing Alex further into me. With that her tongue is removed, replaced by her fingers that were thrust into me. "Fuck." I scream. It caught me by surprise, just when I thought I was on a high, her fingers were meeting my g spot. She worked her magic. Deep. Thrusting in and out of my quickly, each time her thrusts sent vibrations throughout of my body. She curled her fingers inside of me going to work. I had built a rhythm in sync. Grinding against her fingers within me. Wanting as much as I could from this touch. But then she increased my need, the feeling when her tongue was back circling my clit. She nipped. "Ahh…" I bucked. My hand gripped into her tightly as the other shot back. Looking for something to grip, then I realised that my usual support the headboard was not that. Just a wall. I outstretched my arm to lean against the wall._

 _My head turned to the side as she continued to work me. My eyes were closed. My orgasm was building. Just as I felt my walls clench around her fingers, she thrust another one into me. I screamed her name. Not once but twice and she wasted no time in picking back up the pace. Her thrusts hard and deep as she continued to work me. Curling her fingers against my g spot, she bit back onto my clit. I needed something to clench onto as my walls tightened around her things again. My body was breathless. The layers of sweat building upon me._

 _I was ready to let go and I had nothing to hold._

 _"Ahhh… Al… I…"_

 _"Let go. I got you babe. I got you." Her husky voice was reassuring, and true to her word she was holding me as she continued to move in and out of me. My hips moving in sync with her thrusts, I was sent over the edge. As I screamed her name and the orgasm travelled through me. I cum. Just like she wanted me to. My body let go. I was sweaty. I leaned back against the wall as I tried to regain my breath. Alex's had slowed the pace, bringing me back down from my high. I couldn't open my eyes to look at her. My hair stuck to my sweaty face as my chest raised and fell completely._

 _For the final time I felt her tongue between my wet folds, as she cleaned me up. Tasting my juices. Her hand the whole time remained supporting me._

 _"Hmmm." I heard her moan as she kissed my thigh and slowly placing wet kisses up my body. But still then I could barely open my eyes. I was panting. In need of regaining a steady pace in my breathing. She really had sent me over the edge._

 _"You're a screamer Pipes."_

 _I opened my one eye to look down at her, as I continued to lean against the wall for extra support. Her face was smug, and her smile were mirroring the joy that I felt. I turned my head to look down at her between my breasts. Her chin rested on my navel as her body stayed situated between my legs._

 _I pulled her in by the shirt, not wasting no time as I began to unbutton it. She looked at me with a grin._

 _"This is just the beginning."_

* * *

They were not sure on how it happened, but this definitely was not the plan. Alex and Piper had woken up midday, finding themselves in a bed that didn't belong to either of them. But thankfully they had woken together. The last they remember was being interrupted by a knock on the door, and running. This time together and not away from each other.

 ** _00000_**

 _They lay on the floor, side by side as they tried to regain their breath. Their bodies moving in sync as their chest raised and fell with every breath. Items of clothing scattered around them, the lights low. Their bare backs pressed against the cold flooring, each of their bodies covered in sweat. They turned their heads to look at each other, their faces exuding with joy but their voices below a whisper._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey."_

 _They lay silent just watching each other. Their bodies both tired as their heaving breathing settled. Piper reached out to place her hand onto Alex's face, receiving a soft smile in return. "You have to stop doing that kid."_

 _Piper raised her eyebrow, her voice innocent in return. "What?"_

 _"Making me orgasm to the point I can no longer breathe. You're going to be the death of me."_

 _"mmm" Piper rolled onto her side, her leg squeezing between Alex's as she outstretched her arms to play with Alex's strands of hair. "As long as it's me."_

 _Alex smiled. Mirroring Piper's move, she too turned onto her side. Reaching out to touch Piper's body, her fingers traced lightly up and down Piper's soft skin. Her eyes lifted from her actions on Piper's skin, to meet with Piper's blues. Her eyes searching Piper's. She closed her eyes, breathing in. Opening them again as she spoke directly to Piper, "It always will be babe."_

 _Piper's face lit up. Her smile stretched from cheek to cheek, as she leaned in to kiss Alex against the lips. Those words were what she needed to hear. As their kiss deepened again, there was a knock against the door. Alex pulled back abruptly, her gaze flicking to the door as it knocked again. She flicked round to Piper who was holding back a giddy laugh._

 _Alex rested on her elbows, waiting for the next noise to come from behind the door. But when nothing came she turned to Piper as they shared a laugh. "Come on. Let's go."_

 _Piper sat up, looking around the room, trying to pick out items of clothing._

 _"Here." Alex's shirt dangled in front of her face. As Piper looked to Alex confused, "What about you?"_

 _"If we are quick, no one will see us."_

 _Piper accepted the shirt. Putting her arms into it, but only managing to fasten a few buttons before Alex was standing in front of her. She stood in nothing but underwear. "Get on." She turned her back to Piper. "Jump on."_

 _So Piper did. They headed to the door as Piper spoke again, "what about our clothes?"_

 _"We will sort that in the morning."_

 _"Wait… where are we going?"_

 _Alex opened the door with one hand, the other holding Piper on the back. She quickly glanced up and down the hallway, before heading out when it was clear._

 _"Vause!"_

 _Alex and Piper laughed at Alex's name, not bothering to look back. Alex held Piper tightly as she ran, opening the nearest door and she entered, quickly shutting it behind her. "Here will do."_

 ** _00000_**

Piper lay with her arm around Alex's torso, her head on her chest wearing nothing but Alex's shirt from the previous evening. Alex on the other hand, lay on her back. Her arm around Piper and the other one behind her head, laying in just her underwear.

Pipers nervously drew light patterns onto Alex's stomach. They had both been laying in silence, before Piper spoke up. "Al."

Alex looked down to Piper. Her hand around the blonde continued to rub gently on her arm, telling Piper she was listening. "Babe?"

Piper's hands absentmindedly drew a heart on Alex's stomach. Looking straight across the room, as she spoke with no emotion. "I'm going to tell my parents." She looked up to Alex to take note of her facial expression, "I don't want to hide you anymore."

"Pipes." Alex adjusted her body, lifting Piper's head so she could look to her properly. Running her finger across Piper's jaw, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her finger lifted Piper's chin slightly to look at her. "You don't have to do that.

For Alex, she could not help but feel like Piper's sudden need to do this was on her. Like Piper felt pressure to do this. For her. For Alex. But that definitely wasn't how it was for Piper. Piper shook her head, she swallowed as she was about to speak again. But Alex beat her too it, as her husky voice let out another sentence. "It doesn't affect us babe."

"I do, you deserve better than this babe. You should be able to show public affection in a relationship."

Alex laughed lightly. Wrapping her arm around Piper. She joked. "What about last night. If I recall you were all over me."

"It's not the same. We were at a party. People were drunk. I want to be able to walk around with you Al. I barely get to touch you."

"Pipes. You touch me all the time."

Piper sighed. She looked from her hands, to Alex. Her voice was low and full of disappointment. "But not in public Al. I'm ready to tell them. I don't care who knows."

Alex sat up properly this time. Taking Piper's hand in her own. "It's your choice Pipes. I'm with you every step of the way." She leaned to kiss Piper on the lips, her hand caressed Piper's cheek as she continued, "I just… I don't want you to feel like there is pressure on you. In your own time babe." She pulled her head back slightly, her gaze still locked with Piper's. She smiled. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy with you!" Piper exclaimed, her hands gripped on Alex's shoulder as she raised to her knees. "With you!" Turning her face to a softer expression, and a softer tone in her voice. "I want to show you off."

Alex kissed Piper's forehead, laughing. "What, like a trophy girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you guys find several mistakes. Sometimes I think I am dyslexic, but I refuse to take a test.


	19. Love me, Love me not

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm back, with another update. A smaller chapter for you all, but it's a needed one. I wanted to make it shorter so I could get this out of the way. Maybe we can move on from here. Let's see how this plays out.

 **00000** \- Short flashback.

Again - Thank you for the reviews you guys have left. I appreciate them. This may answer some of your questions. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **Chapter 19.**

Love and Acceptance.

Two of the things that we want.

Need.

Fear.

Rejection.

Two of the things that hold us back from being our true self.

But why should it be so difficult to accept yourself?

To be you.

To be happy.

To come out.

* * *

Piper paced her bedroom. Walking back and forth has she thought of the words to say, just how exactly she would put this to her parents. Her time was now. She couldn't go back. But the more she contemplated what exactly she would say, the harder it was becoming. The less likely Piper was to walk downstairs and confess all to her parents. When she thought of the consequences and what came with that, it held her back. Her body could not take her to the door, or could she think of the words to say. But then she would think of Alex, what is she wanted. Her heart would lead her to the door. But each time, that fear of rejection pulled her back. She had yet to make contact with the door.

Her head was going crazy with what it is she should do. She knew what she wanted. That being Alex. Piper was fully aware of where her happiness lay, and she had finally come to accept herself. For who she was, and her sexual preference for women.

But all she wanted was love. For her parents to love her for who she is, not for who they wanted her to be.

To accept her and Alex.

But it was never going to be that simple.

Piper's mind was in overdrive. Her emotions were mixed. Happy but hurting. The pain of 'coming out' was one that was excruciating. Definitely not how it should be for the sake of your own happiness. All she needed was approval. She could prove she will always be herself. That Piper, the same girl that her parents had raised. She would still make them proud. But her life would be spent with a woman and not a man. Nothing changed. She could still have that stable life that her parents wanted for her.

She continued to walk back and forth between the door, the fact that she was nervous was evident in her actions. She could not remain still, walking was helping her think. Calming the nerves. But her mind was playing games with her. How could she be feeling two different emotions that were the opposite?

She ran her hand through her hair as she sighed. "Hey. Mom. Dad. I'm gay." She practice how she would address this news by going over the sentences that she was barely able to come up with. "I'm seeing someone. A girl." Nothing she came up with seemed to be good enough, or did she think that she be doing this. Piper was worried. Scared. Why did it have to be so difficult to admit one's happiness?

Would it not be worse on Piper's behalf if she continued to lie to her parents? The life she was living was far from the truth, the furthest from the real Piper

"Hey can I talk to you?"

 _Why does this have to be so difficult?_

Considering Piper was great at thinking, right now that wasn't a skill she could put to good use. But then it wasn't a task that was as simple as it seemed.

She threw her body onto the bed, face down as her body bounced back up at the weight of her body hitting the mattress. Her arms outstretched as she screamed into the duvet. Her sounds muffled by the cover of the sheets.

She found comfort in her bed as she began to think.

 _Why should it matter about who I fall in love with? I will always be me. Piper Chapman. Just in love with a woman and not with a man. It's not going to change who I am, or who I can be. Is it too much to ask for to just be accepted as me? To be whom I want to be?_

 _What I want is not wrong. It's normal. It's me._

 _This is me and who I want to be._

 _A female in love with another female. Everyone gets a chance to fall in love, and Alex is who I have chosen to fall in love with. So why is it too much to ask others to be happy for me?_

 _To accept me, and my love._

 _Love me. Love me not._

 _This is who I want to be. What I am. I cannot change how I feel. I can only act on it. I'm ready. This is my time. If it isn't for me. It's for Alex. For her happiness._

 _Let it be._

She rolled onto her back in time with a knock at the door. As she lifted her head slightly, she ran her hands over her face as she sighed. Her head was thrown back to hit the mattress for a second time. A disheartened voice left her mouth as she shouted in the direction of the door, "Who is it?"

Just as she had accepted that she could do this. Ready to go and face her challenges, it was brought to a hold. Her confidence to do this knocked back at the entrance of a person from her bedroom door.

* * *

 **00000**

 _"Girlfriend?" Piper's eyes were wide as she smiled. Has Alex just used the term 'girlfriend?' She asked herself. She bit on the inside of her mouth as she looked shyly up to Alex._

 _"Al."_

 _"Piper."_

 _"Girlfriend?" She asked again._

 _Alex chuckled. Shaking her head. "I never said that Piper."_

 _Those words, that sentence. Piper's face dropped as she furrowed her eyebrows confusedly at Alex. 'So what was it?' She asked herself. Questioning if she had misheard what Alex had just said, 'had she just embarrassed herself?'_

 _There was a moment of silence between the two. Piper unsure on how to respond, and Alex watching Piper with a smirk on her face._

 _"I'm flattered you want to show me of kid. I'd like that too."_

 _Piper looked up. Smiling faintly at Alex. But her mind took her back to thinking about Alex, and the use of girlfriend. Immediately going to the worse, 'she doesn't want to be my girlfriend.'_

 _A look of sadness formed on Piper's face at that thought. She had assumed everything was well between them, that Alex did actually think more of Piper then just a friend or a companion. "Al…" her voice was barely above a whisper, as her blue eyes looked up to Alex's green._

 _Alex had been watching Piper. She had sensed the sadness in Piper's voice, and her facial expression did not hide that either. She responded by reaching out to cup Piper's face. Placing her lips amongst the blondes as she kissed her lovingly._

 _A way of keeping Piper quiet. But an act of reassurance._

 _Alex's feelings for Piper were strong. She loved her. But she was afraid of sharing those three words. Out of fear. Words she had never said to a girl before. But she was sure of it. She was in love with Piper and she would love nothing more than for Piper to be her girlfriend. But that scared Alex too. What if she hurt Piper? What if she did something wrong? That was the last thing she wanted to do. All of this was holding Alex back. Unable to truthfully express her emotions and what she wanted Alex to be._

 _As much as she would have liked to have said yes right then, she couldn't. She never did go for the easy options. Instead, she risked hurting Piper. But the reassurance came with the kiss. Actions speaking louder than words._

 _She regretted it. Not saying yes. Or asking Piper to be her girlfriend. But their time would come. She would. She herself just needed to overcome this fear and accept that she was doing well. That their relationship would work out. Or did she want it to be like this. She wanted it to be special._

 _But do not fear. Alex loves Piper._

 _It would come. Patience is always a great thing._

 **00000**

* * *

Piper half-heartedly lifted her head as the door to bedroom closed behind the entrance of a figure. But it wasn't as bad after all as she looked up to be greeted by her brother, "Hey Cal." At last a friendly face. One that she did not mind seeing. Piper sat up at the end of the bed, her feet scraping the floor, as she looked between them and her standing brother.

"Pipes!" Cal rushed towards Piper, enveloping her in a tight hug. The gesture was returned by Piper as she found comfort in this, a hug was what she needed. It eased the discomfort she was feeling in all of this. "I've missed you Sis. Where you been?"

Piper laughed into her brother's embrace. She had always got on with Cal. He wasn't like her parents, he too was not one to follow the rules. He kept himself to himself, out of the waspy loop. But she was unable to speak as her brother pulled back to look directly at there. "Do I need to ask?" he raised his hand to high five Piper, "You been hanging out with that hot chick?"

Piper genuinely felt happy in her brothers company. Raising her own hand to high five her brother, she shushed him, tapping beside on the bed for him to take a seat.

"Alex." Piper said softly. Smiling at how easy Alex's name came from her lips. She repeated it quickly to herself. The sound of Alex's name was comforting, but reassurance for her. She knew that she was doing the right thing. All for the sake of one girl.

Cal nudged into her side with his shoulder. "You dropped lucky Sis." Piper nodded, smiling as she turned her head to the side to look at her brother. "I did."

"Are you..." He used his fingers to create quotation marks, as he continued to speak, "dating."

At this point, Piper was still smiling. She shrugged her shoulders, still not really knowing what this was between herself and Alex. "Nothing official."

Cal fist pumped the air excitedly as his face lit up brightly beside Piper. "My sister's a Lesbian. I'm so happy for you Piper!"

Piper chuckled, but then that followed with the realisation, the fear that she would be treated differently. That she wouldn't be accepted. She turned to look at her brother, her eyes were wet with tears, and she couldn't hold the gaze. Like she was ashamed of what she was, afraid of hurting her family. Her voice was soft, low as she spoke gently. "I will always be me Cal."

"I know! My favourite sister!"

"I'm your only sister Cal."

Cal had always been easy to talk to. He was good at making Piper smile and making light of a conversation. He was the opposite of his parents, or did he care what they thought of him. He too lived in a different world, his own little bubble. Playing video games was more of his thing, as oppose to college. Much to his parent's dismay, but that didn't stop him from going with what he wanted. What made him happy, and Piper envied her brothers bravery. The ability to be free and not care about his parent's opinion of their lifestyle. Piper wished she could be more like that then she would not have to worry about this. About coming out and being with Alex.

He wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders. Pulling Piper into his side. "I know but I love you."

"I love you too Cal."

"So… when's Alex coming over?"

A silence filled the room. Piper fidgeted at her brother's sentence. She paused. Hesitant with what to say, but it all didn't go unseen by Cal. He knew too well what his parents were like, and how Piper would be feeling about the situation she found herself in. He sensed Piper's discomfort, rubbing his hand on Piper's shoulder. Receiving a response from his sister as she leaned in to rest her head on her brothers waiting shoulder. A single tear fell down Piper's cheek, "Alex makes me happy Cal."

He patted Piper's shoulder. "I can tell." He paused, as Piper lifted her head to sit upright. "That's all that matters P."

Piper stared ahead of her. As the tears silently fell. Anger and Sadness, the two emotions that she was feeling right now. But her facial expression blank, as she stared into space, processing her thoughts. Her mind speaking for her as the words fell from her mouth. She sounded weak, fragile. Hurt. Her voice was barely recognisable. "They are never going to accept us."

Cal turned to Piper, he watched on as Piper's facial expression was still. No movement. Being the person he is, he gave his best attempt at giving Piper his approval and trying to earn a slight hint of a smile from his sister's face. "I'm a fan!"

It worked. Because a faint smile formed at the corner of Piper's lip, her position not changing as she continued to stare straight ahead of her. This time, her voice slightly louder than before. "Glad I have your approval Cal."

"What can I say? She's a hot…" Piper pushed her hand into her brother's arm. Cutting his sentence short. She turned her head around to look at her brother. She shook her head lightly, "No-uh. Hands off." She playfully glared at Cal. Who responded with holding his hand's up in surrender.

He stood to his feet. Turning to face Piper. "Seriously Piper. Forget them" He pointed back to the door. "They will come around, and I want to see more of Alex."

He started to walk towards the door when Piper's voice stopped him. "Cal…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And stopping hitting on Alex, you have Neri."

He laughed. His back turned to Piper as he continued to the door, "Does she have a twin sister?" he stopped looking at Piper's frowning eyes. "Or a hot friend?"

Piper chuckled. _There's Nicky._

As the door closed behind her brother, she glanced around the room. Wiping the trail of her tears from her face. She stood. Walking over to her night stand as she picked up her phone. Quickly checking her lock screen before she had to face her parents. Just as she had wanted, those four letters she needed to see where there. In Piper's vision. They lit up phone as she smiled.

It was all of the reassurance that she need.

Swiping across the lock screen, she read the message.

 **Alex: Thinking of you Pipes. I'm here for you. Let me know how it goes. P.S It's weird here without you. Call me soon xx**

 _Let's do this._

* * *

Speaking with her parent's was never Piper's greatest thing on her to do list. She did it because she had to. She was always closer to her dad then she was her Mom. Piper could never adjust to her Mom's waspy ways of living. Then there was the fact she put pressure on Piper to go out and find a relationship. If her Mom had the chance, she would probably force a relationship onto Piper, luckily it had yet to come to that.

Often, conversations with her parents were avoided. Typically small talk as they passed paths in their living confines. But usually, when Piper was home they were out and because of spending time with Alex, she had seen little of them. She certainly did not feel bad for that either.

Her trip downstairs wasn't one filled with enthusiasm or a quick pace. She practically dragged her body there, knowing that if she turned back she would never be able to do this.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her parents in the kitchen. A scowl formed on her voice at the sound, she could not help but find it annoying. Probably because she was already aware of how her Mother would react to what she had to tell them.

She walked to the kitchen with her head down, her gaze not looking to meet her parents who stood apart in the kitchen. Piper watched her feet like they were the most interesting thing she had seen, but when she come to a point in the kitchen in which her stride had to come to an hold, she stopped. Fiddling with the ring on her finger. Her eyes peered from her current position, seeking out the placing of her parents and what it was she walked in on. Whatever that may be, there was already an awkward silence that filled the room as her parent's didn't speak, or respond to her presence for that matter.

She sighed, loudly.

Now they were aware she was standing there.

She lifted her head. Looking to her dad first, and then her Mother who stood preparing food. She cleared her throat, "Mom. Dad… Can… Can I talk to you… both… please?"

 _First step. Check._

"Sure sweetie. What is it?" The sound of Piper's mom's voice filled the silence in the room, as she peered over her shoulder in the direction of Piper, with what Piper only deemed as a fake smile.

She scrunched her face as she lowered her head. _Don't do this. Don't act loving when you aren't going to like what I have to tell you._ "You might want to take a seat."

Piper remained standing in her spot, as her Dad look to her from above his Piper's. "Carol." He shouted across the kitchen, placing his Papers to the table. "Come and sit down Hunny. Piper wants to talk to us."

"There… There is something I wan… have to tell you."

Smiling softly at his daughter, Bill looked on intrigued. He had always had a close bond with Piper, 'his princess'. Not that Piper minded, she loved her father. It was just that he too was stuck in his waspy ways, he never did force a relationship with a man on Piper, or often talk about Piper's lack of interest to be in one. It wasn't something that bothered, much to Piper's approval. However. For Piper to confirm that she in fact was interested in women and not men that would definitely stir something within her Father. As much as he supported Piper, Piper believed that it would difficult for him to adjust to, his daughter, and a lesbian. Her only hope was that in time, her father at least would come to accept her happiness.

Her Mother on the other hand, sat back down in the chair. She puffed, clearly disappointed having been pulled away from her task. Nothing ever did have a good enough meaning for Carol to stop doing something. Her actions were selfish. "Piper. Do we really need to do this now?"

Piper rolled her eyes. _Of course she would act like this. Bitch._

Bill looked to his wife, placing a hand on her arm, as he turned to Piper. "Go on."

Piper didn't move from her spot. Her head was still lowered as she fidgeted with her hands. She was nervous, anxious about the response she would receive. But she was closer than she had ever been to admitting it, and now there was no going back. She had to do this. Say it. So she did, the words left her mouth, softly, quietly. "I'm in a relation…. There is someone I am seeing." As the last word left her mouth, she raised her eyes to look directly at her Mother.

Carol's gaze was on Piper. Suddenly her body not so tense, and her eyes beamed in happiness as she spoke excitedly over the table. "Oh Piper darling!" She quickly jumped from her seat, walking around to a still standing Piper. Wrapping her arms tightly around Piper and she pulled her daughter in a hug. "I'm so pleased for you. Who is it? Is it Larry?" Piper didn't respond the touch. It was forced. False. Her mother's joy was never going to last for long that was the easy part. Now came the questions, and then the answers that would definitely receive the opposite response.

"No…" Piper said softly. Shaking her head as she swallowed, opening her mouth "I…It's…" But her Mother interrupted. "Oh." Disappointment. But then there was some hope for Carol, as her eyes went wide again, "Who is it? What's his name? Does he come from a good family? Do we know his family?"

Piper sighed. _Typical. Assumptions. All about what Mother wants and not about me. Or my happiness._ Her Mother was so quick to presume that it was a guy, she didn't expect anything less. But dating a female would be far from less, it would be everything her Mother would be against. Everything that her Mother would not associate with her family name, or with her _'perfect daughter'._ Because being a lesbian was far from normal.

"A girl." Piper was frustrated at the response of her mother' and how she had not stopped to think about Piper's happiness in this, but how this _'guy'_ would affect their public image.

Silence fell in the room. Carol's mouth dropped open in shock. As she tried to speak, but nothing left her mouth. Piper turned to her father, whose gaze was now back on his papers. This was definitely the most comfortable of situations she had found herself in. But they was no way out now. Nowhere to run. She waited. Looked between her parents for some answer, but nothing.

"Alex. Her name is Alex. I'm in a relationship with a girl. That… That's what I wanted to tell you."

Nothing. Silence.

"Please." Piper pleaded. "Say something. Anything." She looked to her dad. Her eyes filled with tears. Her own father could not even look at his daughter. _I've let them down. Fuck. I'm an idiot._ "Sorry." Her voice broke. The tears fell from Piper's eyes, traveling down her cheek as the droplets' met the floor.

"Sorry!" Her mother exclaimed. "Sorry doesn't cut it Piper. A girl! You disgust me!" She turned her back on her daughter. Heading back over to her previous task, slamming a mug to the side in anger. "You have brought shame to this family. You stupid young girl!"

There was no slight concern about Piper's happiness from her Mother. Just anger. No remorse for how she had responded. Her actions were selfish. Cruel. Nothing that portrayed a good mother.

Piper wiped her hand across her cheek, trying to wipe away the falling tears but they continued to fall. "But…but…" She could barely manage to speak. Stumbling with her words as she spoke through her tears and sadness. "I'm happy." She repeated herself, it was comfort for what she had just admitted. Reassurance. Answers to the guilt she was feeling for having just put this on her parents. But confirmation that she was indeed happy. That it was ok. She could do this. Get through it. She had Alex. "Can… can we… a…at least talk about… t...t... this?"

"There's nothing to say. We. Your Father and I will not accept this Piper. It's wrong." Piper's crying was not even enough to stop her Mother's anger. She didn't once look back to her daughter, or comfort her. Just continued to shout, angrily.

"Dad?"

Nothing. Not even a glance. Dead. Mute. Silence. Emotionless.

"Do you love me?" The quiet words left Piper's mouth. Fear, Worry. Her question was seeking reassurance, acceptance. Just some form of hope that would help Piper get through this. Hope that her parents would come around. It's just shock. Or at least she hoped it was.

Her Mother turned. Sighing. Like she was annoyed at having to admit this. But her voice did not turn soft, it still remained filled with anger and disappointment. "Yes!" One word. One fucking word is all she can manage.

At this point Piper was feeling angry. Her emotions had gone from feeling guilty to angry. Angry at her parent's lack of support. "Exactly!" She raised her voice. "I'm female. You love me. What is wrong with that?!" She was looking up now. Her eyes digging into her Mom's still turned back. "So what is so wrong with me loving a girl? Another female?"

Carol let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't be an idiot. You don't love her Piper."

It was Piper's turn to laugh at her Mother. _There goes the assuming, no questions. Just thinking she knows all._ "Yes. Yes I do!"

Throwing down a knife, Carol turned to face Piper. "Don't be so stupid. You don't know what love is! And you are definitely not in love with…" there was a pause. Her Mother's face scrunched into a look of disgust, a hesitation and struggle as she was barely about to say it. "Her." Was all she could add.

"Alex. Her name is Alex."

Carol hissed. "I don't care what HER name is. She is not welcome here, or in this family!" Turning her back on Piper again, she continued. "It will pass. Don't worry about it sweetie."

Piper laughed. She was fully aware of what this was. Her and Alex. _Sweetie?_ She was amused, but angry at her mother's use of word. Trying to belittle Piper like she was a child, incapable of making her own decisions. Which was far from the truth. "Daddy?" Piper asked, trying to get a response from her dad for the second time.

His eyes peered to his daughter. But no words. Nothing. Silent. The look wasn't held long as he lowered his head again, gathering his documents and leaving Piper alone in the kitchen with her Mom.

"You are young and Naïve. This is a phase. She is taking advantage of you Piper. You are easily led." _There goes that belittling tone from Carol again._ Treating Piper like a child.

Piper slammed her hands against the table, causing her Mother's head to shoot around. "Easily led?" The anger was building. She bit her lip trying to supress her emotions. But it didn't stop anything as she continued. "Are you insane?! Alex is one year old than me. One year! It's hardly fucking taking advantage!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I am your Mother."

"You want respect? Show me some respect too. You brought me to this. To this anger. Your shallow mind! Do you not care about what makes me happy?"

Carol pushed herself from the side. Walking towards Piper with a softer face, as she spoke more softly. "She doesn't."

"No." Shaking her head, she took a step back from her Mother. Her hand brushed through her hair. _What is she trying?_ "You haven't even asked me."

"Why don't I arrange for you to meet with Larry? Invite his family over for dinner?"

Piper turned her back. Walking to leave the kitchen. "Do what you want." She stopped. Turning over her shoulder to look at her Mom who was still trying to act like a caring Mother, putting her daughter's needs first despite her previous actions. Piper laughed. False. "I'm not going to be here. I will be with Alex and her family. I'm done here. With you and your hideous ways. You can't stop me being in a relationship with Alex."

"You are not to see HER. Or her family. Don't think about going out. Not today. Or again!"

"Her family are worthless. Shameful. She will bring you down."

"Fuck you!" Piper shouted back into the kitchen.

If her Mother wasn't to show her any respect, she had no intention of returning it. She was 16. Her parents could not hold her back forever. She had the right to have her freedom, and happiness.

* * *

That bravery. The confidence. The Piper that had just stood up to her parents and defended her happiness and her relationship with Alex was false. An act. Powered by emotions, that allowed her to not be stopped by her Mother. But it was short lived.

Her feet moved faster than her body as she ran up the stairs. Her door to the bedroom was pushed open, quickly slammed behind as her body crashed to the bed. Her legs raised into her chest as she cared into a ball on her bed. Scared. Hurt.

Those tears that had stopped falling streamed from her face. Quicker than they had done before as the silence in her room was replaced by her sobs. She cried, and cried. Until her body couldn't take it anymore. The pain. The guilt. Ashamed. The feeling of not being loved. Want. Need. Comfort. Support. Everything she wanted but did not receive. But who was she kidding? It was never going to be simple with her parents. This was only the beginning. She had a long way to go. But she had Alex.

 _Alex._

She wiped back her tears, searching for her phone. Her fingers placed out that name. Her love. Alex. As she pressed the call button and raised her phone to her ear. Listening to the dialling tone as the tears continued to fall. Silently.

Silence.

Breathing.

"Alex."

"I can't see you anymore."

* * *

'Be yourself. You're okay. And it really doesn't matter what other people think.' – Taylor Schilling.

Some words of advice from the one and only Taylor Schilling.

It's Ok. You're Ok.


	20. I can't see you anymore

**A/N:** Hey. Yes. An update. A real chapter for you. One that is actually relevant and a progression with my story. I got there, I did for you guys as I wanted to say thank you for your kind words and support. All is truly appreciated. It's been a stressful time, but through it all I have had the stress hanging over me to update for you all. Now that I have been able to do so I feel like I can breath. I apologise in advance. Its not much, but its something. An answer to the cliffhanger that I had left you all with. So here it is. For those of you who have waited patiently and continue to read. You are great. I hope you enjoy. Fingers crossed its not too bad for you.

Just to clarify. **00000** indicate a flashback scene. _Italics_ are thoughts. The structure of the chapter switches between present and past. I hope it doesn't get too confusing for you. If so, my apologies.

For you. Chapter 20.

* * *

You say space will make it better.

And time will make it heal.

I won't be lost forever

And soon I wouldn't feel

Like I'm haunted. Oh Falling.

* * *

 _"I can't see you anymore."_

 _Silence fell between us. Noting but the sound of Piper's sobs on the other end of the phone. It wasn't because I didn't want to talk. I did. But I couldn't bring myself to talk through the lump that had formed in my throat. A moment of shock. A sharp pain hit me in the chest. Immediately covered by my hand. To be followed by the numbness. My body was weak. My legs caved beneath me as I slid down the wall to the floor beneath e. my knees raised to my chest, my gaze staring blankly in front of me. As the tears filled my eyes. I gulped. My voice lost. My body in shock. Did I just hear right?_

 _I was broken._

 _Lost._

 _My confidence was gone. I was vulnerable. My feelings exposed as I caved into the the tears that were formed in my eyes. The tears travelled down my cheeks. My hand running through my hair as I tried to seek some reassurance for myself. Comfort. "Fuck." That was all I could manage. I swallowed. Remembering where I was, what I was doing. Who I was talking too I tightened the grip on my phone. Pushing it closer into my ear a the silence continued to pass between us._

 _The sounds of Pipers sobs continued on the phone. She was broken. just like me. Hurt. It wasn't Pipers fault. It was her parents. Those stupid fucking idiots wo did this. Coming between us. me and the girl that I love._

 _Through all of this and the selfish act of thinking of myself and my feelings. Not Pipers. She was dealing with more than me. More than this. As much as it hurt like no pain I had experienced before, I had to show her my support. I couldn't allow this to go on any loner. I had to something. Say something. Remembering that she was on the phone. Waiting for me. Waiting for me to talk._

 _Was it just me?_

 _Was I overthinking this?_

 _I swiped my thumb cross my skin as I cleared the fallen tears from my cheek. Taking a deep breath as I composed myself as best as I could._

 _"Pipes."_

 _Damn you time._

* * *

Time.

It is one thing in life that we complain we do not have enough of. Yet, when we have it we do not use it to our advantage. We use time like its not to be used. To think. But not just thinking, but to allow our thoughts to get the better of us. Over power the truth. To think too much. It becomes too much. Taking us to our deepest.

For a person who is not considered a deep thinker. One who is known to not how any deep concern about a companion. Ales mind and spare time had brought her here. To her deepest thoughts. Thinking of what she longed for. Who she missed. The presence that she cried out for. But all that required patience. The patience that Alex did not seem to have as she lay with her back flat against the mattress, her arms outstretched as her knees bent at the end of the bed. Like a person who had given up. Not able to handle the waiting.

The time in between her and the one she loved.

Missing the person she longed to touch.

A loud sigh left her mouth, filling the silence of the cold room.

She lay hopeless. Staring at the ceiling as she pictured Piper in her head. How she looked. Thinking of how much she needed this. Piper. The desire. The want. The mixture of feelings. The pain that she was feeling missing her love.

In replace of the time she could not spend with Piper, she thought of Piper.

This was how it was. For Alex, her evening. All of this time. Freedom. She would use to think of Piper.

Worry. Concern. A minimal explanation of all that she was feeling. But enough to express her feelings, the way she felt and for whom she loved. Evidence of the change that Alex was making. All a new experience, but all for what she loved. Piper. A relationship. There wasn't anything that Alex wouldn't do for this girl.

A new Alex. A new start. All with thanks to one person.

She didn't allow her thoughts to drift anywhere but Piper. She stayed firmly at the centre of Alex's mind as she continued to lay in her bedroom. Waiting patiently. Regularly glancing at her phone for some sign of life. Anything. A text message. Just something that would help Alex through this.

But with time and its passing nothing came. Silent. Dark. That's how it remained. The room was empty. All but Alex and her phone.

The empty space at her side. One that would usually be occupied by a particular blonde. Lonely. That was how Alex was feeling. As she turned her head to the side. A look at sadness at all the room beside her, that lack of warmth that she missed.

A feeling of coldness rushed through her body at the missing of the warmth, that once belonged to Piper's body. She had grown used to what was home. Not the home that she lived in, but the home that she found comfort and happiness in. the home that belonged to her own only. Piper.

Lost.

Empty.

Just one wish was all that Alex asked for. One she longed for. To resolve all that she felt. The emptiness that she was feeling. Piper. The sound of Piper's voice for one last time.

Nothing.

Her body shivered at the lack of touch. Pulling her legs so they bent at her knees on top of her bed. She stared to the direction of the window. Her green eyes darkened with sorrow. The sound of her breathing was the only form of life in the dark room.

 _How did it come to this?_

She continued with her thoughts. The situation that she now found herself in. the feelings that she was feeling, the pain that she was in. All because she had grown use to the time that she had shared with Piper. From a daily thing to nothing. Just blank.

Drifting to the morning she had shared with Piper. From the gentle caressing, the warmth of the touch to _girlfriend_. Alex's breath hitched in her throat. A moment of panic. As her eyes closed shut, with a silent _'fuck."_

Was this the cause for all of this? For Alex's distress? Anxiety?

From the urgency to devour each other, to hiding from Nicky. Their morning of cuddles and kisses, to 'I'm going to tell me parents. I don't want to hide you anymore.' Piper's face, the determination to do it. Like she had something to prove. A point to make. A reason to do it.

Me. Alex thought to herself. Running her hand down her face as she cursed herself for this. The blame suddenly on herself and now thinking of how she could have prevented this. _Why was I so stupid?_

Alex could not help but think of this as her fault. Her own stress, Piper's pain because of her. The moment that she lost the ability to talk and provide a sensible answer. Then it clicked. The _'trophy girlfriend'_ that she had joked about with Piper. _Was that it? Telling her parents so we could become official. Did she feel the need to do this to pursue our relationship? So I would accept her as my girlfriend?_

Alex's mind went into overdrive. As she thought of all the possibilities. Of what this could be. How they had got here and the reasoning. Thinking of only herself to blame. Reliving the last moment they had together. Then there it was, the answer, or at least Alex thought it was to why this was happening.

 _"Fuck."_

 _Idiot._

Alex's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly in bed, her eyes scanning her phone another time. Nothing. Blank. Her hand reached for her hair anxiously, her mind thinking the worse. She could not help but feel like she had let Piper down. Her answer, or lack of it for that matter giving the impression that she did not care. That the last thing Alex wanted was for Piper to be her girlfriend. All that being far from the truth. With that moment and thought, Alex ran her hand through her hair. Her eyes searching the room as she cursed herself. It was all coming together now. The picture that she had built in her head. The reason for Piper urgently telling her parents to where they were now. Apart.

Her actions then said that she didn't care. But her actions now said that she did. As the tears filled her eyes because of what she deemed as her own stupidity. _Why did I respond the way that I did?_ That was the old Alex, not the new version of me. The one that Piper had helped me to be. Become. Are.

The older Alex didn't care. But the Alex that sat in shock on the bed did.

She cared. She loved. She was scared.

 _Scared._ Alex laughed at herself. She didn't need to be. But she was. It brought her to this. A situation she was unsure on if she would be able to get out off.

 _Scared. I was scared of letting her down. Hurting her._

That's what it was.

New to the whole relationship, Alex had never been one to commit. To love. To care. To definitely not be a girlfriend, just to fuck. But now she was ready for that. But her feelings held her back, stopped Alex from pursuing what she wanted for herself and Piper. _A relationship. Girlfriend._ She laughed again, nervously at that thought.

But that is why she responded how she did when Piper had mentioned it. Because she was nervous. Afraid.

Her emotions and feelings had overcome her.

Wanting more from this. More for Piper.

 _Why didn't I just ask her there and then? To be my girlfriend. To say yes. You idiot._

She threw her body back against the mattress in frustration, with such force that the impact made her body jerk. But the pain didn't bother her, because it wasn't like the pain that was now feeling because the lack of her ability to be vocal. To be what everyone knew Alex Vause for. Confident.

She chose action over words.

The lack of communication on Alex's behalf that had brought them to this. To Alex thinking the worse. Thinking that her lack of voice, or just a simply yes had only encouraged Piper to go on and tell her parents. For the extra little time that she longed for with Piper and now been blown. All for what she was unable to do. To commit.

A simple yes could have changed this. She could have had that moment longer to share with Piper before the wrath of her parents. But it was all too late. Unfortunate.

It all come back to being scared.

Scared of commitment.

She could only now feel angry with herself. _How did I let Piper slip away?_

She closed her eyes, turning her head into the pillow as she fought the tears.

 _Too late._

 _I have to fix this._

As she battled the tears and burning emotions, she slowly drifted into a sleep. Her phone held closely to her chest, as her arms wrapped tightly around it. Falling to sleep looking at a photograph of Piper. Against her chest, like she was holding onto Piper. Protectively. Or her hopes that matter. That this could only get better.

Time passed.

But still the cold feeling swept through the room, as Alex adjusted her body, embracing herself. Seeking warmth that she still missed.

Her body stirred, as vibration replaced the silence of the room. She tried to adjust, blocking out the noise. _Not now_. She sighed. Closing her eyes, trying her hardest to ignore whatever it was. She wasn't ready to face the world just yet. Only Piper.

 _Piper._

Her eyes shot open. Her head jolted up. Scurrying around the bed, searching for her phone. She sat up. Her impatience growing as her hands urgently attempted to trace the now missing phone. All too slowly for Alex, as she didn't find it quick enough. But when her hands came to contact with the vibrating phone, she wasted no time in swiping her finger against the lock screen.

"Piper."

* * *

She lay curled in a ball on her bed. Her knees brought up to her chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around them, holding onto any form of hope. Seeking comfort from the warmth of herself, yet it wasn't the warmth that she longed for. It wasn't the warmth she loved or desired. It wasn't Alex. It was just Piper, curled into a ball on her bed as she lay alone. The tears falling silently, as she cried through pain. Sorrow.

Help.

But what did she expect to come?

Staring ahead, her gaze was fixated on the clear balcony doors and the view from the other side of them. Out there was a world of happiness, and here Piper lay, curled on her bed feeling sorry for herself. Hurting. Fearing that she would never overcome this. The pain and the sorrow. The feeling of emptiness.

Loneliness.

She longed for one thing only. The feeling of home and love. Acceptance. That one touch that would be healing. But she was far from it, because as much as she hoped of finding comfort from her own touch, it was never going to be what she needed. Piper needed the warmth that came with approval. The feeling of love. The feeling of home, because this wasn't home. This was hell. Her home was with Alex. Her love. The one touch that would make this all go away. The touch that would be the answer to her questions and wash away all that she was feeling.

Replace the bad with the good.

But she had brought this upon herself. Her feelings were the result of her actions. Her own stupidity. But now she lay there and regretted those decisions, there was no way out or going back on this. Only Piper could resolve this now.

She continued to stare at the balcony doors, as she drifted into thinking of Alex. A soft smile formed at her mouth as she stared at the view that stood the other side of the doors. The barrier to her happiness. Piper had memories of Alex and those doors. They had been used as an escape route for the time that Alex needed to run. But the time that she stood in front of them, looking in on Piper's room. Her hero. But why couldn't that be now? When Piper needed Alex the most. A single tear travelled down her cheek at that thought. The missing presence of Alex and the pain that it caused.

Never had Piper experienced such emotion over staring at balcony doors. But this is love, and love does crazy things to us all.

The simplest and smallest of things can hold such powerful emotion and at a time of sorrow, they bring out or weakness. Provoke such strong emotions and feelings, reminding us of our love. What we have lost but what we have loved.

But for all the time that Piper had to spend watching the doors, nothing would come. She had to deal with this now. The consequence of her actions and the situation that she now found herself in.

* * *

The duvet was pulled over her chest as she held onto it tightly. Her back flat against the mattress of the bed as she gently adjusted to the light. Her eyelids fluttering open as she looked up to the white ceiling. Silence filled the room. A cold air at the side of her body caused her to shiver. The duvet was pulled closer to her body as she wrapped herself tightly, concealing the smallest amount of warmth. Turning her head slowly to her side, she searched the empty space beside her. Nothing but air and emptiness. Her eyes searched for the presence of the body that she longed for. The person that she had hoped to see. But nothing. She outstretched her arm to run her hand against the sheets.

Cold.

Empty.

The hope of waking up to Alex beside her had faded.

The look on her face turned to a look of disappointment at the realisation that she alone, laying by herself wrapped in a duvet and not the touch that she had hoped for.

But the faint smell that lingered in the air brought a small smile to her face, as she closed her eyes and savoured the smell. There was only one person that the smell belonged to, Alex. She smiled. Thinking of Alex.

Her head turned back so her eyes were met with the blankness of the ceiling.

Watching and waiting.

Patiently.

She reached to run a hand through her blonde locks as she thought about the situation she was in. The events of last night and the emotions that she had been feeling.

She did it.

Piper come out.

* * *

The events of the evening before had been tiring for Alex. She was surviving on little sleep but this did not stop her from going around her day to day. Alex had things to do, and the lack of sleep wasn't going to hold her back. Or did she plan on laying around in bed at the risk of losing her motivation to do what she had set out to do.

Lifting the duvet, she quietly slid from underneath it. Pulling on a robe as she made her way into the kitchen, trying to keep her noise to a minimum so she did not wake the house. She started with a coffee. The caffeine that she needed to refuel her energy for the day. It was going to be a long one.

The home was silent all but the noise from Alex in the kitchen. She glanced at her phone as she waited. Blank. She stared at it briefly before placing it back down on the surface from where she had left it the night before, turning back to making breakfast.

She thought of Piper. What she would be doing. But it was cut short as she was interrupted from her her thoughts at the sound that indicated she was good to go.

Finishing off, she made her way back to the bedroom. Using her foot to open the door, she entered the bedroom. Closing the door behind her with a kick of the foot, her head did not divert from the sight in front of her. Alex's face lit up with the widest grin.

"Hey Babe."

* * *

 **00000**

She pressed the call button and raised her phone to her ear. Listening to the dialling tone as she the tears continued to fall. Silently.

Silence.

Breathing.

Piper gulped as the dialling tone stopped and the sound of Alex's voice came from the phone.

"Piper."

She swallowed. Followed by a sob, as her own words followed. Softly. "Alex."

Not letting any time pass she continued. "I can't see you anymore."

That was it. The moment that she regretted it as the line fell dead. Silence. But for Piper her tears streamed down her face, as the silence of her sobs was replaced with volume as she was unable to hold back the strong emotion. The pain and the hurt that she was feeling.

She held the phone closely to her hear. Listening. But there was nothing in return.

Silence feel between them. Piper's body stiffened, as she lowered her phone from her ear. This time, her sobs now cries of pain, expressing all that she was feeling. The pain. Through the cause of her own actions and the words that she had said.

No words passed between them.

Piper replayed the words that she had said. 'I can't see you anymore.'

Thinking of what to say. The words to speak. She raised her phone. But she paused as she listened to the faint sound. The sound of her name quietly coming from the phone. The sound of the voice that she loved to hear the most.

This time not husky but soft. Sad.

She raised the phone to her ear as she swept her thumb across her cheeks.

"Pipes."

"Don't do this."

Her voice was pleading. Full of sadness and love as Piper listened to Alex's voice travel down the phone. Not a sound that was all to familiar, hearing the hurt in Alex's tone.

"Al."

"Please." Was all that came back.

"I-I-I…"

"Please Piper. It doesn't have to be like this."

It was that Piper's breath caught in her throat. She could no longer continue the struggle for words as she listened to Alex. The pain that Piper had caused. The use of her words and not considering how they could be interpreted. She cleared her throat, speaking softly into the phone. "They won't let me Al. They said I can't see you." Piper paused. As she sobbed again into the phone, catching the sound of Alex's breath. "I hate them Alex. They won't let me be with you."

A moment of Silence.

"Wh-Wha-Fuck Piper. What?!" Alex stumbled with her words, as she laughed. "You mean…"

But she was cut short by Piper's voice jumping in. "I need you Al. I want to see you. I'm sorry but I cant…"

"Pipes. Babe. They can't stop you. You are sixteen."

 **00000**

* * *

 _"Hey Babe."_

She stood with her back to the door, her gaze fixated on what was in front of her. Her face lit up from ear to ear as she supported the widest smile that portrayed what was genuine happiness. All that told how she was feeling at this very moment as she stood in awe, looking directly in front of her.

Green eyes met blue. A small silence passed between them, only to be broken by a chuckle from the came from Alex's bed. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she titled her head questionably. But the sound that followed only sent a feeling of warmth through Alex's body.

The sound of a still sleepy Piper.

"I missed you."

It was Alex's turn to laugh at the cuteness of Piper. She missed me. Alex released a husky laugh, making her way over to the bed as she placed the drinks on the table beside her. She lifted up the duvet as she slipped in. To be greeted by the warmth of Piper's arm wrapping around her. Alex immediately relaxed into the touch. Grateful of this moment. Waking up to a sleeping Piper.

She reached for a mug on the table beside her, only to be stopped by Pipers hand pushing her arm down, as she snuggled closer in to Alex's body.

Piper moved her head slightly, to place a chaste kiss on Alex's cheek. Whispering softly into her ear. "I missed this." She rested the side of her head against Alex's, embracing Alex tightly.

"Pipes."

"hm"

Alex laughed. Looking down to Piper who made no movement as Alex said her name. She looked content. Peaceful, as she remained with her body flush against Alex's.

Brushing a fallen strand of hair from Piper's face, Alex looked down as she spoke teasingly. "You know I was only gone five minutes right?"

Shaking her head, Piper's response was quick. "I missed waking up to you."

Alex paused her actions, as her green eyes locked with blue as Piper looked up to her. They shared a smile between each other, before Alex slowly moved in to her place her lips on Piper's as they shared a loving kiss. Pulling back, she rested her head against Piper's, as she opened her eyes to look directly into the blue that looked back to her. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere babe."

* * *

 **00000**

Looking at the balcony doors, all that Piper could think about was Alex. Their phone conversation. Alex's voice playing over in her head, "They can't stop you. You are sixteen." But it wasn't that easy for Piper. Her parents were definitely not going to accept Piper for what she was. A thought that brought a pain to Piper's chest, but one that she had to brush off. This was her happiness. For her benefit. For Alex.

It's ok to be me. She reassured herself. Because it was.

Listening to Alex talk reassuringly into the phone was all that Piper longed for. It may have been her parents that she had hoped would had been as supportive as Alex, but that was it. It didn't matter, because Piper had Alex. All that she needed. She could get through this.

Alex's voice was enough to tell Piper this.

It brought the sobs to a halt. As for the first time that evening Piper felt herself smile. It may not have been the widest, but it a major difference from how she had been feeling. She only had Alex to thank for this, and Alex's ability to help Piper through this. That and knowing that indeed, no matter what happened this would not be the end for Piper and Alex. It was only the beginning for their relationship. Still not official, but the need to be together was enough for them both.

For Alex, helping Piper through this.

So as the phone call ended, Piper was feeling confident. If she had Alex, that was enough. They were in this together, and she had everything that she needed in the road to accepting herself and her own happiness.

She sat on her bed as she stared out the balcony doors Her eyes not taking in the view, but fixated on a particular spot. The spot that Alex had recently stood. The time before she entered Piper's bedroom unbeknown to her parents. A small smile formed on Pipers face as she thought of this. Her eyes lingering on that particular spot. That confidence that Alex had given there was pushing Piper into making decisions.

Love me, Love me not.

Piper was aware of what she had to do. If her parents didn't accept Piper for who she was, there was Alex. Alex and her family. A family with the ability to share love, to love Piper for who she was. Not for who they wanted her to be.

Piper thought of love. The love from her parents, but then the love from Alex. Two different kinds of love. The options to be herself, or be who her parents wanted her to be. All at the risk of love.

To love me, or to love me not.

As she thought of this. She thought of the situation that she was in. Piper only ever wanted to be love and accepted. Why had it taken her so long to realise this? But that is what she had with Alex. Acceptance. Love. A word that had not been shared but one she could feel, or at least for that matter Piper was certain that she loved Alex and all that was enough for her.

But Alex had ever only been good to Piper.

Therefore, she was not missing out on whatever she chose to do. But that thought required no answer, as she allowed herself to process it in her head. What is she wanted to do. What she needed to do.

To lose the trust and acceptance of her parents. To gain the trust and acceptance from Alex

To be loved.

Finally, Piper found herself in a situation that she had always wanted.

Loved.

Accepted.

All in the name of Alex.

Alex Vause.

Her one true love.

Suddenly those doors looked tempting. But now she was not remembering the spot for the time that Alex showed up unexpectedly, but for the time that Alex used them to run. Her escape route. With that, she blinked. Snapping out of her day dream, as she searched the room. Abruptly standing from her bed, as she allowed herself to move quickly. Gathering a bag and clothes.

She didn't look back. Reaching for the handle of the doors as she shut them behind her.

One destination.

One place she needed to be.

With Alex.

 **00000**

* * *

Piper held no regrets going to Alex's. Certain that she had made the right decision. Confirmed when Alex held her in her arms, it was then that she definitely received confirmation that this would always be the right choice. With Alex.

There wasn't anything as good as the feel of her lover's arms wrap around her body. Holding her close. A touch full of love and security. A place in which she called home.

That's the exact feeling she got as she stood in the kitchen, her back turned to all that was behind her as she prepared herself a glass of water.

The new warmth behind her, she didn't need to look back to know that she had been joined by Alex, who stood closely behind her. Placing a kiss onto Piper's cheek as she brushed her lips against Piper's ear. "Pipes."

A small moan fell from Piper's mouth as Alex's voice travelled down her ear, she brushed her face slightly against Alex's as she released a soft, "yes?"

Alex's hand reached for Piper's blonde locks, moving her hair to the side to reveal Piper's neck. She moved to Piper's visible skin, kissing her lightly on the shoulder as she spoke against the soft skin. "I think I know what I want for my birthday."

Piper smiled. After all that happened just yesterday, she didn't expect that she would be standing in this particular kitchen, with Alex. The home that belonged to the Vause family. But the one thing that worried her the most was missing Alex's birthday. To hear Alex say those words was overwhelming. Piper was grateful of where she was standing and who she was sharing this moment with. She leaned her body back into Alex's, taking a sip of water as she responded with a questionable, "Yeah?"

Alex let out a playful chuckle. Nodding, "yeah."

"Go on. Surprise me."

"Lots of birthday sex."

Piper choked on her water. Placing her glass on the she raised her hand to her mouth, laughing. Taken back by Alex's words, she raised her eyebrows. Stepping forward, she turned her head towards a smirking Alex. "Oh yeah?"

Alex's smirk only grew bigger, in return she wiggled her eyebrows at Piper with a husky "yes."

"and where can I get you just that?"

Alex stepped into Piper, grazing her teeth against Piper's shoulder. "I know of a free service." She continued. Wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. Placing a wet kiss onto Piper's neck as Piper gasped at the touch. "Hot blonde." Her mouth moved to Piper's ear, as bit it gently. Followed by the warmth of her mouth as she soothed the area. Breathing against Piper's neck, her tone seductive. "It's not a bad service either."

She stepped back from Piper, she slapped her firmly on the bum. "I mean it will do." With that, she turned her back avoiding eye contact as she walked away from Piper.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you are guys. An update. I hope it wasn't too bad for you. As for an update soon, I can't promise anything. But this isn't an end. I wan't to continue. Please, just be patient. I have a lot of pressure on me currently with my studies, it requires a lot of my time. This update was my escape route, a break from working. But unfortunately I can not continue to do that. But I can breathe, for now. Yay.

Want to say a massive thanks to you all. I truly am grateful for the kind words and support. I wanted to show you all that with an update.

A little bit of Jess Glynne in there for you too. Or for me. I'm not sure, but I'm totally obsessing over Jess Glynne right now and her music. She is a beaut. I just feel her lyrics are relatable too.

I will be back.

So, what do you think? Is Alex worthy of a smutty birthday?


	21. What do you wish for on your Birthday?

**Chapter 21**

A content moan alleviated the silence within the room, as the body beneath the sheets stirred to stretch out their limbs. Her eyes still shut, her body relaxed back into the warmth and snugness of the bed. Spontaneously reaching out for the body that lay beside her, that all too familiar touch that greeted her each morning. A touch that provided warmth and contentment. Her eyes didn't flutter open as she wrapped her arm tightly around her companion's torso, a memorable form that she knew too well. So much, that it required no hesitancy with her actions as she leaned in placing a soft kiss against her lover's forehead. Her eyes still closed shut. Certain of the position of the body next to her. There was only one way that Piper Chapman slept. On her side facing Alex. Their bodies never too far apart, if not touching.

It wasn't often that Alex would wake up before Piper. For those times that she did she wasted no time in showing her affection to the girl beside her. Smug with the sight that always greeted her, the person that she could call her own, the captivating Piper. Today would be no different. As a smile spread across Alex's lips, shuffling closer to Piper's body, her arm wrapped tighter around the blonde. Intertwining her legs with the girl beside her, for the second time Alex leaned to place a gentle kiss on Piper's cheek. But her lips didn't make it as far as Piper's skin, stopped at the familiar and memorable touch of Piper's soft lips.

"Happy Birthday Al."

For the first time that morning, Alex's eyes fluttered open. Not a task she found difficult, especially knowing the gratifying look and heart-warming smile that her gaze would instantly be locked upon.

She had been wrong in thinking that Piper was sleeping.

Through all of the minor movement between stretching her limbs, to the touch of soft lips Piper had been laying on her side, her blue eyes mesmerised by the beauty of Alex. The softness of her pale skin, contrasting with her dark locks was a sight that Piper would never get bored of. A smile inevitably lit up her face as she watched Alex in her vulnerable state, exposing her soft and loving side as carefully adjusted her body flush against Piper. Instantly, and tenderly intertwining their limbs.

But the urge became all too much for Piper. The gentle touch and devoted side of Alex, she could not refrain from responding to the affection. With her eyes still closed, Piper used this as her advantage. Watching Alex's every mouth, moving her head purposely so that Alex was greeted by her lips in oppose to her skin.

Alex chuckled, followed by a small moan of approval, taking her bottom lip between her teeth she closed her eyes briefly, savouring the lingering feeling of Piper's lips. She couldn't think of a better way to start her birthday morning.

She pulled Piper closer into her body, opening her eyes to a warming smile. A welcoming and affectionate look that Alex would never get bored off. For the first time that morning Alex spoke. Her voice hoarse and low, "I thought you were sleeping."

* * *

 _I shake my head, with a very quiet and soft "No." I was enjoying my view and I am certain that I could have continued to absorb all of the beauty in front of me. I smile softly at a very still sleepy Alex, her body snuggled into me. It feels so perfect, like its meant to be. It isn't often that I get the opportunity to hold Alex in the way she often holds me. But today I do, this morning. A simple touch that allows me to express my love. I feel content. Willing to lay here for as long as Alex will allow me, but today is her special day. So whatever she requests I will do. Like always. I only ever want to please and repay Alex for all that she does for me._

 _With Love._

 _Little does she know how much I like our current position. Our change in dominance as she holds onto me. In silence. But relaxing. A touch is often enough. Words sometimes do not hold the power and meaning like affection does. I am a believer in actions over words. I hope that is showing now._

 _I find myself in my own little world. Processing my thoughts in the silence between us. My hands carefully and lovingly caressing the soft skin of Alex. She too seems to be in a world of her own thoughts._

 _I consider all that I feel. The feeling of love. How much I want to reveal those worlds. Contemplating what it is that holds me back. But it isn't Alex, or the thought that she may not say it back, because I can't force her to love. Although I think she does. I know. There is the fear of rejection. What if Alex doesn't want me to love? I can not deny the way that I feel. Maybe my confession will be too much, enough for me to push her away. What if she finds it all too soon?_

 _But when you know, you know._

 _I know._

 _The more that I contemplate the words I long to say, the harder I feel is becoming to say. I just need Alex to know. To hear me say it. So she knows that I am in this for the long run. There is no fear, I'm not backing down, because this is only the start of what is to come._

 _Love me, Love me not._

 _I am brought from my thoughts at the feeling of Alex adjusting her body as she snuggles closer in to me. I respond with tightening my grip. My hands instinctively running through her hair as she settles back into me. I look down from my position to Alex on my chest. She looks so sweet. Staring ahead of her. Her arm wrapped around my torso. Her legs entwined with mine. I smile. I look back up so that I do not disturb her. She looks so relaxed right now._

 _So I fixate my gaze in front of me. Not really sure what I am looking at. Just smiling to myself as I reflect on my thoughts for that moment longer. My hands continuing to lovingly stroke Alex's soft skin._

 _We lay in silence for a moment longer. I listen to the soothing breaths of my lover. Before her green eyes peer up to me, lovingly. A small kiss is placed onto my cheek, and she returns to her current position and then I know, I can't hold it any longer._

 _"Alex." I say her name softly, but enough to catch attention as she again looks up to me._

 _My gaze meets with hers, as she remains snuggled into me. The closest of contact we can have through the thin material that prevents us from being skin against skin. But sharing the warmth of each other. She continues to hold onto my lovingly, as she watches me patiently. Our eyes are locked together, blue meets green. I wait, a small silence passes between us as we spend a moment just looking into each other's eyes._

 _I feel a lump in my throat as I open my mouth to speak. The nerves have hit me. But I can't back away from it now. I clear my throat. Looking directly at Alex._

 _"I love you."_

 _Then it falls silent. The room. I shiver._

 _My mouth is ajar. My eyes wide in shock, as I gulp. Taken back. I look to Alex. Her facial expression mirrors all that I am feeling too. Both of our responses the same._

 _Her eyes are wide too. Her eyebrows raised questionably as she searches my eyes fro answers. But the situation is not easy or uncomfortable. Just both in shock. Taken back by the confession of the other. The three words that we left our mouths simultaneously._

 _We said it together._

 _The three words. I love you._

 _I can only speak for myself. I'm amused. That we said it together. But overwhelmed. I definitely did not expect to hear that. In fact, after the words had left my mouth I was ready to back them up with reassurance that I expected I would have needed to give Alex. That she didn't have to say it back. But she did. I'm speechless._

 _But a good silence._

 _Alex said those words to me. Those three meaningful words, they left our mouths together. In sync. Now we both look to each other stunned. Clearly not expecting to hear those words from each other._

 _I gulped. The shock started to vanish as I began to question by ability to hear. Did Alex really just say those words? Love? That she loves me? One of those things that she argued she was unable to do. But I was wrong to question it, because my gaze didn't leave Alex's. Her facial expressions told me all that I needed. Alex Vause had just confessed her love to me._

 _Our expressions softened. I am fixated on Alex's green eyes that are smiling at me. I feel the tears fill my eyes. My voice still lost._

 _I try to seek out any sense of uncertainty or regret. But there was nothing. I know that she means those words. That she loves me._

 _The three words are repeating in my head. I blush. I suddenly feel shy as I chuckle nervously. Unable to hold our gaze any longer, as I look away. Anxious. The silence between us and I no longer know what to do, or how to react. What is my next move? Do I say it again?_

 _But I don't get to divert my gaze for long as a gentle touch is placed on my cheek, my head is being guided to look down to meet a pure look of love. But no words are needed. The gentlest of kisses meet my lips. Soft and tentative. Full of love and reassurance. The touch that we both needed._

 _That's how it is for a while. Sharing a loving kiss. One that is not rushed, but delicate. Our actions speaking the words, I love you. Just as I was ready to take our kiss a step further I feel Alex pull back from me. My eyes are still closed as I preserve the feeling. The love._

 _But I hear the softest of voices. Barely above a whisper. Alex talking to me. Her voice low and husky, but pleasuring. As she says my name. I know what she is asking of me. So I respond, opening my eyes. Instantly met with that beautiful shade of green._

 _She smiles at me softly. Looking directly into my eyes as she speaks. "I love you."_

 _Her fingers move to brush back a strand of my hair as she continues to look at me. Her green eyes continue to meet with my blue. "I love you Piper Chapman." She presses her lips against mine all to quickly, not wanting to reject Alex I allow her to kiss me. But only briefly, as a I pull back. Earning a disappointing moan from Alex as she looks to me. A slight laugh leaves my mouth at her eagerness. But I have to say it back. But I want Alex to look at me. Face to face. For her to know that I really mean this, the words that sit at the tip of tongue._

 _I shuffle my body and Alex responds, sitting up as she turns to me questionably. I smile, reassuringly. Taking her hand within my mine as I gently brush my thumb across her knuckles, my gaze lifts to look at Alex. "Al." My voice is low, but I know that she can hear me, because she too moves her gaze from our hands to look at me. Instantly, I reach out. My free hand gently placed onto her face. I have her full attention now. "I love you." My gaze flicks between her eyes and lips, shifting closer as I stay focused on her eyes again, this time my voice is louder as I repeat myself to reassure her. "I love you Alex."_

* * *

 _It's true. I do. I love this girl. Piper Chapman. Now I finally found the courage to share those words I feel a relief. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders because for so long I contemplated on those words, our moment and when I would finally pluck up the courage to say them. Now. On my birthday. It almost feels like the perfect timing. To hear the same words from Piper's lips I know is the best birthday gift. A feeling that I have held for so long, one that I was scared of admitting. But as I watch Piper, and the look of happiness and love portrayed on her face I question why it took me so long. Why was I so stupid to hold back?_

 _She looks so cute, her eyes filled with tears. Tears that I don't need to question because I know they are all for me and the love that we are sharing. I feel my eyes water myself as she tells me, "I love you Alex.", but I have to keep some pride. I don't want Piper to think of me as weak, although I know she wouldn't. But Piper has always been better then me at revealing emotions. Probably because she doesn't have this 'tough girl' image that she has to look up too. But Piper has seen through me. I can not express how honoured I am to have been able to find a person who I can happily share this side of me with. She loves me, and I love Piper too._

 _For Piper to accept me for all that I am is overwhelming._

 _But my body isn't allowing me to show that, and as those words fall out of Piper's mouth I instantly moved forward as her lips meet mine. I feel a single tear stream down my cheek, unable to control it. But fortunately it seems to go unnoticed as I kiss her with passionately, a kiss full of admiration. A kiss that retells the I love you's that we have just shared. Love and affection._

 _It all feels like a blur, I became lost in the heat of the kiss and failed to notice that my body was being pushed back against the mattress. My arms wrap around Piper's petite frame as the weight of her body is on top of me. I laugh between the kiss at her urgency. I love when she is feeling feisty. I know that this birthday is only continuing to get better._

 _I move my hands to Piper's hair as I pull her lips further into me. The kiss we share intensifying._

 _Passion._

 _Heated._

 _I speed up the kiss as my need becomes clear. Just from I can feel the arousal in my core. Our tongues entwine, exploring the confines of each other's mouth in sync. I can't prevent a pleasurable moan escaping my lips. But a pleasurable moan that is cut short as I lose the contact of Piper, I'm certain she heard the moan of disapproval that left my mouth._

 _But the positon I am in is not held, I feel a tight grip on my long shirt, the only item of clothing that I am wearing. My body is being pulled by Piper's strong grip, her core sitting so near to mine. She straddles me. I have lost all sense of stability as my body arches forward making contact with her breasts as she sucks at my neck. My hands instantly come to find her waist as I attempt to stable myself as she goes to work on me._

 _My eyes are closed shut as I feel the sensations travel through me as her warmth breath and rough kisses work on my neck against my weak spot. A feeling of pure pleasure, and the wetness between my legs is building. I supress my moan by moving my own lips to her neck. Mirroring her actions, I graze my teeth against her skin. Stopping at her collarbone, where I nip gently._

 _But she doesn't allow me to take it any further. Her teeth graze my ear, as she moves to deliberately place a warm breath against a spot that she knows will arouse me. Her kisses make their way down my jawline. Back to my neck, as she stops. I open my eyes to question what is happening. I briefly meet blue before my body is pushed back to the bed. The next thing I see is Pipers body hovering over me. A thin pointless material covers her small breasts, and I can't help but think of how I will dispose of that later. But right now, my mind is occupied by other things. The arousal I feel._

 _I lift my head slightly. She smiles at me as seductively as she begins to undo the buttons on my shirt slowly. Kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Until she meets my free breasts. My shirt is then complete unbuttoned, not bothering to free me of it as she brushes it off my body._

 _She purposely hovers over me, her warmth breath so close to my breast and as she smiles at my hardened nipples, her dark lustful eyes look to me mischievously. She is a bad girl when she wants to be._

 _I gasp as she presses her teeth to my nipple, flicking it with her tongue as she progresses onto sucking. I no longer have the strength to hold up my head as she continues to caress my breasts. I push her head further into me as I request more. But she is teasing me._

 _Her free hand traveling south as she cups my heat. Her leg finding a place between my thighs as her hand is replaced with the pressure of her knee. As she grinds into me. Her knee making continuous contact with my clit. I contain the moans that leave my mouth as she continues to work me. Her free hand playing with my nipple, as she moves back up to my mouth. Kissing me. Then a trail of wet kisses travels south, from my neck to my torso. Her tongues swiping my breast as she continues her journey. The trail of kisses is followed by her hand, her fingers scraping down my body._

 _Stopping above my core._

 _She looks back up to me. Her chin running a line from my belly button to my opening. Breathing against me. She flicks my clit with my tongue. Her hand's pushing my thighs further apart as her body fits perfectly between them. A single finger running between my folds, her hand reaches up to grope my breast. Teasingly kissing on the inside of thigh as she leaves me throbbing, waiting._

 _"Pipes."_

 _She moans, vibrating so close to my thigh. I'm aching for her touch. "Pipes. Please."_

 _The suddenly, her tongues swipes between my folds. Sucking at my clit. Replaced with her thumb as she begins to rub circles against my sensitivity. I can't hold the moans. My body arches at the touch. The heat of her tongue against my opening as she works me. Deep._

 _I can feel my arousal building as she stops. Her thumb leaves me, her warmth of her tongue is replaced by air. Just as I lift my head to look to her questionably, her fingers pump into me. Not taking long to pick up the pace, as she continues to thrive in and out of me. Pleasuring my clit with her tongue._

 _My walls tighten._

 _Her pace quickens._

 _She is working in all of the right spots._

 _As I reach my climax._

 _I let go._

 _Breathlessly._

 _The pace slows._

 _Her touch lost._

 _She stops._

 _Moving her body off me. The next thing I hear is a very seductive Piper whispering to me, "together Al" I have no time to adjust as her core is above my face, and her tongue swipes at my clit._

 _"Together"_

 _I finally get my turn._

* * *

Sometimes a simple touch could be just enough. Laying in the arms of another can be soothing, reassuring. A time in which you can wash away all of those insecurities, at the protecting and affectionate love of another. A touch that holds so much meaning. Comforting. A simple gesture but filled with so much pleasure and rewarding. A small act of kindness, but enough to tell another how you are feeling.

That's all that was needed for Piper and Alex, as they lay facing each other. Blue eyes met green. Their arms lovingly wrapped around one another, the weight of the duvet off them provided them with that extra warmth and comfort as they lay with no space between them. Their legs intertwined. It all was enough. Through the delicate touches, and light strokes, the silence was enough.

Piper watched Alex tenderly, searching the glimmer her green eyes, a look of genuine happiness. A smile ignited her face as she moved forward to press her lips against Alex's. Pulling back to place her hand on Alex's cheek, she smiled eagerly "I have something for you."

Her own eyes excelled, as she pulled away excitedly. Showing Alex a toothy grin as she slid from under the duvet.

Alex raised her eyebrows questionably, she too was feeling excited as she smirked from the bed. She sat up watching as Piper retrieved an envelope from her bag. She wasn't typically one to get excited over gifts, but she couldn't help but refrain from feeling giddy. I could grow use to this.

As she adjusted her position in the bed, she could not hold back the wide smile at the thought of having someone to share her special day with. Something that was becoming fonder of every passing second as Piper made her back over to the bed. A proud look adorning her face as she didn't move her gaze from Alex's. Alex's eyes on the other hand followed Piper's every movement, her smile growing wider as she watched Piper's excitement increase. Stopping at the side of the bed, she put her arms behind her back as she looked to Alex as a small, mischievous smile arose at the corner of her lips. Her head titled questionably at Alex's giddy look. She shook her head, biting on her lip, "Close your eyes."

Alex arched her eyebrow, pushing her glasses to the top of her head as she looked up at Piper. Laughing as she spoke, "Pipes. I can see it."

Piper's arms instantly stretched further behind her back as she glanced down to her side, she straightened her body turning back to a smirking Alex. "No." Refusing to get into the bed, she took a step backwards. "No. Not until you close your eyes."

Alex laughed again at the stubbornness of Piper, but did as requested. She turned her head to look in front of her eye, closing her eyes shut as she waited for Piper to climb into the bed beside her. But there pause between the time she closed her eyes and the feeling of the small envelope being placed against her body. Waiting. Her eyes remained shut as waited for Piper to follow, patiently waiting for the movement in the bed before she opened her eyes.

But when nothing followed, she looked down. Her gaze instantly falling upon the envelope that lay in front of her. She flicked between the envelope and Piper, looking up to see Piper standing at the side of the bed. Her eyes watching Alex with a playful smile on her face. All to Alex's confusion as she looked back to the envelope, running her thumb across Piper's handwriting that neatly spelt out four letters, Alex. "Are you not joining me?"

Piper just responded shaking her head, as Alex's turned just in time to catch the small motion. Looking confusedly towards the standing blonde, whose head nodded in the direction of the envelope. "Open it Al."

"Not without you." She lifted up the duvet, holding out her other hand for Piper to take. Taking it a step further as she playfully impersonated Piper, fluttering her eyelids as she attempted to get her own way, achieving a giggle from the blonde as she lowered her body into the mattress.

Alex smiled as she watched Piper settle in, placing a kiss onto her cheek she pulled back with a grin. "What is this?"

"Why don't you open it and see?"

She raised her eyebrow at Piper before following instructions and retrieving the envelope from her lap, looking back to Piper for reassurance before proceeding to open the small envelope. Piper watched on with a smirk on her face, slightly nervous at Alex's reaction. But it all required time a patience, one thing that she was certain Alex would not have, as she retrieved a card from an envelope. Piper watched on eagerly, her eyes instantly flicking to Alex's and she watched her facial expression change from excited to confusion. Flicking back down to Alex's thumb that traced the words on the card.

Anticipation had passed. The room was silent as Piper watched the interaction between Alex and the card that was in front of her. Alex's voice was barely recognisable as her voice was hardly a whisper, but enough for Piper to hear the sorrow in her voice. "Pipes." She paused, clearing the lump in her throat, her gaze fixated on the card. "Wha-What is this?"

Piper reached out, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder, "It's a card Al, don't you like it?"

"I-I-I do, but…" She stumbled with her words, her eyes scanning the card as she reread the clear words in front of her, "friend." Her head turned slowly to look at Piper, her eyes full of sadness as she asked disheartened, "friend?"

It wasn't something they had discussed. Only that time that Alex had avoided the question, something that only provided with a sense of fear. The fear of hurting Piper and thinking that deserved more than that, but she couldn't be more wrong. As she scanned the letters on the card and repeated the word friend in her head over and over, she questioned why she waited so long. Her stupidity. She could not help but curse herself for what she had let it become. Just Friends. Questioning herself about her actions. _Have I pushed Piper to rejection? Is that all she thinks we can be now?_

Turning her head to Piper, she locked her gaze with the blue eyes. Attempting to read the blonde's reaction, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't make that decision for herself, she needed to hear it from Piper. The truth. The reason behind this and what they had become.

Piper was taken back by the sorrow in Alex's voice. She needed to talk, her look of sadness revealed all. The hurt that Piper inflicted on Alex. Through all of the time she had spent thinking of this, she had never imagined that her decision would have hurt Alex. Suddenly, the feeling of guilt washing through her as she reached out to cup Alex's face. Her voice soft, as she looked directly into the green eyes, "Al." Her thumb caressed the softness of Alex's cheek, as she continued "Babe."

"Friend Piper?" Alex moved her head from Piper's hold, adjusting her shifting her body so she was face to face with Piper. Taking Piper's hand in her own, she looked down placing a gentle touch onto her wrist, "was… is this – is this because o-of…" But she was cut short, as Piper's voiced overpowered the quietness of her own. Their finger's now entwined, as Piper's finger lifted Alex's head to meet her gaze. "Al."

Piper waited for Alex to meet her gaze, and as she gently brushed a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear, her hand coming to rest at the side of Alex's head she spoke softly. "Open it." A small smile formed at the corner of her mouth, her head nodding in the direction of the card, "You didn't read inside."

Alex looked at Piper confused, glancing between the card and Piper she obliged. Shuffling back as she situated the card between them, a quick look to Piper before she opened it. Pulling her glasses back to her face, she looked down to the blank Piper. She thought to herself as she studied Piper's elegant handwriting. Well all of what was there. The words. The question. Reading it in her head then out loud. _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"Yes Alex. I will."

Piper laughed as Alex looked up from the card. Both girls smiling from ear to ear. Alex raised her eyebrows inquisitively, receiving a frown from Piper as she teased jokingly, "But I didn't ask."

Furrowing in Alex's direction, she gently pushed on Alex's shoulder. Slowly moving closer, "so you don't want me to be?"

Alex's hands found Piper's waist as she stopped with her knees either side of her thighs. Her hand's clasped Alex's shoulders, titling her head to expose her neck. Her eyes widened as she watched Alex questionably.

Alex was clearly taken back by Piper's actions. Mesmerised by the body that hovered over her. She looked up, pulling Piper's waist into her lap, moving her lips to place an open mouth kiss against Piper's collarbone. "Yes. No. I mea…" Alex's voice hitched as Piper intervened mid sentence. Her warm breath against Alex's neck as she started to nip at the skin.

Taking advantage of the now silent Alex, Piper pulled back from her neck. Running her hands over Alex's shoulder's and down her arms, "Well one of us had to ask." She rocked her body against Alex, deliberately pressed her core into Alex's thigh, as she moved closer to Alex's mouth. Speaking quietly, "and I know you were afraid too Alex."

"Pipes."

"Hm?"

Cupping Piper's face, she steadied her movements. Her actions earning Piper's full attention as she looked directly at the blonde. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Piper leaned in to press her lips firmly against Alex's, "Yes." "Yes." "Yes."

"Yes you idiot."

A raspy laugh left Alex's mouth as she pulled back, although excited she could not help but look to Piper nervously and she studied the beauty of the girl in front of her. Her hands found their way to Piper's face, her blue eyes glimmered as they watched Alex excitedly. For Alex, she was certain that her own eyes only mirrored Piper's, and if that wasn't telling, the smile that grew on her face definitely was. But through the happiness Alex couldn't hide the nerves, processing that she actually had a girlfriend. It provided Alex with all that she wanted but she couldn't hide the vulnerable side of her that was scared of what was required from her. Unnerving, but exciting. The beginning of the journey to her future. With Piper.

She looked to Piper, biting nervously on the corner of her lip, but that confidence wasn't all gone as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Piper. Grinning, she tucked a strand of hair behind Pipers ear, kissing her gently on the nose as she beamed. _"Girlfriend."_

Piper laughed, leaning in to kiss Alex on the lips. _"Shower?"_

* * *

An eventful morning. But one that was worth it as they were officially girlfriends. Alex couldn't be any prouder of the situation as she beamed, making her way into the kitchen hand in hand with Piper. Continuing to hold onto it as they stood in the kitchen, opposite Diane. Who looked back to the two girls with a raised eyebrow at their wide smiles. Her face turned in to a smirk as she looked between Piper and her daughter, before finally speaking. Wishing her Daughter an Happy Birthday as she pulled her into a tight hug.

Alex finally pulled back, instantly taking hold of Piper's hand again as she looked to her Mom. Clearing her throat to get Diane's attention. She looked to Piper smiling, "Mom. Meet my Girlfriend."


End file.
